Changes of Us
by MasterMintChocolate
Summary: Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan grew up together facing many hardships, and their lives were never normal. But now that an old acquaintance brings them to Konoha to be normal teens at a local highschool, will they even know how? And will their new friends be able to show them just how amazing this life can be? YahikoXKonan, Ame Orphan Fic, AU (hopefully not too cliché)
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**10 Years Ago (Prologue)**

The air smelt of crisp fire; screams and cries rung through the air. It was the night he would later in his life refer to as "the day it all began". The notorious gang, the Sound, as they called themselves, was wreaking havoc on the town of Ame. The reasons weren't fully known at the time, but Yahiko's family always had a plan in case the Sound ever started a series of riots such as this one. Little did Yahiko know, however, that his parents knew a bit more of the gang than he had been led on to believe.

Yahiko felt his father's large hand push his son's form down the creaking cellar stairs, where he ushered him into the closet that he and his wife had prepared for this very day. It was bare, and had only a small survival pack, but it would do.

"Yahiko, listen to me carefully," his father spoke in a dead-serious tone, "you have to stay here until you hear absolutely nothing. You will not come out of here until you know you cannot last any longer, and even then stay in one more day. When you come out, find the police if they haven't already found you first, and they will take care of you."

"But father, aren't you and mother coming in, too? That's what you've always said would happen if the gangs did this." Yahiko choked, the stench of fire growing stronger.

"You're right. I'm going to get your mother and we'll be back in a minute. Promise me you won't leave until I come back?" Yahiko's father insisted.

"Promise. Now go get mommy so we can all be safe." Yahiko grinned his special grin, and his father smiled softly. He leaned in and held his son in a tight embrace. After all, this would be the last time.

"You're a good boy, Yahiko. Don't ever forget that we love you."

With that, his father backed away slowly, shutting the door and praying his son didn't think too much of the sounds of the door locking. He ran up the stairs and looked around frantically for his wife. He found her sitting by the big windows that were next to their front door, staring out at their town. It was usually such a quaint image. The trees were full, the soft rain that the town was known for drizzled, and the people walked up and down the streets waving to one another. But now the buildings all burned, the rain was a raging storm, and yet it couldn't wither away the flames engulfing the homes. And the people- they were all screaming and running, being shot down by the Sound gang. The agony that filled the atmosphere was positively morbid, and yet his wife was watching it all as if it were clouds passing by in the sky.

"Honey, we need to do it now." He said solemnly.

"Is Yahiko safe?" She whispered.

"Yes. He's in the closet we prepared. It's flameproof and there's enough food for a while. By then the police will have found him." He couldn't bear telling his wife that he was starting to doubt if the police would even be coming. It just wasn't a time to think like that.

"That… that is… I'm happy. Our son will live a life for the both of us. He will make change, when sadly we only brought pain. Tell me, is it our fault? Our fault that the Sound is here?" She smiled, but tears streamed down her face.

"No, don't think like that!" her husband harshly denied her words, "How were we supposed to know this was his idea all along? I- I swear that I believed him when he said he wouldn't hurt anyone if I didn't rat him out."

"I know. You're a different person than you were long ago. But your past caught up to you."

"Yes. And now everyone is paying the price. I'm sorry for you. I'm sorry for Yahiko."

"Don't be sorry. I meant everything I said the day we got married. I accept you despite your darker past. I love you now, and I always will. But it is time for us to go. We can still take down a lot of the Sound if we leave now." She walked over calmly to a locked drawer in the foyer and pulled out numerous guns. "We need to live our last moments making up for our mistake."

"Right." He nodded, and armed himself with the guns, as his wife did the same.

The woman looked to her husband and nodded. It was time to go. He walked through the front door and into the chaos going on down below with his wife right behind him.

As he walked down the patio stairs, his wife stood behind for a moment, and looked over her shoulder back at her home. "Yahiko, bring peace, unlike your father and I could."

The man looked to his wife, and their eyes met in a gaze that resurrected everything they had shared over the years they had been together. They remembered every moment, every laugh, every cry, and every second of time with their wonderful son. But now they had but one duty. He held out his hand and his wife took it, walking down the few stairs until they both were in the streets surrounded with mayhem. They readied their guns and walked into their inevitable demise, praying for their son, and praying that he would live a long and happy life.

* * *

Yahiko had been in the little room for six days. It was now April 2, and he was beginning to wonder if he would soon lose his mind. It had become apparent to him after he heard the sounds of his father locking the door that neither of his parents would be joining him. That scared him, because although he had always been a bit oblivious, he knew what was going on outside their home. There was no possible way his parents were still alive. He had cried himself out four days ago. Now, after six long days, he just had to leave the confinements of that small closet-turned-room. The police may never come; he realized that pretty early on as well. In the panic of the moment, his father may have struck out that possibility, but its consequences were showing now. He was pacing back and forth in the confined area, whimpering every so often in defeat, only to start thinking again. He never gave up.

Yahiko looked around the closet, searching for anything that could get him out. There was a lock from the inside, but he was just a kid, he didn't have any lock picking experience! He knew his parents would be smart enough to hide a key in the closet, but the room was nearly bare, and he had searched all the supplies already, finding no key. It wasn't in the first aid kit. It wasn't in the food rations. It wasn't in the water supply. He sighed and ceased his pacing, plopping down on the floor and throwing his head back against the wall.

Tnk.

Wait, what? Yahiko threw his head back again, hearing the sound once more.

A key! His parents had hidden a key in the wall! With a new revival of hope, he thought quickly and retrieved the knife from the survival pack. Bringing it over to the wall, he observed the knife and realized he had no idea what he was doing. Oh well, no sense in not trying.

He began repeatedly stabbing the wall, yet it took him ten minutes before the wall finally broke. It was easier once he imagined the wall as the head of a Sound member. After cutting and cutting, he finally saw a glimmer of silver, and fished out the key. Grinning, he slid it into the lock, letting out a triumphant squeal when the door clicked. He pushed it open cautiously, surprised when he heard no noise outside.

"H-hello?" He called out.

No answer.

He grabbed the backpack from the inside of the room and threw it over his shoulder. The stairs creaked under his feet, and he didn't know how to feel about the still-lingering smell of burnt wood in the air. Opening up the door from his basement, he could never have prepared himself for what he saw.

The entire house was a charred black, burnt to nothing but rubbish. As he walked out, his jeans began to stain at the bottoms with the black soot. The sky, which usually appeared so blue out of the front windows, now looked depressingly gray.

He walked out of his home, expecting to see police cars everywhere and people attempting to clean the village, preparing to rebuild it. The darkness of the sky did nothing to help the emptiness of the streets. It was as if the police decided that the town was...

A lost cause. Oh no.

With fear ebbing its way into his heart, Yahiko realized that no one was here to fix Ame. No one. He wasn't even sure at this point if anyone survived. Something in the air just told him. He stepped out of the door, the crunching of debris sounding from under his sneakers. He walked down the stairs; and walked down the sidewalks. He tried as hard as he could not to look around at everything that had been destroyed. Not one home wasn't burnt by the gang's fires. Even bodies were tossed around, making Yahiko stop and puke every so often. He was silently crying the whole way, never having been this afraid before. His parents never told him it would be like this when the Sound gang attacked. Passing by one home, Yahiko stopped and observed it. Something about this one in particular calmed him. No dead bodies were tossed around on this lawn, and the toys on the porch suggested this home once housed a kid like him as well. In his midst of a daydream, Yahiko could have sworn he heard something. He jumped back. Was it a ghost?

Listening closely, he noticed that the sound was akin to a muffled sob. He wasted no time in racing up the path and into the house. It was smaller, and upon entering he realized it was a condo-like apartment, quite similar to his own. Pictures of a family were cracked and fractured laying all across the floor when he first walked in, but he paid no mind to it. He heard the sound grow louder as he stepped over the broken glass, careful to avoid the shards. He came all the way to a back room, a family room as it seemed, when he saw the source of the crying noise.

A girl. A girl with silly looking blue-ish hair.

He couldn't help the grin that came across his face. He wasn't sure if it was the funny look of her hair or the fact he found someone other than himself that had survived that made him so happy, but he decided to not care and instead focus on relishing in the feeling.

"Hey what's wron-" the girl screamed at his voice, obviously not have noticing Yahiko earlier. She looked terrified, and her still-shreiking voice alarmed Yahiko, who stumbled back.

"Easy there! I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Yahiko. I don't know if you're sure what happened, but it looks like we're pretty much alone here. You're lucky I happened to find you!" The girl sniffled, and tried shuffling away on her hands and bottom, yet instead yelped out in pain.

It was then Yahiko noticed her right foot was twisted under a fallen wooden pillar. Poor girl, she probably had been like that for days. No food, no comfort. At least his closet-room-thing had provided safety.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here." He smiled in what he hoped was an assuring way towards her.

The girl whimpered, but nodded slowly still.

Yahiko approached her, and got on his knees, using his hands to gently remove the debris from on top of her ankle. Once he had finally managed to free it, the blue-haired girl had stopped whimpering, but it still looked pretty bad.

"One second," he said, reaching into his backpack. He pulled out a first aid kit and removed a bandage. He wrapped it around her ankle, praying he wasn't making it worse. When he finished, he stood up, and offered a hand to the girl. She was silent, but still took it. He carefully pulled her up, and placed her arm over his shoulder allowing her to take the weight off of her right foot. He felt her shaking against him, and he realized she probably had no idea what was happening. Did she even know that her family, and most likely everyone else in Ame, was dead? He needed to think fast, and prevent her from asking about her family.

"Hey, how old are you?" He asked.

"S-seven." She answered hesitantly.

"Me too! But I bet I'm still older!" He boasted. "What day were you born?"

"February...twentieth." She answered. She looked down shyly.

"Wow! No way! Me too!" He yelled out in excitement.

The girl's eyes widened at his outburst, but he only laughed. "I guess we share seniority here."

She still looked confused at how he could be so enthusiastic in a time like this.

"Well, you obviously can't walk in this condition. Hop on my back and I'll take you to a place we can stay for a while." Yahiko said to the girl.

"I can walk thou-"

"No." Yahiko cut her off. "No come on, get on my back." He crouched down and she was still for a moment before climbing on his back. She put his backpack on herself like he instructed, and then wrapped her arms around him. He hoisted himself up, and thanked the universe that he managed to find a small seven year old rather than an injured twelve year old with an addiction to Twinkies.

"Alright, everyone on board prepare for takeoff! There's only one rule. Before I tell you, promise me you'll follow the rule."

"Okay." The girl nodded.

"You need to close your eyes and put your face against my back. You can't look up no matter what until I tell you, okay?"

The girl nodded, and he was glad she didn't ask why.

When he felt her face pressed against the back of his neck, he walked out the door, ignoring the crunching sounds of the glass underneath his feet. He descended her stairs and began walking down the streets. By her steady breathing, he assumed she hadn't peeked and seen any of the numerous dead bodies lying around. For fifteen minutes Yahiko walked, hoping for a miracle that he would see the woods soon enough. He and his father had built a treehouse there when he was five, and it had enough supplies there to make it a home for a while, at least until her leg was better. However, if they didn't get to the woods soon, she might peek and see a dead body, or the charred remains of buildings, or blood splattered on the ground. Not to mention that it was taking all of his self-control to not to burst into tears and think about the lives that had been lost. There wasn't time for that right now.

Luckily, he saw the woods in the distance, and picked up his pace until he reached a point where they couldn't see anything but the distant view of the town. Yahiko carried her through the woods until finally he noticed an obscure looking fat tree. This had always been his marker for finding the tree house. He looked to the left and a bit further, and saw the small wooden fortress atop a thick tree. When he reached the bottom, he sighed in relief.

Yahiko let the girl down, and told her to open her eyes.

She rubbed them until she could see clearly.

"You didn't peek." He noted.

"You told me not to. And you saved me. I trust you." She said, before blushing and turning away.

He laughed. "I'm glad you trust me. Say, what's your name anyway?"

"Konan."

"Hi, Konan, I'm Yahiko. I know that you're probably scared, but you and I are gonna make it through this, okay?" He grinned.

"Yeah, okay." She nodded.

He took the backpack from Konan and tossed it up into the tree house before climbing it himself, lending a hand to Konan and assisting her as well.

The two kids looked around at the treehouse. It was big enough, but not huge. It was about the about the size of a full room, taking Yahiko and his father nearly a year to construct. It had sleeping bags, lanterns, flashlights, s'mores stuff, and pillows and blankets. In other words: a haven at the moment.

Yahiko set up two sleeping bags, putting a heap of blankets and pillows on them, sensing the false comfort was needed.

"Here," he said, helping Konan to a sleeping bag and sitting her down. "It's probably been a while since you've eaten." The look of hopefulness in her face told him that the mention of food was making her excited. He went over to the s'mores stuff, grabbing the graham crackers, knowing those would stale first, and brought them back. He opened a sleeve of crackers, giving her a few and keeping a few for himself. It was a shame really, but these would have to do. The food in all of the houses in town were completely burnt.

He noticed with a smile how she nearly inhaled the crackers. The way she was eating them reminded himself of how he ate normally, making him laugh quietly under his breath. The two of them ate quietly, enjoying the first bit of peace they'd had in a while.

Yahiko still wondered how they would manage to find food. This was good enough a shelter, but they would have to find provisions soon enough. Any source of food in the town was burnt to a crisp, and either way he couldn't stand going back in that horribly grotesque place after all this.

"Tomorrow I'm going to go see if any nearby towns have any spare food. I doubt anyone would turn a child away."

Konan looked up in shock, "You can't go! What if one of the bad people find you?"

"They won't, I'm a master of subtlety!" he boasted, giving a thumbs-up.

"I find that hard to believe."

* * *

The first day Yahiko tried a town next to his own. They were all part of the Rain Country, but he had grown up in the 'capital' of sorts, Ame. He didn't know the name of the town he was in now, and he didn't care. He just hoped it was safe.

However, as soon as he entered, he realized his mistake in hoping. Nothing was burnt, that much was at least something of a relief. But there were Sound symbols spray painted all over brick walls; the gangs must have wanted to mark their territory with graffiti. Most houses looked abandoned, and Yahiko had a sick feeling in his gut. He walked further into town, and saw a few people moving out and about. With excitement he ran up to one.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but can I ask you if the Sound came by here?"

The older woman, plump with gray hair matted, looked down at the grinning orange-haired boy. "Why, I'm afraid they have. Are you from around here, boy?"

Yahiko looked down, "No. I lived in Ame. But...it's pretty much gone."

The woman looked mortified. "You poor child. I-I- I had no idea there were any survivors. We heard of what had happened."

"Ma'am?"

"Many of the towns are being terrorized, but yours was the only to be demolished like it was. My son lived there." She choked out.

"Why is it that this town seems generally left alone?" The woman looked past him, most likely reliving memories.

"There were only two of the Sound gang members. They still did quite a number on us."

"Oh." Yahiko frowned.

"Excuse me- I must-" the old woman turned around and ran away, and Yahiko could have sworn he heard he begin crying. Not like he could blame her. She lost a son to the gang's attack, and he knew the pain himself.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, even though the woman was too far away to hear him.

With a sigh, he began walking. This town seemed unharmed enough, so he hoped most of the others were too.

Coming across a market, Yahiko's stomach growled. He could probably beg some food off the workers, and bring some back to share with Konan.

"Excuse me, sir." Yahiko tugged on a man at an apple stand's sleeve. The man looked down, scowling.

"Please, my friend and I have nothing to eat. Can we just have a few?"

"No, now leave you rat! No one is leaving this town with that gang around, and I'm not letting my only income go into the mouth of a begging kid!"

Yahiko was stunned, not moving at all. The man shoved him back, and he fell on his butt. "Ooph! Hey! What was that for?" He yelled.

"Either go get your parents to come here and pay for some or leave!" Yahiko felt the tears building up, right before they released and he felt them pour down his face. "I can't! They died in the attack you old bastard!" He screamed.

"The... attack? Look it doesn't matter. Get away from my stand, I have a family to feed!"

Yahiko prepared to leave in tears, but before leaving grabbed a couple apples, and scurried off ignoring the man yelling at him to give them back. He just couldn't go back empty-handed, it just wasn't an option.

When he reached the treehouse, he shook Konan awake, and as she sleepily sat up, he gave her an apple.

"Was this on a tree or something?" She asked.

"No. I had to take it from this mean old man. There aren't any fruit trees around here, and there's going to be a storm here soon; I can tell. I think we need to get as much food as we can stored. Do you think you can help me?"

Konan nodded, and he continued. "I know it's bad, but we're going to have to steal some things to survive. It's the only way."

She played with the fabric of the sleeping bag between her index finger and thumb. "I understand."

"Good. Then I guess we should go to the same town tomorrow."

For seven months, Yahiko and Konan perfected what Yahiko referred to as "the art of thieveryness" which Konan argued wasn't even a real word. The both of them together came up with numerous schemes. Konan would pretend to faint, and as people would rush to her aid, Yahiko would use their lack of attention to their stands to take as much food as possible. Sometimes Yahiko would pretend to trip and knock over fruits. As both he and Konan apologized and picked them up, they would stuff some up their sleeves and in their pockets. Other times they would simply run in, take the food, and run off. By the time the light rain of the town turned into the treacherous storm as Yahiko had predicted, they had managed to stock up crates and crates of food, and their morale increased a lot. Everything seemed pretty steady until one day Konan came home from a walk with a surprise.

"Konan, who are these two anyway?" Yahiko asked, motioning to the boy with blood-red hair covering his eyes and a scrawny looking dog she had brought up into the treehouse. In the last few months, Yahiko had become more focused on the survival of him and his friend than anything else. More people meant less food per person. And that in itself was enough to make Yahiko a bit annoyed with this new predicament.

"Sorry, but he was almost dead." She spoke shyly.

"And a dog to boot?" He sighed, standing up and walking over to get a good look at the new kid. "What's your name?"

"Chibi." The boy spoke, his voice still young sounding. If Yahiko had to guess, he'd say he was about his and Konan's age, seven and nearly eight.

Yahiko snorted air out of his nose in confusion. "Boy you sure have a weird name- Chibi?"

The boy tilted his head. "Not me. That's the dog's name."

Yahiko shook his head. This was going to be interesting.

A bit later, Konan was toying with a paper origami she made, playing with Chibi. Yahiko and the new boy, Nagato, however, were still getting acquainted.

"Wow, there's so much food here!" Nagato laughed, nonplussed that two mere children managed to collect such a variety.

"If you're gonna stay with us, then I expect you to help find provisions too, smallfry." Yahiko warned.

"Okay," the boy shrugged, "but how?"

"We steal." Yahiko said, as if it were the norm for a couple of kids to do.

"Steal? But isn't that wrong?" Nagato asked.

"Don't be ridiculous! These are hard times! We've gotta fend for ourselves by any means necessary. Naive _ideals_ won't cut it." He answered, frowning at the red haired boy.

"No, you're right." Nagato said, remembering all the times he was almost denied survival due to the fact he was too weak.

"We'll do whatever it takes to live, even if it means we have to steal. Got it?" He asked sharply, and Nagato nodded.

"I understand."

Yahiko hated to admit it, but the three of them did make a better team than just him and Konan alone. Their stunts became easier to get food from, and Yahiko really _really_ hated to admit this, but he actually started to take a liking to Nagato; he was pretty cool. The three of them were a team, and had become a strong unit that worked together to survive. All three were orphans, and all three had no one else to depend on but each other. When Yahiko heard Nagato's story of watching his parents die right before him, and then blacking out and waking right next to the two murderers, dead on the ground, he realized what this meant. He knew Nagato was innocent, and probably wasn't even sure himself if he had killed the two men. Even knowing what Nagato had done, he and Konan trusted him completely. They were an inseparable team, and everything was working out. Until, that was, the day they realized they needed to grow up.

Chibi was dead, right in front of them. It was a typical 'thievery' job. Quick and simple, they had gotten some food and were on their way home when an explosion went off, and they all were knocked to the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" Yahiko managed, as he tried to get up.

It was then that he noticed the explosion was from a homemade bomb, most likely a Sound gang weapon. Another explosion sounded, and Yahiko was barely able to pull himself up as the ground shook.

"Dammit, what now?" he growled. A little bit away the orphans saw a gang member, armed and dangerous, fighting what seemed to be three cops. Gunfire and explosions kept causing a cacophony of noise. But the three policemen, or two men and a woman, didn't give in. They fought with all of their might.

"Oh no! Chibi!" Yahiko heard Nagato call out a bit behind him.

The dog was laying on the ground, motionless. "Yahiko, what do we do? Chibi's not breathing!" Nagato cried out.

"Worry about him later. We need to get out of here, fast!" He frowned. It hurt, losing the little dog, but he needed to get them out of there.

Once they were back in front of their treehouse, Yahiko pounded the side of the tree. "Dammit!" he growled. "Dammit, dammit!" he repeated. "Why is it always like this? If all of this useless fighting doesn't stop, then I'll become the God of this world and make it stop!"

Nagato and Konan looked at him in shock, and for the first time they were afraid of their usually cheerful friend.

Yahiko dug a shallow hole, Nagato wrapped the body, and Konan retrieved her origami dog. They made a small grave for Chibi, and said their final words to him. Nagato wouldn't stop crying, and Konan put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Nagato, quit crying all the time. If you only cry when you're beaten down, then nothing will change. Just like this nation. But I'm going to change this nation, and for that I will need power, not just words."

Nagato and Konan exchanged an unsure look. "What kind of power?"

"We need a normal life. The power in this world lies within those who know how to climb latters. If we find a normal family, get an education, and get high-power jobs, we can make a difference, and save this nation. We can start by finding the policemen from before and having them take us to a normal family."

They knew they couldn't live in a treehouse forever. They needed to take a chance and leave. As they passed over the stone of their fallen friend, Nagato smiled softly. "Chibi, rest in peace."

So they packed up all of their belongings that they needed and returned the leftover food to the market workers, who seemed extremely confused as to why the three rascals were returning the favor.

"We're sorry!" Konan awkwardly laughed as the three of them scurried off. It had been two years since she first met Yahiko, and she was proud at how far she had come. Both of her friends had taught her strength, and she had full faith in Yahiko's decision. He told her and Nagato last night that they needed to reintroduce themselves to society. They had originally never left the areas around their home, never encountering the police. Ame had lost nearly all forms of law, and so they never saw any chance to be taken in as orphaned children. However, if they could find those policemen that were fighting that gang member the other day, they may have a chance at a new life, and with that, eventual power.

It took a lot of weary traveling, and all three of them were exhausted from searching. But after four days, Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato eventually caught up with the policemen. There was a tall white haired man, a man with sleek black hair and sickly pale skin, and a blonde woman with her hair in pigtails and a cynical frown on her face. They were sitting on rocks, eating lunch, and chatting on the side.

"Konan. Nagato. Stay back and I'll talk to them." Yahiko sauntered off without another word, and Nagato pulled Konan off to the side.

Without even seeing them, the three policemen froze and looked the childrens' way.

"Come out! We know you're there!" The woman ordered.

Yahiko came out of the shadows and walked up. "Are you policemen? What country are you from?" He asked impatiently.

The woman frowned at his snappy tone, but the white haired man studied Yahiko and nodded. "We are part of the force of the Fire Country. We come from Konoha. What's wrong? I'm sure my friends and I can help you."

Yahiko stared at the man for a minute before giving the man his silent seal of approval. "Nagato! Konan! You can come out now, they seem alright."

The two children came out of the shadows, and walked up to the adults.

The white haired man turned to them and then back to Yahiko. "What are you three doing out here by yourself? The Sound gang is around these areas. It's not safe for children."

"We kinda figured that much. Look, our parents all died from the gang attack on Ame two years ago. We need a home. Are there any places in Konoha for kids like us?" The orange-haired boy asked.

The white-haired man looked over to his blonde companion, whose eyes had softened upon looking at the boy. Of course. He was the spitting image of her brother.

"How old are you?" The woman asked.

"We're all nine." Nagato answered, adding an awkward smile.

"Nine. Just a little younger than he was when he-" she broke off, and the white-haired man put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He then looked at the kids.

"We really aren't supposed to be off mission at any time. But I think this is a good call for an excuse. Tsunade, Orochimaru, go on ahead to the next gang cite, I'm going to look after these three for a while, then get them a way to the Fire Country."

"But Jiraiya-" the woman protested.

"Don't worry; it will only be a few days. I'll meet up with you then we can take down any gangs in the next location."

Orochimaru stood up, "Are you sure we shouldn't just dispose of them at the next town?"

"They will die there alone. The gang numbers are only increasing." Jiraiya noted, shaking his head.

The man, who strangely resembled a snake, frowned, but nodded.

"Thank you."

Everyone looked over to Konan, who held a paper flower and was smiling sweetly towards the three adults. She walked up to Tsunade, and placed it on her lap.

"You're... Welcome." And Tsunade couldn't help the smile that formed on her face.

Jiraiya may have shown up late to meet his two friends, but his time was well spent. It was in about a month that he, instead of just getting them a ride like he had said, brought the three kids himself to the land of Fire. He didn't bring them to Konoha, a bit to their disappointment, but he did manage to get them to a safe and guarded orphanage. In that month though, he had bonded with all of them, as he related deeply to their tails of woe concerning their parents, their struggles to survive, and finding comfort in each other. He taught them things about society they may have forgotten, but generally the three orphans managed to retain most of what they knew of life before the gangs in the front of their minds, never becoming uncivilized. They were small and defenseless in ways, so Jiraiya also taught them how to defend themselves. With the fighting skills he had known as a member of the police force, he was able to train them well. Through the journey from Ame to the Fire country, he had learned a lot about each of them, and they had learned a lot about each other. Yahiko, for instance, found out Konan actually knew everything about what happened the day they first met. She knew he tried hiding it, and didn't want him to feel worse than he did, but she knew they were stepping through a sea of corpses. Nagato also told everyone that it was Konoha police that killed his parents, but he didn't hold a grudge against that town, because it turned out they thought his family were part of a band of gang members, since they were in a neighborhood run by all gangs at the moment. Yahiko shared that he decided that when he grew up, he'd make sure that there were no more gangs, and achieve peace.

Saying goodbye to them had to be the hardest thing Jiraiya had done in his life, far harder than anything he had done as a policeman in the line of duty. In the month he had been traveling to the Fire Country with them, he had grown exceptionally close with them. So he couldn't help it if he got teary eyed when he dropped them off at the orphanage.

A dark-haired woman came to the door, smiling as she welcomed the three children. "Hello, I'm Guren. I'm the one who runs this orphanage. Officer Jiraiya?"

"Yes, that's me. We talked on the phone. This is Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko." He presented the children.

The woman smiled. "Hello, how are you all doing?" She asked in a soft and sympathetic tone.

"Don't bother, miss. They don't need pity; in fact, they lived alone for two years before finding me."

"Oh, I've never heard of a case like that." She responded, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, well these three are something special. Thank you again, for taking them in."

"It's my pleasure. Do you wish to say goodbye before I take them to get situated?"

"That would be much appreciated. Thank you."

Guren nodded before leaving the entrance to the large home. Jiraiya looked at the three kids, and smiled.

"You three are all on your own now. You've done a great job training and learning these past few weeks."

Of all people, Yahiko sniffled.

"Hey, don't cry Yahiko, or people will call you a coward. Konan, you're going to grow up to be a real beauty, I know it. I hope we meet again someday. This world is destitute, so there will be hard times ahead. But from now on, you three can change the fate of this world." He turned around, and began walking towards the door. "Nagato, you three have really grown up, wouldn't you agree?"

Jiraiya walked away, and the man that had taught them everything was receding from where they stood. He was an escort to their new home, but he had become more than that. He was their teacher, their sensei. So as he reached the end of the long and winding driveway, Nagato could only whisper "Thank you, Sensei."

* * *

Guren was kind enough, but she was a bit neglectful. It wasn't on purpose, that much was obvious, but with the twenty-one children in the orphanage, she let them do as they wished, only coming out of her room every once in a blue moon. Holidays and birthdays passed like any other day, and there was nothing to do except talk to each other. Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan soon noticed how quiet the other children were. They never spoke, and were all a bit mentally deranged. Some woke up screaming every night, with no one to comfort them. Others would draw morbid pictures, stare off into space, and speak words that made no sense. Every last one of them was illiterate. And as nice as Guren was, she had isolated these children who were already so alone, and denied them any further interaction with the world. Yahiko added a bit of light to the orphanage, but the kids never completely accepted any type of social activity. A few were a bit more mature, probably not born into the orphanage, and would at times talk to the three of them. However, after 11 months when the orphanage shut down, they were on the move again.

For about eight years after that, Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan went from orphanage to foster home, one after another. Some they tolerated staying at, others were hell that they barely endured. But they always endured. Multiple times they feared being split up, but none of the workers in charge of the orphanages and homes for children ever had the heart to break them up. The three had grown so dependent on each other that survival wasn't certain anymore if they didn't have each other. But over 10 years after Yahiko and Konan first met and later recruited Nagato, the three of them were finally given news that made life seem a little less depressing.

* * *

**Present-Day (Beginning of Story)**

Konan slept soundly in her bed in their latest foster home. Their caretaker was a man who was rude, cruel, and strict. He wasn't abusive, but the stress never left the teens feeling calm. As the indigo-haired girl stretched in her sleep, she breathed in the calmness of the morning. She snuggled in her blanket and embraced the sleep that surrounded her.

She drifted further and further into sleep until...

"KONANNNNN!"

A large weight fell on top of her, causing the bed to rock. She jerked up in surprise, wondering what this morning wakeup call was caused by... or who.

Yahiko was on top of her laughing at her reaction, and nearly crushing her too.

"Get off me fatso!" She hissed, trying to free herself from his weight.

"Hey!" He play-frowned, sitting up. She took this chance to crawl out from under him and take deep breaths. "Stop acting like I weigh that much! It's all muscle." He winked, flexing his arm as he rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt.

She rolled her eyes. It was true, he had matured well from when they first met, but she would never pass up an opportunity to make fun of the idiot.

"Sure, muscle that you've gotten from eating all of the Twizzlers in the hundred mile radius."

"Aw, come on Konan, don't be a party-pooper. After all, I have some awesome news!"

"Is that why you woke me up by nearly killing me?"

"As a matter of fact it is." He haughtily sniffed. He reached behind him and pulled out... a pack of Twizzlers.

"Really?" She drolled.

"Hey! I can't help it if they're so delicious. Want to toast?" He gave her a red chewy string and grinned. She accepted it and tapped it to his own.

"Cheers." She said sarcastically before taking a bite. "What's the good news anyway?" She asked after swallowing her bite.

"Well, I want to tell you and Nagato at the same time."

"This is important, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just wish NAGATO WERE HERE." He said the last part loudly.

She covered her ears, "Why are you talking so loud? And can't you just go get Nagat-"

"BOO!" A voice screamed from behind her headboard. She jumped back, falling off the bed and screeching. Nagato and Yahiko high-fived and fell into a fit of hysterics as she poked her head up, scowling.

"Nagato, how long were you there?" She demanded.

"About ten minutes. Yahiko had me come in here early so I could jump out and surprise you."

"You guys are so immature." She scolded, but even she was laughing too.

"So, Yahiko," Nagato smiled, his purple eyes partially hidden by his locks of blood red hair. "You said you had good news. What is it?"

Konan hopped back up on her bed and wrapped her blanket around herself, joining her friends in a triangle shaped powwow.

"Yeah! Guess what guys! Mizuki decided he didn't want to be a foster parent anymore, so he's sending us away." Yahiko's friends looked shocked, but he continued. "Well he was originally going to put us back into the system and a random home would be chosen for us, same as usual, y'know? Well a certain someone found out we were free for the taking, and demanded that they receive us as foster children, for a while probably."

Konan shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean? Who would want us as foster children so badly?"

Nagato stiffened. "You don't mean..."

"Yep!" Yahiko grinned, "Jiraiya Sensei requested we come live with him in Konoha tomorrow! We're enrolling in an actual high school and we're going to have normal teenage lives!"

"Yahiko, are you serious?" Konan asked, silent in shock, unwilling to believe.

"Yes." He laughed happily, savoring the moment of great news.

"Jiraiya Sensei, high school, are you kidding me? This is amazing!" Nagato yelled, pulling Yahiko and Konan into a big hug, squeezing them with monster strength.

"Easy there, smallfry." Chuckled Yahiko.

"Smallfry? I'm the same size as you! I have been for years!"

"Sorry, I guess I just still see you as the same little boy mooching off me from when we were younger." Yahiko teased, before Konan flicked his head.

"Ow!" He yelped. Then the three of them began laughing again.

It was amazing that after over ten years since being orphaned, the three of them were finally going to have a home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"I know it's not much, but it should make for a nice home," Jiraiya said as he put the key up to the lock of the front door to their new home.

The house was large, unlike most homes they had lived in. It was evident that Jiraiya's old job, as one of the most respected police officers in Konoha, paid well. It was two stories high, but was raised off the ground a foot or so, meaning it had a basement most likely. The exterior was brick, and the shutters and door were painted a dark brown. A porch wrapped around the front to the side, and trees encased a lot of the home. The neighborhood seemed nice, and generally quite. It wasn't too close to any extremely busy roads, and the yard was huge. How Jiraiya could refer to the home as 'not much' was beyond the three orphans' comprehension.

This place looked amazing.

"Each of you have your own room and since I just bought it you can all decorate your rooms as you wish, y'know, within reasonable budget." Jiraiya laughed.

He had grown a bit older, obviously, but it was clear he had maintained his youthful presence. His hair was longer, still pulled back into a puffy white ponytail, and his face seemed the same as before, despite minor changes.

"Jiraiya Sensei, this is too much..." Nagato breathed out, nonplussed by all the man had done for them. Come on, he _bought a house_ just so they could start over as a normal family.

"Please, just call me Jiraiya. I mean it'd be weird to call me sensei seeing as I am now technically your foster father."

"Okay then, Jiraiya," Yahiko walked up, slinging his arm around Nagato, "tell me, when do we start highschool?" That had been by far the one aspect of this new life that Yahiko was most eager for.

Jiraiya let out a hearty laugh, and then rustled Yahiko's orange hair.

"You haven't changed a bit, Yahiko." Jiraiya smiled. "Still eager as always."

Yahiko attempted to fix his hair, but only managed to make it worse. Konan giggled before fixing it for him, making sure it had just the right amount of messiness to it that it usually did.

"Well, to answer your question, Yahiko, you three start your senior year in a week and a half, at the end of August."

Nagato squinted in confusion. "What's the point of us starting public school as seniors? I mean it's only one year."

"Well I think you three need to have at least a year of knowing what exactly the 'teenage life' entails. And that includes public school. I know you studied well and did well with the private tutors, but homeschooling isn't my cup of tea. Besides, if you three were home all day, how would I do my research?" With a pervy grin, Jiraiya opened the front door all the way, and the four of them walked in to the new house smell that filled the air.

"Mmm almost beats the smell of Twizzlers!"

"Yahiko, please shut up." Nagato snickered.

"Well, I'll let you three battle it out between the rooms upstairs, and I'll wait out front for my moving van. I guess that's all you guys have, huh?" Jiraiya motioned towards the small suitcases the three teens held.

Yahiko shrugged. "Never needed much."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that you three get everything you need. We'll go shopping for furniture and clothes tonight. For now, go pick your rooms. Just leave the master bedroom for me, the master!"

"Sure Jiraiya, whatever you say _master._"

Up the winding stairs of the foyer, the three teens stood, debating which room should go to who.

From the start, they agreed Konan should have the room towards the front of the house that had its own bathroom, since she was a girl and all. Yahiko said he wished to remain in blissful ignorance of what took women so long in the bathroom, and Konan wasn't about to turn down the opportunity to have her own bathroom free of sharing. Sure, there were a few other rooms that were a bit larger, but in the foster homes, a room to oneself was a blessing, let alone a bathroom.

Nagato got one of the rooms in the back of the house. It had more privacy, but when he walked out of his room, he could look down into the huge opening above the family room. He decided he liked that best.

Yahiko had a room centered between Nagato and Konan. He knew Jiraiya would probably mock them for picking three rooms right next to each other out of all the options, but they couldn't help it anymore; staying together was purely instinct now.

However, after the moving men brought in all of Jiraiya's furniture and boxes, and he saw the three rooms the kids had picked, he only smiled knowingly, and began to unpack his own bedroom boxes.

"Yahiko!" He called from the master room.

"Yeah, Jiraiya?" Yahiko asked, poking his head through the door. He, Nagato, and Konan just finished unpacking the kitchen and dining room, and were starting the family room.

"I want you to take them to the furniture store so you guys at least have beds soon. I have mattresses that will do for tonight, but I want you to have your basic furniture within the week." Jiraiya pulled a credit card out of his pocket and tossed it over to the orange-haired boy. "Don't worry about the price; just make sure it's something that will last a while."

"Thanks, Jiraiya! Where's the store?"

"I think it's one of the addresses I wrote down and put in your car that I figured we would need this week. Directions are simple enough."

"Alright, see you soon!" Yahiko grinned, closing the door behind him.

* * *

In the car, Yahiko drove, furiously searching the streets for the furniture store. He swore it was up a few lights, but Konan argued that they had to make a right.

Between their bickering and the car swerving slightly off every few minutes due to Yahiko gripping the wheel so tightly, Nagato couldn't help but find the situation a bit funny.

"Yahiko, I swear! You can't admit when you're wrong!" Konan sighed, exasperated.

"The store is so in this direction, trust me." He insisted. "God, Konan, stop being such a nag."

Nagato listened to them quarrel and couldn't help but let out a sly smile. Sometimes he felt he knew about those two more than they did themselves.

Not to mention Nagato noticed that they passed the furniture store a few blocks back.

Konan leaned forward from her spot in the backseat and raised an eyebrow, looking at Nagato who was still smiling to himself.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Yahiko looked over to his friend, curious as to what Konan meant.

"Yeah, Nagato, why are you smiling like that?"

"You two are just so... Uhh nevermind." Nagato nervously chuckled. "Oh, and you might want to turn around so we can go to the store. It was back a few blocks."

Yahiko scowled, "Son of a-"

* * *

The store was big, filled with furniture sets with built up dust. Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato walked in, unsure of how to continue. They usually were just given small beds and slept wherever they were told to in foster homes, so choosing their own beds was... A bit weird.

A worker nodded to them as they entered the store, and asked if they needed help.

Yahiko shook his head politely and moseyed on, followed by his two friends.

Most of the beds and dressers were basic styles, nothing too flashy. The only thing in the store that really stood out was a bright red race-car bed that had a slide coming off of the side, most likely aimed for five year olds. However, there was a blond kid sitting on it, playing with the wheel pretending to be the driver. And the boy looked to be about high school age; it was enough to make Nagato laugh and turn around to hide it.

"Come on, Iruka! Pleaaaaasseeeeee!" The boy squealed.

A man with a brown ponytail and a scar across the middle of his face pinched the bride of his nose and closed his eyes. His stance revealed that he had _quite_ enough of this boy's whining.

"Naruto, for the love of- you're 16 years old! Almost 17! You need to grow up!" The man, Iruka, sighed heavily.

"But Iruuuukkkaaaaaaaaaa!" The boy, Naruto most likely, whined again.

"Naruto no grown man like yourself should be so immature. Let's go get a regular set."

Naruto pouted and got off the bed, sliding down the slide with a pout on his face, and walked with defiance past Iruka.

As soon as he was gone, Nagato laughed, looking at Konan. "What teenager would ever want a bed made for kids? I mean seriously Konoha is pretty weird so far."

Konan snickered and nodded, "I think it's funny, how odd the people seem so far. Right, Yahi- where's Yahiko?"

Konan and Nagato whipped their heads around, only to find Yahiko on the race car bed, checking out the steering wheel.

"Damn, I feel bad for that kid. It sucks he can't have such a sweet bed!" Yahiko noted, shaking his head in pity.

His two friends approached, looking a bit exasperated. "Yahiko, seriously?" Konan deadpanned.

"No fair!" A scratchy voice shouted out from the other side of the store, and the blond kid came running over. "I saw that first, kid!"

The man who was called Iruka was nowhere to be seen, meaning this kid was able to be as immature as he pleased.

"Don't worry," Konan assured, "the bed is all yours." She pulled Yahiko by his elbow off the bed to stand up.

"But Konan, it's so cool!" Yahiko argued.

The blond kid looked over at Yahiko, a smile forming on his face. He chucked, and stood up straight.

"Y'know kid," the blond said to Yahiko, "I respect a man who appreciates fine bedding."

"Right? It's so cool! And multifunctional! It's a bed _and _a style statement."

The blond looked Yahiko up and down before nodding in approval. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand, and Yahiko shook it, grinning.

"Yahiko. And this is Konan and Nagato." He said, gesturing to the indigo haired girl and the boy with eyes covered by his hair.

"Nagato, is it? You should probably get a haircut." Naruto noted with a nod.

Nagato smiled, and brushed his hair to the side with his fingers.

"Are you new to the area? I've never seen you in Konoha before. And I know everyone. I'm gonna lead this town one day as chief of police." He puffed out his chest. He was actually kind of adorable. He was still taller than Konan, but compared to Yahiko and Nagato, he fell a bit on the shorter side. But he held himself as if he were a force not to be messed with.

"Actually," Konan answered, "We did just move here. We're in the foster system and are living under the roof of a man, Jiraiya."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, the pervy cop is back? No way! He didn't even call!"

"You know Jiraiya?" Nagato asked curiously.

"Are you kidding me? He was real tight with my family. He trained my dad to be the policeman he came to be!" Naruto stated proudly.

"Wow, then we will definitely tell him to contact you," Konan smiled, "Uzumaki Naruto, did I get that right?"

Naruto nodded and he looked over the three kids again. "You goin' to Konoha highschool?" He asked.

They nodded, and Naruto brightened up. "That's my school too! I'm gonna be a junior this year."

"Seniors." Yahiko explained.

Naruto crossed his arms, a smug smile evident, "Actually I happen to know a few seniors. They're part of my merry ol' gang. You three seem really cool; you should definitely hang out with us."

Yahiko agreed, and as he and Naruto swapped information about Jiraiya and what he's been up to, Konan and Nagato actually looked for and picked out furniture sets. Once their orders were sent through, Konan had to drag Yahiko out of the store, after all three of them bid their goodbyes to Naruto.

"I like him." Yahiko decided.

"Probably because he's just like you." Nagato pointed out.

"No wonder he was so cool." Yahiko laughed, causing Konan to roll her gray eyes, a common reaction to most of what Yahiko said.

As they drove home, none of them were sure why, but they all came to the conclusion that this Naruto kid was proof that Konoha was going to be a nicer place than any of the others they had ever lived in.

* * *

For dinner, Jiraiya ordered a pizza, and they all sat around one end of the long kitchen table, eating their slices, Yahiko downing a bit more than everyone else.

Jiraiya watched the three teens, hiding his look of happiness. This is what he always wanted, kids of the new generation to guide and look after.

"So Jiraiya, when did you retire?" Konan asked.

"About two years ago. Now I'm writing novels, and I must say, I think they're gonna be a hit." He boasted.

Nagato looked impressed, "Novels? What about?"

"Um..." Jiraiya looked to the faces of the three innocent teens, "um, the forces that come to play in understandable tension within the actions of opposing genders during moments of understanding that run deeper than basic intellectual mannerisms?"

Yahiko slammed down his cup of soda.

"No. Way. You write porn!" He screeched.

The faint blush and scowl that appeared on Jiraiya's face was enough of an answer, and all three of the kids burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"Watch out Konan, might wanna lock your door at night." Yahiko wheezed in the middle of his laughing, and all three of them started up laughing again.

"Hey!" Jiraiya argued, only to be drowned out by the cackling kids.

"Oh relax," Yahiko said, wiping tears from his eyes, still giggling.

"You three are going to be a handful."

"Yeah, but don't tell me we aren't adorable." Yahiko winked.

Jiraiya shook his head.

"By the way, we met a kid named Naruto, he said he knew you." Yahiko brought up, putting his fifth slice of pizza on his plate.

Jiraiya froze in his movements, still as ice. "No. You are NOT joining forces with Naruto! Three of you are enough, don't let him influence you." He cringed, as if remembering something that happened. "That boy has done enough already."

"He goes to our school. Chances are we'll be seeing a lot of him." Nagato pointed out, and he swore he saw rivers of tears pouring out of Jiraiya's eyes.

"Noooooooooo!" The white-haired man wept.

"Well if Naruto is that bad, I can't wait to meet his friends." Konan grinned wickedly, very unlike the quiet girl she usually was. She'd been around Yahiko too long.

* * *

The week passed pretty quickly, being just enough time for the house to be set up for the most part. All of the boxes were unpacked and the basics had been bought for the three teens.

They were nervous, never having attended public school, but on the third to last day of August, the three teens had gotten ready for their first day of high school, senior year.

Jiraiya was being the mother hen that he was, and was trying to fix Konan's half bun. "I think you need to put something in it." he observed, prodding at her indigo hair. "Like a clip or colorful hair tie. Also, since when did you have this piercing? Oh well, it works on you." Jiraiya examined, poking at Konan's piercing that was between her chin and lip.

"Jiraiya..." Yahiko questioned, walking up to him and Konan, "are you okay? You're acting a bit... feminine."

"Aww! Yahiko you look so adorable!" Jiraiya fixed the bottom of Yahiko's red polo and examined his khaki pants. "You remind me of an officer I once trained. The similarities are uncanny." His voice suddenly a bit more serious.

"Really, who?" Konan asked, tying her sneakers.

"His name was Minato. I trained him, and he later surpassed me, becoming the chief of police."

"That's cool, Naruto said you trained his dad, too." Yahiko said, yawning.

Jiraiya's face became serious and he straightened. "Minato Namikaze... _was_ Naruto's father. He died protecting Konoha from the very gang that destroyed Ame."

"Naruto's father is... dead?" Yahiko asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes. I regret not being there to protect him at the time. But your generation is better. You're always there for each other. You three will become better than I ever could hope to be." Jiraiya declared.

Yahiko and Konan looked to each other, smiling lightly to one another. They let Jiraiya have his moment, but in their look they told each other that Jiraiya was right. They and Nagato... all three of them would die for each other, that was a fact.

"Where is Nagato, anyway?" Jiraiya asked, looking around the foyer, where they were situated. Konan and Yahiko were fully prepared to head off to school, and Nagato was no where to be seen.

"Coming!" Erupted a voice from upstairs. Nagato came bolting down the stairs, his green striped shirt half-on and his shoes untied.

"Nagato, what's with the tardiness?" Yahiko teased.

"Sorry I don't think I set the alarm up right on this thing." he said, flailing around his cellphone.

Jiraiya had gotten them cellphones as a housewarming gift, and Konan and Yahiko figured them out pretty quickly, but Nagato was a bit technologically challenged compared to the other two.

"I'll help you with it in the car, let's go." Konan urged.

"Before you three go," Jiraiya warned, "remember that your new friends should be people you can trust. I know I said that Naruto was a mischievous kid, but he's a real nice guy. If you see him, I would get to know him if I were you."

"Will do." Yahiko nodded, before opening up the door to the house and walking out. He was followed by Konan and Nagato, who waved at Jiraiya as they went over to the car parked on the driveway.

Jiraiya sighed, "They grow up so fast."

* * *

Yahiko pulled the car into the parking lot of the high school, and the three teenagers marveled at how huge the school was. How on Earth did that Naruto kid claim he knew _everyone _in Konoha when the school alone was this big!

Getting out, Yahiko led the way up the path to the main entrance to the building.

"Jiraiya said we should go to the main office to get our schedules, since we enrolled too late for the school to email us." He explained, holding the door to the school open for Nagato and Konan.

Konan fidgeted with the bottom of her purple shirt, nervously biting her lip.

"What's wrong," Yahiko asked gently.

"I'm just... a little scared. The three of us were never separated for so long. What if we aren't in any of the same classes?"

Yahiko smiled, placing an assuring hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't matter, at the end of the day, Nagato and I still have your back." Nagato nodded in agreement.

As soon as Yahiko closed the door behind him, the trio realized just how many students were in the school. Girls and boys of all types were hugging each other, thrilled to be reunited after the long summer break. Some girls wore clothes so revealing, that Yahiko wondered how their parents let them out of the house wearing what they did. He would certainly never let Konan wear anything that scandalous. Other students dressed in all black, and Yahiko swore he even saw a kid wearing a shirt covered in ducks pass by them.

"Well so far, it's exactly like I pictured it." Yahiko noted.

"So, where is the main office?" Nagato asked.

"I dunno. We should ask someon-" Yahiko was cut off by a low whistle.

They turned around to see a boy in brown hoodie studying them, or in particular, Konan.

"Hey hotstuff," the boy winked, approaching the three orphans.

"Hello?" she greeted hesitantly.

"You're obviously new here. Never saw you around before. Pretty hot, new girl." He said, putting on a look that was meant to be appealing.

"Say, how about I show you around?" the hooded boy said, getting closer. Yahiko put an arm in front of him, cutting him off from getting any closer to Konan, who was nearly red in embarrassment.

"Off-limits, dude." Yahiko scowled.

The hooded boy shrugged, and backed away at that. "I think it'd be cool if you let her speak for herself but I'm not standing in the way of you man." He turned to Konan. "Interested or not?" he asked.

"Um, I'm sorry but uhh..." she trailed off.

"No problem. If you aren't, you aren't. Plenty of other vulnerable girls in the school. Although I'd prefer a newbie who didn't already know about my moves."

Yahiko frowned. "Your moves?"

"Let's face it, the ladies love it." The boy smirked, finally removing his hood. He had shaggy brown hair and sharp animalistic eyes.

"Who are you three, anyway?" he asked.

"I'm Yahiko."

"Konan."

"Nagato."

"Hm. Well good luck on your first day, sorry to make you feel uncomfortable." he smiled, this time much sweeter than before, completely void of dark intentions. If Yahiko wasn't still uncertain of everyone in Konoha, he'd say this boy was probably nothing like he had seemed while hitting on their indigo-haired friend. Now he just seemed approachable and nice.

"By the way," the boy added, "I overheard you guys talking before. The main office is down that hallway to the left."

"Thanks?" Yahiko was still wondering what happened when this dude's personality did a 180.

"Don't mention it. See you around." he smiled wide, and his teeth looked almost like fangs. Weird.

"Okay, let's get our schedules." Through the hoards of students, they managed to push through the main entrance and get to the hall the boy told them about. At the end, sure enough, was the main office. Walking in, Yahiko approached the lady at the front desk.

"How may I help you?" the woman smiled.

"Yes, we are the three new students, Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. We were told by Jiraiya to come here for our schedules."

"Wow! So Master Jiraiya really is back in Konoha. Tell him I say hello, Shizune, he'll know who I am."

"Sure thing." Yahiko smiled. Jiraiya was pretty popular in this town.

She handed them their schedules and wished them luck, just as the boy from earlier had done.

At the end of the hallway, Yahiko compared schedules, noticing some of their classes, much to Konan's relief, were together. However, they all had different homerooms.

"Nagato, I think you're first class is that way." Yahiko said, trying to read the map he was given.

"And Konan, you have gym first, and my Physics class is right near there. I can take you there on my way."

Konan nodded, and Nagato winked at Yahiko, suggesting something that Yahiko was appalled by. "Just go to your damn class, Nagato!" Yahiko frowned, lightly shoving his friend, who made a kissy face before quickly turning and running away.

Konan, who was oblivious to this exchange, was already walking down the hall that led to the gymnasium.

"Are you still worried, Konan?" Yahiko asked.

"Yes! I have no idea how you and Nagato are so calm."

Yahiko shrugged, stretching slightly. "I guess girls are just scaredy-cats."

"I hate you." she said, despite her smile.

"Here's the gym. I guess I should get going to my homeroom and first period class. Don't want to make a bad first impression." He looked around, measuring up the people that were all chatting in the big gymnasium. "You gonna be okay?" he asked.

Konan nodded, but still looked unsure. Yahiko perked up, "I have an idea!" he grinned before he tapped the shoulder of a girl who happened to be passing right next to them. The girl turned around to face them, smiling as if to ask what they needed. "You seem nice," Yahiko examined, "my friend and I are new, and I have to get to another class. Would you care to take her with you? She's a bit nervous."

"Yahiko!" Konan hissed.

The girl laughed, and faced Konan. "I'd be happy to. It sucks being new, not like I'd know though. I've been in Konoha my whole life, but everyone here is really nice." The girl herself seemed relaxed and inviting. She was wearing a white shirt and had on plain jeans. She could have easily been in a number of 'cliques' due to her inconspicuous clothing choices, but Yahiko had an idea she was similar to he and Konan. Her brown hair was tossed up into two brown buns in the back of her head, and that was what made Yahiko sure that this girl most likely unique to herself, and not one of the more... provocative... girls he had seen earlier. He _definitely _didn't want Konan being around someone that would try getting her to act like a slut.

Yahiko nudged Konan, "See, you're making friends already! By the way, I'm Yahiko. And this is Konan."

The girl did a half-wave. "I'm Tenten. My friends are just over there," she said, motioning to the other side of the gym where rows of bleachers were lined up. "I would love to introduce you."

"Okay, thanks." Konan nervously smiled. Yahiko patted her head and said goodbye to the brunette girl before walking out into the hall and towards his classroom.

"No need to be nervous." Tenten assured Konan. "As weird as a lot of people here seem, everyone is really nice." Konan nodded, and walked with her across the gym, and followed her up the bleachers to the back right, where Tenten sat, and patted down next to her for Konan to sit.

"Who's this, Tenten?" asked a girl with long, flowing blond hair bound in a high ponytail. She was sitting one bleacher below them, and turned around to get a good look at the new arrival. The girl looked up and down at Konan examining her every detail, before finally looking at Konan's eyes with her own blue ones. She smiled, "I love your hair, is it natural?"

Konan nodded, thankful that this girl seemed nice, too.

"This is Konan, she's new, and in my year."

"That's weird, new as a senior? Welp, I guess there's no time like the present, am I right? Nice to meet you, though." the blonde smiled. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, a mesely junior in your seniorly presence."

"Oh? I met a junior the other day in a furniture store, I don't know if you know him."

"What's the name?" Ino asked, placing her hands under her chin and looked up to Konan.

"Naruto."

With that both Ino and Tenten burst out laughing.

"No wonder you're so nervous! If Naruto is the first person you met in Konoha then you probably thought we are all as weird as him!" Ino cackled, throwing her head back.

"He's actually our friend." Tenten smiled.

"You're a junior too?" Konan asked.

"No, I'm a senior. I just have a couple of friends that are beneath me." she teased, and Ino stuck her tongue out at her.

Konan smiled, wondering why she was ever so afraid. These girls seemed so nice.

"So how many gym classes are all of these people?" Konan asked, looking over the plethora of students talking to one another.

"I dunno, a lot. Let me see your schedule, it says what class you're in."

Konan handed over her schedule and Ino looked over it. "You're with me and Tenten for gym. Konoha High doesn't section off their gym classes by year, so we'll be with all four grades."

"Killer." Konan nodded, using a term Yahiko had often used.

Tenten looked over Konan's schedule as well. "It looks like you have one or two classes with some of our friends. That should be fun." Konan was now relieved Yahiko had pulled aside this random girl.

Something moved next to Ino, and Konan realized that there was a boy laying across the bleachers sleeping, his head resting on his bookbag, his face hidden by a hood. He started stirring in his sleep, before Ino got annoyed and hit him in the head. "Hey! Wake up! You're almost as bad as Shikamaru! We have company, introduce yourself."

The boy drearily sat up, removing his brown hood as he yawned, and looked at Konan once before his eyes boggled.

"No way!" the boy laughed, noticing Konan was who Ino was referring to as their company. "It's the Off-limits girl!"

With a blush erupting on her cheeks, Konan realized that Tenten and Ino's friend was the boy from earlier.

"Kiba! What did you do?" Tenten asked, throwing her hands up, realizing something had happened between him and Konan. "She's in this school for one hour and you already make her uncomfortable!"

"It's not my fault," Kiba put his hands up in defense, "I see a lonely beauty, I try to get the number, what else is new?"

Ino sighed and shook her head. "Kiba is a ladykiller," she explained to Konan, "There isn't one girl in this school he hasn't tried to get with. But don't let that fool you, he's actually a big softie." she joked, poking Kiba's nose.

"What can I say?" he added.

Tenten shook her head at her friends and turned to Konan. "Well you've already met four of the people in our little gang, I'm sure you'll meet the rest soon." Konan tried not to physically shudder at the mention of the word 'gang', and instead put on a pleasant face. She wouldn't let her past hold her back.

"So, Konan, tell us about yourself." Ino insisted as she fixed her orange top that kept falling off of her shoulder. "Any boys you think are hot in Konoha yet?"

Kiba snorted, "I'm pretty sure this dude from earlier was her boyfriend. He almost snapped my neck when I tried talking to her."

"Ooooh!" Ino squealed, "Who is he?"

Konan was void of color, completely flushed, "No, no! Yahiko is _not _my boyfriend! He's technically my foster brother and I've known him forever. We would never-"

"Sounds like denial, babe." Kiba cut her off.

Ino nodded in agreement, "That's kind of romantic though. The man you've known forever forbidden from being with you. Or maybe you're just friend-zoning the poor guy."

"No way." Konan shook her head, her shoulder-length indigo hair tossing side to side from the action. "He was just a little overbearing because he feels Nagato and I are his responsibility. He just feels its his duty to look after us."

"I dunno. Seemed like a bit more than that. Are you sure you aren't just too chicken to cross that line between friends and lovvverrs?" Kiba smirked, he and Ino obviously enjoying Konan's embarrassment.

"Guys stop it." Tenten snapped, causing Konan to look over in shock. That girl didn't look like she had the capacity to be harsh at all. Obviously Kiba and Ino teasing Konan about Yahiko hit a sore-spot with Tenten, but Konan didn't want to press the issue.

Kiba looked confused, but Ino looked down in shame, realizing what had been said. A moment later, Kiba seemed to have realized what he said and put a hand on Tenten's shoulder. "Tenten, look, I didn't mean that-"

"It's fine. Sorry I snapped. I'm just tired. Besides, Konan is the one you should be apologizing to." The lie was hollow and everyone could see through it, but the subject dropped. Konan couldn't help but wonder what had just happened and why the topic was so fragile.

"Right," Kiba nodded, "Sorry, Konan. We know that this Yahiko kid isn't like that with you."

"No problem." Konan assured, still wondering what was going on. She hated being out of the loop.

"Anyway," Ino started up, quick to change the topic, "from looking at your schedule your next class is Calculus? Shikamaru is in that class. He texted me his schedule, and it says the teacher is Ibiki. Good luck, you'll need it. But you have Asuma Sensei for English. He's actually a cool teacher. Shikamaru, me, and our friend Choji used to see him a lot after school. Choji and I for afterschool studying and Shikamaru...well, because he was too lazy to go home."

"So Shikamaru is a senior?" Konan asked.

"No, he's a junior. He's just a genius, despite his lack of motivation. He's taking another AP math class too."

"Impressive. Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Ino smirked, "Yeah, that's about it. Honestly he probably wouldn't even be dating me if he originally had the choice. I pretty much told him he was my boyfriend and he was too lazy to argue. So now, two years later, here we are."

"That's a nice story." smiled Konan. "What about you, Tenten, have a boyfriend?"

Tenten looked shocked and once again at loss of words. Oops. Looks like Konan said the wrong thing again.

Kiba was quick to relieve the tension, "Actually she has two. She's been really close with these two boys since sixth grade. It kinda reminds me of you and your two boy toys, Konan."

Ignoring Kiba's use of the phrase 'boy toys' Konan had to smile. "So they aren't actually your boyfriends?" Konan asked, which Tenten shook her head to, now smiling.

"Never had a boyfriend actually," Tenten laughed despite the embarrassment, "I'm that one senior in that position."

"Well now you have another one. Me either." offered Konan.

Kiba ran a tanned hand through his hair, "I can change that, baby."

"Kiba!" Ino growled.

"Yes?" Kiba and Ino squinted in frustration at each other and Konan couldn't help but find it all pretty amusing.

"So, do we just sit here for the entire period?" Konan asked, looking at the time on her phone.

"Pretty much," Kiba shrugged, no longer glaring at Ino. "For the first week or so we don't do anything for gym. Kind of a tradition."

"Oh, that's cool then. I wonder how Yahiko and Nagato are doing."

* * *

Yahiko sat in the back of the Physics class, listening to the teacher, Ebisu, rant on about how he perfected teaching, and expected nothing but the best from his students.

Yahiko pretended to listen, but instead looked around at the class. It was pretty big, and was mostly seniors with the exception of one brown- haired boy that introduced himself as the junior Nara Shikamaru and then promptly fell asleep in the back of the classroom, which had gone unnoticed by Ebisu.

It was actually funny, how this boy was treating this class like a joke.

He wondered how Nagato and Konan were fairing, feeling a bit guilty for sticking Konan with some random girl. But she seemed nice enough, and he was sure Konan was doing fine. But that creepy guy that hit on her earlier better be nowhere near her.

Ebisu was still ranting on about his doctorate when the boy who shared his table with Yahiko looked over and asked "New?"

Surprisingly the teacher kept ranting on loudly, and Yahiko realized talking would go unnoticed.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, I'm Yahiko."

"Hyuga Neji. We don't get too many new seniors here." The boy was taller and well-built. He had glossy hair that was longer, and pulled back at the ends. His eyes were almost as weird as Nagato's, being a whitish color.

"So I've heard," Yahiko leaned back in his chair, tipping it back, "Me and my two friends are new under foster care. Any advice to the newbies?"

"Yes. Do not approach Uzumaki Naruto." the boy's voice was cold, and Yahiko was wondering if that was a joke or not.

"Too late, man. Met him the other day."

"Then it _is _too late. You will eventually become one of us. It is inevitable."

* * *

Nagato was feeling quite awkward. He was in a Philosophy of Religion class, unaware of why Jiraiya had signed him up for it. After the first few minutes, the teacher went on his computer and told the class to talk quietly amongst themselves. Nagato was extremely quiet, too nervous to talk to anyone. In awkward silence he heard a voice speak.

"You are new. How do I know? Because you haven't gone to this school before."

Nagato whipped his head around to see the source of the voice. A boy sat behind him, a green zip up hoodie covering most of his face, black sunglasses _despite the fact they were indoors _covered his eyes.

"Um, yeah I am... I'm Nagato." Nagato raised an eyebrow.

"I am Aburame Shino. I am glad we are now acquainted."

"Yeah, me too." Nagato nodded. Weirdo. He turned around to face the board in silence again.

"This is bullshit!" cursed a student from the other side of the room, everyone looked to the offender. Some dude with greased back hair and a shirt that revealed his chest stood up in anger.

"Why the hell are we in a religion class and _not _learning about Jashin? This isn't a class, it's a joke!"

The teacher looked at the kid and frowned. "Language like that will not be tolerated in here."

"I signed up for this class because I wanted to learn about Jashin, not sit around doing nothing." The kid spat.

The teacher stood from the desk, clearly angered, "Hidan? Is that your name? How would you like to go to the office on the first day back from break?"

"I dunno," Hidan smirked, tapping his chin, making a ring he was wearing quite obvious. "Why don't you tell me."

The teacher's gaze fell to the ring and his face immediately fell. He sat down and cleared his throat, "Students, tomorrow we will begin learning about religions concerning what you all practice. Please prepare for discussion tomorrow."

Nagato was confused, what the hell was going on and why did flashing that ring make the teacher so afraid of that Hidan kid?

He heard Shino speak from behind him. "I would stay away from that kid and his companions. Why? That is because they are up to no good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Naruto. Also thanks for those couple reviews. My first fanfic so they mean a lot.**

* * *

Konan was so thankful when she entered her second class and saw the familiar mop of blood-red hair sitting in the middle of the array of desks. She slid into the seat next to Nagato, who seemed to have just noticed her.

"So, how was gym?" He asked cheerfully. She knew that he was glad to see her too. Only Yahiko knew how to handle new situations well. They, on the other hand, still didn't know how to function without the other two.

"Pretty nice, actually. It wasn't really gym, more like social time."

"Make any new friends?" He joked.

"Actually, I did. It's all thanks to Yahiko's... _forward_ personality."

Nagato smiled. Leave it to Yahiko to be so outgoing.

"Anyway, at least we're in the same math class. I was getting scared that Yahiko was lying when he said we had a few classes together."

Konan drew out a piece of paper from her folder and started idly folding it.

"I know. My last class was pretty scary, so I needed to see a familiar face." Nagato shivered, thinking back to that creepy gray-haired guy with the ring.

"What happened?" She asked with concern. She folded the paper again, until it began taking shape.

"Some guy scared the teacher into doing something... But it was authority he seemed to have over the teacher because of some ring that seemed so creepy."

Konan looked a bit confused, and Nagato couldn't blame her. Luckily, neither of them pressed the issue, and instead just sat in content silence as they waited for the teacher to come in and the bell to ring. Nagato hummed lightly as Konan shaped her papers into little origami birds.

"Greattt..." dragged a voice in front of Nagato and Konan, and the two looked forward to see a boy with a puffy ponytail sitting with his face against his desk, as if he were sleeping.

"Calculus right after Physics. What a drag." The boy yawned, and slumped further against the desk.

Konan perked up, realizing what this could mean.

"Excuse me; did you just say you had Physics? Who was your teacher?"

The boy sat up slowly and turned to face the person who dare interrupt his nap time. "Ebisu, the guy who never shuts up." He shrugged at indifference towards his own comment.

"By any chance was there a boy there who looked like...?"

"A carrot? Yeah. I'm assuming you know him? You're all probably new."

"Yes, he's our friend." She said motioning to Nagato and herself.

The boy looked at both of them before commenting, "Yeah, from what I've gathered, all three of you are new. I'd remember those hairstyles if I had ever seen them before." He scratched his ear and yawned again. Konan raised an eyebrow. His hair wasn't exactly normal either; he looked like a paintbrush!

"Nara Shikamaru." He introduced himself before plopping his head back on the desk fully prepared to fall asleep.

Konan thought a minute before the name finally registered and the connection clicked. "You know Ino!" She exclaimed, and the boy stiffened.

He didn't bother raising his head to respond. "You've talked to Ino? Troublesome..."

"She seems nice." Konan defended before Shikamaru mumbled something about Ino being a blond devil.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and the bell rang with precise timing. A scary looking teacher walked in and leaned against the board. "I'm Morino Ibiki. I don't kid around, and I take my job teaching you all Calculus very seriously. But if you do as you're supposed to, we won't have any problems."

Poor Nagato, he wasn't really having any luck today. This class seemed just as scary as his last.  
"I'm passing out a test, and you should all be able to figure it out pretty well. No cheating. It counts too, so don't ask if it's just for practice." He added a glare for good measure.

The students groaned in unison, and one kid spoke for everyone by asking, "Are you serious? On the first day we have a test?"

Ibiki glared at the commenter.

"These questions are as hard as every test is going to be. If you don't think you can handle it, walk out now."

Nagato and Konan tensed, never actually thinking teachers would be so scary. They'd heard stories of public school and how horrible it could be, but they always assumed it was exaggerated.

After receiving a paper, both Nagato and Konan gulped, realizing how difficult it looked. Over the time span of five minutes, six kids left the room. After all, if this teacher was expecting so much from the students, dropping the class seemed like a valid option. The class was starting to look a bit smaller, and everyone in there seemed nervous. What was this teacher's problem?

Konan had been looking at the paper with problems written all over it for the past 30 minutes, with no idea how to answer them. She looked to Nagato, who appeared just as perplexed. She sighed and looked forward, and realized that Shikamaru was still sleeping, seemingly unaware they had an assignment.

She tried to not laugh, and instead opted on looking back down to her own test. She had guessed most of them, but figured that was better than doing nothing. If she was lucky, she may have guessed one right.

"You have 5 more minutes." Ibiki informed.

Hearing Ibiki's voice, Shikamaru picked up his head and dragged his body in an upright position. He jotted down some answers on his paper and then leaned back in his chair lazily.

Of all the lazy people Konan and Nagato had known... He seemed to have already taken first place. Did he even write down answers related to math?

Ibiki went around, collecting the papers and froze when he looked at Shikamaru's, and Konan and Nagato swore he must have put down some ridiculous last minute answers.

"Wow, I'm impressed someone gets it so easily on just day one." Ibiki admitted, and went on collecting the papers. Hm, so maybe Shikamaru knew what he was doing after all.

To Konan's utter relief, as soon as all the papers were collected all of the other students started whispering to each other about how they didn't get any of it.

"I see that you all, despite the difficulties of my test, decided to stay in this course. 6 students switched out, and I'm glad. I don't have room in here for students who don't want to try. All of you pass this test, but don't think this is going to happen all the time. I expect you to study."  
The entire class seemed confused.

Ibiki kept a straight face on. "I take teaching seriously."

"No kidding, I heard you were hardcore but come on, this is highschool not an interrogation room." A voice from the back sounded and the class laughed, only to stop after one glare from Ibiki.

* * *

Yahiko went to gym second period, a bit disappointed that he didn't have it a period earlier with Konan. He knew that she and Nagato were in Calculus together right now, so he was a bit relieved knowing they were probably more relaxed.

He sat on the bleachers, like all other kids on the first days of gym would do, examining all of the people around him. He didn't make too many friends, but then again it was only second period. He knew Naruto, and had just _hopefully_ befriended that Neji kid. He seemed nice enough despite the stick up his butt.

Just then Yahiko heard a voice shout from behind him.

"YAHIKO!" He turned around to see Naruto staring at him flailing his arms around in excitement.

Seemingly oblivious to the odd looks he was receiving; Naruto stood up and motioned for Yahiko to come back to him. Glad to finally see a familiar face, Yahiko picked up his stuff and headed back to where the loud blond in the bright orange hoodie was excitedly waiting for him.

"Yahiko, good to see 'ya!" Naruto grinned.

"Nice to see you too, Naruto." Yahiko smiled.

"What gym class are you in?"

Yahiko fumbled with his schedule as he attempted to read it. "It says... Gai?"

"Yes! Me too! That's cool that we're already in the same class. I just had history and let me tell you it is borrrrrinnnnggg." Naruto rolled his eyes as if reliving the class.

"ATTENTION!" A voice called, causing the many students lining the bleachers to all become instantly silent. "EVERYONE IN GAI'S CLASS PLEASE COME DOWN FROM THOSE BLEACHERS AND COME WITH ME TO EXPERIENCE THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Naruto blinked and looked at Yahiko. "Looks like that's us."

They descended the stairs with about 20 other students, ignoring the attention now thrust upon them by the silence brought by the man, probably Gai, and his outburst.

"Oh my god." Naruto whispered.

Up close, Yahiko realized what Naruto was gaping over.

The teacher he assumed was Gai was wearing skin-tight green spandex and had a jet black bowl cut. There was no way this dude was serious.

"Helllllloooo my new students!" He winked, and Yahiko swore he saw sparkles coming from him.

"Please come with me outdoors! I wish to enlighten you to what a true gym experience is!"

Exchanging looks, the students all apprehensively followed Gai through doors on the other side of the gym until they were out in the late August sun. The grass crunched under all of their shoes and some girls started complaining about the heat.

Gai stopped and turned to face them.

"I know you don't have gym clothes today, but I know that wonderful sunflowers of youth such as yourselves won't have any problems doing some exercises! Let's go! Run a lap around the school!" He gave a thumbs up and a wink.

Some kids laughed, as if it was meant to be a joke, but Gai's face revealed he was dead serious.

"GAI SENSEI I HAVE A QUESTION!" A voice from the back of the mob of students yelled.

"LEE? IS THAT YOU?" Gai gasped.

"YES!" Everyone turned to look at a boy who, to many people's horror, looked like a mini-Gai. He wore green skinny jeans and a tight green shirt, with an identical bowl haircut to Gai.

"LEE I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE FINALLY IN ONE OF MY CLASSES!"

"AS AM I, GAI-SENSEI! BUT IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU WOULD LET ME RUN AROUND THE SCHOOL TWICE INSTEAD OF ONCE?"

"EXCELLENT IDEA, LEE! SET AN EXAMPLE FOR EVERYONE ELSE!"

A few people chucked at the exchange, and a couple others groaned.

Despite Gai's orders, everyone settled for walking around the school, except for Lee, who bolted off running.

As they walked, Naruto laughed, "I had no idea bushy-brows was in this class."

"Bushy-brows?" Yahiko asked.

"Y'know, Lee."

"You know that kid? Wow."

"Are you kidding? He's one of the people in my little posse!" Naruto laughed.

"Wow, what an eclectic mix you all must be." Yahiko grinned.

Naruto lightly punched Yahiko on the shoulder. "You should meet them all. I mean, now that you're living with Jiraiya, I assume we'll be seeing each other a lot. You, Nagato, and Konan should definitely come over my house on Friday. I'm having everyone over, I can- like- introduce you and stuff."

"Really? I'd love to!" Yahiko smiled. He was eager to meet Naruto's friends. So far, Lee and Naruto were the only two he knew about. Well, aside from Neji, who from what he said seemed to know Naruto. Yahiko himself had always liked being one of the kids who weren't afraid to be themselves, and that's just who he thought these kids were. They would be good for Nagato and Konan to come out of their shells, too.

"Awesome! I'm actually really glad. You seem really cool, man."

"Nagato seems to think that you and I are the same person."

Naruto made a face, "really? That's weird... But I see it."

Yahiko laughed, and heard something coming from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see Lee running up. He passed him and Naruto and screamed back, "Lap two, Naruto! Catch up!"

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed.

"Do you mind, Yahiko?" Naruto asked, his voice darker than before.

"Kill 'em." Yahiko said, patting Naruto's back.

Naruto sped ahead and screamed out, "Don't count me out yet, bushy-brows!"

Yahiko laughed and looked ahead to the only two people running in the entire class. Naruto passed Lee and started laughing, until he tripped and all Yahiko could see was a blob of orange falling over in the distance. Lee shot his hands up and victory and kept running forward, set on winning.

Oh yes, they would do finely as friends.

* * *

Konan managed to burst into her third period art class just as the bell rang. Looking around, she noticed the class was made up of only eight students including herself. There were two tables, each with four seats, and only one spot left. She slid in, a little relieved that she wouldn't have to choose where to sit, and instead there was only one option that no one could judge her for taking.

She shared the table with three boys, and to her utter relief, none of them seemed bothered by her presence. In fact, none of them even looked her way as she sat down. All for the better, she supposed.

Two of the boys were whispering to each other, seemingly in a heated argument.

The other boy, who looked as pale as a ghost, was reading a book, his face void of emotion.

She sighed, regretting letting Jiraiya pick out their schedules. This didn't really look like an art class. In fact, these boys didn't seem interested in art at all.

The teacher, Kurenai as she introduced herself, explained that she fully supported teamwork and would be putting that to use.

"I want the two tables each to work as a group. You will be assigned projects together, so don't start slacking, or your grade will hurt the others as well." Kurenai smiled, perhaps an affirmation that she didn't think this would happen anyway.

A boy at Konan's table raised his hand, and Konan looked over at him. He had his hair half up in a blond ponytail, and Konan couldn't help but be reminded of Ino. He had sharp blue eyes, but the most prominent feature about him was a giant shiny ring on his finger, similar to the boy next to him.

He cleared his throat. "What qualifies you to understand true art?" He asked with superiority in his tone.

Kurenai only smiled. "I've taught many students who have become popular in the visual arts."

"Visual arts? What the hell is that?" The blond boy asked.

"I happen to think the strongest art is illusionary."

The boy snorted, "Really? That's what you consider art? Art is no illusion; there isn't anything mysterious about it. It's just there... in the moment. It's an explosion!"

"I respect what you believe art is," Kurenai was looking through a drawer in her desk, and pulled out two giant pieces of paper, "so why don't you use that when you work on your first project of the year."

"Already?" A girl from the other table whined.

Kurenai nodded, a gentle smile on her face, and put one large piece of paper on each of the tables.

"I want you and your group to work together to collaboratively design a picture that you think describes art in your own personal way. I want the finished project to showcase your teamwork. It's due next Friday, and you can use any supplies in the room."

Kurenai then walked over to her desk and sat down, pulling out paperwork and leaving the students be.

Konan turned her attention back to her table when she heard one of the boys sigh.

"Alright, may as well introduce ourselves." A redhead who Konan swore looked as if he were high spoke up, "I'm Sasori, a senior who is taking this class because I need to get enough credits to graduate, and nothing else." He seemed bored with everything going on, and Konan could tell he was probably not the most amicable person.

"I'm Deidara," the blond from earlier piped up. "I, unlike my man Sasori, love art, and am here to prove my talents. And don't let Sasori fool you, he actually is an artistic person." Konan looked back over to Sasori, noticing he and Deidara seemed pretty close. They must know each other. She also couldn't help but notice that Sasori had the same ring on his finger as Deidara. What were they, best friend forever rings or something?

"Hello, new companions. My name is Sai and I am a junior at this fine school. I have read that the best way to make new friends is to seem kind and inviting, so I will pretend to like you all in hopes you will return my friendship." The pale boy smiled, and the three others at the table stared at him for a long moment.

"Umm..." Konan started, trying to understand what that Sai's kid problem was. "I'm Konan and I'm new here. Senior. And uh, I like art too." Unsure of what to say, she left it at that and awkwardly let the silence overcome the table.

Deidara sighed. "So, what should we do for the project? It's not gonna do itself, hm."

"Well, I think we should do whatever you think is best, beautiful." Sai smiled at Deidara.

Deidara's eyes widened. "What was that?!" he growled.

Sai looked confused at Deidara's anger. "I read once that letting a woman choose is a sure way to make her befriend you, and that calling her beautiful makes her more open to talking to you."

"Well whitey, maybe it's not working on me because I'M A BOY!"

Sai's eyes widened, and he pulled out his book and frantically began turning the pages. "It doesn't tell me what to do in this case!" He sweat-dropped.

Deidara sighed. "Whatever. This isn't gonna be easy, so maybe we should just let me do the whole thing."

"I dunno, Deidara, she said teamwork, remember? And it's not like we could get away with letting you do it. There are only eight people in the class, Kurenai's bound to notice." Sasori shrugged, and leaned back in his chair.

"Why don't we just go around and say what art each of us likes the most." Konan suggested.

Deidara smirked, "Not a bad idea. I happen to know that explosion and moments of complete submersion to the experience is art. It's a bang, and nothing else."

Sasori rolled his eyes at his friend. "I think puppets are cool, I kinda wanted to go to woodshop, but it was already full." He shrugged as if to say 'whatcha gonna do?'

"I like basic painting, like painting people and things I wish to remember," Sai smiled falsely again.

"I've always been intrigued with origami." Konan admitted.

"Well how do we manage to bring that all together?" Sasori asked, looking to Deidara.

"Hm. Why should I know? You're usually the one making decisions." Deidara's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Deidara, stop acting like it's all my fault."

"Dammit Sasori, it is!"

"Excuse me," Sai butted in, "I am aware that your conversation is no longer about art but about something more secretive. I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't bring your personal affairs up while you're around me. Thank you." Sai smiled once again, and Konan wondered what about that boy was actually... _real_.

And she also wondered what Deidara and Sasori were talking about. And what was with those rings they were wearing?

* * *

During lunch period, the three orphans were called down to the main office to arrange some last minute paperwork. There were a couple issues with their whole situation, seeing as they were coming in senior year with absolutely no experience at an actual school like this. But Shizune seemed to be tight with Jiraiya somehow, so she was letting the minor problems slide. Even if they were missing their lunch period, the three of them were thankful to at least see each other. It was weird being apart so long.

"By the way you two," Yahiko spoke up as they waited for Shizune to return with a fax, "we're going over Naruto's house on Friday."

Nagato looked confused. "We barely know him."

"Yeah, but we need to make friends somehow. Remember what Jiraiya said? I think Naruto and his friends will be good for us to be around." Yahiko turned to Konan, "what do you think?"

"I dunno. I met a couple of his friends already, and they seem really nice. But I don't know if being around a bunch of people is my thing..." She bit her lip. She didn't want to upset Yahiko, but being around new people could be scary. Her art class was enough proof of that.

"Pleassseeeee?" Yahiko whimpered, making a puppy dog face.

He knew that rarely had effect on Konan, but Nagato was another story.

"Stop Yahiko... You know I can't resist that face." Nagato whined.

"You've always had a thing for dogs... Just like Chibi."

The three of them tensed up, the mention of the dog suddenly causing memories to flood in. All of the loneliness and pain they endured as children. The fact they couldn't save their dog and their friend, Chibi. The constant desire to have friends and family to welcome them with open arms.  
Nagato, having the same thoughts as the other two, spoke up quietly.

"Maybe... Maybe going to Naruto's house isn't a bad idea."

Maybe if they made these new friends, they wouldn't have to return to that pain ever again.  
Yahiko nodded at Nagato, and then looked to Konan for her approval.

She sighed, relenting. "Fine. But if I get there and end up sitting awkwardly in the corner, you owe me big time."

Yahiko gave a thumbs up. Typical of him... he always got his way.

* * *

A couple days later, after getting used to their schedules at school, the weekend was welcomed by the three orphans with open arms. Who knew high school could be so exhausting?

Jiraiya had joked around when he discovered the trio was going to hang out at Naruto's, saying things like "oh great, he's never gonna leave my life for good". But it was obvious Jiraiya was pleased with the new friendship formed between his new foster children and his godson.

"Remember not to do any creepy teenager stuff unless you have to!" Jiraiya called out as Yahiko backed the car out of the driveway.

"You'd think he'd trust us." Nagato mumbled as Yahiko drove out of the development.

"Honestly I think _he_ was the one doing creepy teenager stuff in his younger days. I mean he still kinda does." Konan added.

"Yeah," Yahiko laughed, "he's probably doing _research_ as we speak."

The three of them laughed at Jiraiya's expense, and exchanged stories of their first week of school to each other as they drove.

When Nagato was in the middle of describing the weirdo in his religion class, Konan noticed something weird.

"Wait. He had a ring?" She pressed.

"Well, yeah. It was all big and it scared the crap out of our teacher."

"Did it have some weird symbol on it?"

"Yeah?" Nagato seemed confused on where Konan was going with this.

"That's weird. Two boys in my art class wore rings, and they were talking about something that seemed really secretive."

Yahiko shrugged, "Maybe they like the style of it."

Nagato and Konan decided to let it go for now, worrying more about the fact they were going to their first ever "hangout".

Naruto's house was modestly sized, white with burgundy shutters and a couple of cars parked on the driveway.

Konan felt a nervous feeling in her stomach. "Looks like a lot of people. Are you sure we're supposed to be here?"

Yahiko laughed, but patted the back of Konan's blue sweater to assure her. "He texted me five minutes ago asking where we were, so if anything, we're being missed."

She nodded, but was still really anxious, and she could tell that Nagato was too. He kept awkwardly playing with the sleeves of his gray sweatshirt.

"Relax you two, we're still together. No need to be nervous." Yahiko revealed one of his trademark grins, and rang the doorbell.

The door opened, and there stood the man from the furniture store. He smiled and opened the door wider.

"Hi, I'm Iruka, Naruto's caretaker. You must be Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan. It's nice to meet you."

He backed up so the three of them could come in, and Yahiko smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. I've gotta say, you seem a bit different than how Jiraiya described you."

"Jiraiya? Oh boy, he probably made me seem like some creep." He laughed heartily, "don't worry I'm not a weirdo."

"We've found that Jiraiya is probably more of a creep than the people he talks about." Nagato added.

Iruka smiled, and led them to a door and opened it. "They're all down there in the basement. They've been waiting for you, so head on down. I'm probably going to order pizza or something in a bit."

"Thanks." Yahiko said before leading his two friends down the carpeted stairs into the basement.  
When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Yahiko felt someone latch onto him, shocked to look down and see a blond head of hair smothering him.

"YAHIKO YOU CAME!" Naruto cried with joy.

"Uh-" Yahiko wasn't used to such... Odd welcomings.

"AND NAGATO AND KONAN CAME TOO! PARTY!" Naruto jumped up and down, backing up so the three newcomers got a full view of the basement.

A couple of couches lined the walls, and a big screen TV was set up on the wall too. Video games littered the floor as well as controllers, nerf guns, and the occasional candy wrapper. A table was set up between the couches with chips and soda cans scattered across it. It seemed like a place suited for Naruto.

Looking around, there were probably about 10 kids there give or take, and all were smiling at the newly arrived trio.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Naruto excitedly hopped up and down.

The first person he pointed to was a kid who was smiling happily, and had some extra weight on him, and could only be described as jolly. He had big orangeish/brownish hair and rosy cheeks.

"This is Akimichi Choji. He's a junior, and probably the nicest dude you'll ever meet." Naruto leaned closer to the orphans and whispered, "just don't call him fat or he'll turn into the not-so-nicest guy you'll ever meet."

Choji waved and Naruto moved on to the next person.

"This is Inuzuka Kiba, also a junior... And Akamaru." The boy's lips tilted in the corners, revealing fang-like teeth.

"Who's Akama-" Konan was cut off when a bark sounded and a small and fluffy white dog popped its head out of Kiba's jacket.

"Oh." Konan realized.

"Wow wow wow... _hell no_. You know this dude Naruto?" Yahiko frowned, remembering the first day of school and their encounter with this 'player'.

Kiba snorted, "Konan knows me pretty well too, man."

Konan nervously laughed and looked to a scowling Yahiko, "Did I forget to mention he's in one of my classes?"

Yahiko opened his mouth to say something but Naruto had already moved on.

"This is Haruno Sakura." He said pointing to a girl with soft pink hair and green eyes. "She's a junior and is pretty damn smart, and she's gonna be a doctor one day, believe it!" The girl smiled and waved at them. Next to her, Konan already knew the next person Naruto was going to introduce.

"Yamanaka In-" Naruto started but was cut off.

"Konan! It's so nice to finally see you outside of that hell-hold!" Ino chirped, tucking her feet underneath herself from her spot on the couch.

Naruto rolled his eyes, wanting to do the introducing himself, but moved on. "This is Nara Shikamaru." He said referring to the boy who was leaning against the wall while on the couch, asleep. "Trust me he's actually a genius. But he's a lazy-ass, too."

Shikamaru snored loudly and Ino glared at his sleeping figure.

"Annnnyway, next is Hyuga Hina-"

"NEJI GOT BOOBS!" Yahiko shouted.

Everyone was silent a moment.

Then, as Yahiko still pointed at the dark haired girl with a face betraying his shock, the room was  
shaking with laughter and everyone was wiping their eyes. Even Shikamaru had woken up.

The dark haired girl's face was red as a tomato and she put her hands over her mouth.

Naruto was still kind of laughing as he shook his head, "No, no. This is Neji's cousin. But I see you've met the other Hyuga. Hinata's different than him though. She's actually nice."

Hinata blushed deeply at Naruto's compliment and Kiba snickered at her.

"This is Sasuke, or you may call him Mr. Darkness and Pain." A black-haired kid huffed and looked at Naruto with cold black eyes.

"Shut up, idiot." He hissed.

"Yeah, he's not the nicest." Naruto informed the orphans before moving on.

"This is-"

"I AM ROCK LEE! AND I AM HONORED TO BE IN THE PRESENCE OF MY THREE YOUTHFUL NEW FRIENDS!"

"This is Rock Lee. He's a bit, er, energetic." Naruto nervously chuckled.

"I am so pleased to finally meet you three! Naruto has told me a lot about you, and I am eager to experience our last youthful year of high school together!"

"Right. What he said." Naruto sighed. "Well that's everyone who's here-"

"Ahem."

Naruto whipped his head around to face a boy with glasses and a green hood.

"Oh right! Sorry, almost forgot, Aburame Shino. The bug dude."

"Thanks Naruto," Shino mumbled, "for forgetting about me once again. But Nagato and I are already acquainted."

Naruto looked surprised. "Really?"

It took Nagato a moment before he recognized Shino. "Oh yeah! Philosophy of Religion class."

"Yes. See, Naruto, even after only a few days, he remembers me more than you."

Naruto awkwardly chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck before inching away from Shino.

"Uh, yeah. Well that's about everyone."

Konan looked confused. "Where's Tenten?" She asked, looking around the basement from her spot.

"Now that you mention it," Yahiko pointed out, "shouldn't Neji be here?"

Everyone except for the three orphans exchanged awkward glances and it was Sakura who cleared her throat and spoke up.

"They, um, they went to get more soda."

Nagato looked confused, "it looks like there's plenty here."

Naruto shook his head. "Probably best if you don't bother yourself with those two. They'll be back soon enough."

"Oh... Alright."

"Well no point in waiting on them. Let's do something fun!" Naruto suggested.

Lee shot his fist in the air, "Indeed! What a splendid idea, Naruto!"

The 13 teens sat in a deformed circle of sorts, and had been for the last 40 minutes or so. They had all taken great interest in the three orphans and their mysterious backstory. Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan all didn't talk much of their families and what had happened since the gangs destroyed Ame. Sure, they told everyone about their foster families and the places they went in the Fire Country, but never of that night when the fire consumed the city, and when cries of agony was all that filled the air.

It wasn't until Shino, of all people, asked the big no-no question.

"Not to be rude, but if you do not mind my asking, how were you orphaned?" The hooded boy asked quietly.

To most people, it was an innocent question. It had been 10 years since that day, and they had new family now with Jiraiya. But still, it was the thought of how close they were to death that day, and how close they were to never have meeting each other. It also angered them how close everyone else was to living. If someone had stopped the gangs, the entire city would still be alive.

It was Yahiko, with an uncharacteristically cold face, who answered with hesitation. "There was a gang ring that attacked our homes. Not too many people survived."

Only three to be precise.

"My condolences. I apologize for bringing it up."

Everyone may have been silent, but the looks of consideration on their faces gave away how badly they all were dying to ask the three orphans themselves.

Shino just did everyone a favor and addressed the elephant in the room.

"I'm... Sorry." This time it was Hinata.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. Hey, Naruto? Do you mind if I step out for a minute? I really need some fresh air." Yahiko's voice sounded thick.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Yeah, yeah go ahead, take your time."

Yahiko left everyone in their cloud of awkward stillness, ascending the stairs and walking out the front door. He slowly inched over to the stairs of the porch and sat down, taking a deep breath.

The scariest part of it was that he couldn't remember his parents' faces. He could only remember a vague idea of them and what they believed. And he'd be damned if he let his memories of them die in vain. He was a pretty happy guy, it's not like that's all an act. But he wasn't ignorant. He knew the extent of what the Sound gang had done, and he would one day put an end to murderers like them and restore Ame.

But for now, he just needed to figure out where to start.

It was dark out, the last night of August. The stars shone brightly, each another world that Yahiko only saw as a gleam in the sky. Truthfully, the stars always comforted him. He, Nagato, and Konan always went out at night and looked at them.

Konan always told him something about the stars. She said each one was a new possibility, a new adventure. She told him to pick the brightest star to wish upon, and then his future would be bright too.

But tonight he ignored the stars, and just looked into the blackness of the night.

He was happy with his life. He cared for Nagato and Konan with all of his heart, they were his family after all. But he couldn't help but feel the need to avenge their city, and destroy the Sound gang. It's not like he wanted to kill them all off, that would only destroy himself. He just wanted them to face justice.

"The stars look pretty, don't they, Yahiko?"

He didn't look around. He knew that she would follow him out.

She walked over next to him and sat down on the stairs of the porch.

He took a minute to respond. "What's the point of chasing those stars? The space is the farthest we will ever reach." He fiddled with his thumbs, something she knew he did when he was upset. That was a rarity in itself, so she couldn't help but be a bit concerned.

But it was okay. She knew how to handle Yahiko when he was like this.

"Yahiko, listen to me."

He tensed, his head jerking up slightly. He rarely heard her tone so serious.

"I know that this happens whenever people start asking too much. I know that you don't like talking about what the Sound did. But... You need to learn to use that pain of the past and make yourself a better person." She smiled. "I know that you made Nagato and I better people. Those stars... Remember what I told you?"

He nodded. "Each star is a possibility, and I must choose the star I think shines the brightest, and wish on that one. But Konan, there's just so much more dark sky than stars anymore."

She looked to him, and put her hand over his. He tensed at the action, but relaxed after a moment. It never ceased to amaze him how soft her hands were.

"I know that it is sometimes easier to look at the darkness of the sky than small, tiny stars. But they are worth it, once you find the one that's so bright, it's impossible to ignore."

He was silent. When had _she_ become the one comforting _him_?

He knew he was being unfair. After all, she and Nagato lost their families that day too. But at least they could remember them. Remember their parents and their faces, voices, and words.

"Konan," he asked, more gently than before, his anger ebbing. He turned his hand upwards and held hers. "Do you remember your parents?"

She was clearly taken aback, but she knew Yahiko and realized he must have had a reason to ask.  
"Yes. They were wonderful people."

He shook his head at himself. Was he a bad person for forgetting his parents? Had he made himself forget?

"Maybe we should go back inside." She offered.

He shifted in his spot on the stairs.

"Go ahead. I'm going to wait out here for a few more minutes. Thanks, for what you said I mean. It helped." And to all of Konan's relief, he did the typical Yahiko grin. And those couldn't be faked. At least he was happy again.

She removed her hand from his and hoisted herself up, slipping inside of the home once again.

He looked up at the stars and looked for the brightest one. Towards the right, just over the tips of the trees in the distance, he saw one shine brighter than all the others and he just _knew_. That star was the one. He closed his eyes and did just as Konan had instructed.  
He wished on it.

He wished that he, Konan, and Nagato would finally make a home here, and that maybe one day, he would bring peace to Rain Country. Who knows? Maybe Konan's silly star theory would  
turn out to hold some validity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, I don't own Naruto. Also, I really appreciate reviews, they make me smile!**

* * *

Yahiko had come in thirty minutes ago, his mood back to its status quo after Konan had come out and talked to him. Nagato looked at him when he had entered, and smiled when their eyes met. Yahiko would get upset every once in a blue moon, but he never failed to get back to his old and positive ways. Nagato wasn't afraid that Yahiko would ever fall under depression for too long, it just wasn't him.

Now everyone was sitting on the couches or the floor, listening to odd childhood stories. Nagato had just told the story of when the three orphans had been at an orphanage and one of the kids drew on Yahiko while he was sleeping. When he got to the part where Yahiko woke up with little hearts all over his face in permanent marker, everyone had lost it. One thing was for sure, the three orphans fit in with these kids more than anyone else they had ever encountered as children.

Yahiko even noticed Konan start feeling a little more comfortable. And that was to be expected after he realized Nagato had begun feeling at ease a while ago too.

"Guys, we should do our drinking game with Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan. I mean it's kind of initiation if you think about it." Everyone looked to Sakura who had offered up the idea.

"Actually that's a good idea to get everyone acquainted." Choji smiled.

Yahiko looked over to Konan, whose eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets. He knew she rarely did anything she thought was "immoral" and would never go as far as to drink without Jiraiya knowing, even though most teenagers did. The idea of a drinking game seemed to be too much for her, even if it was for the sake of making new friends.

"I don't know," Yahiko answered. Truthfully, he didn't know if he liked the idea either. "I mean, we never really drank alcohol or anyth-"

Choji laughed at Yahiko's uncertainty. "Oh! No, no, no. We don't drink alcohol. We play the drinking game with apple juice."

"Apple juice?" Nagato raised an eyebrow. Wow, these kids were nerdy.

"Hella yeah!" Naruto cheered, "apple juice is the gateway to the soul. Almost as much as ramen." He rubbed his belly and smiled contently at the thought.

Yahiko couldn't help but be surprised he had found someone whose inner child shone through more than his own. It was a bit satisfying.

"That sounds fun." Konan smiled shyly. Apple juice was a lot less scary than alcohol.

"Alright, this is how it goes," Sakura started, "we ask questions about the person whose turn it is... yes or no questions, that is. If the answer is yes, they drink, and if it's no, it's the next person's turn. Pretty much we do it so people keep getting yes and have to drink it a bunch of times in a row until they get an apple juice induced tummy ache. Fun, right?" She smirked deviously.

"Dude, why have I never thought of that before?" Yahiko looked so enthusiastic he could have passed as Rock Lee.

"Okay, let's start with Naruto, 'cause he's an idiot." It was the first time Sasuke had spoken the entire night without someone addressing him first.

"Bring it on, Mr. Darkness." Naruto challenged.

Sasuke sat up a bit straighter, and a gleam in his eyes was there if someone looked hard enough. Could he _possibly_ be having fun? Perhaps the challenge of competition with Naruto was something that excited Sasuke. Wow, who knew Sasuke had a playful side?

"Alright, Naruto. Have you ever stolen all of Jiraiya's erotic books and read them all in one night?"

Naruto's smile fell instantly, and after an awkward moment of everyone exchanging glances, Naruto raised the bottle of apple juice to hip lips and took a small sip.

Gasps were heard all around and Sasuke smirked, looking satisfied with himself.

"Looks like you have to go again, Naruto. Let's see. Have you ever tried to hide in a locker in the girl's changing room at school?"

Naruto winced, and scooted away from Sakura, whose eyes burned with enraged fire, and took a sip. It didn't help him though, Sakura screamed out and punched him in the face. Hard.

"Cha!" Her right fist connected with his cheek and he fell over.

"Ow, Sakura," he whimpered, "why do 'ya have to have such monster strength?" He pulled himself back up and nursed his sore cheek tenderly.

She still looked livid, but backed away. "That was for us girls who could have had our privacy invaded by your damn idiocy."

Hinata blushed deeply, and tried to not picture Naruto in the very room she changed in.

Sasuke didn't let up though. It was still Naruto's turn.

"Have you ever made out with that hot teacher behind the school?" He smirked, expecting Naruto to drink the juice.

Instead, Naruto just grinned in victory.

"Jokes on you, Sasuke! That never actually happened! I made it up!"

"Idiot." Sakura mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose and shutting her eyes in exasperation.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, _I'm_ clearly the one who looks bad."

Naruto pouted, and Sakura grumbled about how dumb the two of them were. "Anyway," Sakura sighed. "How about one of you three try?" She looked expectantly at Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan.

They looked a bit scared, not wanting to be asked embarrassing questions like Naruto was.  
Yahiko was quick to shout out "I volunteer Nagato!"

"Ugh, Yahiko! Way to throw me under the bus!" The redhead threw his hand to his heart and feigned betrayal.

"I second the notion." Konan nodded, and then hid behind Yahiko, not wanting to end up like Naruto had. They were beginning to realize the game was less about apple juice and more about revealing secrets. Something that they hadn't really done before.

"Alright Nagato, you're up!" Warned Kiba, his fang-like teeth flashing.

"O-okay..." His purple eyes were wide in fear. They better not ask anything embarrassing.

Sakura handed Nagato the bottle, and he wondered if they would be nice and just settle for asking if his favorite color was red.

Ino was the first to ask a question. She resituated herself on the couch and her face brightened up. _Clearly_ this was exciting to her.

"Nagato! You're not too hard on the eyes. Ever kiss a girl?" Ino winked, and Shikamaru only rolled his eyes and muttered the typical 'troublesome woman'.

Yahiko and Konan looked to at Nagato, fully expecting him to pass on the juice and shake his head no.

However, they both audibly gasped when Nagato took a hesitant sip and offered them a nervous smile.

"Dude!" Yahiko shouted, "how could you not tell me? Who the hell was it?" Yahiko's eyes widened and he looked over to Konan then back to Nagato. Then back to Konan. Then to Nagato. Then to Konan. Then Nagato.

Finally realizing what Yahiko was implying, the two other orphans' eyes boggled.

"No!" Nagato and Konan both said in unison.

Yahiko looked a bit calmer, but Konan was still wondering who Nagato possibly had his first kiss with.

"Nagato, who was it?" Konan asked.

"Er, um... This girl from Suna kinda surprised me with it."

"If you think that we don't want the full story, you're so wrong." Ino was on the edge of the couch, loving what the consequences of the question she asked were.

"Well some girl and her boyfriend were fighting on the sidewalk as I was passing by. I knew they were from Suna 'cause she said that when they got back there that she wanted him to get all of his stuff out of her house. And then he said something about her that was a bit... rude... And she kinda said she would gladly kiss the next guy she saw over him and he laughed at her and... Well let's just say I was closest in the proximity of passer-byers."

Ino was cracking up. "Wait, wait..." She breathed between hearty laughs. "So this girl kissed you, _a random person on the street_, just to piss off her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I must say that it worked quite well. He was _not_ happy." Nagato shrugged.

"She's my hero, whoever she is." Ino admired.

"I still can't believe you never told us." Konan shook her head.

"I didn't want you guys to make fun of me. And that means you, Yahiko." Nagato glared at the orange-haired boy, who was still giggling to himself over Nagato's story.

"Well, I guess it's still your turn then, Nagato." Yahiko put his finger to his lips in thought.

"Oh, I know!" Yahiko exclaimed, "Nagato have you ever replaced Konan's shampoo with dyed mustard?"

Nagato was making motions for Yahiko to stop talking, but it was too late. Konan's eyes were saucers, and she looked to Nagato.

"You said that was Yahiko!"

Nagato inched away from her. "Well uh, he was the one who came up with the idea and was gonna do it! But I was mad at him for some reason or whatever and I wanted to beat him to it."

"That's a pretty sucky explanation." Kiba intervened.

"So I paid the consequences for you two and your stupid fighting? My hair smelt like a hotdogs for a week." Konan pouted.

"You guys are crazy." Choji shook his head. "Drink up, man."

Nagato sighed and took a sip of the juice.

"Alright, let me try. Nagato, have you ever killed a spider?" Shino asked from the corner of the room, his face lacking all emotion. Who knows, maybe he was enjoying it, maybe he wasn't.

Nagato breathed in relief and put the apple juice bottle down, glad the heat was going to finally be off of him. He left out the fact that the only reason he never killed a spider was because he and Yahiko were so afraid of them that they made Konan kill any spiders that ever infiltrated their homes.

"Damn, I was kinda hoping he would last longer," Sakura admitted, "Nagato is a fun one."

"MAY I SUGGEST THAT YOU ALL CHOOSE ROCK LEE?" Lee volunteered.

"Bushy brows? Why would you _want_ to go?" Naruto asked, appalled.

"Well, Naruto, I see this as training. I want to know how much apple juice I can contain." Lee smiled with pride.

"Alright then..." Naruto raised an eyebrow, but dismissed his friends behavior. After all, it was typical Lee.

"I have a question," Yahiko lifted his hand as Lee took the apple juice, prepared for the question.

"Have you ever worn anything other than green?" Yahiko asked, eyeing up Lee's green skinny jeans and green long sleeved shirt.

The orphans had noticed throughout their first week of school how everyday a different form of this type of apparel was worn by Lee. Some of the time with a bright red belt. It was a bit weird, but hey, whatever made the kid happy.

Lee smiled, his eyes set with determination, and took a sip of the juice. Who would have thought that kid had ever worn anything other than green.

To answer Yahiko's questioning gaze, Lee looked to him, "Gai Sensei was the one who showed me that dressing like this makes me work harder to become a better person! Before I met him, I never had such an amazing wardrobe." Lee looked down and admired his clothes, as everyone else nervously chuckled, not wanting to tell him just how wrong he was.

"How does wearing that help you become a better person?" Nagato asked, hating himself for piping up. But he just couldn't _not_ know though.

"Ah, I was once as naive as you concerning outfit choice, new friend Nagato. But you see, Gai Sensei showed me that by wearing tight green, I _become_ green myself, and therefore become one with the earth. That helps me understand the world and the people in it."

Everyone else looked as if they had heard the story before; Kiba was even biting his nails and Shikamaru was still sleeping.

"Oh... I guess that makes sense?" Nagato's comment sounded more like a question.

"Please! Next question!" Lee urged.

It seemed no matter what, Lee kept drinking. At this point, Sakura had even attempted to save them all by asking questions he would say no to, but it was to no avail. After 30 questions, Naruto had to physically pull Lee from the apple juice, and even then was having trouble. It took Naruto, Sasuke, and Shino together to pull The bottle from Lee.

"Guyyssss, please I can keep-hic-going." Lee slurred.

"Dammit, Lee, you always get like this when you have too much apple juice." Sasuke growled.

"Nooooooo." Lee swayed side to side before his weight fell on to Naruto, who layed him down on the couch.

"Alright Lee, just take a nap." Naruto sighed, patting his friend's head awkwardly. Lee had one eye squished and the other closed as he gurgled. Yeah, he needed help.

"Is he always like this with apple juice?" Konan asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yep, cross it off your bucket list. Meeting a guy who gets drunk off a children's drink that's 'mother approved'." Kiba snickered. Even Hinata giggled a bit at that one.

"Alright, I think after Lee's turn we're gonna end the game." Naruto laughed. "The pizza's late. Lemme go check if it came yet."

He walked up the stairs, and the other teens started idly chatting with the orphans. Stuff like school, hobbies, and other basic stuff.

Only when they all heard a high-pitched girly scream did they fall silent.

"That scream... must've been Naruto." Sasuke grumbled.

"He needs to man up." Shikamaru sighed.

Hinata looked down, "Is-is he okay do you think?"

"Don't worry Hinata," Sakura assured, "Naruto screams at practically anything."

They heard the sounds of footsteps hurrying down the stairs, followed by the sight of an out-of-breath Naruto who slumped against the wall panting. His eyes were huge and black with fear and he was shivering.

"Um... Everything okay, Naruto?" Yahiko asked.

Naruto inched further away from the stairs he had come down and put his hands on his head and cringed as if to protect himself from harm.

"No! Nothing is okay! My eyes burn!" Naruto trembled and fell over.

Everyone rolled their eyes and blew air out their nose at Naruto's typical personality, except for Hinata, who was genuinely concerned.

"Naruto! What happened?" the dark-haired girl squeaked.

"I saw something I don't ever wanna see again..." He whispered loudly with eyes bugging out of his head.

When more footsteps fell slowly down the stairs, Naruto scrambled and hid behind Nagato, who jumped up when he felt the blond curled up against his back.

"Hey! Naruto what's up with you?" Nagato hissed, trying the pry the hyperactive 16 year old off of him.

"Naruto," Neji's cold voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs. Naruto was now viciously trying to hide himself behind Nagato and Konan, but to no avail.

Neji must have just gotten back from his soda run, and was glaring with a livid gleam in his eye at Naruto. Tenten was giggling nervously by his side.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you. Upstairs." Neji growled.

"Um, I'm a little busy actually," Naruto was now nearly on top of Nagato and Konan, who were trying to remove him.

"Now." Out of the orphans, Yahiko was the only one to have previously been acquainted with the white-eyed Hyuga, and he was shocked to say the least that he could possibly look this scary.

"Just go, idiot." Sasuke squinted in annoyance.

Naruto gulped, and slowly, with all intentions of dragging it out as long as possible, crawled over to where Neji stood, and left his hiding spot from behind the two orphans.

Neji grasped Naruto's wrist and pulled him up the stairs with haste, closing the door to the basement behind him.

"So, uh..." Tenten bit her lip, showing no intention of letting anyone know what had went on upstairs that caused Naruto to scream like a girl and Neji be so furious at Naruto.

"Care to explain?" Kiba asked.

"Um... I think maybe that um... I don't know?" She stuttered.

"Ugh, you liar!" Laughed Ino.

"Wait, no I don-"

"Maybe we should introduce Tenten to Yahiko and Nagato. And she already knows Konan." a voice interrupted. It was none other than Rock Lee, who looked on with all seriousness to his bun-haired friend.

His look held a bit of disappointment, but he obviously didn't want his friend being under the questioning of everyone in the room when all she wanted was for the topic to drop.

Tenten shot Lee a grateful, and to an extent apologetic, look.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot. I'm Tenten. I know you," she pointed to Konan, "kinda you," she pointed to Yahiko, "and not you." She finished with Nagato.

"I'm Nagato." The red-headed boy smiled politely, lifting his head a bit more until his eyes showed a bit through the curtain of red hair.

"And I didn't get to fully introduce myself when I threw Konan at you on the first day of school," Yahiko shrugged as if to say 'oops', "I'm Yahiko, but you kind of knew that. Nice to meet you."

"Well from what Naruto says, you all must be pretty awesome." She put a box of soda cans she was holding on the center table.

"What took you and Neji two hours to get that soda?" Shino asked from the opposite side of the room.

"We, uh, ran into some trouble at the store and then we had some car trouble and-"

Tenten was cut off by Kiba's outburst of laughter.

"Yeah, we all know what that means." Kiba smirked.

"Kiba!" Hinata gasped, putting her hand to her mouth in shock at her friend's words.

"Wait, I'm still lost." Yahiko looked completely and utterly confused.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure what's going on either." Nagato added.

"Pizza's here!" Naruto called from upstairs, much to Tenten's relief. With the attention off of her, at least momentarily, she sat on the floor next to Konan and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Naruto scrambled down the stairs with 5 boxes of pizza. He proceeded to put 4 of the boxes on the table and handed one of them straight over to Choji, who licked his lips in anticipation.

Neji had followed Naruto down the stairs and frowned.

"You're off the hook this time, Naruto."

Naruto leaned in to whisper to Choji, "Never has a pizza arrival been more perfectly timed. Now I don't have to listen to the wrath of the Hyuga."

Choji looked a bit troubled, "Exactly how much did you see?"

"Too much, man. Those two need to do something about their-er-situation."

Konan, overhearing the conversation, looked over to Tenten who looked a little more than embarrassed. Oh well, she would figure out what was going on sooner or later.

After eating pizza, hanging out with Naruto's group, and saying their goodbyes at 11 o'clock, the orphans decided it would be best if they went home before Jiraiya called asking what they were still doing there.

"Hey, thanks for coming, guys. It was fun! You should definitely come next time we all hang out." Naruto grinned as the three orphans were about to ascend the stairs that led out of Naruto's basement.

They nodded and smiled, very happy for the open offer.

"Also, sit with us at lunch! Juniors and seniors eat together, but I haven't seen you guys around." Sakura said.

"Yeah, we've kinda been at the office doing some last minute paperwork. But we'll definitely find you guys at the cafeteria on Monday." Yahiko grinned.

"Awesome! Tell the pervy cop I say hi." Naruto snickered.

"Will do, Naruto." Yahiko laughed. He, Nagato, and Konan walked up the stairs and thanked Iruka before walking out to their car.

Sure, there may have been a few weird parts of tonight that still needed explaining, mainly what happened between Naruto, Neji, and Tenten, but overall it seemed to have gone pleasantly well.

As they all walked over to the car and got in, each of the three orphans were thinking the same thing.

Maybe this town would be their final destination. A long-term home.

* * *

Konan woke up Saturday morning feeling unusually energetic. When she woke up, it was normal for her to feel sleepy and tired, it had always been a weakness of hers. That led her to waking up later than the two boys, and effectively, left her susceptible to Yahiko and Nagato's pranks. It was almost a ritual for the three of them. Konan was the victim of the other two, and never really felt calm knowing that at any moment, they could pull one over on her.

When she was 10, the ritual started when Yahiko suggested that he and Nagato pour ice cold water on her, just for the hell of it.

However, over time they started to become creative with their pranks, and many times Konan had found that usually the pranks occurred as she slept. She had woken up on numerous occasions to fake bugs and rats, home made slime, and even pudding in her bed.

This morning, however, she was the first one up. She looked at the clock and was elated to discover it was only 7:30 in the morning.

A wicked grin came across her lips and she slipped out of her bed. She adjusted her flannel pajama pants and tiptoed out of her room, gently shutting the door behind her.

The house was odd, and there wasn't really a hallway when she walked out of her room. The entire top floor was open, and a walkway from one side of the top floor to the other had winding stairs come off of it. Luckily, Jiraiya was on the other side of the floor, and he wouldn't hear her walking around. She looked over the railing of the top floor down into the open family room and then the kitchen. No one was there, meaning she was probably the only one awake.

She snuck past Yahiko's room, hearing light snores from the other side of the door.

When she passed his room and got to Nagato's, she gently wrapped on the door. After a moment, drowsy footsteps where heard on the other side of the door, and it opened to reveal Nagato. He looked exhausted with a rumpled up shirt with the Batman symbol on it and his matted red hair covering one of his eyes, and the other eye with bags under it.

"Konan? What's wrong?" He yawned.

"Nothing, I have an idea." She whispered, pushing him into his room and shutting the door behind her.

"What's up with you? You're never up this early." He rubbed his eyes and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I know, but since I did, I can't pass up the opportunity to get back at one of you two for constantly pranking me. And I decided that its usually _his_ dumb ideas you two do so I'll forgive you easier. I need your help to get at him!" Konan bounced eagerly, her indigo hair still poofed up on the left side of her head from sleeping on it.

"It's only seven thirty, do we have to this now?" Nagato whined and fell on his back, causing his bed to bounce.

"Yes!" She whispered loudly, looking far too enthusiastic for Nagato's liking.

"Alright, but only 'cause I love 'ya." He smiled and sat up, stretching as he did so.

"Yeah, I'm sure it has _nothing_ to do with you wanting to out-do Yahiko as the master of pranks."

Nagato feigned innocence, his hand fluttering to his heart in offense, "who, me?"

Konan smiled and rolled her gray eyes, and walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Alright, what's the plan?"

"Why do I need to come up with the plan?" Nagato asked.

"Because I'm a prank-virgin!"

"Ugh, fine." He sighed. Getting up, he walked over to one of his drawers and opened it. Konan was confused when he pulled out an envelope.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"It's some photos Jiraiya had in one of his boxes. I found them when we were unpacking two weeks ago. They're pictures from when he was on the job. When he was patrolling the beach, I guess he used to take photos of girls in bikinis."

Nagato handed Konan the envelope which had 'research' scribbled across in in Jiraiya's handwriting. She opened it to find an array of pictures of women in bikini's from the view of a cop car, undoubtedly Jiraiya's doing.

"Alright, so Jiraiya's a pervert and you're a weirdo for taking these from him. How does this help me with pranking Yahiko?"

"Well, I originally took these so I could prank Jiraiya and out do Yahiko, but I have an idea that will get both of them in one go."

Konan grinned, liking the idea already.

* * *

There were a lot of things Yahiko liked. He liked walking in parks, he liked long showers, he liked watching movies on rainy days... But there was one thing he liked more than all of those combined. His morning cereal.

Yahiko had a tradition of waking up every morning, and before even changing out of his pajamas, would sit down and eat a big bowl of Chidori-O's cereal with lots of milk.

So this morning was no different as he trotted down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He was not surprised to find it empty, seeing as he was oftentimes the first one awake.

He poured a heaping pile of Chidori-O's into his bowl followed by milk. Sitting down at the end of the long kitchen table, he began munching happily. Ah, the peaceful solitude of morning-cereal time.

Footsteps came down the stairs, and Yahiko waved lazily to Jiraiya as he entered the kitchen area.

"Hi Yahi- WHAT THE HELL?"

Surprised by Jiraiya's yelling, Yahiko accidentally hit his bowl of cereal, the contents pouring all over him.

"What?" Yahiko asked, looking at Jiraiya with wide eyes. He felt the milk seep through his shirt and tickle his stomach.

"What do you mean, what? What made you think that this is okay?" The white haired man frowned, his hands on his hips. Never had Yahiko seen his now-foster father so upset.

Yahiko had no idea what Jiraiya was talking about, or why he was yelling at him. But his cereal time was ruined, that was for sure.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Look at your damn shirt!" Jiraiya yelled.

Yahiko frowned. "It's soaking wet, thanks I kinda knew that. It happened because you yelled at me."

"No, not that, the back of your shirt!"

Yahiko was confused. He turned his head around and looked down at his back. Unable to see anything he slipped his hands inside of the shirt and twisted it around so he could look down to see what Jiraiya was talking about. And when he did, his jaw dropped.

About ten pictures in girls in bikinis were taped to the back of his shirt, all seemingly taken from the front of a police car. Putting two and two together, Yahiko gasped.

"You took these?"

Jiraiya looked livid. "It's for research! Now give them back and don't ever go through my stuff again.

Fearing his life, Yahiko pulled the shirt from over his head and tossed it at Jiraiya. "Just take it!" He whimpered and cringed in fear.

"Now, that was easy wasn't it?" Jiraiya said in an all to soothing tone.

Yahiko nodded, still not releasing himself from his defensive positioning.

"And what did we learn?" Jiraiya pushed.

"Never go through your stuff... and always let you do your research?" Yahiko whimpered. He didn't even bother trying to defend himself and telling Jiraiya that he wasn't the one who taped those pictures on his back.

It was probably Nagato. He made a mental reminder to kill Nagato for getting him in trouble with Jiraiya later.

"Good." Jiraiya smiled, and gripped the shirt with the photos in his hand and walked back upstairs.

After a moment, Yahiko looked down in despair at his cereal that was all spilt across the table and on the floor.

"Nagato is gonna get it for that." He hissed to himself.

"Don't forget me..." sung out an annoyingly perky voice. Yahiko turned over to see Konan smiling sweetly behind him, next to her was a laughing Nagato.

"You two... both... did this?" Yahiko asked, not comprehending.

"Yep, that's for all the times I woke up with shaving cream all over my face!" Konan stuck her tongue out as she plopped a seat at the kitchen table.

"I can't believe you two! Jiraiya could have killed me or something!"

"Oh get over it," Nagato was chuckled, "it's your fault for being such a heavy sleeper. We seriously taped those pictures on your back without you so much as stirring."

"Ugh, great. Not only is our new foster dad a perv, but my two life-long best friends have decided I'm vulnerable when I sleep. Just don't use that to your advantage." He pleaded.

"This one prank was good enough for me," Konan smiled sweetly, "just don't try pranking me again... hey, where's your shirt?" she snorted, eyeing up his whole 'shirtless' look.

"Jiraiya wanted the photos back and I didn't wanna peel them off one by one and have to look at what he considers 'research'."

Nagato scoffed, "I know! What dude takes pictures of women so he can write porn books? Creeeeeeppppy."

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU, Y'KNOW!" A voice sounded from upstairs.

Stifling their laughter, the three teens carried on. "I'll go get you a new bowl of cereal." Nagato offered to Yahiko, who jokingly blew a kiss to his red-haired friend in response. He really loved his cereal.

Nagato tossed Yahiko a rag when he was in the kitchen, which Yahiko used to clean up the mess that had been made.

"Good one, Konan, I didn't think you had the power of the prank in you." Yahiko laughed.

He finished drying off himself and then began soaking up the milk on the floor with the rag. When she didn't answer, he asked again, "Konan?"

He poked his head up and saw her in almost a daydreaming state. With shock, he realized that she was looking at his bare chest and seemed to have forgotten the world going on around her. He laughed, glad that at least some girl found him attractive, but decided it would be a bit weird if he kept letting her stare.

"Uh, Konan?" He said a bit louder.

She snapped out of her trance and realized she had been caught staring. She blushed, her face redder than a tomato, and her eyes widened.

"Oh-uh-sorry." She choked on her own words.

Trying not to laugh, Yahiko walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer, calling back, "I'll go put on a shirt if I'm that much of a distraction."

She was mortified, that much was obvious, and she found it so unfair that he was able to be so unaffected by what had just happened, when she felt more embarrassed than she had in a long time.

"Don't worry," joked Nagato, "I look at him longingly all the time, too." He then proceeded to burst out laughing.

"Nagato!" Konan hissed.

* * *

On Monday, Konan was disappointed to finally have to change for gym. With the school's leaf symbol on the front of the shirt, she felt a bit goofy. But hey, everyone here seemed used to wearing it for gym.

"Ugh, this is gonna suck." Ino sighed.

"Tell me about it." Kiba growled, "I honestly don't get the point of gym."

Konan nodded, agreeing with her two new friends. Sure, gym could be fun, but the fact the teachers made it so official was a bit ridiculous. Today, one kid had to go the office for not wearing "proper foot attire for gym class".

"Where's Tenten anyway?" Konan asked.

"She stayed home today, I think she's sick." Kiba shrugged.

Konan, Ino, and Kiba were gently kicking a soccer ball around in a triangle-shape, as all the other groups in the gym class were doing. Productive, right?

"Actually," Ino said as she kicked the ball to Konan, "this is a good time for us to tell you what went down Friday night."

Konan tried not to display the eagerness she was feeling. _Finally _she was getting information about what had Naruto screaming like a girl and Neji looking mega-pissed the other day.

"Well, um, Tenten and Neji are kind of- well, they're like- well..." Ino struggled for the right words.

"In some weird ass relationship." Kiba finished, brash and forward as always.

When Ino would usually have reprimanded him for such words, she could only look down and sigh.

"Yeah. They deny dating, even though something's going on there. But they aren't exactly friends with benefits either. They've formed some kind of thing where they, like, act like a couple but aren't. I dunno, it's weird." Ino raised her hands in defeat, as if giving up on trying to understand those two.

"Well why don't they just date?" Konan asked.

"Because Hinata's dad, Neji's uncle, wants him to get together with someone with a more powerful position. One day Neji's gonna take over the family business, and Hiashi wants Neji to get with some chick from another company so they can form some sort of super-business deal or some crud."

"And he has to listen to him?" Konan was appalled. What a horrible thing for Hiashi to do.

Ino looked to Konan, "Hiashi isn't a bad man, he just doesn't think about stuff like how Neji feels. To him, Neji doesn't care about anything but the business, and Neji is too dedicated to the Hyuga family to admit to his uncle otherwise. Besides, every time Neji almost tells Hiashi he doesn't want the whole 'business life' Hiashi just starts going off about how Neji's dad wanted nothing more than for him to take over the family business and make it bigger. It's sick really, using his dead father to manipulate him like that."

"That's horrible..." Konan frowned.

"Yep. So Neji and Tenten formed some weird ass thing where they act like they're dating but deny it. They talk to us like it's not obvious their doing... _stuff_... When we aren't around. But we caught on pretty fast."

"When did this all start?" Konan asked, genuinely interested at this point.

"The begining of summer. It's been weird." Kiba frowned.

Konan realized something. "That still doesn't explain what happened on Friday with Naruto."

Ino laughed, "You're a smart girl, Konan. You can put two and two together."

Konan thought for a moment. "...oh."

"Yeah, Naruto told Sakura when she threatened to hurt him if he didn't. And Sakura obviously told me. Naruto had walked out to Tenten's car thinking it was the pizza man'a and saw them making out. Poor little guy, had to face Neji's wrath."

"Oh... Well... That's not good." Konan tried not laughing at the image, but Kiba wasn't holding back.

"Ahahaha! Oh god, that's hilarious. But Konan, don't tell Ino anything in secrecy. After Sakura told her what went down on Friday, she told all of us."

Ino shrugged, "it slipped. But don't hesitate to tell me anything embarrassing. I live for those stories."

After a moment, a wicked grin spread across Ino's face. "Especially between you and Yahiko."

Konan _accidentally_ kicked the soccer ball straight at Ino's knee, and the blonde hissed in pain.

Konan shrugged, "it slipped."

Kiba howled in laughter, and even Ino had to smile at that one.

* * *

In her art class, Konan was ready to kill someone. Particularly an explosion-obsessed art freak with a blond ponytail.

"Kurenai Sensei, with all due respect, I think it is unfair to expect us to be able to reach our full artistic capabilities when all we have are cheap supplies." Deidara ranted on.

Kurenai sighed, used to Deidara's complaining by this point.

"Deidara, I've told you already. The school board doesn't allow me enough of a budget for new supplies."

"But I could bring in some of my supplies from home-"

"Deidara, give it a rest." Sasori tried calming his friend down.

"No way, Sasori my man, she needs to hear it." Deidara shook his head.

"Actually, I agree with you wholeheartedly, Deidara. I think students should be able to bring in outside supplies. But the school is so afraid that you'll use paints to sniff and use scissors as a weapon. It's ridiculous really, but rules are rules."

"Even Sasori's puppet equipment-?"

"Could be considered a weapon. I'm sorry, Deidara, but a no is a no." Kurenai shrugged.

Deidara whimpered, throwing his head back.

"However-" Kurenai started, alarming Deidara whose head flew up in anticipation to what she would say next. "I can allow you to work on the project outside of school."

Deidara threw his hands up in the air, "Yes! Hear that, Sasori my man? We get to fully achieve the proper levels of art for this assignment."

Sasori looked with all annoyance at Deidara, "Thrilled," he replied sarcastically. Konan stifled a giggle and Sai cocked his head to the side, not quite understanding the sarcasm.

"May I add something?" Sai then asked.

Konan, Deidara, and Sasori looked to him.

"I've read in a book that the best way to get to know others and become a more properly acquainted team is to go out for 'coffee' at a local shop and discuss fun topics. Perhaps we can all go out for coffee later today and discuss the art project and what we shall do for it." Sai smiled in the creepily false way again.

"Actually," Deidara smiled, "that's not a bad idea. I could drive us all right after school to that nearby coffee shop, my treat, hm."

Sasori shrugged, looking as bored as ever. Sai just smiled in response.

They looked to Konan expectantly.

"Wait, are we seriously doing this?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," Sasori shrugged, "I mean we're gonna be a group for the rest of the year in this class and I think we can at the very least try to be friends."

Konan bit her lip. Jiraiya wouldn't have a problem with it. In fact, he would probably be thrilled she was making new friends.

Yahiko, however, was a different story. He wouldn't trust the rings that Sasori and Deidara wore, and wouldn't approve of her hanging out with boys she just met.

But hey, he was always telling her to be more outgoing, and what harm could going out for coffee do.

"Okay then, I'm in." Konan agreed, and Sai attempted, and failed, at executing a thumbs-up of sorts. Sasori smiled, and Deidara smirked. "We could all make excellent art together, I'm sure of it."

Who knows, these three boys could very well turn out to be Konan's friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Naruto. Also, to the one who left a couple of detailed and super nice reviews, thanks so much. Like it seriously made my day :)**

* * *

It was his first _real _Monday of public high school, and Nagato was starting to understand why people always complained about them. His inner clock was set for the weekend, and waking up at 6:40 wasn't his idea of fun after two days of sleeping in. Damn that Yahiko, he acted as if waking up early was easy.

But Nagato had gotten used to the whole 'Monday feeling' and was actually starting to enjoy his day. At lunch, he, Yahiko, and Konan sat with Naruto's group, as promised, and it was just as he had expected.

Naruto bickered with Sasuke, and Sakura yelled at them for being idiots. Choji ate up anything the others at the table didn't finish, and still went to the vending machine for 2 cookie packs and a Rice Krispie Treat. Shikamaru was nearly asleep, but was helping Hinata do her pre-calc homework. Shino sat quietly and did nothing. Kiba and Neji were arguing over whether or not it was safe for Kiba to bring Akamaru to school (Akarmaru was in his jacket napping at the moment, but Neji swore he would wake up later and start barking in class), Ino was trying to pry 'juicy details' out of the three orphans concerning random things, and Tenten was trying to calm Lee down, who had accidentally drank apple juice thinking it was iced tea... And, well, everyone knows how Lee gets when he drinks apple juice.

Nagato's other classes that day had been enjoyable as well. He and Konan were understanding all of the work in Calculus, even if they were no where near as at ease with it as Shikamaru. And he had enjoyed English class, which he shared with Yahiko.

The weirdest part of his day, however, had to be his Philisophy of Religion class in first period.

A student teacher had come in, and immediately that kid in his class, Hidan, starting ranting off.

"You think it's okay for some random kid who looks barely any older than us to tell us about _religion?_ Hells to the no."

The student teacher, who Nagato agreed looked barely any older than they were, gave one little look to Hidan. Even with barely showing any emotion, that one _tiny_ glare shut Hidan up right away.

Wow. What magical powers did this student teacher posses?

"What is your name?" The student teacher asked, his eyes cold and distant. He wasn't scolding Hidan for speaking out at him, but he wasn't praising him either. In fact, Nagato had no idea what this new teacher was feeling.

"Hidan. The only one in this class who actually knows what religion is." Hidan smirked smugly.

"Oh? And why is that?" The student teacher asked, cocking his head ever so slightly to the side. His silky black hair fell a bit to the side as well.

"Because I know about Jashin and how he is the only one we should be worshipping."

"But Hidan, with all due respect, this is _philosophy_ of religion. We don't have one set answer to the questions posed in this class, and if we did, what proof do you posses that this Jashin is the one true lord?"

Hidan was silent in thought before he coughed out a laugh, "tch, why should I tell you?"

The student teacher looked unmoved by Hidan's bantering. "Perhaps I wish to know. Perhaps I believe another god may exist. Perhaps I believe in no god at all. Or maybe, without you even knowing, I am aware of Jashin and have worshipped the same religion as you my whole life."

"You... You worship Jashin?" Hidan asked, eyes wide.

"I did not say that. I said I may. Is this all you have been basing others on? Are you so stubborn as not to take into account other qualities of a person? Does that sound like something your 'religion' promotes?"

"I- I don't- I don't know." Hidan looked a bit alarmed. Nagato, who was listening to this conversation with a great deal of interest, would go as far as to say that Hidan looked as if he were questioning his entire lifestyle.

"You see students," the man explained, his expression no different than before, "this class should be about trying to branch upon our understanding, not claim what we feel is right or wrong. No one will truly learn that way."

The man sat down at the desk.

"You're teacher is supposed to be here with me, since I am still a student teacher. However, he is absent on personal matters, and I have been asked to take his place for a while. I am Uchiha Itachi, and I am eager to begin working with you all."

Nagato's ears perked up.

"Uchiha?" Nagato asked, "Are you by any chance related to Sasuke?"

Itachi froze, but his expression did not waver. But Nagato could read people well enough to know that the name had an effect on Itachi.

"Sasuke is my brother. Are you acquainted with him?"

"Yes, he's a real nice guy."

Sure, Nagato never really held out a conversation for too long with the kid, but he seemed cool. The fact he was so icy and still hung out with people like Naruto was impressive enough.

The smallest of smiles appeared on Itachi's face when Nagato said this.

But instead of continuing to discuss his brother, Itachi began situating himself at the teacher's desk.

He removed his jacket and fixed his hair with his hand. A sparkle on his finger caught Nagato's eyes.

Wait.

Hold the phone.

Was that a ring? The same ring that Nagato and Konan had seen on the other people? The one Yahiko said seemed to be no good?

Nagato couldn't speak out, of course, but Hidan addressed the very question Nagato was dying to ask.

"What the hell is that on your finger?" Hidan asked. Of course he was confused, he was wearing the very same type of ring.

Itachi looked over to Hidan, "If you are referring to my ring, I ask that you do not bother me concerning my personal affairs. As I will not bother you concerning yours."

"The damn organization is letting in quiet guys now too, huh? Whatever. I guess I'll see you at the next meeting." Hidan rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

Everyone in the class was still. They had no idea what was going on, but by Itachi's death glare, it was obvious to everyone that Hidan's statement was a big no-no and shouldn't have been said so blatantly.

However, this only made Nagato even more confused.

There was definitely more to the picture concerning those rings, just as he, Yahiko, and Konan had assumed. However, why the hell was Sasuke's brother mixed up in it?

Maybe with enough gentle prodding around, Nagato might be able to squeeze some information out of Sasuke without getting too obvious about it.

"Alright," Itachi spoke up, clearly implying that the short conversation about the rings and the 'organization' was now over. "Take out a piece of paper. We'll be taking notes today."

* * *

Later on, Nagato was next to Yahiko as the latter rifled through his locker in search of the books he needed to take home.

"Did we have English homework?" Yahiko asked, looking to his red haired friend.

"Uh, no I don't think so." Nagato scratched his head. The truth was homework was the last thing on his mind. He needed to tell Yahiko about the rings ASAP, and doing it in a crowded hallway wouldn't be smart idea. He just needed to be patient and wait until he, Yahiko, and Konan got home to discuss it with them. That's how things always were. If one of the three of them had a problem, they just brought it to the other two and they would all fix it all together.

Yahiko closed his locker, finally done retrieving the books and folders he needed for homework.

"Where's Konan? She should be here by now." Yahiko frowned, concern evident in his voice.

"Sorry!" With perfect timing, their indigo-haired friend ran up beside them. She was out of breath, obviously working hard to get there at least somewhat on-time.

"Ah, there you are, Konan. You guys ready to go?" Yahiko asked, twirling his car keys around his finger.

"Actually, that's a thing I need to tell you about," Konan nervously laughed, "I kinda agreed to go out for coffee with these kids in one of my classes. So I'm gonna drive there with them and probably be home around 3 o'clock."

Yahiko frowned, subtle creases forming on his forehead.

"Are they trustworthy? I mean neither Nagato or I have met whoever they are before, and I don't know if I want you going somewhere with people you barely know."

"But they _are_ trustworthy." _I hope _she mentally added.

Yahiko looked unsure still. "How many of them?"

"Three. A junior and two seniors."

"Names?" Yahiko pressed.

"Uh, Sasori, Deidara, and Sai." She winced, praying he didn't know them. If he did, that probably meant he knew about Sasori and Deidara's rings as well. He _definitely_ wouldn't let her go if he did.

Yahiko sighed in defeat. "Alright. But if you aren't home by three I'm hunting you down and thoroughly embarrassing you by dragging you home myself, alright?"

Konan giggled, "I wouldn't expect anything else from you, Yahiko. See you two soon." She waved one last time before walking away.

Honestly, she wasn't sure why she wanted to go out for coffee with these three guys when she was still a little nervous around Naruto and his friends.

If she was being honest with herself, she would probably say it was because of those rings they wore.

She knew they were suspicious, and she was probably in over her head trying to figure out what those rings meant. But playing Nancy Drew was something she rarely did, and whenever she got the chance, she just _had_ to take it.

But about twenty minutes later, when Deidara, Sasori, Sai, and Konan all sat at the booth in the local coffee shop, all of Konan's confidence and eagerness wore off, and she was extremely nervous.

Yahiko and Nagato weren't here, and she was with three random people.

God have pity on her soul.

"So, hm, when did you become interested in art, Konan?" Deidara asked, trying to find any base for conversation at the painfully quiet and awkward table.

"I-uh, I guess when I was very little. I always loved origami. My mother taught me." She winced when she thought about her mother, and prayed they didn't notice her physically cringe.

"That's neat. The best artists always start young."

Konan wiped her sweaty palms on the knees of her jeans, and looked to her right at Sai, who she was sharing her booth with.

He was poking a spoon into his coffee, the only one of the four of them not to have touched his yet.

"You okay there?" Sasori asked Sai, trying not to laugh at the helpless look on Sai's face.

"Oh, why yes. I just have no idea how to proceed once I have been handed the coffee."

Deidara and Sasori burst out laughing once they realized Sai wasn't joking, and instead really was just that clueless.

"Man, just put some sugar and milk in it or something," Sasori laughed.

"Oh, al-alright." Sai stuttered, not understanding what was amusing the other two boys.

After he finally got the coffee situation down, the conversation between the four of them picked up a bit.

They talked about what artists they all admired, the types of arts they had tried at different points of life, and how they could incorporate all of their ideas together into one paper for the project.

After about 20 minutes, they even started just talking about themselves. It was scary to Konan still, not having Yahiko or Nagato, but she was still alive so she took it as a good sign.

Konan began to become enthralled with the conversation, however, when Deidara and Sasori talked about how they met years ago and had been best friends ever since. To Konan, this may be her only chance to talk about those rings.

"Friends that long, huh?" Konan asked, the first time she had spoken with more than one or two words for a while. "Are those best friends forever rings or something?" She pretended to joke. She knew very well that they were not.

As if all time had stopped, Deidara and Sasori's mouths fell straight, and their eyes lost all life. As if their very souls were sucked out of them, their expressions became dark, and the tension surrounding the table was tangible.

"No. They aren't." Sasori sighed, not liking having to talk about what Konan had just brought up. Apparently those rings really were a big deal.

Deidara looked down and bit his lip, "Konan, you seem like a really nice girl. If you want my advice, don't involve yourself with it."

If anything, their reactions to her bringing the rings up made her only more curious, and a thousand times more afraid.

"But why?" She tilted her head to the side, feigning complete obliviousness. It was a trick Yahiko taught her when they were mere street orphans stealing food. Act as if she wouldn't do anything wrong or immoral, act oblivious to all possibilities of stealing. Then, when they least expected it, bring out the devil within. That's how Konan got most of the food she stole when they were young, she was a good liar. Almost too good.

"Because, Sasori is an idiot who doesn't know how dangerous gangs, I mean '_organizations'_, can be and decided to drag me into th- OW!" Sasori and elbowed Deidara under the table, and looked furious with his blond haired friend.

"Shut up you moron!" He hissed.

Deidara's eyes widened, and he realized he had said too much.

"Sorry, Sasori. I guess I let my frustration get the best of me again."

Sasori looked with all seriousness to Konan and Sai, "Just forget all of that. Deidara and I aren't like the others. We don't want any harm to come to anyone."

Konan gulped, sweat causing her shirt to stick to her back. Her throat felt tight and itchy, like it always did when she was extremely nervous. She didn't expect Deidara to blurt it out like that, and she _definitely_ didn't think that the rings were for what he claimed they were.

A _gang_!

Oh yes, Yahiko would have his panties in a bunch if he knew she was out having coffee with two gang members.

And she was extremely scared right now. Gangs had killed her family, her friends, and destroyed everything she had once held dear. What if these two were the same? What if this was fate's way of getting back at her for escaping death ten years ago? Where these two kids going to kill her?

"Look, just think of us as your art partners and forget about the rest, okay?" Sasori pleaded with the two teens in the booth across from him.

Konan hesitantly nodded, and realized Sai did as well. However, Sai looked a thousand times more confused than she was.

Maybe it was for the best if he didn't get it completely. After all, the realization their conversation had led to was a bit... scary.

Quickly after what had been said, an irreversible awkwardness had overtaken the four of them. Konan still was holding back tears. She remembered that gang member who had stabbed her father right in front of her, and dragged him out of her home as he bled and screamed.

At this moment, all she really wanted to do was give in and burst out into tears and go home to Nagato and Yahiko.

But instead, she put on a brave face and tried to not cry and have a panic attack because she was next to _gang members.  
_  
She was sweating buckets by this point, so scared she was surprised she didn't break down yet. Did Sasori and Deidara ever kill anyone? Would they kill her now that she knew they were in a gang?

The drive home had been extremely tense, too. Deidara and Sasori tried to talk about simple things, but it was far too late to fix the damage. Sai could have been just as afraid as Konan was, but he didn't show it nearly as much. Konan looked like she was about to pass out.

When Deidara pulled into Konan's driveway, she quickly thanked the guys, trying not to imagine her father's bloody face as she actually _thanked_ damn gang members, and darted into the house. She was scared. She didn't realize just how scared she was until she was home, safe, away from gang members and the dangers she had brought upon herself with stupid questions and pushy demeanor. She shouldn't have mentioned the rings.

What if now they needed to... _dispose _of her. She was too young to die!

Locking the door behind her, she slid down the back on the door until she felt the cool tile beneath her. She let out a shaky breath and shut her eyes tight.

And she was stupid enough to go some place without Yahiko or Nagato. She should have known she was too naïve to do anything independently without stirring up trouble.

"Konan? What's wrong?"

Yahiko appeared from the side room next to the foyer, his homework spread across the table behind him. He must have heard her come in when he was doing it.

She couldn't find her voice. She was ashamed more than anything. She had thought she was tough enough to handle herself, but boy was she wrong. Sasori and Deidara claimed they weren't like the other gang members, but what if that was a lie? It was all of her fault for being too nosy!

"Konan?" Yahiko's voice seemed a little afraid now. She wasn't responding to him, and looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

She shook her head, unable to find any words to explain what had happened.

She knew he wouldn't say 'I told you so' or 'I knew they would be bad all along' or 'if you had told me they had those rings there's no way in hell I would've let you go have coffee with them'. He wasn't a gloating and self-righteous person at all. But she was too ashamed to tell him just how right he would have been.

She looked up, prepared to at least offer somewhat of an explanation. She had to tell him about the rings. He would know what to do.

But when she opened her mouth to say something, she was instead pulled into a tight hug.

"It's okay, you can tell me." He gently rubbed her back.

Her voice sounded strained when it came out of her mouth. "They... They have those rings."

Yahiko froze.

"What?" He asked, as if what he had heard couldn't possibly be true.

"They, they had those rings that Nagato and I were talking about the other day. And I think I know what those rings are for now." She held back the tears that fought to get out.

"Konan, listen to me," Yahiko pulled himself back to look straight at her, "Nagato told me already. He heard a kid talking about it as an 'organization' and we already know it's probably a gang. If those boys are in it too, you are _not_ going to speak to them, understand?"

He was furious with himself. How could he just let her go off with random people without him getting all the facts first?

What if something had happened to her? He would never be able to forgive himself, that was for sure. He had just let her go off and she had wound up with gang members.

He shook his head at himself. After all these years, he was actually stupid enough to think that he could trust anyone. Nagato and Konan were his family, his responsibility. He couldn't just assume everyone was going to be kind and trustworthy. He had to make sure those two were safe.

Jiraiya he could trust, sure. He was a retired police officer and had helped them out a great deal.

But everyone else... He needed to keep distance from. He couldn't trust just anyone to be around his family.

From now on, he had to be more observant over who was around Nagato and Konan.

* * *

Nagato peeked over the rail into the foyer where Yahiko had just told Konan not to trust the boys she had gone out with.

Just like Yahiko, Nagato was upset with himself. He even knew what the rings meant, and even knew that Konan had a class with two boys who wore the rings.

But he hadn't managed to put it all together, and in the end, had allowed her to go out for an innocent coffee.

He looked down by the front door, where Yahiko held Konan, who was shaking.

Usually he would have smiled, maybe whistled and made fun of them for hugging and told them to get a room. But now, it was all just too sad.

This wasn't just Konan overreacting because she had hung around some bad boys. No, this was sooo much more than that.

She was out with boys who belonged to the same type of group that had killed her parents.

Gangs.

Gangs had killed the three orphans' families.

Gangs were the cause of restless nights filled with images if blood and dead bodies.

Gangs had destroyed everyone in Ame except the three of them.

Gangs were what they associated with pain and despair.

Konan had seen her parents die right before her eyes, just as Nagato did. So he knew the fear and hate she felt towards anything gang related.

So for her being at the same table as two boys who were part of a gang, that must have been the worst thing for her to experience.

Looking down, Nagato knew she was holding back tears. She must have been petrified. But now, Yahiko seemed to be soothing her, even if only a little bit. So Nagato sighed, and turned to go to his room.

After Yahiko calmed her down, later the three of them would need to tell Jiraiya, who could hopefully inform the police about what was going on if they didn't know already.

There were just some minor problems with that.

Nagato fell back on his bed and let out a frustrated sigh. He knew his two best friends so well.

At this moment, Nagato knew Konan was being too hard on herself and thinking it was her fault for being too naïve.

Nagato also knew that right now, Yahiko was convincing himself that the only answer to the situation would be to distance the three of them from everyone else in the world, just like always.

Nagato sighed once again at the thought.

Yahiko was outgoing and kind. But above all of that, he was overprotective. If he in anyway felt that Nagato and Konan were in danger, he threw up all barriers and kept them closed off. It had happened a couple of times in the past, and Nagato knew that's exactly what Yahiko planned to do now.

But unlike Yahiko, Nagato knew that this new place, Konoha, was the best they were ever going to get.

Only Nagato knew that chances and gambles would have to be made in order to finally make a home here.

Sure, they would never be able to escape the gangs that haunted them their whole lives. But Yahiko always said he wanted to eradicate the gang-systems and establish peace. This was his chance. So why run from the friends they were making?

Did Yahiko seriously think that shutting out Naruto and all the rest would help keep Konan and Nagato safe? Because holding them back would be doing more harm than good.

He knew Yahiko meant well, but he had a nasty habit of going against everything he believed in just to keep Nagato and Konan out of harm's way.

So even though it was _Yahiko_ who was so pushy about getting the three of them to make friends with Naruto's group, Nagato knew that Yahiko would turn on everything he had been trying to make happen just because he felt that was best. But Yahiko had to realize that Konan and Nagato couldn't be shielded from everything. Sure, being involved in the people around them could hurt, but having friends like the ones they had recently made would be worth the dangers that came with this town.

Nagato shook his head. Yahiko may have been their little 'leader', but sometimes Nagato felt as if he was the only one who truly understood that the pain of life was necessary to also get the joys of it.

* * *

Jiraiya sat in his office at home. The three kids were home, but they hadn't bothered him, and he was decently sure that he was alone right now.

Picking up his phone, he dialed a number he had long since memorized.

After a precise three rings, the person on the other end picked up.

"Jiraiya?" The voice asked in an all-business tone.

"Hello, Tsunade." Jiraiya answered.

He knew it was bad. He was supposed to be retired, no longer a man of the police force. But there was some proof that gangs were starting to appear in Konoha, most likely branching from the Sound gang all those years ago.

"Jiraiya, have you found any information on the gang case?"

"Actually, I have reason to believe that this is the Snake's doing. Back during the attack on Ame, the gang was at its most powerful point. And even though the five powerful countries worked together and used their forces together to stop the Sound gang, it is believed that the Snake, leader of the gang, was the only to escape. Chances are he is trying to revive the gang here, in Konoha."

"Shit. I know that the Snake only had time to recruit about 50 people, so it's easily containable. But we need to bite the head off this snake if we hope to stop the Sound's revival. No pun intended."

Jiraiya laughed, even though he knew it was not supposed to be a laughing matter.

"Jiraiya! This is serious! It's my job as the chief of police in such a crime-ridden world to keep my people safe! Whoever the Snake is, we need to put an end to him. I am officially asking you to come out of retirement and work on the down low for me. I already have a spy within the gang, and I'm hoping he can give me enough information to know what we're dealing with."

"Don't worry, Tsunade, you can count on me."

"Good. Well, this is going to be just like old times." He didn't need to see her to know that she was smiling.

* * *

Konan had calmed down, and Yahiko was also breathing easier now, too.

Nagato had brought them into his room, and he and Konan sat on the bed with their legs crossed while Yahiko leaned against the door with his arms crossed.

"I thought we didn't need to deal with this anymore." Yahiko sighed.

"But Yahi-" Nagato started.

"But what? There's no safe place in the world anymore, you think I don't know that?" Yahiko stepped forward angrily.

"This is the best place we've had as a home, we are _not_ going to try to abandon it!" Nagato frowned.

"But if we don't do something, history will repeat itself! I don't think I can handle that." Yahiko shook his head, still looking mad.

Nagato stood up, matching Yahiko's height. "I'm not saying we aren't going to do something. Remember when you were younger? And said that with a normal life you would eventually make peace in the world and bring justice to the gangs?"

"That was a child's dream!"

"No, Yahiko, it wasn't! And don't lie to me and say that it's not still your dream. I know it is."

Yahiko sighed. It was true, that's all he really wanted. He wanted to establish peace. But right now, he needed to concern himself with the safety of his friends above all else.

"I need to go get some air." Yahiko called as he opened up the door and walked out, leaving Nagato and Konan behind.

He knew Nagato was right. After all, he had been the one Nagato had always looked up to. And now, Nagato might actually have more of a head on him than Yahiko.

Sighing, Yahiko prepared to go downstairs and go outside. He just needed to breath.

However, upon passing Jiraiya's office, he heard his foster father speaking quietly.

Leaning himself gently against the door, he put his ear up against it.

He could hear Jiraiya, but the person on the other line's voice was too faint to make out.

"Actually, I have reason to believe that this is the Snake's doing. Back during the attack on Ame, the gang was at its most powerful point. And even though the five powerful countries worked together and used their forces together to stop the Sound gang, it is believed that the Snake, leader of the gang, was the only to escape. Chances are he is trying to revive the gang here, in Konoha."

Yahiko had to stop himself from audibly gasping. This whole thing really _was_ happening at a large scale. And it all went back to the Sound.

Jiraiya laughed at something that must have been said.

There was silence and an angry murmur was heard spoke, most likely scolding Jiraiya.

"Don't worry, Tsunade, you can count on me."

The phone hung up and Yahiko heard Jiraiya sigh.

"Come in, Yahiko." Yahiko's eyes widened. Was Jiraiya really that good that he knew Yahiko was there the entire time?

Hesitantly, Yahiko opened the door to the office. He knew that there was no point in trying to hide that he had been listening.

"Uh..." He didn't have an explanation or excuse.

"It's alright, Yahiko. The three of you are smart, and I have a feeling you've been able to piece together some things about this town and the gangs.

"What... What's going on?" Yahiko gulped.

"Do you remember how the Sound had been so powerful? Well eventually the Konoha police force destroyed the gang, every last person had been killed or put in jail. But the leader of the gang, the Snake, had escaped. Right now, he's trying to revive the gang with new members. We're lucky enough it's only in Konoha, and not world wide like it had been. But it's imperative that we stop him soon."

"Why are you telling me this, Jiraiya?"

"Because... You three know the pains of gang activity more than anyone else. I also know that your dream had been to stop gangs. Well, now is your chance. Most of the gang members already suspected go to your high school." Jiraiya's look was dead serious.

"So?" Yahiko was still confused.

"If you want, I can move you out of Konoha, and to a safer location. However, I trained you all those years ago. You three know how to defend yourselves and fight. So if you want to stay here in Konoha, it's also an option that you three can do some work for me. Of course, all of this is for you three to decide."

"But Nagato and Konan..."

"You can still protect them even if you all decide to help. I'm not asking you to be undercover cops or anything. I just want you to tell me any information you hear. It would just be like being regular teenagers."

"So... You want us to just do anything we would regularly do, except if we hear anything gang related, just tell you?" Yahiko asked.

"Precisely. You want to keep Konan and Nagato safe, don't you? Well either you can protect them by destroying this gang and it's leader, even if it's only monitoring your school's 'gossip' on the matter... _or _you can keep them safe and leave Konoha, only to have the gangs grow and maybe one day end up wherever you three are. We need everyone we have to stop the Sound."

"Even three kids?" Yahiko looked into Jiraiya's eyes for an explanation.

"Yahiko, you three have grown up quite a lot. I don't want to put you out and around the gang or carry a gun or anything. I just want you to tell me if you figure anything out by chance. Trust me, I will _not_ allow anything bad to happen to you three."

Yahiko was silent. Jiraiya was just like him. He just wanted to protect what was important to him.

"Well, Yahiko?"

"I- I'll need to talk to Nagato and Konan. But I think you're right. Running and cutting everyone off and isolating ourselves won't help. The gang will only get bigger. I think I owe Nagato an apology."

Jiraiya smiled. "You've become very mature."

Yahiko gave one of his typical grins.

"So, any questions? I'm not going to try to hide this from you guys." Jiraiya affirmed.

"Actually, I do need to tell you something. Konan has two people in her art class that are members of the gang. She had just gone out for coffee with them. She told me that they swore they weren't like the others, but I don't trust them at all. Anyone wearing those damn rings I don't trust."

"Just tell her to keep her distance. Right now, the Snake isn't planning on anything so soon. He wants to obtain a large number of members before he actually uses them. So these boys won't bother her if she doesn't go poking around in their business."

Yahiko was relieved. At least he knew she wasn't in any immediate danger.

"But wait..." Yahiko realized, "if the rings that the gang members wear are a dead giveaway, why not just arrest anyone wearing them?"

"As I said," Jiraiya answered, "they aren't planning on anything violent right now, so it's not harming anyone by not taking immediate action. We are attempting to get any information we can from them regarding who the Snake is. But he's so secretive, he barely tells his own members anything in regards to his true identity. That's why we have an undercover police officer posing as a member, as I said. He's trying to get information from the inside as a gang member."

Yahiko frowned. Someone was willing to be in the gang just to get information? That's risky.

"Okay. I guess that's all I need to know." Yahiko nodded.

"I'm proud of you. All three of you." Jiraiya smiled, and Yahiko relished in the feeling. No one had ever been proud of him before, it was nice though.

He walked out of Jiraiya's office and back to Nagato's room. Opening the door, he saw Nagato and Konan speaking in hush voices to one another.

Noticing Yahiko come in, they looked over.

"That was a quick break." Nagato noted.

"Yeah, I just ran into Jiraiya." _When I was eavesdropping_.

"Oh..." Nagato still wasn't sure what that had to do with anything.

"He told me about the gangs, and I realized that you guys are right. Shutting ourselves out and running from this won't help. I'm really sorry for what I said and how I acted."

Nagato and Konan smiled. They couldn't ever stay mad at him for too long; it just wasn't possible.

"Well, Jiraiya is working on the job again... He's going to try to help get rid of this gang. Actually, they think that the man who was head of the Sound survived and is trying to start a new gang in Konoha."

Nagato and Konan gasped.

"He wants us to be calm. Right now, the members aren't doing anything violent. So Konan, be cautious around those two guys, but don't worry too much. Jiraiya also wants us to tell him anything we may overhear about the gang. But, he said that we should just carry on as before, and enjoy the whole 'high school life'."

Nagato got up and walked right over to Yahiko and pulled him into a hug. He then proceeded to pick Yahiko up in a bear hold and squeeze him.

"Hey! Put me down smallfry!" Laughed Yahiko.

"Yay! Yahiko is letting us play with other kids!" Nagato faked a little kid's voice. He finally put Yahiko down.

"You need to stop being so strong. It's annoying." Yahiko rubbed his arms that were sore from Nagato's iron grip.

"Does this mean we can still hang out with Naruto and everyone?" Nagato asked.

"Yes. But I'm still worried about Itachi... After all you said he was probably in the gang. Just keep close tabs on Sasuke and we should be fine. But I don't think he's in on anything with the gang, it's just a precaution."

"Alright. I'm just glad everything is okay for now." Nagato sighed in relief, patting Yahiko's shoulder.

"Me too."

* * *

The next day was a lot less stressful. Sure, knowing what the rings were for added a lot of... well... _realness_ to the situation. It wasn't a child's game, and they knew that.

But for now, Jiraiya told them to act like normal teenagers until they felt they had gotten any information worth sharing. And they intended to do so.

So in the morning, the three of them had gone to their respective first period classes.

When Konan walked over to the side of the gym where Ino, Tenten, and Kiba always were, she was surprised to see a smaller figure in front of them with his back turned to her. As she got closer, she noticed that this person, whoever they were, was talking to her three friends. Well, in particular Ino.

"Ino, pleassssee? All my friends have dates for the party except for me!" As she approached, Konan realized this boy seemed younger than they were. He had brown hair and eyes and some scarf that seemed way too long for the warm weather.

"Konohamaru, you're a freshman. Ninth graders don't go out with eleventh graders, you know that. But listen, if I weren't dating Shikamaru, and you were a couple years older, I would totally go out with you." Ino smiled, and Konan couldn't tell if this boy's heart was being broken or given hope by what he had just been told.

"Wait, really? But can't you just go out on one date with me? Nara will understand!" He whimpered, clasping his hands together in a plea.

"Aren't there any ninth graders that you can stalk?" Kiba rolled his eyes.

"No! All the girls in my grade don't have the necessary curves I'm looking for!" Konohamaru whined.

"Well then go be a gentleman and charm a girl with a nice personality!" Ino flicked Konohamaru on the head and he trotted away, mumbling to himself.

Konan was amused, despite her lack of knowledge concerning what had just occurred.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Sarutobi Konohamaru. Ninth grader and pretty much a fun-sized Naruto." Ino laughed.

"Not to mention he's been trying to get with Ino for years. When he was in the third grade, he walked up to her on the big kids playground, and got to experience getting turned down by an annoying fifth grader."

"Who are you calling annoying, Tenten? I was an angel of a child!" Ino growled, raising her fist.

Kiba snickered, "Tch. Ino, you and Sakura were literally the living embodiment of girl drama all 'cause of that Uchiha pretty boy."

"Sasuke was my first love, it's not my fault!" Ino defended.

"He literally hated both of you. And told you." Kiba laughed, and Ino looked like she was about to burst her face was so red with anger.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore! Sakura and I smoothed it over and we're best friends again. So don't go telling me I'm annoying."

Konan smiled to herself. Yeah, these guys were definitely able to be trusted. They didn't seem too lethal at all.

"Oh, by the way Konan," Konan's head snapped up and she looked to Ino, "we're having a girls-only get together on Saturday. It's kind of ritual. The first Saturday of every month. You in? It'll be tons of fun!"

"Yes, that sounds fun," Konan smiled.

"Ugh, please don't talk about it here anymore though. I don't wanna know what you girls do at those creepy-ass girls nights. What do you do, tell each other about your periods and then practice making out with each other?" Kiba shivered at the thought first thought, and then smirked at the second.

"Of course we do!" Tenten interjected with a face of all seriousness, "Wait, you guys don't do that when you all hang out?"

"No wonder I'm so much better than Shikamaru when we're making out... I get more practice." Ino nodded, confirming her thoughts with a joking smirk.

Konan hoped to God that they were joking. If she was going to end up in some sort of group make out session, she would probably die.

"Hardy har har," Kiba rolled his eyes, "but in all seriousness, what the hell do you girls do at your dumb girls' nights?"

Ino shrugged noncommittally, "It's a secret. That's part of the fun of being a girl."

Kiba made a sound of utter frustration and threw his hands up. "I give up. Why did I have to be the one in a class with three other girls as my only allies?"

"Calm yourself. This is gym, not war." Ino pushed Kiba, who stumbled back. "Besides, count yourself lucky. You look like a pimp in this class hanging out with all the ladies." Ino paused a moment, and then poked Kiba in the same spot she had just pushed him. "You feel bigger than usual. You gaining wait?"

"Arf!" Akamaru poked his head out of the jacket and looked around.

"No," Kiba said petting the white haired dog's head, "I just brought Akamaru today. He doesn't like it when people push him. Right boy?"

Akamaru barked and licked his lips happily. Konan had to admit that Akamaru was the most adorable thing she had ever laid eyes on.

"Go on, boy, bite Ino! She's a mean old lady!" Kiba urged his dog.

But instead of being vicious and obeying Kiba by assaulting Ino, Akamaru just hopped out of his place in Kiba's jacket and lunged into Ino's arms where he began snuggling her and licking her.

"Aw, who's a good boy? Who's a good little boy?" Ino cooed.

Kiba looked annoyed to say the least.

"Akamaru, why are you turning on me, boy?" Akamaru jumped back into Kiba's arms and snuggled against his master in apology.

"Arf!"

"Aw, I love you too, Akamaru. Just remember:" Kiba lifted the dog until it's tiny frame was parallel to Kiba's head, and their eyes were close and staring into one another's. "We. Don't. Like. Ino. Ino. Is. Crazy."

Ino hit Kiba in the head, and they began bickering again.

"Are they always like this?" Konan asked Tenten.

"Yeah. It's kind of entertaining if you ask me, though. They've always just been fighting."

"Hm. Well as long as they don't actually hate each other."

"Nah, they're as good of friends as everyone else. They just both have very bold personalities."

Konan nodded. If Yahiko ever got around anyone else who was as forward as he was, it usually resulted like this.

"So, you excited for girls' night? Don't listen to Kiba. We do _not_ have weird orgies or talk about our periods. It's actually fun at times. Trust me, it took _forever _for Ino and Sakura to get me and Hinata into it."

"Why is that?" Konan asked.

"Well, you see, Hinata is an extremely shy girl. And when you put her around gossiping girls and things like makeovers, she tends to get overwhelmed. I think it's pretty adorable though."

"I could tell... she's shyer than me." Konan noted. And she always thought she was timid, but Hinata was another story.

"Yeah."

"Well what about you then?" Konan asked the bun haired girl.

"Me? Well I'm not that into makeovers and gossiping. But it's not that bad. I guess it's good to get the girly side out of me every once in a while, y'know?"

Konan nodded. Konan was never too girly, but she wasn't a tomboy either. She was always pretty average in her opinion. Of course, being around two boys had made her a bit more prone to feeling feminine no matter what she did.

"I think Saturday will be fun." Konan smiled. "But what do the guys do on the days you have girls' night?"

* * *

"Guys' night? Dude what is that even?" Yahiko asked Neji, who looked as uninterested in the conversation as always. They sat in Physics, where Neji just invited Yahiko, seemingly to be forced to do so.

"It's an idiotic idea Naruto had when he got jealous that the females of our friends had special get togethers that excluded him. I do not promote Naruto's juvenile ideas of 'boys being boys' or the fact he is doing it simply because the girls don't wish to invite him to do manicures and pedicures. However, it has become tradition and somehow I have become part of it as well. Naruto wants me to ask you and Nagato to partake on Saturday."

Yahiko tried not to giggle like a little girl. Did Neji even know how to interact with people? It's kind of sad, really. Yahiko hadn't had real friends other than Nagato and Konan for years and years and he _still_ was better at making conversation than this white eyed weirdo.

"Sure, man. Sounds like fun. Wait, if the dudes have a thingy, what do the chicks do?" Yahiko asked curiously.

Neji tilted his head to the side, looking a bit perplexed. "Why are you talking of birds?"

Yahiko was confused now too.

Neji and Yahiko stared at each other in confusion, both not understanding the other. Finally, Shikamaru called out from the other side of the classroom.

"Girls. Chicks means girls, Neji. My god, you two are so troublesome."

"Oh." Neji coughed awkwardly. "I knew that. Well they usually all get together as well."

"Ohhhhh. Wait, do they like, talk about their periods and practice making out with each other and have naked pillow fights?" Yahiko asked.

Neji's eyes widened. "No! Do not be so preposterous!"

"That'd be kinda hot though. Hmm... I know Ino would be crazy enough to do that stuff. I wonder if Hinata ever would."

Neji's eye twitched. "That is my cousin!"

Yahiko gulped. Oops, forgot about that.

"Hehe, I was just kidding Neji-poo."

"I'm beginning to hate you more than Naruto." The Hyuga frowned.

* * *

Nagato was precautious around Itachi, but did as Yahiko informed him and stayed out of it. In his first period class, Itachi was a well-behaved student teacher who was doing his job, so there was nothing to report.

Hidan, however, was just plain annoying. He had let up a bit after Itachi, well... downright put him in his place. But he was still Hidan and still loud.

Shino, however, was a different story. When Itachi had let them talk amongst themselves at the end of class, Nagato had thought since Shino was part of his new group of friends he should try talking to him.

He turned around to face the quiet Aburame.

"Hiya. What's up?" Nagato asked nicely.

Shino looked up, as if just noticing the purple eyed boy.

"Hello, Nagato."

"So, uhhh, how's life."

"You know how life is. Some of it is good. Other parts bug me."

"Yep. That's life."

There was silence for a moment before, surprisingly, Shino spoke up.

"Nagato, this Saturday we are having a males only get together."

"You mean a guys' night?" Nagato asked.

"Yes. It almost slipped my mind. But I was to ask you about it, and Neji is asking Yahiko. I know how it feels to be forgotten, so forgive me for not informing you sooner."

"No problem man." Nagato tried not to laugh. They literally picked the two worst people to invite Yahiko and Nagato. A stoic and emotionless Hyuga boy who didn't socialize well, and a guy who wears glasses indoors and had some weird way of talking. But hey, at least they were being invited.

This would be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own. Also, thanks for those who are reading and those who review!**

* * *

In the cafeteria at lunch that day, anyone out of Naruto's group probably couldn't sense the difference in the orphans from the day before. Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan were just as they had been for the past week and a half of being at that school.

But if only everyone knew what had occurred between the three of them yesterday. They had to come to terms with the cost of living in this town and having this life.

Did Naruto and all the rest of them even know about the upcoming gang? For their sake, the orphans didn't mention anything. But it was weird, seeing as these gang members didn't seem to try hiding their rings too much. And in the orphans' cases, the members they've encountered weren't too good at keeping secrets.

But if everyone in this school was unaware and living in blissful ignorance, who were they to frighten them with what they had found out?

Naruto's group seemed so happy and carefree, so the orphans had to assume that they were unaware of the uprising gang.

"I WISH TO HAVE APPLE JUICE!" A certain bowl-cutted senior wearing all green declared.

"No, Lee. You know that you're not allowed to go near that stuff anymore." Tenten sighed as Lee began ranting on in the background about how 'youthful' of a beverage apple juice was.

"Babe, don't bother with him anymore. He's never 'gonna stop being 'youthful'." Kiba shook his head, his arms crossed.

"I thought all of us girls collectively decided you aren't allowed to call us 'babe' anymore." Tenten glared.

Kiba shrugged, "Whoopsie."

"Kiba, you are the scum of the earth." Ino flicked his ruffled brown hair, causing him to bare his teeth angrily.

"At least I'm not a bitch." Kiba muttered under his breath after Ino had turned around.

Apparently he wasn't as quiet as he thought, though. A moment later Ino began ranting off in his face and Shikamaru had to put in actual effort to restrain her as she flailed around in rage.

"Calm yourself, woman." Shikamaru hissed as she tried to free herself from his restraining grasp. After a few more moments of attempting to free herself, Ino gave up.

"You got lucky this time, Inuzuka." Ino growled. Shikamaru let go of her and she lowered her arms and settled for glaring at the wolfish boy instead.

"Please don't fight." Hinata interjected, her usual soft tone unchanged.

"Don't worry, Hinata. Those two are sure to run out of steam eventually!" Hinata turned around to see Naruto walking up to the table with a lunch tray in his hands. She blushed and turned quickly back around to stare at her water bottle.

Nagato leaned over to Choji.

"Dude, is she always like that around him?"

Choji nodded, and swallowed the rest of his chocolate bar before responding, "Naruto could literally say anything at all to her and she'll blush like that."

"And Naruto is still-?"

"Oblivious.? Yep, he is." Choji snickered to Nagato, who looked back to Hinata and Naruto. It was kind of sad, that the poor girl was so obvious and yet Naruto couldn't tell at all.

"Yahhhhhhikooooooo, Naggggattoooooo I missed your sexy faces so much. I can't wait for Saturday." Naruto closed his eyes and made what was hopefully a _fake_ dreamy face.

"Uh..." Yahiko began, "what _team_ do you play for exactly?"

"..." Naruto's smile turned into a full-out grin, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't say it." Sasuke warned Naruto.

"..."

"Seriously. Don't." Shino warned.

"..."

"Naruto, don't even thi-"

"WILDCATS!" Naruto jumped up out of his seat at the cafeteria table. Everyone at the table groaned, and half of the cafeteria had turned to stare at Naruto at this point.

Naruto sat back down, and Sasuke punched him in the arm.

"You're such an idiot, Naruto." The black-haired Uchiha rolled his eyes at his idiotic best friend.

"Love you too, Sasuke." Naruto giggled.

"As much as I adore your lovers' quarrels, I have some serious questions." Kiba piped up. Naruto and Sasuke gave the Inuzuka death glares. Seriously? Lovers' quarrels?

"Like what?" Shikamaru asked Kiba.

"For starters, what the hell are we even gonna do on Saturday? If we need any alcohol, I need Hana to get it prior to."

"Dude don't make everything like a damn party." Shikamaru sighed.

"Can't we just play video games? And like, I dunno, other manly things?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! Manly things!" Yahiko agreed. "Like burping and beating each other up and getting strippers!"

Neji sighed from the other side of the table. "One Naruto was bad enough."

"We're not that similar!" Naruto and Yahiko yelled in unison, and then looked to each other awkwardly.

"Alright, point taken." Yahiko nodded to Neji.

* * *

In art class , tense wouldn't even be sufficient enough to describe the atmosphere at the table.  
Deidara and Sasori were silent. But exchanged a number of looks with one another, mostly angry ones of blame.

Sai was lucky enough to blame his awkwardness on his usual personality. He didn't talk to any of the others, and instead doodled images of tigers and other beasts on a piece of loose leaf paper ripped out of one of his notebooks.

Konan, however, was usually a lot less awkward than Sai. So her silence and refusal to acknowledge the others had absolutely no excuse.

After twenty-six minutes of brutal silence, yes, Konan had been counting, Sasori was the first to speak up.

Clearing his throat, the young-looking redhead spoke.

"Look, I know things are weird now because of what happened yesterday, but we told you already. We aren't acting on part of it during school. Right now, Deidara and I are just high school students in our art class. And right now none of us will get a good grade on this project if we aren't even communicating."

Konan bit her lip. She really wanted to believe Sasori when he said that they were able to be trusted during school. After all, she really did think that the four of them could be friends when they had first started talking in class.

Sighing to herself, Konan decided that maybe, _just maybe_, these boys weren't the typical gang type. It would be hard to even like them knowing that they were supporting what gangs do, but they at least deserved a shot.

"Alright. Just answer me one question." Konan forced out.

Deidara and Sasori looked to her, then nodded, allowing her to continue.

"Why are you... Why are you doing it?" She hoped they knew what she meant.

The two kids looked to each other and Sasori nodded, ignoring Deidara's look of concern. Konan prayed to the lord that the nod was a good sign and not them agreeing they had to take her out for knowing too much.

"There's... there's one man who killed my parents. I was told that if I joined, I'd get help in exacting my revenge. I don't want to do anything harmful to anyone else, I promise." Sasori held his hand to his heart, as if swearing an oath on his words.

Konan gulped. She knew the feeling of the absence of parents all too well. Maybe if Sasori got a new family like Konan did, he wouldn't want such revenge.

She turned to Deidara, expecting an equally depressing backstory that led him to joining the up and coming gang. But Deidara only shrugged.

"Best friends forever isn't a title I take lightly. I'll follow my man Sasori into hell if he wants. Joining the organization isn't too bad, as long as I'm helping him achieve his goals."

Wow. That was ultimate bromance. Maybe even more so than Yahiko and Nagato.

Konan didn't know if she could completely trust their stories, and looked over to Sai to see how he was handling their answers.

Sai nodded and smiled, to no one in particular.

"Uh, what's wrong with you?" Sasori asked Sai.

"I'm just glad that you two are telling the truth."

"Sai, you can tell?" Konan asked with a bewildered expression overtaking her features.

"Yes. I have come to know the difference between a real smile and a fake one. Their smiles right now... they are real. And their stories... are also real."

Konan didn't know if she should be glad that these two boys were most likely unthreatening and normal, or upset that Sai had pretty much revealed that his smile _was_ in fact always fake.  
He just said that he knew how to tell a fake smile from a real one... Did that mean all of his happiness was an act? Is that what made him good at spotting out liars... That he was one?

Maybe... Maybe these three boys needed friends. She would be so lost in life without Yahiko or Nagato, these boys deserved friends as well.

"Hey, whose house are we doing the project at anyway?" She asked with a smile.

* * *

Yahiko drove the car with ease now that he knew the path home on the back of his hand. Nagato sat in the passenger side seat, and Konan sat in the back, her hands on her lap as she hummed and looked out the window complacently.

"So, whatcha guys up to tonight?" Yahiko asked.

Nagato shrugged and looked at Yahiko to answer.

"After doing all my homework, I was kinda just gonna bother you until you hung out with me."

Yahiko laughed, not doubting his friends plans were true at all. Of course they were.

"Oh Nagato, you need a life."

"You both need lives." A soft voice mumbled from the back seat.

"Ugh, don't be so mean, Konan. Nagato is a sensitive little man."

"Who you callin' sensitive, Yahiko? You literally cried watching Bambi!" Nagato snorted.

Yahiko fake gasped with an overly-dramatic inhalation of breath.

"I'm an orphan! You can't just expect me _not_ to relate to the movie!" Yahiko joked.

But it was true. When they were fourteen, the foster parent they were staying with left them with the television and a box of movies one night when she had left to go on a date. With nothing else better to do, the three orphans had a Disney marathon. The only one to cry was Yahiko, and that was at every single movie including The Emperor's New Groove. His reasoning? 'It was beautiful how two people who had hated each other became friends through adventure'. But even Nagato and Konan didn't buy it, and instead just agreed Yahiko was a bit of a crybaby.

Pulling into the driveway, the three of them hopped out of the car and began walking up to the big door into the brick styled home.

"Hey, whose car is that?" Nagato asked, gesturing towards a white car parked on the right side of the long driveway, a bit up from where Yahiko had parked.

"I dunno." Yahiko admitted as he walked closer to examine it. It was slightly dented on the driver's side door, and had an 'I heart gambling' bumper sticker slapped on the back of it.

"I guess the only way to find out is to go in and see if Jiraiya has company over." Konan was already walking towards the door, leaving the two boys staring at the car.

"Hey wait up!" Nagato chased after, stumbling. Yahiko snickered at his red-haired friends clumsiness, and then followed both his friends into their house.

Konan and Nagato had waited for him by the front door. When he appeared behind them, Nagato fumbled slightly with the gold knob until a click was heard, and then walked in, his two friends in tow.

Laughter was heard in the kitchen.

Dropping their book bags next to the front door, the orphans trotted down the main hallway until they came into the kitchen.

There they saw the source of the laughter.

Jiraiya was laughing heartily, his entire frame shaking from it. Across from him, sipping tea, was a busty blonde woman with her hair parted into two sections that fell down her back. She had a smirk plastered on her face, and it looked like she was enjoying the conversation just as much as Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked over, noticing the three teens who had just entered.

"Ah, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan. Please, come join us for some tea," Jiraiya motioned at the kettle in the middle of the table and the open seats all around it. "There's someone I would like you to meet."

They did as they were told, going over and sitting with Jiraiya and this mystery woman.

Actually, the woman looked familiar, but none of them could quite place who she was.

Jiraiya began filling up cups with tea, and handing them out to the tree kids.

"This is Tsunade. She's a dear old friend of mine, and a very important figure in Konoha."

"Hey! Who are you calling old, Jiraiya?" The woman snapped, her eyes piercing through her white-haired companion.

"I mean young and beautiful friend of mine!" Jiraiya quickly fixed, the distinguishable look of fear obvious. Was he honestly afraid of this lady, whoever she was? She looked harmless.

"That's better." Tsunade took a sip of her tea. "Actually, I've met you three before. About 8 or so years ago."

Eight years ago... That was around the time the three of them had met Jiraiya and began traveling to the first orphanage with him. And if she knew Jiraiya...

Nagato was the first to figure it out.

"You're the one who was on Jiraiya's police squad!" He exclaimed in his eureka moment.

The woman nodded.

"Yes. And it appears that Jiraiya was right when he decided to look after you back then. It appears you've all grown up quite well."

Jiraiya's eyes boggled. "Tsunade, did you just willingly admit I was right about something?"

She sighed, "Don't get used to it."

The orphans smiled. They remembered that day when they had first met Jiraiya. It was him, Tsunade, and that dark haired man with the pale skin and disturbing voice. That was the day that Jiraiya had told his two partners that he would catch up to them later, and instead opted to help get the orphans to a safer location in the Fire country, further from the post-battlegrounds of Ame.

"I'm glad that you were more compassionate than Orochimaru and I were. Who knows what would have happened had you not taken these tree under your wing." Tsunade looked the three teens up and down, and then smiled and said with laughter, "I'm glad that you remember me at least."

Nagato shook his head with amazement, "You don't look a day older!"

Jiraiya faked a coughing fit, "ahem, Botox, ahem."

Tsuanade's eyes now contained a burning fire of rage.

"IT'S CALLED NATURAL BEAUTY LOOK IT UP!" She screeched, whacking Jiraiya on the head, to which he cringed and started begging for mercy. It kinda reminded the orphans of Naruto and Sakura.

Regaining her composure, Tsunade took a deep breath.

"I apologize. Ahem. Well, no matter what Jiraiya says, I'm still chief of police. And seeing as you three know a bit more than you should about the up and coming issues our town will face, I thought it would be nice if we've become acquainted. I want you to become more acquainted with the police, and then hopefully you all will realize that Konoha is a safe place and not to worry."

Yahiko shook his head and smiled, "We aren't afraid anymore, don't worry."

"Still," Tsunade said, "I'd feel better if you completely understood how capable our police force is."

Jirya laughed. "What she means is that she's a softy for you three. She's wanted to meet with you again ever since I got back from bringing you three to that orphanage all those years ago."

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table, causing some tea to splatter. "I am not a softy! I am the head of our forces!" She sighed, and her composure relaxed, "But I must admit that you three reminded me of my brother. Especially you, Yahiko. You three all wanted a better future and were strong. Far stronger than any other children of the age you had been. I guess I just wanted to get to know you. I still do, I suppose."

There was silence, and the orphans fidgeted in their seats. The chief of police wanted to get to know them not because they knew about the impending gang crisis, but because they kind of reminded her of her brother years ago when they first met her? Weird, but okay.

"Actually, I have something for one of you..." Tsunade shrugged off her green jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. She then picked up her purse and began searching through it.

The orphans looked to one another, wondering which of them she had something for and what it was. It's not like they really knew her too well.

"Aha! Konan, I've kept this, knowing that chances I would see you again one day were high."

Tsunade held out what she had just pulled from her bag. It was a pale purplish paper flower in perfect condition. It was easily recognizable as one of Konan's origami pieces.

"You've kept it? For eight years?" Konan asked, bewildered.

She had given that flower to Tsunade the day Jiraiya agreed to look after them, as a thanks for not abandoning them as Orochimaru had suggested. Konan had folded it prior to the meeting, making it as a peace offering for who Yahiko claimed were the three they needed to find at all costs. When they had actually found the three policemen they had seen take out gang members, Konan wasted no time in getting out that origami flower.

And now, when she was seventeen, this police officer had still remembered her, and was returning this symbolic paper flower.

"Officer Tsunade..." Konan was at a loss of words. This was truly one of the kindest things anyone besides Yahiko, Nagato, and now Jiraiya had ever done for her.

"Just Tsunade is fine, no need to be formal." Tsunade smiled and leaned across the table, sticking the origami flower gently into Konan's bun until it sat atop her head like an ornament.

"You know, I never got married or had children. But I've always wanted a daughter. Who knows? Maybe you and I will be seeing a lot of eachother." Tsunade addressed Konan gently, warming her heart.

"So what do you boys think?" Tsunade looked to Jiraiya, Nagato, and Yahiko. "Pretty, right?"

"She reminds me of you, Tsunade." Jiraiya smiled sweetly, uncommon for the creep he usually was. Nagato smiled and nodded to Tsunade's assessment.

Yahiko, however, was speechless. His friend's indigo hair was usually half up and mess-ish, and her look was what many may call 'unnatural' due to her piercing and the fact her hair, which actually wasn't dyed or anything, was an uncommon color.

But now, with her hair pulled halfway up and the flower bringing out an innocent look to her, she was breathtaking.

Yahiko nodded quickly along with Nagato, blushing and averting his gaze to keep from staring. Sometimes he hated his mind for having these thoughts.

Konan was a friend. That's all. He cared about her more than any other girl in the world a thousand times over, sure, but that didn't _mean_ anything. Nope.

"Psst..." Yahiko looked over to Nagato who had been the one to make that noise and intrude upon Yahiko's thoughts. Yahiko looked up at his red-haired friend who was situated between the two other orphans.

"What?" Yahiko whispered with a slight frown.

"Are you staring at me or her, 'cause I don't wanna give you false hope, I'm wayyy out of your league." Nagato giggled like an annoying schoolgirl and Yahiko smacked him on the arm not-so-lightly.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Konan sighed. Typical boys, always fighting.

"Nothing!" Yahiko was quick to shout out.

Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged smirks, and looked back at the young orphans.

Konan was scolding the two boys for fighting as Nagato kept laughing and Yahiko kept blushing. Ah, young people in the prime of life, how adorable.

"Well, Jiraiya, I really must go. Call me if you get an update on the Snake case. Ill try reaching out to Orochimaru and see if he's heard anything over in his section of the Fire country. Maybe he has a lead on the case, even if it's been a while since I've heard from him." Tsunade got up from the table and put her jacket back on.

"Sure thing, Tsunade." Jiraiya nodded.

Tsunade walked to the main hall, prepared to go through it to leave. She turned back over her shoulder and spoke to the three teens.

"I'll be back to get to know you better. Sorry this was cut short but I have a lot of work to do. Being chief of police really takes a lot out of me."

She walked down the hall, the clicking of her heels heard until the door open and closed, and all traces of her were gone.

Konan tentatively touched the flower that was now attached to her hair and gently smiled.

"You should... You should wear that tomorrow, too." Yahiko choked out.

Oblivious to Nagato's snickering, Konan smiled.

"I probably will. It means a lot that she did that."

"That's because she really is caring. She may look like she's cold and all business when you first meet her, but you three just saw the real Tsunade tonight. She's very thoughtful."

"Ooooo..." The three orphans teased, "Jiraiya's got a crushhhh..."

Jiraiya shook his head and laughed, "Well, I have to go to a meeting with a publisher. I just finished my latest book. If you need anything give me a call. I'll be back before dinner."

Saying their goodbyes, the orphans left Jiraiya who head out the door.

* * *

As he tried to sleep, Yahiko tossed and turned, unable to give into his sleepiness for one certain reason.

It was raining. Hard.

Yahiko used to like the rain a lot when he was young. His parents would always sit with him and they would all look out the windows in the front of their home at the drumming rain and iridescent puddles that were painted across the streets.

But now, he associated rain with the tears of the people of Ame, the town famous for its storms.

Whenever it rained, all he could picture in his mind was the day it all began.

The screams.

The cries.

The burning homes.

The relentless storm.

He tried to sleep, but it was useless. The rain was a euphony he could never fall asleep to. He sighed, thinking of his two best friends.

Nagato was probably heavily asleep right now, never one to wake up due to incessant noise. Most likely, he was snoring loudly in the next room over, unaware of the storm brewing outside at this very moment.

Yahiko then wondered if Konan was sleeping. If the storm had started after she fell asleep, she probably would sleep through it as well. Yahiko was the lightest sleeper, and that was probably why he had woken up during one particularly loud clap of thunder.

However, if Konan had woken up by some random chance or had never fallen asleep in the first place, she was probably not able to sleep either.

Yahiko let out a frustrated breath.

He wanted to go check on her and see, but that was probably a bit taboo to do seeing as she was probably fast asleep. Konan hated when the boys were ever in her room pulling pranks on her; so there was no way she would want him being near her room for a reason as stupid as making sure she was asleep.

She was probably fine anyway.

* * *

Konan tossed and turned, trying to shut out the constant assault of rain hammering down on the roof. She couldn't possibly sleep. Not when all of this just brought her back to that one day ten years ago.

Just like she had been when she was just a little girl, Konan was afraid of the storms, despite the fact they were oh so common in her hometown.

She used to just crawl into her parents' bed, but after they had been killed, their comfort was not available anymore. After that, however, Nagato and Yahiko had always been in the same room as her, in that rickety old treehouse that had been their first home together. After that, they had left Ame and never really encountered late night storms this bad ever since.

But now, she was remembering just how frightening it felt to be in a shaking home during a brutal storm. In the dark.

She wanted, more than anything, just to have someone near her for comfort. But she had to will herself to be strong; she needed to stop being to dependent on others.

A loud bang of thunder and a flash of bright lightning both shook and illuminated her room in a horror movie- worthy moment. The fact that both the thunder and lightning occurred at nearly the exact same moment must have meant the worst of the storm was very near.

She pulled her covers up over her head, hating herself for feeling so childish.

"Ugh! This is so stupid!" She harshly whispered into the darkness that surrounded her. She got up out of bed and tiptoed to the door.

Opening and closing it as quietly as possible, Konan then walked as silently as she could manage to the next room over.

Hesitating at the door, she wondered if she should knock or not.

* * *

"Why can't I fall asleeppp?" Yahiko whined to himself. He knew why though.

Maybe he could just quickly check on her and then go back to his room and try to sleep once he knew she wasn't awake.

He sat up in his bed, preparing to get up and walk over to his door. However, a moment before he flung his feet over the bed, a knock sounded from his door, startling him half to death.

_It's probably her_.

He got up and walked over to his door, creaking it open ever so gently to assure the sound wasn't heard throughout the home. But if Jiraiya and Nagato could sleep through this storm, there was no way they'd hear the door and it's hinges.

"Yahiko?" Konan whispered.

He saw her outline, but it was far too dark to actually examine her face. But from the sound of her trembling voice, he could tell she was scared.

"Couldn't sleep? Me either." He opened the door wider, stepping back to allow her in.  
Hesitantly, she took a step forward.

"God Konan," he laughed, "it's just a storm, nothing to be worried about."

As if on cue, a rumble shook the house and light flashed through his window, causing him to jump a bit, and causing Konan to jump a little bit more than he had.

"Just a storm my ass... You're scared too!" She reprimanded him with a light shove.

"Ugh, you wanna sleep or not? We have school tomorrow and I'd much rather catch some z's than listen to you nag all night."

"I hate you." She pouted before walking over and plopping down on his bed.

"Just don't hog all the blankets, woman." He joked, before hopping on the other side of the bed. It was nearly king sized (Jiraiya really shouldn't have let them pick out and buy their own furniture two and a half weeks ago when they first got here) so there was plenty of room between the two of them. Really, it wasn't a big deal at all. Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato had slept close to one another the first few years together after the attack on Ame. And even during nights at orphanages or foster homes when they were younger, the three of them would sneak into each-other's rooms and hang out and talk until they fell asleep scattered across the beds.

So really, it was innocent. Yahiko was all the way over on one end, while Konan teetered on the other edge. Nothing wrong about it.

But they had long since been that young, and the realization that they were, in fact, opposite genders, had been apparent to them for a few years now. So if anyone would think of two seventeen year olds who aren't even related sharing a bed in the same house as their 'parent', many would think it was wrong.

But it's not like Yahiko was a boy with bad intentions at all. In fact, he could rest easier now knowing that she was no longer fearing the storm. Sure, it had been a while since she needed to be with someone else at night, since they hadn't experienced a storm at night in a very long time. But he was still as willing as ever to be there for her.

"Remember, it's just a storm. Nothing else." He promised, and reached over to pat her on the head like a pet.

She laughed despite herself, "I'm not a dog, you know."

He grinned, although she could not see it in the dark, and retracted his hand back to himself.

"Goodnight, Konan-Bear."

"Shut it."

* * *

She had been asleep for about twenty minutes now, snuggled in the warm blankets, ignoring the thundering and lighting occurring outside.

But Yahiko still couldn't sleep.

So instead, he laid on his stomach and looked over at his purplish/bluish haired friend, wondering about her.

What was her family like? Would she have died if he had not come along and found her those ten long years ago? Would she be a different person if she hadn't met him or Nagato?

Honestly, those questions didn't matter to him anymore. What had happened had happened, and nothing would change that. This was the Konan he knew and the Konan he had grown to love.

Platonically of course.

So he smiled when he looked at her pale face, eyes shut in slumber. Her hair was poofed up on one side, like it often did when she slept. Her chest rose and fell as she took slow breaths in her comatose state of dreaming. He hoped they were nice dreams she was having.

Welp, he may as well try to get some sleep too. Rolling over, he yawned and buried his head into his fluffy pillow.

A loud clap of thunder sounded, drowning out the intense beat of the rain, even if only for a moment. Whatever, he'd just have to sleep through it.

* * *

"Nagato, could you stay after class for a minute?"

Nagato looked up from his textbook at who had called for him.

Itachi was staring straight at, almost through, Nagato with his black eyes.

"Um... Sure." Nagato hesitated. He couldn't remember doing anything that would get him in trouble. Maybe Itachi just had a message from the office. After all, the orphans were still new to the school and some issues would be expected to occur in the process.

A minute later the bell dismissing first period sounded, and everyone closed their philosophy of religion textbooks and headed out the door.

Nagato gulped and walked over the the desk where Itachi sat, poised as ever.

"You wanted to see me?" Nagato asked, his face scrunched in confusion.

"Yes," Itachi sat up a bit straighter, "I read your essay. Your writing is truly remarkable; much better than any I have ever read from someone as young as yourself. I can tell you didn't cheat however. The position it is written from is quite callow, but not in a completely negative way. I do believe that you are in a position in which your mind has developed in a quite advanced way, yet you hold on to naive idealism. It's quite interesting."

Nagato sweat-dropped in relief. At least he wasn't in trouble.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Itachi. Let me say, the way you related religion to the world and it's condition is quite amazing. I would like to ask you to write an essay concerning the negative effects of war and disagreement on the world. But please, do not state the obvious. Do just as you had done for this essay."

Nagato tilted his head, "What would this essay be for?"

"I wish to submit it as part of a contest the countries are holding. All of the leaders of the great five countries are trying to unite the world once more. I am very much supportive of this. If you were to enter your essay as a submission and you won, then they will add it as part of a speech they are airing to every country. Many people will watch, and many people will hear these words. But only one of the thousands and thousands of students from the five great countries will have their essay be chosen."

"And you think I have a chance?" Nagato asked, eyes wide.

"Of course. Your words must come from the heart, and be chosen wisely. What these people around the world hear could be the difference between unity and war. Think about that." Itachi got up and picked up his bag and jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Nagato."

Nagato was left in the room, totally and utterly at a loss of words.

He really didn't want to believe Itachi was part of this gang now, he really didn't.

Itachi just told Nagato one thing he never thought was possible.

He could change the world.

This was just the opportunity that he had been searching for alongside Yahiko and Konan. They would be so pleased to hear of this.

So maybe Itachi was in the gang for a good reason? Who knows, he might be a nice guy if you leave that part out.

* * *

Wednesday over all had been pretty boring for Yahiko. Sure, gym class with Naruto and Lee was kick-ass, but the rest of the day was pretty lame.

However, he had received great news from both of his friends.

Konan and her art friends, who Yahiko still despised, had nearly finished their project, and were very hopeful for the grade.

Nagato was offered a chance to submit a speech that may be read to the _entire world_. Yeah, that one was a bit crazy to Yahiko, but if Nagato did it, it could mean big changes.

So even though _his_ day had been a snoozer, Yahiko was still ecstatic that everything was going well for everyone else. So what if he was lacking a little fun...

Yahiko sat in the living room doing his homework. If he had felt this boredom any other day, he would have probably pulled a prank on Konan. But ever since she had joined forces with Nagato and pulled that stunt with Jiraiya's photos, he had a weird feeling that pranking was off limits for a while.

So what to do when one is bored?

Konan had gone over that Sai kid's house to do that project (despite Yahiko's disdain for those boys), and Nagato stayed after school to work on that essay. And Yahiko was all alone and bored out of his mind.

Hm... Maybe it was time to put these knew phones Jiraiya got them last week to a good use.

As previously stated, Konan and Yahiko were pretty quick with them while Nagato was a bit slower. So it shouldn't be a problem for Yahiko to figure out how to send out a group message.

To: Naruto, Lord Darkness, Kiba (Man-Slut), Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Tenten, Mr. Youth, Hinata, Neji, Choji  
Message: Hello! Bored and in need of entertainment. If anyone isn't busy right now, hellllppppppp!

After sending, it didn't take long for people to respond.

Kiba, Shino, Ino, Tenten, and Neji were all busy, but surprisingly all the others weren't doing anything either.

Kinda sad, but who was Yahiko to talk about lack of a social life?

The others all agreed to go bowling, seeing as there was a new bowling alley around that had just opened.

He sent a quick text to Konan and Nagato to come if they weren't still busy in a while, and then grabbed some money and headed off in his old silver car.

He pulled up at Yamato's Bowling Alley and Arcade at precisely 5:02, and looked over to see a black car parked next to him. In the driver's seat was a cranky looking teen who had just pulled up as well.

"Sasuke!" Yahiko cheered.

Sasuke looked over and rolled his eyes at who he viewed as a second Naruto.

Stepping out of the car, Sasuke walked over, and waited for Yahiko, who energetically hopped out of his car and walked up next to Sasuke.

"This should be fun!" Yahiko grinned at the dark boy as they walked up to the building.

"Better be. I was watching The Last Airbender when you sent that group text. I had to stop in the middle of a really good episode just to come."

Yahiko took a moment trying to figure out if that was sarcasm or not, but gave up when he realized that it was no use trying to read Sasuke's facial expression.

"Um... alrighty then." Yahiko shook his head and offered up a smile.

He held the door to the building open for Sasuke and they both walked in.

The place was nice and seemed to be brand-spanking-new. A couple lanes down, Yahiko and Sasuke saw that a few of the other people were already here, sitting and chatting. Naruto, Sakura, and Lee to be exact.

"HELLO MY FRIENDS!" Lee greeted, still dressed in his green get-up, now even wearing some dorky vest.

Yahiko greeted everyone with a smile while Sasuke chose to nod his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"'Sup Edgar Allan Poe." Naruto mimicked Sasuke's head nod and icy tone.

"Shut up." Sasuke flicked Naruto in the forehead.

"So where's everyone else?" Sakura asked, trying to ignore her two friends and their constant fighting.

"Sorry we're late." Drolled a bored voice. Everyone looked around and saw Shikamaru standing with his hands in his pockets. Beside him was Hinata, who he must have picked up on the way.

"Oh! Hey Shikamaru, Hinata!" Chirped a bubbly Naruto.

"H-hello Naruto." Hinata blushed and smiled.

And Naruto _still_ didn't get it.

"I guess we're just waiting on Choji then." Yahiko informed the others.

"He said something about picking up a burger on the way, so he's 'gonna be late," Shikamaru said, "Just start without him."

Fifteen minutes later, the seven of them were in the middle of their first game, some doing better than others.

Somehow, Shikamaru knew just how to hit the pins, and had a pretty impressive score already.

Others like Hinata, without an aggressive bone in her body, had the ball going 5 miles per hour and was barely knocking down any pins.

"Hinata, lemme help 'ya get the hang of it!" Naruto offered with a smile. He got behind her as she was about to bowl and put his arms on top of hers, encasing her small frame. He showed her through the motions of how to bowl, but she was definitely not paying any attention to a word the hyperactive blond was saying.

"Alright, do you get how to do it now, Hinata?" Naruto asked, stepping back from the close proximity he had with the Hyuga girl.

She stared into nothingness before her eyes rolled back a bit and she promptly passed out.

"Uh oh-" Naruto caught her before she hit the ground and then shook his head.

"She's 'gotta get this checked out with a doctor. She keeps passing out! Must be heat exhaustion or something." Naruto sighed, placing her on one of the benches at their end of the alley.

"Is she going to be okay?" Yahiko asked with panicked concern. He never really saw someone pass out like that.

"Yep. Happens all the time, she'll wake up in a few minutes." Naruto affirmed.

"Idiot. Haven't you noticed that she only faints around you" Sasuke sneered.

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe I'm bad luck."

Sakura shoved the blond, "You don't get it, do you? You're so thick sometimes!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked with genuine curiosity.

Yahiko laughed. What an idiot.

"Just forget it, Naruto. Does someone want to go for Hinata's turn until she wakes up?" Sasuke asked. He was sitting on one of the benches, leaning back with his arms crossed.

"I WILL VOLUNTEER TO TAKE HER PLACE UNTIL OUR LOVELY FRIEND AWAKENS FROM HER COMATOSE STATE!"

"Lee calm down and just bowl."

Lee pranced up and positioned himself to roll the ball down the lane.

"Bowl? More like bowl-cut." Yahiko snickered, and Naruto joined him. Even Sakura couldn't hide her little smile.

"Choji is pretty late." Shikamaru sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be here soo-"

"Sorry!" Choji yelled out as he shuffled down the bowling alley, a lot of people looking at him like he had five heads.

"What took you so long?" Shikamaru asked.

"They ran out of cheese for the burger so I had to go to a different place."

"I see..." Shikamaru laughed.

Damn. That had to be the first time Yahiko ever heard Shikamaru laugh.

When the bushy-ponytailed boy got up to bowl, Yahiko scooted over next to Choji.

"Hey, I have a question."

"Shoot." Choji smiled. It was creepy how happy this dude always was.

"How the hell did Ino and Shikamaru manage to get together? I can't picture them as a couple at all."

Choji laughed heartily. Whenever he did that, Yahiko always thought of Santa Clause and his jolly ol' belly.

"Boy that's a good story. I dunno, really. The three of our dads were always best friends so Shikamaru, Ino, and I grew up hanging around eachother. Honestly I think Ino was more attracted to the fact he never treated her as the whole airhead-dumb-blonde type, like a lot of people do. He treated her as an equal and saw her potential in everything she did. So she started liking him, and he still didn't care. Freshman year she told him she liked him and wanted to go out, and he kind of ignored her and shrugged. So she just stated saying that they were dating and he was too lazy to deny it."

"So... He doesn't really like her?" Yahiko asked, quite confused.

"Shikamaru? He's always cared about her, being a childhood best friend and everything. But in the last few years I think he's really grown to love her."

"Awww!" Yahiko and Choji looked over to see Naruto and Sakura who had tears forming in their eyes.

"Tell it again, please?" Naruto made a puppy dog face.

"Who invited you to the conversation?" Yahiko joked.

"Sorry, but hearing about my best friend's love life without her input is a rare opportunity I'd love to seize." Sakura smirked.

"Wait 'till I tell 'ya about how Sakura and Ino fought all the time over Sasu-"

Sakura slapped her hand ove Naruto's mouth, stopping the rest of his words from leaving.

"Idiot! He's right over there!" Sakura harshly whispered.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"As if he didn't already know. You two were so obvious it hurt."

"Whatever," the pink-haired girl rolled her eyes, "I'm over him now anyway."

"Sureee..." Naruto smirked.

"Shut up!" Sakura made a fist, and that was enough to shut Naruto up.

"Sakura, if I may? Maybe it is time for you to move on!" Lee shouted with enthusiasm as he attempted to make a kissy face.

Sakura shivered and choked out, "No thanks, I'm good for now."

"You all are a reality show waiting to happen." Yahiko laughed.

"We're not that bad, really." Shikamaru said as he walked back from the spare he just made bowling.

"But I have to admit, we are all a bit... off." Sasuke noticed.

"MY TURN!" Naruto jumped up and ran to go bowl.

"As I was saying." Sasuke sighed.

"Mmph, Naruto..." A still unconscious Hinata mumbled in her sleepy state. Starting to wake up, she straightened herself up and looked around to see where she was.

"What... happened?" she squeaked.

"Naruto happened." Sasuke smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Naruto, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Friday Fever had set in on the students of Konoha Highschool, and that certain excitement and eagerness for the weekend was evident.

The case was no different in Konan's art class. Walking in last, as usual (her previous class was on the far other side of the school), she sat down at her table with Deidara, Sasori, and Sai before greeting them.

"Did you bring it in?" Konan asked Sai, removing her bookbag off her shoulder and placing it on her chair.

"Yes." Sai smiled, still false yet not as blatantly as it was last week, and showed her the project they had completed at his house. Together, the four of them came up with an excellent idea for the project that Kurenai Sensei was sure to appreciate.

The paper they were given nearly two weeks to decorate in any way they deemed was original and personal to all of them as a collaborative group was now laying on the table, their hard work apparent.

In each corner of the paper, the four of them had decorated it in a way they portrayed their favorite art, and as it got closer to the center of the paper, their designs melted together until they were merged in the middle of the paper.

Whereas Konan folded the paper and made it into a 3D origami, Sai had simply painted basic images on his corner. Deidara had sculpted random things with his clay, since for obvious reasons any explosives would not work with this project. And Sasori had somehow, to Konan's amazement, managed to fold the paper and cut it until it was like a little puppet, and when a small piece of paper was pulled, the puppet he had drawn on the paper's mouth moved like a nutcracker. When all of it met in the middle of the paper, all four of their ideas collided in a mesmerizing way.

"I'm actually impressed with you three, hm." Deidara smirked, still as egotistical as ever. But Konan had to admit, his attitude was kind of growing on her.

The bell rang, signaling the start of class. Kurenai walked in right after, apologizing for her tardiness.

"Alright, take out your projects and I'll come take a look at them." The woman instructed.

She looked at the other group's first, both complimenting and critiquing them. Konan overheard her say it was 'pretty and detailed' yet 'a bit unoriginal'.

"I'll give you an A for your ability to work together well. But try taking more risks; after all, we're here to learn and try new things.

The heads at the other table mindlessly nodded, and Kurenai walked over to where Konan's group sat.

"Wow," Kurenai spoke with mild surprise as she lifted and inspected their large piece of paper. "I must say I did not think you four would manage to pull off such impressive displays of teamwork. This is a very interesting concept you used, I've never seen any of my students do this before. Whose corner is whose?"

"Um," Sasori started, "I did the puppet, Deidara did the clay, Konan did the origami, and Sai painted."

"I'm impressed at how far you have come already. A+" Kurenai smiled before walking away from their table.

"Hells yeah." Deidara shot a fist in the air in his moment of victory. After all, this was probably the most enjoyable class for him, being the art-freak he was. So the other three just let him have his moment.

Konan smiled. These boys seemed so harmless. She wished she could invite them over to hang out some time, but she knew that Yahiko and Nagato, and maybe even Jiraiya, would be against it, given their situation.

Oh well, talking to them in school would have to suffice.

* * *

"Mmm, what smells so good?" Yahiko called out, taking a large whiff of the aroma surrounding him as he entered the house.

He walked into the kitchen, finding Konan working hard and grueling over the oven.

She looked over, smiling a hello before turning back to whatever she was cooking.

"What is it?" He asked, walking over to where she stood.

"Mac and cheese. Don't worry, there's plenty for you to have all you can eat. And I know that's a lot, fatso."

"I'm not fat!" He whined, holding his stomach and inspecting it for any excess body-fat. Yep, still a flat tummy to him.

Konan laughed as she stirred the noodles, "I know but I wish you were. It's not fair you eat as much as you do and don't gain a pound."

"Hater," he teased, walking up behind her and poking her in the back.

"You're so annoying."

"Hey, wait! Did you make sure that the mac and cheese is-"

"Scooby Doo shaped? Yep. I know exactly what kind of box to buy for you, don't worry."

"Yay! Love you!" He hugged her from behind and then grabbed the mac and cheese box, looking at the front of it.

"Ooh! It even says that there's a toy at the bottom!"

Konan sighed, "When will you grow up?"

"Probably never," he winked, and pulled out a little Scooby Doo action figure from the mac and cheese box. "Hey, where's Nagato and Jiraiya anyway?"

Konan turned off the stove and drained the noodles as she answered, "Jiraiya took Nagato out for dinner."

"Why didn't you go?" Yahiko asked.

"I told Jiraiya to lie and tell Nagato I was going out with one of the girls so I could stay here when they were both gone."

"And why is that? Couldn't resist a night alone with me?" He joked, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"Of course," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Actually, I wanted to catch you alone so we could talk about Nagato's birthday. I mean 18 is a pretty big year, and it's in two weeks."

"Ooh! Good idea, I always forget to get a gift ahead of time."

"I was thinking... I know we usually get gag gifts for each other? Well, I think it would be a good year for an actual present."

"Like what?" Yahiko asked.

"I talked to Jiraiya, and he managed to convince the police to let him enter Ame on special permission, despite the wreckage. They cleaned most of it up, but it's still a hazardous place to be in. But he managed to get something for me when he was in there."

Konan momentarily ignored the dinner she was making to go into the other room. When she came back, she showed Yahiko what she was talking about.

In her hands was a chain necklace with a metal raindrop hanging off of it, a bit of blue crystal in the center of it.

"Wow..." Yahiko looked at it, amazed Konan had put in so much effort.

"It's made from the sculpture that was in the center of town, near city hall. I had a small chunk of the metal melted and made into a raindrop, and the crystal is from the town museum. Since it was broken and shattered by one of the gang riots, it was considered worthless, since it's not really worth anything without being its previous size. So I asked to put a piece of it in the middle when it was being made. I'm afraid that there's no real sentimental history to the crystal except it was fairly large and it was in the Ame museum. It sucks that the only reason I got the materials for this is from everything being broken because of the gangs...but I still think this necklace will mean a lot to him knowing it's from home."

Yahiko was speechless. He knew Nagato would love it, it practically was an anchor to their old life, something he would cherish forever.

"Wow, Konan. This is incredible..." he whispered as he ran his thumb over the front of the raindrop-shaped piece of metal.

"I would have liked to have found something from his old home, but we have no information as to where that would be, and all documents are gone concerning birth certificates."

"I guess that's all for the better. It's not like we really remember much about anything before we were seven anyway." Yahiko sighed.

Konan shrugged, "The doctor said that forgetting things is a side effect of the trauma. There's nothing to do about it anymore."

He nodded. "You're right. It's just sad. I wish I could remember my parents' faces."

"I still remember mine," she sighed, "but _just_ the faces. I don't remember our home. Or any real memories of things we did together. Everything else before I met you two just seems kinda fuzzy when I try thinking about it."

"I'm sorry."

Slight shock overtook her, but she realized she should have seen it coming. "Why are you sorry?"

"I wish you could remember your childhood. I think we all grew up too fast."

Konan hated when he sounded like this. He sounded so pained and depressed. She wanted him to feel happy, like he made Nagato and her happy.

So, not wanting this side of Yahiko to be undormant for any longer than it needed to, she decided there was only one thing to do.

She walked over to where he was standing by the counter in the kitchen, and without a word of warning, she pulled him into a tight hug.

"You've had it worse than we did." She sighed, her arms tight around his neck. She stood on the tips of her toes, reaching around him and trying to provide any form of comfort possible.

"No I haven't."

But she knew he was wrong. He had it worse because while she and Nagato could rely on him as a guide, he had no one to look up to, and had to do it all on his own. He had too much responsibility and never even had time for moments of weakness. Even when he had first met her, when he was the tender age of seven, he had to force all of the fear he was feeling out of his mind and focus on finding safety. Sometimes she felt that he still acted childish now because he never really was able to have his own childhood.

She tried thinking of words of comfort. But unlike that night at Naruto's house on the porch when she gave him the whole talk about the stars, she realized that right now, words weren't what Yahiko needed.

So instead, she just hugged him like it would make everything alright. She ignored how muscular his chest felt pressed against hers and how his arms, which had somehow found their way around her waist to hug her in return, seemed so strong. She needed to keep those off-limits thoughts shoved deep down in the recesses of her mind and focus on just making sure Yahiko realized that life was getting better.

After about two minutes of hugging, which both teens were pretending to ignore was probably lasting longer than it should have, Yahiko spoke up, his voice half smothered from his face being pressed into the top of her head.

"Hey Konan..."

"Yeah?" She asked, trying to not be so aware of how, unlike it use to be, a hug like this was starting to feel awkward.

"Can we have the mac and cheese now?"

* * *

Ah, yes. The Saturday they had all been waiting for.

Girls' night out and guys' night out.

Honestly, Konan hadn't expected the whole 'girls night out' thing to be like it was in the movies with the makeovers and the boy talk. Actually, she was expecting it to be more like basic chatting and maybe going out for dinner.

But maybe cheesy movies were trying to prepare her for something, because when Ino had pulled into the long driveway and picked Konan up in her shiny white car, the blonde had announced that all five girls where headed to get their nails done.

Konan sat in the back, with Hinata sandwiched between her and Tenten. Ino drove and Sakura was in the passenger seat.

"Alright, ladies!" Ino chirped from the front of the car, smiling so wide that Konan feared her face might crack.

"This is Konan's first girls' night experience, so let's make the most of it!"

"Are the mani/pedis really necessary though?" Tenten pouted slightly.

"Of course! Tonight I want to be the epitome of girls' night. And we're hitting all the stops. Every last cliché is on our list."

"Ino-Pig and I have been planning tonight for a while actually," Sakura turned around to look at the girls in the backseat, "we're 'gonna do a lot. First the mani/pedis, then shopping, then dinner at Ichiraku's, and then we'll go to Ino's house and have boy talk and eat raw cookie-dough!"

"Is this an eighties movie?" Tenten asked, a questioning look across her face. Konan kind of had to agree with her on this one. It all seemed a bit too... overdone.

"Nah, but it'll be fun! The guys are just doing what they always do. Video games and all that crap."

"Did Yahiko and Nagato already go?" Hinata squeaked out in her typical quiet tone.

"Yeah, they're already at Kiba's house." Konan answered.

"A.k.a. party central. We need to bring you to one of Kiba's famous parties some time, Konan." Ino smiled, chuckling as if she was reminiscing over past events.

Sakura laughed, "Some crazy stuff has gone down at Kiba's parties. Remember that one party when it was so dark in Kiba's backyard you kissed Haku thinking that he was Shikamaru?"

Ino cringed, "Ew. That was the closest I ever came to being a lesbian."

"Haku's a boy, I thought..." Hinata tilted her head in confusion.

Ino shook her head, "He is... but I'm not so sure that he's _all man_, if you catch my drift."

Everyone else in the car exchanged glances.

"Uh, no I don't think we do." Sakura raised an inquisitive brow.

"Eh, whatever."

"So, how's Konoha been for you, Konan?" Hinata asked politely. The indigo-haired girl who had been asked the question was finding it really difficult to figure out any faults with the shy Hyuga girl. She was too damn adorable.

"It's been wonderful. Everyone is a lot more inviting here than anywhere else I've ever been. Especially all of you."

"Aw, that's so nice! Well the truth is Konoha is a weird place. Everyone in it really cares about one another. It's something of a utopia." Ino smiled to herself.

"Yeah, you'll like it here even more as time goes on." Sakura added.

"Yay!" Ino shouted, cutting the conversation short, "We're here!"

She parked the car and stopped it, taking the keys out of the ignition and tossing them in her bag.

Lo and behold, there stood the Konoha mall in all its glory.

Konan looked at it in wonder.

The mall was huge and very contemporary looking. It was about two floors high, maybe three in some parts, but was extremely long and full of windows and shiny marble landscaping. She'd never been to a place like it before.

"Alright, girlies. The spa place is in the mall nearest this end so let's get going! We have a lot to do tonight!" Ino led the way, her friends following her like baby ducklings following their mother. Humiliating, yes, but no one else knew the way.

In the mall, they took an escalator up to the second floor, and there, one of the first stores on the left, was 'Mei's Spa and Nails'.

"Wait, can we make a quick pit stop?" Ino asked.

"What happened to being quick because there's a lot to do?" Tenten asked accusingly.

"It will only take a minute, come on." Ino dragged the bun-haired girl. The others shrugged and followed them.

Ino went in to a place that was a couple stores down from the spa, a flower shop.

"Oh," Sakura laughed, "I see."

Konan was still confused, but when _wasn't_ she confused anymore. All she could do was enter the flower shop with the other girls.

Upon entering, they saw Ino at the counter, with Tenten next to her, rubbing her arm where Ino had been dragging her by.

"Daddy!" Ino squealed to the man behind the counter.

A man with a long and blond ponytail, similar to Ino's yet not as silky, looked over to the squealing girl.

"Ino! Hello honey, what brings you all here?"

"It's the first Saturday of the month." Ino added as if that would clear it all up.

"Ah, girls' night! How could I forget?" He smiled, and looked at the girls that were now behind Ino.

"Hi, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and- who might this be?" He looked with curiosity at Konan.

"This is Konan, she's new to Konoha. Master Jiraiya took her and her two friends in as foster children, and she's now part of the little posse we have goin' on." Ino grinned and put an arm around Konan.

"Hello, Konan, it's nice to meet you. I'm Inoichi, Ino's father."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Konan smiled, bowing her head quickly up and down in acknowledgement.

The man laughed, "No need to be so formal. No worries, Ino will shake all of that nervousness out of you soon enough."

"I plan on it." Konan smiled, looking over to the blue-eyed devil.

"Actually Daddy, tonight is going to be really special because it's Konan's first real ladies together. So we all have a lot planned for tonight." Ino make a puppy face.

"Oh, I see." Inoichi fished into his pocket and pulled out a credit card. "Just don't go_ too_ crazy Ino."

"Thank you!" Ino ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Love you!"

"Love you too, sweetie." He laughed. "Have fun tonight, girls!"

"We will!" Sakura waved, as everyone followed Ino out into the mall, where she made a left to go to the spa.

"Wow, she seems like she'd be more- I mean be like-" Konan struggled for the right words as Ino was already ahead of them and probably couldn't hear.

"Popular, preppy, spoiled brat? She's not though." Tenten laughed. "She's just a Daddy's Girl. Always has been. But don't judge her by how she seems, she's actually really fun."

"Oh I didn't mean it like that, trust me. She seems like a hilarious person." Konan quickly added, "but she just doesn't seem like someone Naruto would be hanging around."

"We're a very eclectic group of people." Sakura smiled.

"I can tell. I like that about you all." Konan responded. It was true. The fact these kids with completely different personalities were all super close friends impressed her. It wasn't completely boring and normal... It was different.

"GUYS QUIT YOUR YAPPING AND HURRY UP!" Ino yelled, already at the front of the store.

Tenten sighed, "This is 'gonna be a long night, isn't it?"

Turning into the spa, Ino was bouncing up and down with excitement. The four other girls stood behind the blonde as she approached the front desk.

"Mei!" Ino cheered excitedly when she saw the woman at the front desk.

The woman, with extremely long red hair that came out in all directions, looked up and immediately her features lit up.

"Ino-Doll!" The woman walked around the front desk and pulled Ino into a hug.

"We're here to kick off a girls' night, what do you recommend?" Ino smiled sweetly, the two girls separating from their embrace.

"Hm, well the mani/pedi combo is a given. But if you want you can have facials, too, my treat."

"What a great idea, Mei, thank you so much! Ladies, you interested?" Ino asked, turning around to look at the others.

Hinata smiled shyly, Tenten gulped, Sakura nodded, and Konan looked confused. She barely knew what half of what Ino said meant.

"Looks like an okay to me, then." Ino nodded.

Mei led the girls to the back of the spa to a row of huge elevated cushioned chairs with tubs full of bubbly water where the feet would go. Even little flower petals were floating atop the sudsy water. The entire place was filled with the aroma of soaps and bubbles and other fruity things.

The girls each sat in one of the seats, lined up and ready.

"Alright, I'll start you off with the pedicures and facials, then we can do the manicures. Ooh, I just love when young girls like you come in all dolled up and beautiful." Mei put a manicured hand to her heart, and then walked away.

"Don't just sit there, put your feet in the tub!" Ino ordered with a laugh at the four other girls.

Looking to Ino, who already had her feet dipped into the sudsy water, the others followed suit.

"SHIT MOTHER FU-"

"Tenten! Where did you learn to talk like that?" Sakura tried to scold her friend, but instead busted out laughing.

"The water is friggin' hot! I almost burnt my feet off so sorry if I react a bit!" Tenten hissed, her feet lifted and far away from the water.

"It actually is a bit hot..." Hinata spoke softly.

"Beauty requires pain, my dears."

Konan was only sure of one thing and that was that she needed to stay as far from that water as possible. By the look of pure pain on Tenten's face, and the discomfort on Hinata and Sakura's, Konan could gather that it was in fact scorching water. Ino must have built up a resistance to it or something.

"Don't be babies!" Ino had both feet in and looked cool as a cucumber. "If you just give it a second it actually feels really good."

Giving in, the girls soon found that Ino was right. The hot water ended up just feeling soothing and all pain soon faded away, replaced by a sensation that tickled at their feet. The spa workers gave them quick facials (in which Konan didn't even know what was going on half the time) and then let their feet soak a bit before starting the pedicures.

Waiting for the workers to start painting their toenails, the girls began conversing casually.

"So," Sakura started, "how is everyone?"

Ino laughed, "Can we skip the boring talk? Lets get to the good stuff. Konan,"

"Yes?" The indigo-haired girl answered to her name.

"You've been in Konoha _way _long enough to have decided whether or not you think anyone is hot. Come on, tell us!"

Konan gulped, the question causing her great discomfort for a reason she wasn't exactly sure of. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, thinking of a way to redirect the conversation at someone else. But it was too late; Ino had that look in her eyes that just _said_ she wasn't going to drop it.

"Um, not really. I mean I guess I've noticed some random guys are attractive a bit, but nothing really to write home about."

"Liar! You're totally blushing!"

Konan bit her lip. It was true. She could feel heat washing over her face and just knew that color was probably tinting it. But why? She really _hadn't_ found anyone she was interested in. The only boys she really ever found herself thinking were down right attractive were Yahiko and... and... There had to be someone else.

Maybe that kid in her English class if... Nah not really.

Who knows, maybe someone like Kiba if... No, she wouldn't even go there.

Well, it was official. The only person Konan found herself attracted to was her life-long best friend/foster brother of sorts, Yahiko.

But it wasn't like she _liked_ him. Physical attraction wasnt even something she could help. So it's not weird. Not at all.

"Konan? Konan! Hey snap out of it-" Sakura was snapping her fingers in front of Konan's face, trying to wake her up from her little daydream.

"Oh... Sorry." Konan must have been blushing more than Hinata usually did.

"No way, you totally are thinking of a boy!" Ino squealed.

"What?! No way!" Konan defended, looking at Ino like she had five heads. But what Ino had said was true, she was thinking of a boy.

"Who is it? Tell us, we won't judge. Unless it's Shino or Lee. Then we'll probably judge." Ino playfully shoved Konan from her seat beside her. Konan wished she had sat on the end with only Hinata next to her as a barrier. At the moment she was between Ino and Sakura, a deadly combination when they wanted to be. So now that she was the center of their little 'conversation', or interrogation as Konan would call it, there was no escape.

"Come on, Konan tell us." Sakura begged. Uh oh, now the blonde and pinky wanted to know.

Konan shook her head, "No really, it's no one."

Ino didn't look like she was buying it.

"Fine, I'll let it slide since you're new. But just know, telling people things like secrets helps lift weight off your shoulders. That's what girlfriends like us are for."

Konan smiled, appreciating Ino's good intentions.

"Y-yes. We're here to talk to." Hinata stammered.

"Well, since Konan won't spill any details, I guess you're up, Hinata." Ino wriggled her toes in the water, slightly flexing her legs.

"Oh, no thank you, I'd really rather not..."

"Too late, Ms. Hyuga. It's your turn." Ino smirked.

"I really like you Hinata, but it's better you than me." Konan smiled apologetically.

"But I don't have any secrets..." Hinata looked down, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Hinata, Naruto is an old friend of mine, and let me tell you," Sakura started, "he is the densest person you will ever meet. Ever."

"W-what does that have to do with anything?" Hinata's eyes were wide and her voice full of denial.

"Alright, cut the act. It's so obvious you're in love with Naruto." Tenten laughed.

If there was a shade that was darker and redder than any red- it would be Hinata's cheeks right now. She was blushing wildly and looked as if she would soon pass out. But her friends were not relenting.

"Yahiko said that you fainted when he was just teaching you how to bowl properly." Konan added.

"Didn't you once pass out cuz he asked to borrow a pencil from you in the eighth grade?" Sakura thought back.

"And I'm pretty sure you almost got caught letting him cheat off of you on that huge test, and you _never_ cheat." Tenten said.

"You secretly made Neji switch the Secret Santa with you last year 'cause he got Naruto. You bought him 10 lbs of instant ramen." Sakura smiled as she recalled the incident.

"Please, stop it!" Hinata squeaked, feeling far too under pressure to even think properly.

"Well?" Ino smirked, knowing she had her.

"Alright! I love him!" Hinata's eyes widened and she immediately clasped her hands over her mouth, but it was no use. The words had already been processed by everyone.

And not to mention the words really weren't all too surprising. Everyone knew Hinata loved Naruto , except for Naruto.

"Woah, didn't think you'd go out and admit it." Tenten looked surprised my Hinata'a outburst, just as everyone else did.

Hinata lowered her hands and her gaze dropped. She seemed to be thinking things over in her mind when Konan asked, "Why haven't you told him?"

Hinata sighed and, in barely above a whisper, spoke, "It's been so long. At this point, he looks at me as just one of his friends. There's no way he would like me, or something would have happened by now. Besides, if I mess up, I can't afford to lose him as a friend."

"But are you okay with just being around him as a friend and never knowing what could have happened if you told him?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, may I ask you something?"

Sakura nodded, indicating Hinata should continue.

"Naruto's a really close friend of yours... what-what should i be like? To make him like me I mean?"

Konan interjected "Hinata, you shouldn't change who you are to try to impress him. Honestly, I think he would like you as you are if you just told him. He won't be realizing it any time soon unless you downright confess."

"Well worded, Konan." Sakura complimented.

Konan grinned, glad to help.

"I'll just give it time..." Hinata said softly.

"Alright, but sooner or later, you need to do something about it." Tenten informed the shy Hyuga girl.

"Psh, hypocrite." Ino sounded from her spot on her plush seat.

"Excuse me?" Tenten challenged, looking to her left at the blue-eyed girl.

"You're telling Hinata she has to stop being afraid to do something and yet you're still in the purgatory of all relationships with Hyuga! When are you gonna do something about that?" Ino asked, her hands thrown into the air with great exasperation.

"Can we not talk about that?" Tenten asked.

"I dunno,"Sakura said in a teasing tone, "You know how with Hinata she never said she loved Naruto, yet it was just _so _obvious? Well that's kind of you and Neji. I know you two act like no one knows you're screwing each other, but we know. And you know we know."

"Sakura!" Tenten gasped, unprepared for her pink-haired friend to be so crude.

"She's got a point," Ino admitted, "it's painfully obvious, so there's no point in trying to hide it."

"Fine, I won't lie and say there isn't anything going on, especially when I very well know you are all aware. But seriously, it's nothing major. It's just casual." Lies were getting easier and easier to detect between the five girls

"I'm sorry but may i ask a question?." Konan raised her hand slightly.

"Yeah?" Tenten asked.

"Are you guys dating or not?" The truth was Konan was utterly and completely confused. Ever since that night at Naruto's when everyone else seemed to know what was going on except for Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan, she'd been wondering what exactly everyone knew but wasn't saying. Right now, the most convenient thing would be for a rundown of Tenten and Neji's relationship, and maybe even a quick run through of everyone else. Konan had realized that whenever she wasn't given the  
full information, she ended up saying the wrong thing and upsetting someone.

All she could completely gather at this moment in time was that Ino and Shikamaru were legit, Sakura and Ino used to like Sasuke but don't anymore, Hinata loves Naruto and Naruto is oblivious, Tenten and Neji have some weird thing going on that's supposed to be, but isn't, a secret, and that Kiba pretty much has tried getting with any breathing female in Konoha. And this was just from subtle understandings. No one had actually told her about the weird situations resulting from the awkward relationships between these teens. Who knows? Sasuke could be secretly in love with Shino for all Konan knew.

But Konan would just have to start with figuring out what she already knew.

"No."

Konan was a bit shocked by Tenten's response, but didn't let her face portray it.

"So...?" She wasn't exactly sure how to word it.

"It's complicated." Her bun-haired friend sighed.

Hinata was, surprisingly, the one to add to that.

"It's not really their fault... Father just feels guilty over Neji's fathers death. He blames himself that Hizashi was killed, it was his brother after all, so he's upset as well," Hinata was avoiding eye contact with the girls around her at all costs, almost ashamed of her family's issues, "he feels so guilty when he looks at Neji, because all my father sees is his brother. So he wants to give the business to Neji, because it was his brother's dream before he died."

Konan swished her cheeks back and forth, processing the information.

"So he's trying to force the business onto Neji so he can avoid feeling guilty?" Konan assessed.

Hinata nodded, her voice squeaking, "I know this sounds bad, but I think Father almost hates Neji for making him feel guilty every time he looks at him. When Neji was young, his father was all he had. After he died, and Neji came to live with us, Father separated Neji from the family, and practically casted him aside because just looking at him filled him with guilt. He believes forcing the family company onto Neji like his father had always wanted will atone for all of Father's wrongdoings."

"But Hinata... How is it your father's fault that Neji's dad died?" the look on the other girls faces told Konan that everyone already knew the story. And their expressions were of pure discomfort, so it must have been depressing.

Maybe she shouldn't have asked.

"Neji's father and my father were identical twins. My father... was involved in illegal business involving gangs..." Konan gulped, trying not to look shocked, "and a certain group wanted to kill him so they could take his place in a certain business deal. We still never received all of the information on who it was and why they wanted Father dead. But this person mistook Hizashi as my father, and killed him."

"So it's all because they were twins..." Konan frowned. That may have been the saddest thing she had ever heard, and she lived in numerous orphanages and heard all types of depressing stories. But Hinata and Neji's took the cake.

"I'm so sorry. That sounds horrible." Konan choked out.

She knew it was probably the Sound gang that Hinata's father worked with. Konan couldn't believe how many lives other than her own had been destroyed because of them.

As if reading Konan's thoughts, Hinata spoke out, "Father no longer relies on them for protection. And he has ceased all deals and ties with the gang."

"That's good to hear." Konan sighed with relief. The last thing she wanted was to know that poor innocent Hinata was near anything dangerous like that.

Hinata nodded, but still looked slightly upset.

"It's just a shame all of that screws Neji over." Ino pointed out.

"I know what you mean, he really doesn't want anything to do with the business. But he's too devoted to his father's wishes to do anything about it." Tenten sighed.

"Yeah, you got screwed over too." Sakura added.

"Not nearly as bad." Tenten nervously laughed, trying to ease the tension. She stopped the joking tone when she realized her friends weren't buying it. "And it's silly, too. Hanabi really wants to take over the business. So she's getting screwed over too when there's obviously one solution that would fix everything."

"I know what you mean. Hanabi is so sad that she'll never lead the family business." Hinata sighed, feeling sorry for her younger sister.

"This is sooo depressing. Why can't you girls even talk about boys without getting all pitiful?" Ino threw her head back against the cushioned chair in defeat.

"Not everyone has such a simple love life like you, Ino-pig." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Ino shrugged. "Then get a Shikamaru. It's really not that hard."

"But Shikamaru actually understands what you feel towards him..." Hinata sighed, "some boys are too oblivious."

"Yeah, and others are too plagued with guilt and sense of duty." Tenten piped in.

"And some guys act all distant and gothic and make me wonder why I even liked them." Sakura said.

"And some boys make you question your sanity." Konan finished. Everyone looked to her.

"Scratch that. All boys are like that." Konan smiled.

"Oh well, clearly you four girls aren't too good at this stuff."

"Like you're any better, Ino?" Tenten asked with a scrutinizing look.

"Which one of us has the steady boyfriend?" Ino smirked when she was met by silence, "As I was saying- I think it's a good idea to get you all out of the dumps and realize life isn't about being hung up on guys. We're young girls that are supposed to be having the time of our lives! We don't need guys around to have fun."

Hinata sighed, "Ino actually makes an excellent point."

The others nodded.

"Alright," Ino grinned, "Instead of a typical girls' night, we're all going to a club tonight. Nothing too bad, just some time out. No boy-talk, just fun with friends."

Konan had to give Ino credit. Upon meeting the blonde, Konan assumed she would be boy-obsessed. But recently she realized that although Ino loves talking about that stuff, she knows the proper limitations.

"So after our mani/pedis, we'll go get changed and then head out!" Chirped Ino, seemingly ecstatic the idea of going out had popped up.

Konan wondered how the boys were doing.

* * *

"Ugh! Whoever is Yoshi needs to stop using those damn red shells!" Naruto screeched in frustration.

The boys were taking turns playing Mario Kart, all huddled in a mob staring at the widescreen television in the Inuzuka's basement.

"Naruto, did you seriously just knock me into the lava?"

"What can I say, Nagato, alls fair in love and Mario Kart."

Yahiko laughed, appreciating Naruto's sarcastic wit. In fact, the longer Yahiko hung around these boys, the more he realized how hilarious they all were.

"So, how did you all meet eachother?" Yahiko asked the boys, the though just popping into his mind.

"Hmm..." Naruto's face creased in concentration, both from Yahiko's question and from focusing on the round of Mario Kart.

"I believe mostly in middle school. All in different ways." Shino offered, off to the side as usual.

"Any interesting stories on how that happened?" Nagato asked, despite his intense focus on getting Yoshi into first place.

"Nah," Shikamaru dismissed with a wave of the hand, "telling stories would take way too long."

"We've got time." Yahiko pointed out.

Choji, who was stuffing his face with chips, was the first to offer up a story.

"Ooh! Meh meh!" His words were unclear and slurred due to the chips crunching around in his mouth.

He swallowed and took a deep breath, "My favorite is how Lee and Neji met."

"Please refrain from further explana-"

Neji was cut off by Choji's fervent story-telling.

"So Neji walked into school in sixth grade and was acting all cool and stuff thinking he'd be top student not even _knowing_ what was gonna happen. He was actually sitting next to me when I asked if he had any food, 'cause y'know I was hungry, and Neji must have looked disgusted because Lee came bolting forward from the back of the room and said 'Do not fear, beautiful maiden, for I will save you from this man who is attempting to hit on you in an ungentlemanly fashion!' thinking that Neji was a girl and that I was trying to pick him up. Anyway, Lee had a black eye for two weeks and no one ever mistook Neji for a girl again." Choji finished with a chuckle.

"That story does not amuse me." Neji frowned.

"I can never make up for my atrocious assumption, dear Neji! Just know, you do not look like a female anymore!" Lee gave a thumbs-up to a scowling Neji.

"Are you suggesting I ever _did_ look like a woman?"

"Yeah, Hyuga. It's your hair." Sasuke snarked.

Naruto laughed and then added "Like you have any room to talk about masculine hair!"

"I like Sasuke's hair, it's so manllyyyyy." Yahiko joked, mimicking a girl's dreamy tone.

"Was that a Sakura impression?" Naruto laughed uncontrollably, "that's gold!"

"Wasn't supposed to be, but whatever works for your little drama circles. So Sakura likes Mr. Darkness?"

"Yes." Everyone simultaneously chorused.

"No." Was the only response of Sasuke himself.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke muttered a 'whatever'.

"Aw, how cute." Yahiko cooed.

"Yahiko, leave the poor boy alone." Nagato ordered, but with a smile playing at his lips.

"Eh, it's fine," Naruto snickered, "I just like teasing Sasuke 'cause it's annoying knowing your two friends belong together but just can't figure it out themselves."

When Sasuke rolled his eyes, obviously in disagreement to Naruto's assessment, Nagato had laughed.

Quite loudly.

"What's so funny, smallfry?" Yahiko punched Nagato's arm, causing him to tighten his grip on his controller in order to continue playing the game.

With his eyes still glued to the screen, Nagato bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Nothing, I just can relate to Naruto."

Yahiko's eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Man, Yahiko. I just met you all a few weeks ago and even I know." Shikamaru drawled.

"Know what?" The orange-haired boy asked in utter confusion.

"What other people would Nagato know that like eachother and don't even know it yet? Duh." Kiba snarked.

Yahiko thought for a moment. What could they possibly mean by all that?

Then it clicked.

"HEY! I DO NOT LIKE KONAN! That's weird!"

Yahiko's panicked look did little to sway the others' opinion on the matter.

"Really? Then why are you two always blushing around eachother?" Nagato teased.

"That's just my complexion." Yahiko pouted, patting his cheeks.

"Do you even know how hard it is being around you two all the time and not being able to be all like 'now kiss'!" Nagato snickered.

"I would never! Dude, she's just a friend."

Naruto laughed, "trust me I'm the only person in the world who can_ always_ tell when people like eachother. And you two do."

"REALLY?" Everyone roared.

"Um, yeah? Am I missing something?" Naruto asked.

"One day he'll realize." Shino sighed.

"So do you guys do anything hardcore or do you jus play Mario Kart? 'Cause I'm fine with this, I mean I'm owning everyone else." Nagato smirked, his Yoshi already laps ahead of everyone else.

"Well, if you wanna go crazy we can go jump into the lake behind Sasuke's house naked." Naruto offered with a sly smile.

"Idiot, last time you did that Itachi saw out his window." Sasuke scowled, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

"I propose a toast to friends who will last a lifetime!" Sakura smiled as she raised her fruity drink. Nonalcoholic, of course.

"Cheers!" The girls chorused as they tapped their glasses together with satisfying 'clinks'.

Konan was radiating like the sun on the inside. Who would have known that she would have made so many friends that were so kind and fun? If anyone told her two months ago that she would be at a club having the best of times with four awesome friends, she's think the notion was insane.

Somehow they managed to find a club that was for younger people, but not too crazy. Sure there were drunks and girls grinding too close for comfort on random strangers, but that was to be expected.

They weren't quite in the middle of the action, yet instead the five girls were circled around a tall table on five stools drinking their virgin daiquiris and laughing and having a good time.

"That guy over looks like a hotter version of Shino!" Sakura burst out laughing and all the girls looked over to see who she was talking about.

"Holy crap, he does!" Tenten smacked the table and they all erupted with laughter.

The man had the same hair and wore sunglasses, despite being indoors, and had the same angled face.

"Damn, I wonder if I can get Sexy-Shino-Look-Alike's number." Ino licked her lips.

"Um... Remember Shikamaru... your boyfriend?" Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend, who waved her off in response.

"Please, Shikamaru doesn't care what I admire as long as I don't do anything about it."

"Still..." Hinata tilted her head.

"Ooh! Ooh! Guys look at the eye candy over there!" Ino bounced excitedly in her seat, nodding her head in the direction she was facing. The girls all looked over to see a group of guys, maybe a little older than they were, drinking and laughing at a table in a similar fashion as they were.

"Wow, not too bad." Sakura said, nodding.

"What do you mean 'not too bad'? You guys don't realize how hard it is for me being the only one who _can't _flirt around with the guys in this place and have to watch you all, who are _single,_ just sit here doing nothing." Ino tossed her hands into the air in frustration. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I thought we were here just to talk and have fun and _not _get all giddy over some boys." Konan pointed out, a questioning look sent Ino's way.

"But that's the fun of it! You'll never see these guys again, so why not have a little fun?"

"Ino, you sound crazy." Tenten pointed out.

"What else is new?" The blonde giggled, inching in her seat closer to her right, where Hinata sat.

"Time for you to put that big ol' chest of yours to work." Ino grinned wickedly. She took Hinata's usually modest purple shirt and inched it down a bit, revealing what the blushing Hyuga girl would consider a scandalous amount of cleavage.

"What are you doing, Ino?" Hinata squealed, trying to get away from the maniac who was fiddling with her shirt.

"Trust me. This is something all girls have to do at least once in their life." Ino insisted.

"Which is...?" Konan raised a brow.

"Getting a guy to buy you a drink. Trust me, if we use Hinata it'll work."

Hinata was blushing so much that Konan was looking around to see if Naruto had entered and no one but Hinata had noticed.

"Okay, now Hinata, I'm going to laugh really loud and when those guys look over, I want you to wave and y'know... _jiggle it up._"

"You did _not _just say 'jiggle it up.'" Tenten cringed, looking quite repulsed.

"She's lost it." Sakura sighed, shaking her head, her short pastel pink hair moving with the motion.

"Come on, Sakura," Ino whined, "you usually agree with me with stuff like this."

"But even if we do get drinks, we're still underage." Sakura pointed out.

"It's pretty obvious we're not legal yet, so they can just get us nonalcoholic drinks. Come on, stop making excuses. Can't you four just have fun this one time? There's five of them and five of us and they're _gorgeous!"_

Sakura bit her lip, and then ultimately relented, "Alright. But after this, no more complaining tonight, Piggy."

"I swear on it, Forehead." Ino lifted her hand to her heart.

The others shrugged. They already lost Sakura to the cause so there was really no going back. Once the Yamanaka and Haruno set their minds on something, they always got their way when they teamed up.

"But, I-I don't wanna be part of the ploy!" Hinata's eyes were wide.

"Fine, just smile to them, no 'jiggling' is necessary." Ino tugged Hinata's shirt down a bit more for good measure.

"Ino, stop!" Hinata pushed the blonde off of her with a red face of mixed embarrassment and slight anger.

"Alright, alright. Show time." Ino smiled deviously. "Laugh on the count of three..." she ignored Tenten's mutters of opposition, "one... two...three-"

Ino burst out in a loud laugh that could probably pass for a witch's cackle. Unsure, the other girls joined in, though more of a quiet nervous laughter with confused expressions. Those guys at the other table would have to be pretty dumb to think that the five girls were actually laughing at something.

One of the boys looked over and upon noticing the girls, nudged his friend.

Boys are idiots.

Ino took that as a cue to stop laughing and looked to Hinata, acting like she was still smiling at whatever had been 'said' to make them all laugh, "Hinata, when I say go, look over and smile and then turn back around, okay?"

"O-okay." Hinata bit her lip.

Ino somehow, without so much as glancing at the boys managed to know when they were all looking over. "Alright, now Hinata."

Hinata took a deep breath and looked over to the table of boys, smiling at them. One of the boys winked while the others were talking in quiet tones to one another.

"Bingo." Ino seemed quite pleased with herself.

"Happy now?" Sakura asked.

"Not until we get those drinks."

"How do you even know if they'll send over any?" Konan asked, not even trying to be sarcastic or condescending. Honestly she was just curious how Ino managed to know how to perfectly execute and predict everything that was happening.

"Trust me, they will. I'm practically a mind reader, and I can tell _exactly _what they're thinking."

Surely enough, after five minutes, a waitress appeared with a five fruity looking drinks.

"These were sent to you from those gentlemen over at that table," the waitress informed them, motioning over to the table where the boys were half talking to eachother and half staring over to see the girls' reactions to getting the drinks.

"Is there any alcohol in them?" Ino asked, covering her bases.

The waitress's brows furrowed and her tongue poked out to lick her lip slightly, "Uh, I don't think so?" She didn't seem too sure.

"Well we kind of need to know." Ino pressed.

"No." the waitress seemed more confident with her answer this time, "But if there is, you would be able to taste it so if it tastes funny, just call me back over and I'll fix the issue."

"Alright thanks," Ino chirped in her sugary tone. She waited until the waitress was out of earshot before rolling her eyes, "Must be new, she's not too good at her job."

"Whatever, still got the drinks though." Sakura said, pulling hers closer to her and taking a sip. "Mm, tastes fine to me."

Ino took a sip too, "Yummy! Hey, Konan, you don't drink, do you?" A random question, but Konan guessed it was as good a time to ask as any.

"No, but I'm sure Jiraiya will make me, Nagato, and Yahiko try it sooner or later. He keeps saying its best to do it with an adult the first time."

"That could end up either really good or really bad." Tenten snickered, and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Good job by the way, Hinata." Ino patted the Hyuga's shoulder with pride.

"It better have been! That was so embarrassing!" Hinata buried her face into her hands.

"All you did was smile!" Ino screeched, looking at Hinata incredulously.

"After you did your little number on my shirt!" Hinata argued, pulling up her shirt and tucking away all of the cleavage Ino had previously exposed.

"Oh, boohoo." Ino waved her off, "At least you've got some." She snickered and looked over to Sakura.

"Shut it, Ino-Pig!"

"Um guys..."

"Yeah, Konan?" Sakura asked.

"I think those guys are coming over here." Konan shifted awkwardly in her stool.

"Oh great, look at what you've done, Ino." Tenten sighed.

"What's with the sarcasm, Ten? This is literally the best thing to happen! I feel like a momma bird whose baby birds are leaving the nest." She lifted a napkin to her eye and pretended to wipe away a tear.

"I'm not doing anything weird with some random guy!" Sakura was eyeing up the approaching boys with suspicion.

"All you have to do is talk with them, Forehead." Ino rolled her eyes, "Now shut up, they're coming."

The five boys walked up to the table and smiled at the girls.

"Hey we saw you all over here and wondered if you'd maybe 'wanna talk for a bit?" One of the guys asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uh-" Tenten started, before being cut off by Ino.

"Sure! Pull up some chairs!"

Doing as Ino had suggested, the boys each pulled up a stool from the table next to them and joined the circle.

"So what are your names?" another one of the boys asked. This one looked kind of like Kiba, but less wolfish and more round in his features. Hopefully he wasn't as much of a lady killer as the Inuzuka.

"I'm Ino, and this is Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Konan." She introduced, going around the table counter-clockwise.

The boys all introduced themselves, names the girls wouldn't remember the day after for the life of them. They were nice boys, and offered decent conversation, but it was getting harder to concentrate on the words they were saying by the time they ordered a second round of drinks.

"This is reallyyyyyy gooooood hehehe!" Tenten giggled as she sipped her drink.

"No way, mine tooooo!" Konan laughed, shoving Tenten lightly, who had to struggle to maintain balance.

"So you girls come here often?" One of the nameless boys asked.

"Nah, but it's a wonderful place and I like your face...hey! That rhymed!" Sakura pulled at Ino's sleeve, "Did you hear that? It rhymed!" Ino giggled in response.

"Billboard-brow, you should be a poet!" The two girls burst out laughing.

The nameless guy just shrugged, "Alright, you girls want to go dance?" He asked, motioning to the dance floor on the opposite side of the club.

Konan jumped out of her seat, "Hell yeah!"

* * *

"Hey, Nagato, Konan is sleeping over Ino's house with all the girls tonight, right?"

Yahiko closed the door behind himself and his friend as they entered their home and kicked off their shoes. Over all, their first guys' night had been pretty killer. Nagato beat everyone in Mario Kart and then they all ate pizza.

Every guy's dream.

"Yeah, so we don't have to wait up. It's one a.m. anyway, I'm sure they're all sleeping- no need to worry." Nagato stretched and let out a loud yawn. "Welp, I'm exhausted. I think I'm 'gonna hit the hay."

"Alright, yeah," Yahiko nodded, following the other redhead up the stairs to the second floor to head for their respective bedrooms, "Girls _are _lightweights, they're probably heavy asleep right now."

* * *

"Wooh! You go Konan!" Sakura cheered as said girl was dancing a bit... provocatively... with one of the guys they had been sitting with.

"Who knew we were missing a dancer like that from Konoha all these years!" Ino cheered, dancing with one of the guys as well.

The music was loud, the crowd was packed, the beat of the stereo shook the room, the stench of alcohol was palpable.

The overall atmosphere could be described as sweaty.

"I've never heard this song but it's my favorite song and I dedicate it to you, Ino!" Tenten giggled madly.

"You're not making any- hic- sense!" Ino laughed.

"Hey, where's Hinahina?" Konan asked, laughing like a little girl as she continued her dancing.

"Hehe, you called her Hinahina! What a silly name!" Tenten laughed, "Hinahina, Hinahina, who the hell makes their name the same word twice?" She started giggling and cracking up before pausing.

"... wait-"

"Haha, Tenten has a weird name!" Sakura teased in singsong.

"At least mine doesn't have the word _suck_ in it!"

"Tenten, my name doesn't either."

"Shut it, Suckura."

"Waiiiiiit, where's my Hina?" Konan asked again.

"Ino!" Sakura called over to her friend, "Where did you put Hinata?"

Ino looked at her feet, where a passed out Hinata was cradled up. Leaning over, she picked up the girl and held her up, swaying side to side, seeing as she wasn't so steady herself.

"Poor baby must be tired." Sakura pouted.

Meanwhile, two of the boys who were dancing with the five girls leaned in to speak with one another, "Damn, these girls can't hold their alcohol." One observed with a chuckle.

"I know, they probably just turned the legal age a year or two ago and don't have much experience."

"Oh well, they're fun to dance with."

They turned their attention back to the five girls, one of which was sleeping on a giggling Ino.

"This is so-hic-much fun!" Sakura toppled over a bit, but caught herself.

"Oh my god, is Tenten making out with that guy?!" Konan gasped, and then doubled over in laughter.

"Am not!" Tenten argued, but her words came out more like 'mam mot' due to the other mouth that was pressed up against hers.

"And she said _I _was the slut."Ino laughed, nearly falling over on top of an unconscious Hinata. "Neji-Weji isn't going to liiike you kissywissying another boy!"

"Ino, tonight was the best idea you ever had!" Konan stumbled as she walked over and hugged Sakura.

"I'm not Ino..." Sakura giggled.

"It's dark in here, don't blame me!" Konan pouted.

"It's not dark, you're just silly!" Sakura swayed a bit more, "Is it me, or is the room spinning a lot?"

* * *

_Slam! _

Yahiko, being the light sleeper he was awoke suddenly upon hearing the loud noise.

_What's going on? _He rubbed his eyes and sat up with much effort, taking a look at the digital clock on his nightstand.

3:32 am.

_Slam! Slam! _The noise sounded again and Yahiko tossed his sheets aside realizing it was the sound of someone banging on the door.

He wasn't too surprised that even this incessant knocking didn't wake up Nagato or Jiraiya, and decided he'd figure out what the cause of it was himself.

But a better question: Why was this person, whoever they were, knocking on the door at three thirty in the middle of the night.

He reached for the handle, not caring that he was answering the door in his pajamas.

It swung open to reveal a girl with indigo hair with a paper flower messily stuck up in its half bun. She was wearing a black shirt that was riding down on one of her shoulders and had stains on a good portion of it. She had one shoe on and _God knows _where the other shoe went. One of the bottoms of her jeans was rolled up and the other was shoved into her shoe. She held her cell phone in her mouth for some unknown reason and was grinning like a weirdo, her eyes half-lidded.

Konan... was looking pretty weird.

"HEY! SOMEONE FINALLY CAME TO THE DOOR!" She laughed loudly and unnecessarily, taking a step and stumbling forward.

"Shh! Jiraiya and Nagato are sleeping. What is going on with you? Why are you acting like that?" Yahiko asked, catching her after she took another step and started to fall over.

"Acting like wahh?" She asked, steadying herself and using his shoulders as something to hold onto lest she fall over.

"Like you're... Oh my- Shit, are you actually drunk, Konan?" Yahiko's eyes widened as he pushed her back far enough to examine her.

"No way! I've nevereverever drink any drink!"

"You're not making any sense." He said, extremely panicky at the moment. She giggled and almost fell over again before he caught her. "Careful!" he scolded.

"Konan's tired." She giggled and twisted, trying to get out of Yahiko's hold.

"You are so drunk! Don't lie to me, Konan." He warned.

"Nope, can't-hic-can't be. Only had virgin drinks." She shook her head with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Did you specifically order them to not have alcohol?" He asked, trying to bring her towards the stairs.

"Well we didn't order them, some guys did. I think one of them was named Yahiko..."

"No, Konan, that's my name."

"Oh..."

"Konan, how many of the drinks those guys got you did you have?" Yahiko asked. She was falling over too much, and he decided there was only one way to do this. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder ignoring her protests and slurs of half- intelligible words.

"Well?" He asked.

'Um, I think I had two... or maybe four." She frowned, "Put me down we're spinning around."

"No we aren't." He was so thankful to get to the top of the stairs. He brought her straight to her room and into her bathroom.

"I can't believe you would be so irresponsible! You not only drank drinks that a bunch of random guys sent you, but you didn't even ask the waitress what was in them?"

"But she said she didn't think there was alcohol... then again, she-hic-didn't seem too sure. Whoops."

"You shouldn't have drank it anyway! What if those guys were shady? They could have taken advantage of you!"

"But they didn't!" She whined, still drunk as ever.

"But they could have!" he yelled. He sighed, realizing that nothing good would come of it if his voice ended up waking Jiraiya and Nagato.

"Listen," he said in a softer tone, "I'm going to clean you up and let you get to sleep, but we are definitely having a talk about this tomorrow morning. You are in sooo much trouble."

"Are you going to tell Jiraiya?" her eyes were wide.

He sighed, closing the door to her bathroom and turning to knob to the sink. He wet a cloth and started wiping away the dirt and grime off of her face.

"No, I won't tell him. I guess it's not all your fault entirely if you didn't know you were drinking alcohol. But you still did unknowingly and you need to be more careful, okay?"

"Okeedokee," she slurred.

"I still can't believe you." he shook his head, trying to wipe off a pesky dirt mark on her collarbone.

"Don't be made, Yahikoconut." She leaned in and hugged him.

He froze. "Did you just call me a coconut? You are so wasted." He shook his head and gently pried her off of him.

"Alright, you're going to have to shower in the morning 'cause I can still smell alcohol on you from wherever you girls were at. So just remember to do that so Jiraiya doesn't find out, okay?"

"Alright, Yahikoconut."

"Stop that." He pulled her over to her bed and sat her down. She immediately kicked off the one shoe she still had and snuggled against her pillows.

"Hey where are the other girls?" He asked, suddenly realizing that whatever happened to Konan probably happened to them, too.

"I dunno... those guys who got us the drinkies got us a cab and I think they're all going back to Ino's. But I wanted to come home so I could see you!" She started up in a fit of giggles again.

"You are so drunk." Yahiko shook his head at her. At least nothing too bad came of their little adventure tonight. Sure, if any of their parents found out about tonight then those girls would be grounded and most likely get in trouble, but they didn't get into anything too irreversible. And as pissed off at those random guys as Yahiko was, he was grateful that they sent the girls home in a taxi and didn't do anything bad.

"You're pretty."

His thoughts were interrupted by Konan's words.

"What?" He asked.

"I said you're pretty. And I mean it." She sputtered, her eyes already closed as she pulled the blanket over her shoulders.

"You're going to have such a bad hangover tomorrow."

"I don't care. I still think you're pretty. And very sexy and hot and stuff. I would _definitely _do some things to that sexy little body of yours."

Yahiko blushed deeply, surprised that even in her drunken state his usually mild friend would say something like that.

"Just go to bed!" He said quickly, already walking to the door. He still couldn't believe she would say something so crude.

"Okay, I love you." she giggled as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

He leaned back against the door after he closed it. He knew that when she said 'love' she meant it in a completely platonic and sibling-type way. So why did it make his stomach do stupid little things that should have passed in his early teenage years. Besides, she was Konan. She was a friend. She would never, _ever, _be anything more.

So Yahiko just had to ignore how giddy those three words made him feel when they came out of her mouth.

* * *

**I apologize for the massive amounts of cliché. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own Naruto. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Happy birthday!"

Nagato's eyes sprung open as his room suddenly filled with a blinding light.

Two figures bounced on his bed, one on each side of him, and were leaning over him with grins on their faces.

He squinted at them, bags under his purplish eyes, and pulled the covers over his head. It was way too early for this.

"Nagato, don't be such a party pooper." Yahiko shook Nagato's form under his sheets.

"I feel bad waking him..." Konan said to Yahiko, a slight frown on her lips.

"Don't! It's his birthday! He should be up and partying and starting the day off early and all of that good stu-"

"Alright, I'm up! Just stop talking, Yahiko."

Yahiko grinned at Nagato, and patted him on the shoulder.

"How does it feel to be eighteen?" He asked his red-haired friend.

Nagato grumbled as he hugged his pillow and yawned, "The same as when I was seventeen. What time is it anyway?"

"Birthday boy breakfast time!" Yahiko cheered.

Konan sighed, "Seven in the morning."

"Shouldn't we be getting to school soon?" Nagato stretched and sat up a bit straighter, waking up a bit more.

"Not until you eat the waffles Konan and I made for you." Yahiko declared, hands on his hips.

"Fine. As long as there isn't anything weird in them..." Nagato trailed off, looking at Konan for an answer.

She laughed, "No, no. Trust me, there's no prank to it. Just regular waffles."

Yahiko scowled at the girl.

"They aren't regular! We made them for Nagato with love!"

"Well now I just _have_ to go eat them." Nagato drolled sarcastically as he got out of bed.

"Yay! Waffle time!" Yahiko cheered.

"Alright," Nagato ignored his friend's unnecessary excitement over breakfast, "I'll be down in a minute, I'm just gonna get dressed first."

Konan nodded and headed out the door before her footsteps could be heard clattering down the hard floor steps into the foyer.

But Yahiko was still in Nagato's room.

"Uh... are you gonna leave? I kinda have to get changed." Nagato looked oddly at Yahiko.

"Strip for me, boy." Yahiko wagged an eyebrow.

For the most awkward ten seconds either boy had ever experienced, there was dead silence. After neither of them spoke for what seemed to be the longest time, Yahiko burst out laughing and opened the door, preparing to head downstairs as well.

"Weirdo!" Nagato called after, throwing a pillow from his bed with full force towards Yahiko's head. Luckily, Yahiko managed to close the door behind him just in time to avoid a headshot from the pillow.

"I swear I'm the only one who's sane around here." Nagato whispered to himself, a smile despite that.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGATO!" Jiraiya cheered as Nagato descended the curved steps down into the foyer. He looked up at his foster father, who was sandwiched between his two best friends, all smiling with great effort. Then he saw something else...

Did they really get a banner?

Yep, they did.

There was a 'Happy Birthday' banner taped up above the door, and Jiraiya, Yahiko, and Konan stood under it. They held a large box bundled up in green wrapping paper with little balloons and cakes all over it. Each member of Nagato's family had wide and toothy grins on their faces. It looked like a cheesy commercial that one would see on television where the people seemed annoyingly perky, but in a cliché way, it fit.

"Wow... You guys really didn't have to do all of this..." Nagato said, nearly breathless.

This image of them... Yahiko, Konan, and Jiraiya, welcoming him, wishing him a happy birthday like they were _family_, caring about him... this was an image Nagato wanted to imprint in his mind forever.

"I can't believe you're eighteen already... I must be getting so old," Jiraiya awkwardly laughed as he scratched his head.

Next to the white-haired man, Nagato's two best friends smiled widely, "Well don't just stand there! Come down the stairs and open your present! We went through all of this trouble to make a big impression!" Yahiko laughed.

"The creepy smiling and all standing in a row is a bit scary... maybe a little less serial killer next time."

Nagato walked down the stairs and the present was immediately shoved into his face.

"Open it!" Yahiko demanded.

"Yeash, yeash! Alright, I'll open it."

Nagato pulled apart the wrapping paper that seemed to be taped in _far _too many places.

"Hehe, sorry, I wrapped it..." Yahiko laughed nervously.

Finally freeing the box from the paper, Nagato carefully opened it, staring at its contents.

"It's a fake dead rat?" Nagato raised an eyebrow and gave a questioning look to the people before him.

"You were supposed to be scared and scream! Way to ruin it, Nagato." Yahiko pouted.

"Uh-"

"Don't worry, Nagato. That's only a joke. You're real present is for tonight." Konan smiled and smacked Yahiko on the back of the head, who was still pouting at his failed plan.

"Who wants waffles?" Jiraiya smiled, changing the topic with ease.

"Yay, waffles!" Yahiko ran off into the kitchen, Jiraiya in tow.

When Nagato and Konan were alone, she turned to him.

"He is such a fickle boy."

"Who, Yahiko? Yeah, but I guess that's what makes him so... _him_." Nagato smiled and stared off into space, his mind in another world.

"What has you all smiley?" Konan asked, poking him in the shoulder.

"It's nothing... I'm just... happy."

She smiled up at him. Whenever Yahiko or Nagato admitted things like that, she was happier than if she felt the emotion herself.

"Well then, I'm glad," she hugged him tightly, nearly squeezing him, "happy birthday!"

He returned the hug as much as his mobility would allow, seeing as she had her arms encasing his too tightly, and he could only move his arms below his elbow.

"Thanks," he laughed, "now let's go eat before you squeeze me in half."

"Alright." She let him go, a sheepish smile appearing on her face.

They walked to the kitchen, where Yahiko was in the middle of what seemed to be swallowing a waffle whole. Jiraiya was in the kitchen, making breakfast. The sizzling of bacon rolled through the air and the smell of waffle batter and sausage infiltrated their noses.

They all sat at the edge of the long table, and after a while when they were in the middle of eating breakfast, Yahiko screamed high-pitched like a little girl, jumping out of his seat.

There was a fake dead rat on him.

Konan looked over to Nagato with an accusing stare. The red-haired boy was only smirking to himself.

* * *

"Nagato!" Ino screeched at lunch, lunging over and wrapping her arms around the red-haired boy, "Happy birthday babe!"

Nagato awkwardly pat Ino's head, "Uh..."

"Ino, get off the poor boy." Shikamaru spoke up with audible exhaustion.

Ino, with great reluctance, let go of Nagato and stepped back, smirking at her boyfriend.

"Don't be jealous, Shikamaru. You'll be getting _much_ more for your birthday in a few days."

"Troublesome..."

"Don't pretend that doesn't make you feel like the luckiest guy in the world." Ino scoffed, folding her arms and pouting while looking away.

"How does it feel to be eighteen and still at the peak of your youth?" Lee asked, who just like most of the others who just sat down at the lunch table in the cafeteria, hadn't seen Nagato all day.

"Not too different... It's weird being a legal adult, I guess."

"It feels like you're so old compared to the rest of us!" Naruto patted Nagato's back.

"I'm eighteen, not fifty!" Nagato laughed. It was like they thought he had one foot in the grave!

"You sound like Granny Tsunade." Naruto chuckled.

"Whatever, still closer to legal drinking age than you." Nagato stuck out his tongue.

"Alright, break it up, you two," Sakura interjected, "anyway, here. We all got this for you, Nagato." She reached behind her and threw a stuffed teddy bear at him.

"A teddy bear?" He asked with a grin, not sure where this was going.

"A teddy bear with an 'I heart Konoha' t-shirt on it." Sasuke pointed out. It was weird hearing words like that come out of Uchiha Sasuke's mouth.

"It comes with a matching shirt for you!" Choji held up one that was in Nagato's size. It was the same white color with a red leaf symbol on it, the words 'I heart Konoha' written, just as they had promised.

"You guys are a bit crazy." Nagato admitted, but graciously accepted the shirt and teddy bear nonetheless.

"Oh, Nagato. You haven't seen the half of our craziness. Just you wait." Sakura giggled.

Nagato fidgeted with the teddy bear, "Well thanks you guys." He smiled and tucked the teddy bear in his lap as they sat at the lunch table, feeling his masculinity slip away from him.

"So, are you doing anything fun tonight for the occasion?" Kiba asked.

"Not really." Nagato shrugged.

"That he knows of." Yahiko said, a sinister smile on his face.

"Um, Konan, what's he talking about?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all." She feigned with an all-too innocent smile.

"You promised me you guys wouldn't do anything!" Nagato whined.

"Yeah, and Jiraiya promised he'd stop leaving his copies of 'Busty Babes Monthly' around the house. People lie sometimes." Yahiko pointed out smugly.

"Yahiko, I hate you."

"Liar."

Everyone enjoyed the little banter, sitting around the lunch table and appreciating the show.

"Oh, by the way-" Kiba interjected, "before I forget and you guys continue arguing and kill each other; it's commonly known at school that I have kickass Halloween parties every year. I expect you three to come to this next one, obviously."

Konan looked a bit confused, "It's only the end of September. Isn't it a bit early to be inviting people now?"

"You don't understand, any of Kiba's parties are a big thing... But his Halloween parties are even bigger." Sakura explained.

"Yeah, they're huge. Practically the whole school comes." Naruto waved his hands all around him, motioning towards all the students in the cafeteria, implying they too were among the invitees.

"No offense," Yahiko started, his voice flat, "but how the hell do you have parties with the entire school showing up but are still...y'know, under the radar?"

Kiba shrugged, taking no offense at all.

"That's how Konoha works. Equality bitches."

"So what are these parties like then?" Nagato asked, fidgeting with the t-shirt of the teddy bear under the table mindlessly.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a snarky, 'hn', "They happen to be the only thing that makes Kiba cool."

"I resent that!" Kiba shouted in defense, slamming his hands on the table, "Anyway, Uchiha is so wrong. They're only the super-coolest mega-awesome parties ever. It's an Inuzuka tradition my sister started when she just entered middle school. And I intend to pass it down for generations."

"Relax, Kiba. It's a Halloween party, not an heirloom." Shino may or may not have rolled his eyes under his dark sunglasses.

"Whatever, Shino," Kiba stuck his tongue out at the quiet boy hidden under the hood and then looked back to Nagato, "Anyway, these parties are always crazy. Last year someone got so drunk that they passed out in a garbage can! And Ino accidentally kissed Haku!"

"Kiba, I swear to God, forget about that unfortunate incident please! It was dark and I thought it was Shikamaru." Ino crossed her arms and sent a death glare at Kiba.

"How do I look like Haku enough for you to mistake him for me?" Shikamaru, for the first time since the orphans met him, looked alarmed.

"Don't worry, babe. You're way hotter than him." Ino said condescendingly, snickering at her boyfriend's panicked state of mind.

Kiba extended his arm, showing off Ino and Shikamaru as if an example. "See? It was hilarious. But yeah, every year things happen that become talk of the school for months! I think it may have been at my party that one chick got pregnant last year... but I kinda hope not. It's pretty gross if you think about _that _kind of stuff."

"Anything else interesting ever happen?" Yahiko asked, genuine curiosity apparent in his voice.

Kiba put a finger to his lip in deep thought, "Well, a lot of stuff. But the only other thing that happened to anyone you know wasn't at a Halloween party, though. Just a regular old party I had a couple months ago to kickoff the summer and stuff."

"Oh? And who was it and what did they do that was so 'wild'?" Konan asked.

Kiba smirked, "Little ol' Tenny and Neji actually. I am proud to say that it was at the Inuzuka residence that those two had their first kiss."

"Aw, tell us the story!" Yahiko made a dreamy face, clasping his hands beneath his chin for support as if he were a gossiping girl.

"Ooh! Let me!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Ino, you weren't even in the same room as them when it happened."

"Neither were you, dog-boy." The blonde hissed, snarling in Kiba's direction.

"I was!" They all turned to Naruto, who was bouncing up and down in his seat excitedly.

"Fine, tell 'em, Naruto." Kiba sighed in defeat, leaning back and letting Naruto handle the story-telling.

"Alright, this is what happened," Naruto rolled up the sleeves to his (too often worn) bright orange sweatshirt, and prepared to put all of his effort into his depiction of the story. "So, I was just standing there, talking to some people from school. Neji and Tenten where there too, obviously. Well I had previously found Neji's house key when he left it over my house a couple days earlier, and not wanting me to have it and stuff, after all, I would _totally _TP his house, he really wanted it back. So me, being the kind-hearted person I am, wanted to use this as an advantage to get him into the game and have his first ever kiss. I know, kinda sad that he's now a senior and all. Anyway, I told him I'd give him the key back if he just kissed someone at the party, and he refused. And you know me, I'm a persistent person, so I wouldn't give him the key until he did so. Finally sick of our fighting, Tenten just kissed him so he would get the key back. Poor them, they were such good friends that Tenten didn't think one little kiss would throw that outta whack."

"Wait..." Yahiko's eyes were wide, "You're telling me that it was _you _who started their whole messed up relationship?" Yahiko had heard some of the details from the other people in the group, and had a basic idea on how their relationship worked.

"Unintentionally, yes." The Uzumaki boy grinned, clearly proud of his work.

"Hey! Give me some credit! It was my party they were at, after all." Kiba pointed out.

Konan looked around the lunch table, noticing two seats were empty, "Where are Neji and Tenten anyway."

Lee sighed, "How did I not realize they were late sooner? This must mean they are engaging in physical relations."

"Uh..." Nagato trailed off.

"They like to suck face a lot between classes and stuff. Chances are they're in one of the deep, dark, and unknown corners of the school right now doing just that." Sakura said, blunt as ever.

"TMI, Sakura." Yahiko shivered at the thought.

The pink-haired girl only shrugged.

"Wow, this got off topic really fast," Kiba frowned, "the point is that I'm having a party on Halloween and I want you to come. Everyone at the school knows, but I wasn't sure if anyone told you yet."

"Count us in!" Yahiko answered on behalf of his two best friends.

Nagato and Konan exchanged a look and shrugged.

"Sounds fun." Konan smiled.

* * *

"Nagato, where do you want to go for dinner?" Jiraiya asked from the opposite side of the family room. Jiraiya had his reading glasses perched on the edge of his nose, jotting down notes for one of his novels as the television played in the background, no one particularly watching it. Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan all sat legs crossed on the floor playing Go Fish.

"Why do I have to choose?" Nagato asked.

"Duh, it's your birthday idiot." Yahiko chuckled, picking up a card from the pile.

"So? It's not that big of a deal."

"Nagato, pick or I'll tell Yahiko what you accidentally did to his toothbrush the other day."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TOOTHBR-"

"Alright, alright! I'll pick a restaurant! Um, I dunno. How about that place that's a few blocks away. Jiraiya, you've been saying you've wanted to try it ever since we moved here." Nagato looked over to the white-haired man, who looked to be contemplating the suggestion.

"Oh!" Jiraiya perked up, "You mean Ichiraku's? Yeah, the reviews online are amazing. What a nice decision, Nagato. When do you want to go?"

"Whenever is fine."

"NOW! WE SHOULD GO NOW! I'M SO HUNGRY I COULD EAT A HORSE!"

"Calm down, Yahiko. We can go now, just stop yelling." Jiraiya chuckled as he stood up off the couch he was sitting on and put down his paper and pencil and removed his glasses.

"Awesome!" Yahiko jumped up and rubbed his growling belly.

"Yahiko, didn't you just eat a family-sized pack of Twizzlers twenty minutes ago?" Konan asked, an inquisitive look clouding her features.

"Well, yeah. But that was _twenty minutes _ago." Yahiko didn't seem to understand the problem with that.

"Yahiko, that's not long at all."

"Who are you to say-"

"Ugh, you two are so cute when you argue like an old married couple. Welp, I'll go wait out by the car," Nagato grinned and happily trotted out of the family room and down the hall into the foyer, leaving Konan and Yahiko blushing behind him.

When will they just admit the attraction and get it over with? Nagato sighed quietly to himself. Oh well, they'd realize it eventually.

* * *

"Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen and Restaurant. How many people do you have with you today?" A younger brown-haired girl smiled, already picking up menus.

"Four." Jiraiya nodded politely.

"Alright, right this way." The girl led them past a couple tables full of chatting people until they reached the back of the restaurant at a booth with a dimly-lit lamp hanging over it.

Over all, the atmosphere of the restaurant didn't seem fancy, but it wasn't exactly the typical casual place either.

Nagato slid in on one side, Jiraiya following him into the booth. Konan plopped down on the other side of the table, inching her way towards the seat nearest the wall. Yahiko sat down beside her, and immediately picked up the menu.

"Alright, your waitress will be with you in just a moment." The brunette greater smiled, walking away.

"Boy am I famished!" Yahiko opened up the menu and searched the contents, hoping for a meal that would satisfy his never-ending hunger.

"Fatty." Konan mumbled under her breath.

"Aw, how cute." Nagato snickered again, and the two blushed. Nagato liked this new power he possessed. He just had to remember, with great power comes great responsibility.

"Nagato, quit teasing them and figure out what you want to order." Jiraiya nudged Nagato.

"Ugh, fine." Nagato opened up his menu, examining the pages.

"Hello, sorry for the wait. I'm Yugito and I'll be your waitress tonight. Do you all know what you want to drink?"

Everyone looked up from their menus to the newly arrived waitress, her smile wide and a pencil and notepad in her hand, prepared to jot down their drink orders.

Nagato choked on his own breath when he saw her.

She had to be the singularly most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had glossy blond hair that was tied back in a low ponytail and fell down her back in a silky straight line. She wore a typical waitress uniform of black pants and a black shirt that fit her in the most flattering of ways. Her eyes were dark and catlike, fierce and fine, confidence evident in her look. Her face was angled, and she looked to be about mid-height for a girl her age. Nagato had to guess she was around his age, give or take a year or two.

"Yes, what do you have on tap?" Jiraiya asked.

As the waitress, Yugito, she said her name was, started rambling off the drinks for Jiraiya to choose from, Nagato could only watch the way her lips pressed together then moved apart as she spoke, not even listening to the words she was speaking. Faintly, Nagato heard Yahiko and Konan laughing quietly in the opposite booth.

He snapped his head up and glared at them. Upon noticing Nagato, the other two tried hiding their snickers, and instead their faces turned red from the compressed laughter.

"Hey, Konan, do you think Nagato has a chance with this girl?" Yahiko whispered, but loud enough for Nagato to hear.

"I dunno, maybe if he actually says something to her and stops just staring." Konan grinned back.

Nagato rolled his violet eyes, trying to ignore their teasing. Maybe it served him right for always teasing them.

"Hey, you guys! Just tell the young lady what you want so we don't waste any more of her time." Jiraiya looked over at his three foster children, who were all exchanging glances, giggles, and death glares. Well, it was mostly Nagato giving the death glares.

"Oh, sorry about that," Yahiko smiled politely, not realizing Jiraiya would pick out a drink so quicky, "I'll have a coke."

"May I have a water, please?" Konan smiled, feeling bad for keeping the girl waiting.

They looked to Nagato, who was looking as red in the face as his hair.

Yahiko inwardly groaned. Could the poor fool not even order a drink from this girl without screwing up and getting embarrassed.

"Can I have a ... I mean, uh, , I mean, um, Spriter Pepper, wait, no! I mean, uh, a sprite!" Nagato choked out, sweat forming at his temples. In his panicked state, eyes wide and words jumbled, he must have weirded out the poor waitress. Oh no, she would be so creeped out!

However, Yugito only giggled, "I'll get right on that." She winked at the redhead and swayed away, closing her notepad and heading towards the kitchen.

There was silence at the dinner table.

"Damn, son, you were an awkward spaz and she _still _wants a piece of you. You've got mad game." Yahiko looked just as surprised as the rest of them.

"Did that girl... wink at you, Nagato?" Jiraiya asked, nonplussed.

"I... I think so?" Nagato was sweating even more now.

"Maybe she likes the awkward and desperate type?" Konan offered. Nagato was too busy panicking over the girl's response to bother retorting back from Konan's insult. Instead, he turned away from the wall he was sitting next to.

"Jiraiya, could you let me out for a second? I need to use the bathroom." He didn't mention that it wasn't to use the bathroom, but instead to do something about the sweat forming all over his face and under his arms. He looked like a mess, that much he was sure of.

"Sure thing. Just don't run into that waitress or you'll probably faint."

Nagato scowled before Jiraiya let him out and he headed towards the other side of the restaurant where a big sign that spelt out 'restrooms' was hanging above a hallway.

When he was gone, Yahiko turned to Konan.

"Dude, Nagato totally has it bad for this chick!"

"I know, what should we do?" Konan smiled deviously.

"Hm... just wait until she comes back with the drinks I have an idea."

Sure enough, Yugito came back a few moments later with a tray holding their drinks. She frowned slightly upon noticing the empty seat at the table where Nagato had been, and handed out their drinks.

"Do you want to order now or would you like me to come back later?" She asked, pulling out her notepad and pen again.

"Actually," Yahiko turned to face the waitress, "it's Nagato's birthday today," he nodded towards where Nagato's seat was still vacant, "does this lovely establishment have anything for that?"

The girl smiled slyly, tapping her pen against her lips, "Hm... well we _do _give a piece of cake and sing a birthday song to whoever's birthday it is. And you get a coupon for your next visit. Would you be interested in all of that?"

"Yes, that sounds awesome."

The girl smiled a catlike grin, and clicked her pen, "Now, do you know what you'd like for dinner?"

"I'll have the ribs, full rack," Jiraiya licked his lips. Both Yahiko and Konan knew that if the waitress had been older than twenty, Jiraiya ordering a rack of ribs would have come with some sort of pervy pun.

"May I have the garden salad?" Konan asked sweetly.

"Question; is your mac and cheese Kraft?" Yahiko asked, an all-business look on his face.

Yugito suppressed a giggle, "I'm afraid not."

"Aw, darn. Alright, I'll have a cheeseburger," Yahiko looked to Nagato's empty seat, "and my lovely _and single _friend will have the same. Thank you."

The girl smirked, but did so in a playful fashion, "How would you and your _single friend_ like your burgers done?"

"Medium well, thank you." Yahiko nodded politely, and they all handed in their menus. After she told them it would be about fifteen minutes, she turned around and walked towards the kitchen. Yahiko burst out laughing as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Oh my dear sweet baby Jesus!" Yahiko wiped a tear from his eye, "That chick totally wants a piece of Nagato!"

Konan laughed lightly, "Was it necessary for you to cause a scene? He's going to die of embarrassment when she comes out singing Happy Birthday to him. Nagato will kill you!"

Jiraiya was laughing as well, "I dunno, this may be the only chance Nagato will get to flirt around a bit and gain some experience with socializing. So what if it doesn't go anywhere, at least he'll learn what it's like to hit on someone or vice versa."

"Jiraiya do you have to encourage Yahiko's ideas?" Konan looked at her foster father and shook her head disapprovingly.

Jiraiya shrugged, "I think it's funny."

* * *

Nagato looked in the mirror of the bathroom, taking one last deep breath. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He never got like this, so why now?

Checking his reflection one last time before affirming that he didn't have any more sweat coating him, he exited the bathroom and headed out into the restaurant. Wading through the crowds of people, he reached the booth where Jiraiya, Yahiko, and Konan were sitting, all laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he approached the table.

They immediately ceased their laughing and looked up to Nagato.

"You'll know soon enough." Yahiko smirked.

"Um... I don't even want to know what that's supposed to mean."

"Oh, nothing." Yahiko hummed with false innocence. Nagato's eyes narrowed, piercing into Yahiko's blue ones.

There was uncertainty vibrating through the air between Nagato and the three people he thought he could trust above all else. He knew they were hiding something, but what?

Silence followed for the next few minutes, the only interruptions being when Yahiko and Konan's eyes caught each others and they would burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Ugh, what is wrong with you gu-"

"Here's your dinner!" Yugito's voice rang sweetly, the words silken as they threaded their way into Nagato's ears.

He blushed for some unknown reason again as she idly passed out the plates with their food.

"Enjoy the meal," she winked purposefully at Nagato before sashaying away.

"What. The. Hell." Nagato breathed out.

"She seems _extremely _interested Nagato." Konan noted, proud of her friend.

"Still... doesn't explain her _forwardness..."_ Nagato frowned, face contorted in thought.

But forty minutes later, when they finished their dinner and waited for the check, Nagato knew something was about to happen. Yahiko and Konan were smiling too much, and he had been around them far too long to not know when they were hiding something.

But as soon as he saw that waitress, Yugito, rounding the corner holding a piece of cake with a lit candle sticking out of it followed by about five other waitors and waitresses, he gulped.

They wouldn't dare...

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," the line of Ichiraku waitors and waitresses sang out in a unified chorus, "happy birthday dear Nagatoooo,"

How did they even know his name?

"Happy birthday to youuuuuuuuu!"

By this point, a great deal of people eating at the restaurant joined in all giddy and smiling, and all clapped when the song was done.

Yugito placed the piece of cake in front of Nagato, and stood, waiting for him to blow out the candle. All of the other waitors and waitresses turned and left to go wait on their tables, and all of the people at their tables stopped looking over at Nagato and went back to eating and chatting. However, although everyone else no longer was focusing on Nagato, Yugito was.

So, not knowing what else to do, Nagato just made a wish and blew out the candle, and receded, not sure of how to proceed. Noticing his awkward discomfort, Yugito simply laughed, and leaned over Jiraiya to pick the candle out of the cake and wrap it up in a napkin.

"Happy birthday." she laughed lightly, and before standing back up, she took advantage of her proximity to Nagato and gave him a quick feather-light kiss on the cheek, just a peck.

Before Nagato could even make sense of what was happening, she stood up, and walked away.

"What the hell, he's not even smooth!" Jiraiya pouted crossing his arms, "How come I can't pick up girls like that?"

But Yahiko and Konan were still speechless.

"Man, I know we told her to sing you happy birthday but I didn't think she'd go as far as to kiss you." Yahiko shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, you may as well eat your cake, Nagato. Nagato?" Konan leaned forward and poked her redheaded friend. He was sitting staring straight through everything. His mouth was slightly open in shock and his face was redder than even Hinata's had been at times. He lightly brought his hand up to gently touch the spot she had kissed his cheek.

That was a bit... insane.

Later on, when she dropped off the check, she deliberately gave the birthday coupon to Ichiraku's to Nagato, and no one else. Maybe she assumed he would take this as a suggestion to come in again and get her as a waitress?

At that point, Nagato didn't care. The initial embarrassment had subsided and all he felt was an indescribable...high. It was a weightless feeling and he was prepared to experience it as long as he could.

It wasn't until he got out into the car and was taking a closer look at the coupon did he see that on the back, something was written in black sharpie marker.

Her number was written, clear and all ten digits, followed by a message in feminine writing:** Call or text me :) -Yugito**

* * *

Konan sat by the fireplace in the family room, snuggled up in a blanket and sipping at her mug of hot cocoa. The crackling burn of the fire raged, and yet she found it oddly soothing. Fire used to scare her, after all, it was fire that had taken its toll and burnt down Ame. She didn't think of fire like that anymore, though.

There was one foster home they had stayed at where she had a fire place in her room that she shared with three other girls. One of them couldn't sleep unless there was a fire going, so Konan learned to shut her mouth and deal with it, never one to speak up against something she was uncomfortable with.

So after time, she learned to look at fire in a different viewpoint. She associated fire with the peace of night, when everyone was sleeping and she listened quietly to the wood burning. When their soft breaths were all that came from those girls in their beds, Konan would think about life and everything she felt. The sound of a crackling fire became something she listened to when she was in deep thought, a melody that sang her to sleep.

"Hey, Konan."

"Hello, Yahiko." She smiled upon hearing the voice. She simultaneously loved and hated the way his presence made her smile like that. Konan felt weak the way just him showing up made her feel all melty, but eventually she had learned to ignore that. After all, it was just Yahiko.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked, plopping down beside her and pulling half of the blanket she had curled around herself over him.

"Just thinking." She bit her lip. God, did he have to sit right next to her? He was literally pressed up against her, and the proximity was hindering her ability to think properly.

"'Bout what?" He asked, looking over at her. He smiled at the way she stared straight into the fire, not noticing anything else. The flames illuminated her pale face, the fire lighting up and reflecting in her gray eyes. She really was pretty.

"Just everything."

"Someone's awfully vague today." Yahiko joked, shoving her lightly.

"Maybe it's just someone being too persistent." she smiled, shoving him back.

Half of his mouth curled up, oh this meant war.

"You gonna take that back?" He threatened.

"Are you going to make me?" She teased, finally looking away from the fire.

Taking the challenge, he tore the blanket from her, and proceeded to throw it on her, wrapping her up in it and immobilizing her.

"Yahiko!" Her muffled laughter sounded.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He smirked, but she couldn't see it, wrapped all up in the blanket.

She managed to break free and push him onto his back, throwing the blanket to the side. She put her hands on each of his arms and clutched them tightly, making sure there was no escape.

"Was that any way to treat a lady?" She asked, looking down at Yahiko, who was flat against the floor and grinning like an idiot.

"Nope, but it's a way to treat you!"

He flipped her around, their positions turned until it was she who was on her back, "Now apologize to Yahiko for shoving him."

"Are you seriously going to talk in third person?" She laughed at his expense.

"It's called having a well-developed self esteem!" He defended, grabbing a pillow that was on the floor a few feet away and using it to, as lightly as he could without it being obvious he was holding back, hit her in the stomach.

She started a laughing fit, and tried to fight back, but his hold on her was too strong.

"Wow, chicks are so weak. Can't you even get up, Konan?" He teased, smiling wide.

"Idiot! Maybe if a fatso wasn't sitting on me I _could _get up!" She snickered again, especially at his expression.

"Stop calling me a fatso, you know it's not true! This is allll muscle." He winked, and forced the pillow into her face again.

"Oh, it's on!" She pushed him up, until she almost barely slipped out, but then he pushed her back down again. Wow, maybe she was stronger than he had assumed. Actually needing force to pin her down, he pushed forward, but that had caused him to fall a bit forward himself. He fell a bit from the momentum, and ended up way too close to her face for his own good.

His eyes widened, and he stared straight into the gray eyes behind thick black eyelashes that were barely an inch away from his own. Her breath hit the skin of his cheek and sent icy chills throughout his body. The aroma of sweet berries somehow ended up clouding his mind, and he had become extremely aware of their proximity.

She was on the ground. So was he. And he was practically laying on top of her.

His face was so close to hers that if he moved forward an inch their lips would meet. But all either of them did as a result of the unexpected positioning was stare at each other. Their eyes were so close gazing at one another that the feeling could only be described as bare and vulnerable. Everything that was flying through their minds was being transmitted to each other through the stare, and neither of them could even find the decency to be embarrassed. All they could do was look, and be amazed by the depth of the other's eyes.

Yahiko, fueled by something he wasn't even aware lay within him, felt a force drag him forward. He wanted to close the distance, more than he had ever wanted anything before. He wasn't a fool, he knew there was more to his feelings towards Konan than just friendship, as much as he tried to ignore it. It had been like that since they were kids, but recently, since they moved to Konoha, things had changed. Maybe that was because they finally had a shot at normal lives, and unlike before, their surroundings were stable and safe. There was room to consider things like _this. _

So he moved forward, angling his head ever so slightly, barely any speed to his movement. Her eyes widened a bit, realizing what was about to happen, but then she began closing her eyelids as well. She was well aware that she wanted something like this too. Maybe exactly this.

Just as Yahiko was about to close that final bit of distance between them, they heard footsteps hit the tile floor of the foyer from the stairs, followed by a pitter-patter of someone walking lightly towards the area of the open kitchen and family room.

Yahiko's eyes widened, realizing the exact positioning he and Konan were in. He pulled back, feeling an insane stab of disappointment in his heart, but ignored it. He sat up, and backed up a foot or two, trying to increase the distance between himself and Konan that only a few moments ago he was trying to diminish.

He looked at Konan, who was sitting up, embarrassment coloring her features, readjusting the flower that she kept tied up in her half-bun. Her hair still looked a bit disheveled, but nothing suspicious.

She avoided looking at him and instead opted to look with great effort at strictly the floor. Yahiko however, turned to the hall to see who _dare_ come in at such an unlawful time.

Nagato. Of course.

"Oh, hey guys." Nagato nodded casually as he walked through the hall and into the kitchen, stretching slightly. His mannerism and relaxed composure meant that he had no idea what had just transpired between his two best friends. And Yahiko had to admit, maybe it was for the best. After all, once something like that happened, there was no going back.

"Nagato, we almost forgot!" Yahiko chucked, trying to mask the cluster of emotions threatening to betray themselves in his voice. Maybe changing the topic would help calm him down.

"We never gave you your present!" Yahiko smiled.

"You mean the fake dead rat thing? 'Cause that was enough of a present."

"No, I mean an actual present. Right, Konan?" Yahiko looked to her. He wasn't exactly sure what he expected her to do.

Konan just looked up, staring at Nagato, and refusing to turn to look at Yahiko. "Oh, yeah! How could I forget," she nervously laughed, clearly not calm either.

"I'll go get it." She got up, and walked into a room that branched off the family room. Yahiko watched her receding form, hating himself for being such an idiot and actually trying to kiss her. What was he thinking? That if that happened then everything would fall perfectly into place?

"Here you go!" Konan came out of the room, holding the small box, wrapped in the same paper the box from the morning had been.

"Seriously? You got me another present? You guys need to stop doing so much for me." Nagato bit his lip, trying not to get emotional. Ever since everyone had gotten him that damn teddy bear at lunch he could have sworn his testosterone levels were plummeting.

"Just open it!" Yahiko insisted.

Nagato, curious to see what it could possibly be, tore open the present, and eagerly opened the jewelry styled box. When he saw what was in the box, he let out a heavy breath.

"Guys...this is..." he couldn't find the words.

"It's-it's a necklace from home. The metal is from the statue in town. The gem is from that large crystal that was in the museum." Konan explained, fiddling with her hands.

"This is... this is the best gift I've ever received. Thank you so much, both of you. I don't know where I'd be without you." Nagato couldn't help the single tear that escaped the one eye that wasn't hidden by his mop of red hair.

No words were needed. Yahiko and Konan immediately went in, initiating a group hug. It only lasted a few moments, but it was far more than enough. It got the message across: they were and would always be family.

Nagato didn't even care if Jiraiya gave him three hundred dollars to spend as he wished, nothing would beat this gift because it had more sentimental value to him than anything else.

"Happy birthday." Yahiko smiled, giving a 'bro-hug' to Nagato before turning to head up the stairs to his room.

"Yeah, happy birthday Nagato." Konan gave him a tight hug before scurrying up the stairs and closing the door to her room behind her.

Nagato smiled, having a bit of an idea about what that was all about. He had come into the family room only to see them both an awkward five feet apart, looking flustered and refusing to make eye contact with each other. Nagato didn't know if they had actually done anything, or if they had just had a moment where they almost did, but one thing was for certain. Neither of them had ever run into their respective rooms faster and locked the doors behind them with such force as they had tonight. It was understandable, though. They were both probably embarrassed and wanted to avoid each other and part ways as quickly as possible.

Nagato laughed quietly to himself. He took the raindrop necklace and tied it around his neck, letting it hang on his chest.

He then thought about his two friends and their awkward experience that he himself had most likely broken up. Oops. Oh well, he'd make it up to them.

He would just have to be sure they got together soon in the future. That would be his final birthday wish.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own Naruto. Thanks again for reading or reviewing! **

* * *

"Ugh, do I have to wear this?" Konan pouted as Jiraiya finished adjusting her flowing knee-length dress.

"Of course you do! Where's your sense of excitement, Konan? This is your first Halloween and I'll be damned if you don't enjoy it." Jiraiya licked his finger tip and tried fixing Konan's hair with it.

"Ew, Jiraiya! You aren't a mother!"

He shook his head, "Just let me fix your hair!"

"I think she looks fine!" A voice called, coming into the kitchen where Konan and Jiraiya were putting the finishing touches on her costume.

"Oh, hello Nagato." Jiraiya greeted, still fussing over Konan's hair.

"Aw, an angel. How cute and accurate." Nagato laughed softly, as if sharing an inside joke with himself.

Konan looked at her friend, eyeing up what he was wearing. He went for the typical (and lame if she may add) Batman t-shirt and store-bought cape and mask.

"Did you put in any effort?" Konan criticized, frowning. She didn't want to be the only one who was _over-_dressed for Kiba's party.

"Of course I did! This cape cost me $2.99!" Nagato put a hand to his heart and jokingly retracted as if insulted.

"Whatever. Let's just go." she forcibly pushed Jiraiya off of her as he continued mauling her hair trying to style it.

Once she managed to pry her fussy foster father off of her, Konan felt her hair, curious as to how it must look at this point. It felt silky and straight, all of it loose as apposed to her typical half up half down hairstyle. It rested just on her shoulders and glistened a bit. Impressed, she smiled. She never thought her hair would look so nice and flowy.

"Wait!" Jiraiya pleaded, trying to reach at her hair again.

"What?" Tired of his incessant attention to her hair, Konan took a few steps back and smoothed over her hair herself. He really needed to man up a bit.

"You forgot this; it will look nice with your dress." Jiraiya put her pale paper flower origami in her hair and fastened it "It may not have a bun to go on, but it will still look nice."

She smiled, touching the flower lightly. He was right, it did look nice with the dress.

"Alright, who's ready to party?" Yahiko's voice called, and everyone looked up over the open space above the kitchen and family room to where Yahiko leaned over a railing on the second floor.

Konan gaped, "That's not even a costume!"

Yahiko shrugged, a grin on his all-too-happy face.

He had on a bright orange sweatshirt and had a couple packs of instant ramen hanging out of his pockets. He drew whiskery looking lines on his face.

"You're... Naruto? Oh my God that's hilarious!" Jiraiya began laughing, and Nagato joined in. However, Konan was not amused.

"Am I the only one who actually dressed up for this? Come on, you guys looked like you pulled something random out of your closet and threw it on!"

"Chill out, Konan. I'm sure there will be plenty of people there dressed up way more than you are. Just 'cause Nagato and I are lazy-asses doesn't mean you should be too." Yahiko waved her off and walked over until he was just out of their view on the top floor. His footsteps soon followed down the stairs and he came walking nonchalantly into the kitchen where they were all gathered.

"Easy for you to say! What if everyone else does what you two idiots did?" She seethed, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Then we wouldn't be the idiots, would we?"

She snapped her head over to glare at him, an uncommon anger in her eyes.

"Don't worry," Nagato put an assuring hand on her shoulder, which was shaking with fury, "I think you look angelic." He finished with an award-winning smile.

Jiraiya smiled at their costumes one last time before ushering them towards the door, "Don't forget to tell Naruto he has to stop by soon," Jiraiya informed the three teens, "I haven't seen him in a while, and I think it's about time he's paid me a visit."

"Sure thing, Jiraiya. Welp, I guess we're off." Yahiko gave off one of his signature grins and grabbed the car keys from the spot on the counter.

Jiraiya tried fixing Konan's hair one last time before she forcibly pried him off of her and rushed away, following Yahiko and Nagato out of the front door.

Autumn had already taken its toll, and the sky was filled with the setting sun leading to darkness, despite the earlier time. If they planned the car ride correctly, they should get there at just about seven, right on time. Yahiko had wanted to be fashionably late, and Nagato wanted to be early just to piss off Yahiko, and Konan said to be on time so they would both shut up. In the end, the female of the trio won, and they would show up right around the same time as everyone else. Better safe than sorry, she said.

As they walked down the long driveway to their little silver car, Konan looked over to the yard off to the side. It was filled with dead leaves and branches, all hinting towards the season that came around the time of Halloween.

"You know, we should really rake up all those leaves. After all, isn't that something most people do in their lifetime that's part of the whole 'autumn' thing?"

Both boys looked over to Konan, and Nagato shrugged, "I guess that's a good idea. It could be fun to have some leaf wars with Yahiko and you." He smirked deviously, eyeing up Yahiko's reaction to his suggestion.

"Oh, you are so on!" Yahiko and Nagato started cracking their knuckles, obviously thinking they would each outdo the other.

"Ugh, that is _not _what I meant. How about we actually rake up the leaves and get a chore done rather than defeat the purpose with 'leaf wars' as you call them." Konan face-palmed. She really did love those two idiots, but sometimes she felt the burden of carrying the weight of all the maturity in their little group was far too much to expect any single person to withstand.

"Don't be such a party -pooper, Konan." Yahiko pouted playfully.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes with an unwilling smile. Damn his cuteness.

He unlocked the car doors and they all got in, Yahiko driving with Nagato in the passenger seat and Konan in the back. He started up the car and put it in reverse, backing up completely out of the driveway.

"So, are you guys excited for your first Halloween?" Yahiko chirped happily, driving down the road into what appeared to be directly towards the setting sun.

"Hell yeah. I remember so many of the foster kids talking about it, but we never actually took part." Nagato pointed out, adjusting his Batman mask.

"That's not true, Nagato. I think that one year at that one old woman's house she let us hand out candy."

"Konan's right. At least that woman let us do _something _for Halloween. If she wasn't bedridden at the time she probably would have let us go trick or treating, too. She was the only caretaker that was actually nice." Yahiko frowned, as if trying to remember something, "What was her name again?"

"That was a while ago... hm... was it Chiyo?" Konan asked, still unsure.

Nagato perked up and snapped his fingers in recognition of the name, "Yeah! That was it! Granny Chiyo. She was actually really sweet. It's a real shame her old age caught up with her."

"I know; it was after that we went to that mean woman who ran that orphanage on the coast of Fire. That was the worst seven months of my life." Yahiko shivered at the thought.

"Well it's all over now," Konan spoke up from the backseat, "We're with Jiraiya now and we have friends. I guess all of those awful places were worth it in the end. We ended up with a real winning ticket here in Konoha."

Yahiko and Nagato made soft sounds of agreement.

About ten to fifteen minutes later, the three of them found themselves pulling into Kiba's large neighborhood. Unlike Naruto's modest two-storied home with it's quaint little shutters and homey porch, Kiba's home was a bit more extravagant. Even the larger home the orphans now lived in with Jiraiya was nothing compared to this house, or _mansion, _to be more accurate.

Kiba's house was huge, three stories high on the left side, and only two on the right. It was wide, that much was for sure, although none of them quite new a proper estimated measurement. The home had pillars supporting the canopy-style terrace over the grand front doors, and a fountain centered in the middle of the circular driveway.

"Damn, what does Kiba's dad _do _for a living that pays this much?" Konan asked in astonishment.

Both Nagato and Yahiko gave off half shrugs, still marveling at the impressive white-brick home. They had been there before of course, but this was their first time truly experiencing the whole approach to it.

"Well, I should try finding a place to park. I guess we should get closer to the house."

Yahiko drove up to the circular end of the driveway and the three could then see the extent Kiba had gone with decorating. There were little pumpkin and skeleton decorations littering the lawn, as well as foam store-bought gravestones. Fake bones were all poured into the spewing fountain in the middle of the driveway, and a 'Happy Halloween' sign was stuck up above the door. Fake cobwebs were stretched across nearly every nook and cranny, fake spiders weaved in a few chosen spots.

Inside, however, seemed to be even better. From where they were inside the car, there were flashing lights and loud music coming out of the windows. The real party must be inside.

Parking the car, Yahiko put it in park and turned the keys before pocketing them.

"You two ready?" he asked, opening his car door and stepping out.

"As I'll ever be." Konan sighed, adjusting her dress. Much to her relief, she saw a few people entering the house from their respective cars dressed up with fake blood and full on masks and wigs, making her costume seem on the safer side. Most of the girls entering, however, were dressed a bit provocatively in her opinion.

Yahiko and Nagato must have noticed, too.

"Are those pants even covering that girl's ass?" Nagato snorted, looking at a girl with a cat costume with short shorts that barely went past her butt. If anything, it stopped short of it.

"Welp, we were warned this is what highschool Halloween is like. Let's go join the par-tay!" Yahiko cheered, heading towards the front door, where other people already were, eagerly slipping through the door and into the life of the party.

Nagato and Konan looked at each other and shrugged, which they seemed to be doing a lot of when Yahiko was ever overly-eager to start something, and followed suit.

They walked up the stairs to the large front doors and opened them, walking into quite a memorable scene before them. Flashing lights and ear-splitting music filled the house in nearly every direction, and decorations were everywhere. Fake spiders hung from multiple spots on the ceiling and bowls of chips and candy were on every table. Mist filled the foyer when one first walked in from a fog machine, and some sort of sound recorder was hidden behind a decoration and filled the room with ghostly moaning sounds. Black and orange streamers and balloons were practically everywhere, and Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan found themselves wondering how the hell Kiba got the decorations in some of the harder-to-reach places.

"Wow. This is... over the top." Nagato admired with a nod of approval.

"Thanks, I try."

The three orphans swung their heads around to see Kiba smirking, arms crossed, leaning against a wall.

"Oh, hey Kiba!" Yahiko grinned in excitement.

"Hey. I was just standing by the front door in case any new babes came to my party and..." Kiba trailed off, and then tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Yahiko, why do you look like Naruto?"

Yahiko put his hands on his hips in pride and puffed out his chest, "That's because I am! It's my costume, get it?"

Kiba shook his head with an exasperated exhale, "You're something else, Yahiko."

"As if I don't know," Yahiko winked at the Inuzuka boy, who was eyeing up Konan.

"Hey, Konan, looking good. Maybe later you can _take me to heaven..."_ Kiba wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her angel costume.

"Orrrrr you could go screw a lampshade!" Yahiko crossed his arms and frowned in a way he was hoping came across menacingly.

"... what?" Kiba asked incredulously.

"Shut up! I was never good with insults!" Yahiko pouted and turned toward the door, silently cursing himself for not being born a natural king of comebacks.

Meanwhile, as Yahiko sulked in the corner, Nagato turned to Kiba.

"So Kiba, what's the costume?" He asked above the blaring music, nodding up and down at Kiba's fur hoodie and face paint.

"I'm a Dog Samurai." Kiba sniffed hautily, as if that should have been obvious.

"A dog... samurai?" Konan asked wondering if she misheard him.

"Yep. The fur coat and fake fangs for the dog part. The face paint for the samuri part." Kiba brushed off his coat, and smiled, revealing his fake fangs. In all honesty, he could have probably not worn them at all and still looked the same. After all, his teeth somehow always seemed, well, sharp with his canines. And, as always, Akamaru was stuffed in his jacket, the top of his little fluffy white head barely poking out.

"So, the face paint, does that mean anything?" Konan asked.

Kiba shrugged, gently prodding the upside down red triangles on his face.

"I dunno. It's a family symbol for the Inuzukas or something. I just thought I would use it anyway; it's cool and all. And you Nagato? Pulling a Batman?"

"I'm Batman." Nagato coughed out in the hoarse voice the Dark Knight himself was known for.

Kiba started laughing until a girl came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, puppy eyes on her face. The girl had long stringy blonde hair and _way _to much makeup on. And what little clothing she wore must have been made out to be a black cat or mouse or something.

"Hey, Kiba? Could you be a dear and come talk to my friend? She's single and heard _soooo_ much about you." The girl batted her eyelashes, and Kiba put on what Ino always referred to as his 'player' face.

"Sure babe, I'd love to." Kiba winked, and then after the blonde pulled Kiba away by his hand, he turned back to the three orphans. "See you guys later! Have fun!"

"Can Samurai dogs get STDs?" Nagato asked after a moment.

Yahiko, who had come back to join his two friends from his spot sulking in the corner, shrugged, "I'm sure Kiba just has the flees."

"Be nice!" Konan warned, scowling at her two male friends.

"Yeash, lighten up, Konan. Come on, let's go over there." Yahiko gestured towards a living room/family room of sorts that was most likely the biggest room he had ever seen. It was an open room, nothing a floor above it, similar to the house Jiraiya had bought. But Kiba's, unlike their family room, stretched extremely far, and seemed unfit for a cozy-type of sitting.

However, it seemed properly suited for the many, many teenagers all inside, wearing cheezy costumes and talking loudly to one another over the loud music.

"There's so many people..." Konan whispered in amazement, not even sure it her two friends could hear her over all the sound. Speaking up, she looked over to them and asked, "Where do you think everyone is?"

Everyone, of course, referred to Naruto and his group. They could be anywhere amongst the crowd, and even then finding just _one _of them would probably be difficult.

"Let's just walk around until we find someone we know," Nagato suggested.

The other two agreed, and the three found themselves wandering around the house, from the living room to the kitchen, and nearly everywhere else. Finally, Konan stopped short after they had made their way to down the stairs and into the basement. She must have seen someone she recognized, because she hopped up and down once and started waving in a particular direction.

"Sasori!" She exclaimed happily, running over to her friend.

"Oh, hey Konan! Didn't know I'd be seeing you here." The redheaded senior looked half-asleep as usual, but Konan knew at this point that for some odd reason, he just always looked that way.

Yahiko and Nagato walked behind Konan, both eyeing up Konan's friend with an air of judgment.

Sasori raised a questioning eyebrow at the harsh looks he was receiving, and looked to Konan, "Any reason those two look like they wanna kill me?"

Curious to see what Sasori was talking about, Konan whirled around to see Nagato and Yahiko quickly change their expressions from 'deathglare' to 'idly whistling innocently'. She gave them a not-so-under-the-radar glare before turning back to Sasori.

"Don't mind them. They're just playing big brother. They do it to everyone."

Upon realizing that these two boys were the two that she was living under Jiraiya's care with, Sasori's eyes widened. He looked from Yahiko to Konan and raised an eyebrow and tilted his head as if to ask 'is that that the on?' to which she barely nodded.

"Um... why don't you two go and see if you can find Naruto?" Konan nervously laughed, scratching her arm.

Nagato and Yahiko looked to each other for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Alright," Yahiko sighed, "You seem nice enough. I'm Yahiko, nice to meet you." he shook the other redhead's hand firmly, and Nagato introduced himself and did the same.

"Well, Nagato, let's go find Naruto or someone. Konan can handle herself." Yahiko sent a warning look to Konan before pulling Nagato away.

After they retreated, Konan sighed audibly. Yahiko and Nagato still, even after her art friends had proven themselves trustworthy, were unsure of Sasori, Deidara, and even Sai. At least now, however, Yahiko seemed to be more allowing of her hanging out with them. Sure, he still gave her the whole 'be careful' speech every time she even went out to the movies with them, but he seemed to realize that they weren't as bad as he had originally thought.

"So... that's Nagato and Yahiko?" Sasori asked, "I must say, they seem a little more serious than I had imagined. After all, in all your stories they seem so... fun and carefree?" He took a swig of whatever was in his plastic cup.

"They're just like that around people I talk to that they don't know too well yet. Especially boys."

"Hm, I see. So _that _was Yahiko. I can tell there's definitely something going on between you two." Sasori laughed lightly to himself and Konan blushed.

"I gotta ask," Sasori continued, "Did anything ever happen after your almost-kiss with him last month?"

Konan blushed even deeper, and shook her head.

"It still gets kind of awkward when we're alone sometimes. But other than that, everything's back to the way it was. It's almost like he forgot, or doesn't want to remember."

Sasori shook his head at his indigo-haired friend, "Listen, Konan, I can tell when there's something between people. And the way he was glaring at me before, he definitely feels something towards you."

"You think so?" She asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"I know so." He took another drink from his cup and cracked his neck, "And Deidara thinks so, too. I mean, Deidara hasn't met Yahiko yet either, but just from what you've been saying the past few months he agrees with me."

Konan's eyes widened.

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell anybody!"

Of course, she was referring to the almost-kiss. Despite her telling the three art boys about her growing feelings towards Yahiko, she only trusted Sasori with the secret of what happened between her and Yahiko over a month ago on Nagato's birthday.

"Konan, chill. I think Deidara just overheard you saying something to me once and then asked me afterwards. I wasn't going to lie and tell him that you didn't, but I didn't go out of my way to tell Deidara."

"Tell me what?"

Konan and Sasori looked over to the approaching blonde, his mouth stuffed, causing his words to come out a bit jumbled. He greedily held a bowl of pretzel m&m's close to his stomach, as if herding off anyone who dare go near them.

But all of this was barely noticeable compared to his costume.

Konan suppressed a giggle, "What are you even supposed to be?"

Deidara frowned, and after swallowing the m&m's he was chewing, opened his mouth to speak, "I'm Bomberman, isn't it obvious?"

Konan quirked her head to the side, "What's Bomberman?"

Sasori smirked at Deidara, who was sulking at the thought of someone not getting his costume.

"It's a lame old game from ages ago. Deidara just doesn't understand that people won't get weird old references like that." Sasori explained, to which Konan nodded, still not understanding, but not really wanting a full rundown of it.

Honestly, the big white helmet-looking thing and the blue shirt and pants he was wearing was a bit much.

"Wait..." Konan said in sudden realization, "Sasori where is your costume?"

She looked up and down the lazy-looking senior, who shrugged.

"Didn't feel like dressing up."

Konan let out a heavy sigh, muttering under her breath, "I swear, you're lazier than Shikamaru sometimes."

"Hm, don't worry about him, Konan. He'll never lighten up. But hey, did you see Sai yet? _His _costume is worth seeing."

"Why?" Konan immediately turned around, scanning over the crowd to search for the awkward little pale-boy.

"It's pretty much the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Deidara laughed, resuming his process of stuffing m&m's in his mouth shamelessly.

"Oh boy, I can't wait," Konan said dryly, but the truth was that she really did want to see Sai. After all, she was really starting to take a liking to the awkward junior.

"So anyway, why were you talking about me before I came over? I definitely heard my name," Deidara glared at Konan and Sasori accusingly before shoving another handful of m&m's in his mouth.

"Actually, I just met Nagato and... _Yahiko." _Sasori said dramatically, putting his chin down and pointedly wriggling his eyebrows at Deidara. Konan frowned; she felt like no matter who she was with she always ended up being teased somehow.

"Ooh, Yahiko? Tell me, is he as dreamy as Konan says?" Deidara made a dreamy face, his voice playing the part as well. Jerks.

"Actually, I've gotta say, Konan, he ain't too bad looking." Sasori pointed out, taking a sip of his drink and nodding as he did so. He then turned back to Deidara, "I was telling Konan earlier that I think Yahiko definitely has a thing for her."

As soon as Sasori started saying these words, Deidara started nodding assuredly, "Oh hell yeah. He wouldn't have tried mooching on 'ya if he didn't."

Konan blushed at the words and implications, crossing her arms.

"Very funny."

Sasori shrugged, "The truth hurts, babe."

* * *

"No way!" Naruto and Yahiko simultaneously shouted.

Both boys were pointing at each other in shock, some surrounding party-goers looking at them to see what all the fuss was about.

"Naruto, you did _not _dress up like me as a costume!" Yahiko shook a fist in the air in a way he hoped was menacing.

"I could say the same for you! You thought you'd be _me? _You couldn't even match my level of awesomeness even if you tried! Believe it!"

"Oh I believe it alright. I believe that you totally took my costume idea! You couldn't even execute it as well as I can!"

Off to the side of the two arguing boys, Sasuke was shaking his head in annoyance.

First of all, he found it ridiculous that they dressed up as each other for the party without the other one knowing.

Second of all, they were screaming about it in the middle of the party. And as loud as it was due to the blaring music, people still were looking over to the noise the two idiots were making.

Third of all, Sasuke just hated being here. That was about it.

"Hey, what're those two yelling about?" A 70's-clad hippy-girl Ino came up beside Sasuke, eyeing up Naruto and Yahiko as they still flung insults at each other.

Sasuke shrugged noncommittally, "Like I even know. Something about their costumes."

Ino inspected their current state of dress, then burst out laughing once she realized who they were supposed to be.

"They dressed up as each other? And they didn't even plan it?"

Sasuke just nodded.

"That's golden!" Ino wiped a tear from the bottom of her eye, still chuckling.

"No, it's just confusing." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

It was true, though. With Naruto's orange wig and packs of Twizzlers hanging out of his pockets, and Yahiko's whisker-things and ramen packs and orange hoodie, the two were practically interchangeable.

"Where are Nagato and Konan, anyway?" Ino asked.

Sasuke just shrugged.

* * *

"Shino, I've got to hand it to you, you pull off an amazing John Lennon with those glasses and everything," Nagato laughed.

Shino must have refused to ditch the whole dark sunglasses thing, which Nagato swore he hadn't witnessed Shino without since the day they met. He pretty much had 60's clothes on, and his hair down and pin-straight in a hairdo that would put even Rock Lee to shame.

"I just really like The Beatles. The name of their band... I like it."

Nagato raised a brow, but decided that this was typical Shino, and it would be best not to concern himself.

"Alrighty then." Nagato said, patting Shino on the shoulder, to which the Aburame did absolutely nothing.

"This is the fourth year in a row you've been a Beatle, Shino." Choji sighed, shaking his head. Choji, on the other hand, pulled off a quite convincing Ronald McDonald.

"I like beatles. I like The Beatles." was all Shino had to comment.

"Annnnnyway..." Tenten dragged on, just as desperate as anyone else to change the subject and get as far away from the topic of Shino's weirdness as possible.

"I AM HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE!" Rock Lee shouted out from a few feet away, eating far too much candy and drinking far too much soda for anyone's liking.

"Oh, for God's sake, if it's not one thing with him, it's the other." Tenten sighed, walking over to Lee and pulling him by the ear back to where all of their friends were gathered at the edge of the kitchen where it met with the living room.

"Ow! Ow! Why do you pull my ear, dear sweet friend?" Lee whimpered, rubbing his ear after his bun-haired friend let go of him.

"You know what happens when you have too much sugar, Lee. I'm just doing a service for everyone at this party. Do. Not. Have. Another. Cup. Of. Soda." She squeezed the bridge of her nose in annoyance. After Lee used his infamous puppy dog face, however, she smiled and sighed. "Fine," she relented, "Just one more. But after that, you're done for tonight, okay?"

Lee ran over and hugged her, to which she started laughing, trying to pry him off.

"THANK YOU DEAR TENTEN!" he shouted before running over to where the soda was on the counter in the kitchen.

"You sure that's such a good idea?" Neji asked, seeming to be unsure of the decision.

"Nope. In fact, I probably just made a huge mistake. But you know I'm too weak to resist that puppy face he makes!" She defended herself, her hand splayed across her heart.

"I'll deal with him next time, then." The Hyuga sighed.

"What's the big deal if he has another cup of soda?" Choji smiled, "It's a party, after all."

"Yeah, I mean at least he isn't having any beer or anything." Nagato pointed out.

Neji shook his head, "But this is Lee we are talking about. It's only a matter of time before the sugar makes him all... loopy. It doesn't matter if it's not alcohol, he still goes crazy."

* * *

Ino and Sakura had stopped finding it amusing quite a while ago. Naruto and Yahiko were still arguing.

"Naruto, you don't even know the half of it. You think you can just buy a wig and be _me? _Forget it."

"Yeah? Well-"

"Enough." Sasuke cut Naruto off.

"Seriously. At first it was funny, now I kinda wanna punch the both of you," Sakura, who had come over and joined them a few minutes ago, shook her head in exasperation.

"Hmph." Naruto and Yahiko crossed their arms at the exact same moment, and turned around so they didn't face each other.

"Are you two serious right now? Ugh, I have to go. They're giving me a headache." Ino whined, and stalked off to go find better people to talk to. Sasuke and Sakura pulled Naruto back, and pushed him away from Yahiko.

"Idiot, why would you even dress up like that anyway?" the pink-haired girl scolded as she and the Uchiha pushed Naruto away and far from Yahiko, where neither of the two boys would argue anymore.

"... I win by default!" Yahiko declared, even though no one was around anymore to hear him. Shrugging, he decided to go walk around the party until he saw someone familiar.

Maybe Konan was done talking to that kid, Sasori, even.

* * *

"Sai, oh my-" Konan squealed upon seeing her friend from art when he walked over to where she, Sasori, and Deidara were all talking.

"Hello, comrades!" Sai smiled warmly.

"Sai! You're adorable!"

Sai's oversized bunny suit, with a heart shaped nose and whiskers most likely bought from the dollar store, made Deidara's costume seem as if it were _under_doing it.

"Thank you, Konan. Your angel costume is excellent for partaking in the ritual of Halloween. As well as yours, Deidara. Sasori, your baby costume is amazingly done as well."

Sasori squinted in annoyance.

"I'm not wearing a costume, Sai."

Sai's face flushed and his eyes widened, "Oh."

Sasori sighed and shook his head, "It's fine." After all, they were all pretty much used to Sai messing things like that up all the time.

"So, now that you've stalled with us enough, Konan," Deidara smirked, changing the topic, "are you gonna go put the moves on Yahiko?"

Konan frowned at the blond, "No, I most certainly will not. Even if I do really like him, I doubt he likes me. Maybe it's best if I just wait for the stupid little crush to pass."

"Konan!" a voice shouted from the other side of the room, where Yahiko was waving excitedly towards the indigo-haired girl.

She instantly blushed and became as still as a statue.

"Stupid little crush my ass," Deidara snorted under his breath.

Konan gulped, "Uh, I'll see you guys later, okay?" She waved before turning around and hurrying over to where Yahiko was.

"See what I'm saying?" Sasori said as soon as he was sure Yahiko and Konan were far away enough that they couldn't hear him.

"Hm?" Deidara looked over to his friend.

"They've totally got it bad for each other. They just need a little push in the right direction." Sasori grinned wickedly.

Deidara's expression soon matched his friend's, "Are you suggesting we do a little meddling?" Deidara asked, "That sounds fun."

"They may never hook up if we don't get involved. After all, it's for our little Konan's best interest."

Sai looked to Sasori, then to Deidara, then back to Sasori, "If there is an evil plot afoot, I wish to have no involvement in it!" Sai worriedly informed, his hands, which were covered by the paws of his giant bunny suit, held up defensively.

"Too ate, Sai. You're helping us whether you like it or not." Sasori ordered.

"We want in on this, too."

All three boys looked over to the source of the voice.

* * *

Kiba sighed. Sure, that slutty girl from earlier had introduced him to her friend, and they may or may not have made out a bit in his room, but after a while it was boring. Lately, Kiba had been realizing that he wasn't enjoying going from girl to girl as much as he used to. But that was what he was known for, it was his _thing. _He had been a 'player' of sorts for so long that he didn't really know how to do anything else.

So as his lips meshed up against some random girl in a provocative vampire costume whose name he couldn't remember, Kiba couldn't help but think about his life.

Yeah, it was simple. He got okay grades, he had plenty of friends, a nice house and parents who were barely ever home. It seemed like he was _destined _to be the party animal.

But there was something in Kiba that just wanted _more _than that. Maybe a girlfriend, someone too see steadily without the guilt that followed those hook-ups where he and whoever he was making out with at the time _knew _there weren't going to be any dates afterwards.

A girlfriend would be a nice change. But the only problem was, he didn't really have anyone in mind. After all, everyone in the school he had either hooked up with, tried to hook up with, or was too close of a friend for him to be romantically involved with. He just didn't want another mindless girl who did whatever and didn't respect themselves. He wanted someone with more passion and maybe even a bit of stubbornness.

Oh well, he supposed maybe the right girl would come along eventually.

But for now, he had friends he could go talk to. So after he and Slutty Vampire stopped making out all hot and heavy in his room, he walked around, trying to find one of his closer friends. After all, being around them always made him feel better, as cheesy as that sounds.

After about ten minutes of searching the crowds, Kiba came across Naruto and Nagato, who were throwing Skittles at each others' mouths trying to get them in. Walking over to them, Kiba plopped down on the floor next to them, grinning when he noticed Naruto trying not to choke on a Skittle Nagato had just spiked down his throat.

"Can't-breathe!" Naruto clamped his hands over his throat and started tearing up. Nagato pounded Naruto on the back and the Skittle came whizzing out of his mouth.

"You saved me! My hero!" Naruto squeezed Nagato, who tried pushing him off.

"Weirdos." Kiba muttered with a smile.

"Kiba! Don't be so mean!" Naruto joked.

"Kiba!" a voice shouted from behind.

Ino and Tenten came marching over, Ino hugging Kiba from behind.

"There's my bestie! Haven't seen you all night. Where've 'ya been?" Ino rocked Kiba from side to side.

Kiba rolled his eyes with a snarky laugh, "None of your business, Ino."

"Ouch, just trying to say I've missed you," Ino put her hand to her heart in feigned hurt.

Kiba laughed, standing up along with Nagato and Naruto.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Kiba asked the two girls.

Tenten shivered as if recalling a memory, then looked up to Kiba, "Lee had a bit too much soda, and was acting all loopy, and Ino came to the rescue and snatched me out of there before I was put in charge of Lee-"

"You're welcome." Ino interrupted.

"It wasn't my fault!" Tenten whined, "I told him one more cup, and he managed to sneak in about three before anyone noticed!"

"You left Neji and Choji alone to deal with him. And Shino is just standing there." Ino sighed, shaking her head.

"Boy am I glad I left when I did earlier. Although I would have liked to have seen that." Nagato put a tentative finger to his chin in thought.

"No. You don't, Nagato." Tenten put her hand up to make her point.

"Well, now that we got out of that pickle," Ino smiled, "Let's do something fun!"

"Like what, Ino?" Naruto asked.

Ino shrugged, "Let's go check out the basement and see who's down there. I haven't gone down at all yet tonight."

The others obliged and soon Nagato, Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, and Ino found themselves walking down the stairs to the basement, not really sure quite what they were looking to do.

The basement was just as crowded as upstairs, with people in little groups squished against the wall or in herds in the middle of the room. Some of the chips and candy remained, but a few of the bowls were nearly empty. Kiba made a mental reminder to fill them later.

"Oh, hey look! It's Yahiko and Konan!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing to where the two previously stated teens were leaning against a wall, talking.

"That's weird... they seem awfully... close." Tenten pointed out.

"Called it! I called it from day one," Kiba boasted, "they're totally going to get together."

Nagato squinted, "When did you ever say that?"

"Kiba's right," Ino sighed, "he said something about there being something between Konan and Yahiko on the first day of school in gym. He guessed that from seeing the way those two were acting when you guys first met Kiba."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Nagato recollected, looking back on that day two months ago when Kiba tried hitting on Konan, much to Yahiko's disapproval.

"Wow, I have to admit, I didn't see this coming," Naruto admitted.

Nagato let out a deep breath, "Trust me, they definitely like each other. I've lived with the two of them for about ten years. If _anyone _knows the pain of watching their slow burning relationship and denial towards their feelings, it's me. It's so hard not to just scream it out loud at them when I _know _they're both blushing for some reason or another. It just... _irks_ me."

"So then I believe we've found something fun to do." Ino smirked.

"What's that?" Tenten asked, tugging on the sleeve of Ino's costume.

"Let's wreak some havoc on those two and make them realize they're perfect for each other."

Ino's devious grin was enough to scare all of her friends who were slowly inching away from her.

"So, anyone have an exact battle plan?" She grinned.

Naruto shrugged, "I dunno, Ino, it's kinda hard to think of one off the top of my hea-"

"Wait, shh. Listen..." Nagato put a silencing finger on Naruto's mouth.

Listening closely, they all tuned in to where they heard some familiar names being tossed around a bit to the right of where they stood.

"They've totally got it bad for each other. They just need a little push in the right direction." One voice said.

"Are you suggesting we do a little meddling? That sounds fun." Another voice answered, just as excited as the first.

"They may never hook up if we don't get involved. After all, it's for our little Konan's best interest." It was Konan's name that Nagato had instinctively tuned in on, and therefore got his attention.

"If there is an evil plot afoot, I wish to have no involvement in it!" a third voice cried in concern.

"Too ate, Sai. You're helping us whether you like it or not." The original voice demanded.

Hm... sounded like some other people wanted Yahiko and Konan together too. Before he could stop himself, Nagato looked over to see who the sources of the voices were.

One of the three boys was the kid from earlier, Sasori. The other two who were standing next to him were a kid dressed up as Bomberman (Nagato had to admit, he appreciated the costume) and a kid in an outrageous bunny costume. They must have been Konan's art friends, two of which he knew where in the gang. But right now, that wasn't his main concern. These three boys wanted Yahiko and Konan together. And _he_ wanted Yahiko and Konan together. It was inevitable; they had to join forces to achieve their common goal.

"Guys, I have an idea." Nagato informed his friends urgently.

"What would your plan happen to be?" Naruto asked.

Without answering, Nagato marched right over to the three boys and without so much as giving a warning, he told them, "We want in on this, too."

"Hm?" The blonde asked, looking over to Nagato.

"Oh, hey, you're Konan's friend from earlier." Sasori recognized, "I see you overheard us, then?"

Nagato nodded.

Sasori looked at Nagato in the eye, and some sort of understanding passed between the two.

Deidara, meanwhile, was looking over the newly arrived group. He noticed all of the faces except for this Nagato kid, who he had heard a lot about from Konan, but had never actually seen. He knew everyone else, though. He knew that the kid with the orange wig was Uzumaki Naruto, and that the blond hippy-chic was Yamanaka Ino, and that the girl dressed like Mulan or a geisha or whatever was Tenten, and that the weird Dogish face-painted person was obviously the host of the party, Inuzuka Kiba.

"So, you guys know Konan?" Deidara asked them.

Ino squinted, "More than you, hair-style-stealer."

Deidara scoffed, "You aren't even wearing your ponytail now, so your argument is invalid!" Ino tugged at her loose straight hair and frowned.

"Whatever, Deidara." She hissed.

"_Anyway," _Nagato said, bringing everyone back to focus, "It's clear that we all had the brilliant idea to try to get Konan and Yahiko together."

"Your point?" Sasori asked.

"We can totally pull this off as some sort of mass-squad." Kiba grinned evilly, seeing where Nagato was going with this.

"Hm, I guess this could be fun. A tad bit juvenile, but still fun." Deidara smirked.

Nagato looked around at the teenagers surrounding him, all dressed up in their random costumes, "Then what do you say? Let's do this!


	10. Chapter 10

**I was really tired writing this. The results... kind of weird at parts I suppose... Oops. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Quiet Naruto!" Kiba hissed at the hyperactive blond, who was talking oh so loudly.

"Yeah, if they look over and see us all talking together, they'll know something's up. So just try to stay under the radar for now." Sasori pointed out, sneaking a look over at Konan and Yahiko just to make sure they didn't spot them all talking.

Kiba, Sasori, and the rest had relocated to a more discreet location, sitting behind a couch that had barely enough space between its back and the wall behind it. That being said, they all were smooshed together in that little space between the couch and the wall, not really caring seeing as it gave them more cover. Every few minutes or so, one of them would rise on their knees and peek over the couch past the crowd of teens to spy on Konan and Yahiko, making sure they hadn't moved recently.

But they hadn't. In fact, if anything happened, those two had moved _closer together. _So Kiba and co. were currently all jammed together behind the couch and brainstorming ideas to finally get Yahiko and Konan together. And it was turning out to be a lot harder than they had originally planned.

"Guys, every time I'm about to tell you my idea, you tell me to be quiet! How are you gonna hear it if you keep telling me to shut up?" Naruto complained, quite loudly again.

Deidara huffed out an aggravated breath, "Maybe that's because you're being so damn loud. There's so many people here and Konan and Yahiko _still _might look over because your voice attracts so much attention."

Naruto growled, "At least I'm not some dumb old Bomberman thing." Finally, he was being quieter.

"Now Naruto, if you have a good plan, say it using your _inside _voice," Nagato informed him smoothly.

Naruto nodded, "Alright, get this," he whispered, his voice finally at the volume they all wanted, "we can pimp up my Yahiko costume, and use it as a disguise. I could go over, and when she turns around or something, I can knock Yahiko out, and then take his place. She'll think I'm Yahiko, and I can admit my true love!" Naruto looked around to everyone else with wide and excited eyes, clearly believing that his plan could actually be effective.

"Naruto, that is the single most idiotic plan I have ever heard." Nagato sighed, shaking his head, his Batman mask shifting slightly up on his face from the movement.

"No it isn't! It'll work; believe it!" Naruto defended, his voice rising once again to its usual loud and obnoxious volume.

Ino bit her lip, sighing at what she was about to say, "Ugh, I know this sounds _so _lame, but it works in all of those cheesy romance movies and books… We could lock them in a closet and not let them out. If any cheesy low-budget movies were right, then they should have a heart-warming confession followed by a steamy kiss."

"Like that would actually happen in real life," Deidara glared at Ino, who glared right back.

"Actually, I kind of like Ino's idea. It could be fun, if you think about it," Tenten shrugged.

"Fun? This isn't supposed to be fun. This is war! We need to take this seriously!" Naruto squinted, his battle face ready. Everyone sweat-dropped at his over the top enthusiasm. Typical Naruto.

"Fine then, let's take this seriously by doing my plan, eh Naruto?" Ino smirked.

Naruto mumbled, but no one seemed to really pay mind to him. Everyone else agreed, Deidara a bit more reluctantly than the rest, and all that was left was the actual course of action they would take.

But after about ten minutes of strategizing behind the couch, they had all decided they were ready to execute the plan. Kiba came up with the idea that it would be best to use a closet that was attached to both his parents' room and a spare room. This plan required precision and accuracy. Messing up was not an option anymore. Each of them keeping their individual roles in mind, they set off with phase one.

Kiba and Nagato looked to each other and nodded, prepared to do their roles and start off the entire plan, confident in their strategizing.

"Yahiko!" Kiba called out, causing both Yahiko and Konan's faces to snap over from their conversation, and instead look at the approaching Kiba and Nagato.

"What?" Yahiko frowned, clearly a bit annoyed at the sudden intrusion.

"You _have_ to see this. Naruto passed out upstairs in my parents' room! And he's covered in ramen!" Kiba exclaimed, waving his hands around as if to stress the severity of the situation.

Yahiko blinked.

"What the actual hell are you talking about?" Yahiko asked.

"No, dude, really! You have to come see this!" Without another word of warning, Nagato and Kiba each took one of Yahiko's arms and pulled him away, leaving Konan stunned and alone.

"Well that was…" she shook her head, not even wanting to know why Naruto was passed out in Kiba's parents' room, or why he was apparently covered in ramen.

"Konan, oh there you are!" Ino and Tenten walked over to the indigo-haired girl, hugging her tightly in a mass assault while squealing like little girls.

"Oh, hey?" Konan said, voice cracking a bit in confusion. Since when were they the squealing/huggy type?

"Konan, oh my goodness we have to tell you something suuppper secretive!" Tenten gushed, putting her hands on her friends arms and winking.

Alright, they are officially acting different, Konan decided.

"Oh yeah, come on, Konan! We have to tell you where no one is around!" Ino added, nodding fervently.

Konan looked around at the overwhelming amount of teenagers in costumes, "I dunno. Where in this house won't there be anyone?"

"Oh, I know!" Ino said as if the thought had just popped into her head, "There's a room upstairs where no one really goes. Come on, let's go. I mean this secret is _juicy_," Ino pressed. And just as Yahiko had been dragged away before, Ino and Tenten did the same to Konan, tugging on her arms and walking so quickly through the mass of people that Konan nearly tripped a few times.

They went up the stairs of the basement, into the living room. Then they dragged her into the foyer and up the stairs to the second floor. And as if that wasn't secluded enough, they took her to that one part of the Inuzuka mansion that had three floors, and on the top floor where absolutely no one was, they finally let go of her arms. Finally free to move of her own free will, Konan looked around.

"Secluded enough for you?" she asked, sarcasm evident.

"Not quite yet…" Tenten realized, and then dragged Konan into a random door in the hallway, shutting the door once all three girls were inside.

Konan didn't get why they were acting all weird, but decided against pressing the matter, "Alright, so what's the big secret you want to tell me?" May as well get them to tell her so she can leave as soon as possible. Something was up with these two, and she was a bit concerned.

"Uh…" Tenten gave Ino a panicked look which Ino returned. Eyes wide, the girls didn't say a thing.

"The secret? Oh yeah, there's a secret alright," Ino stalled, looking at the door as if she expected something to happen, "the secret is…"

"The secret is what exactly?" Konan asked, not even sure if she cared enough about it to be up here right now.

At just that moment, however, the door they had just come through burst open.

"I 'm so drunnnnnnk!" A kid, who Konan thought looked suspiciously like Sai in a backwards cap and saggy jeans, was at the door, arms wide and holding a bottle of some sort of whiskey in each hand. And it appeared he had two girls dressed in slutty costumes under each of his arms.

"Uh-" Konan was cut off by Ino.

"Oh no! It's a teenage boy who has consumed too much alcohol, whatever shall we do?" Ino pressed the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically, her words choppy.

Konan sighed, shaking her head. They were such bad actors.

"Greetings, my hoes. Would you like to partake in drinking this alcoholic beverage with me and get wasted and act irresponsibly?" The Sai look-alike (Konan was positive he was Sai at this point, though) asked, wiggling the bottle in his hand as if it were some form of temptation.

"Konan, what do we do?" Tenten gasped, running behind the indigo-haired girl and cowering behind her figure, "He is trying to use peer pressure to get us to act irresponsibly! We must hide before the horrors of alcohol abuse cause us to make mistakes that will hinder our mental stimulation!"

Konan almost laughed out loud at their terrible act. Either they were doing this on purpose and thought she'd find it funny, or they actually thought this would fool her.

"Alcohol!" Sai-lookalike-actual-Sai shouted, stumbling towards them.

"We must hide!" Ino shrieked, pushing Konan towards a closet that was on the side of the nearly empty spare room. Opening the closet door, the two girls pushed Konan in, preparing to close it behind her. But instead of going in with her, they just stayed in the spare room.

"Don't worry about us, Konan! Save yourself and don't give in to peer pressure!" Ino shouted in a mock sob.

Just as the door was being slammed closed, Konan could make out Tenten mumbling "Damn, we are the worst actors on the face of the planet," and an agreeing Sai saying, "I wholeheartedly agree."

Konan shook her head incredulously. Alright, so they wanted to get her into this closet for some reason. And they had used poor acting as the way to do it, as unnecessary as it was. Oh well, at least they knew they sucked. The only question left, however, was why they wanted her in this closet so badly that they went through all of that bullshit to get her in there.

Just as Konan was about to call through the door of the closet and into the room to ask why they shoved her in there, she heard her door locking.

"Um, guys? What are you doing?" Konan asked, starting to worry a bit.

But instead of hearing an answer, something made a sound from behind her. Whipping her head around, Konan saw another door to the closet open widely, and a surprised looking Yahiko was pushed in, the door closing behind him. Ah, so this is what they had all wanted. For Yahiko and Konan to be stuck in a closet.

But that still didn't answer the biggest question: why did they want to do that?

Yahiko looked at Konan, realizing he wasn't in the closet alone, "You too?"

* * *

"There... that oughta show him." Nagato brushed his hands off on his jeans, grinning like a madman at Naruto, who was still pretending to be unconscious in the bathtub full of ramen.

"Yo, Naruto! You can stop pretending now." Kiba walked over to the bathtub and shook Naruto by the shoulders until he popped his head up in alarm.

"Oh... are they both in the closet?" Naruto stood up, shaking the ramen off of himself and trying to removing all of the noodles that stuck to his face.

"Yep. Mission successful so far. The only problem is that it's nearly impossible to hear into the closet from outside of it, even with hearing as good as mine." Kiba explained, helping Naruto peel the ramen noodles off of himself.

Nagato tilted his head in confusion, "I thought you said we'd be able to hear them though..."

Kiba smirked, glad that Nagato asked, "That's where Deidara and Sasori come in."

Nagato still didn't get it.

Seeing both Nagato and Naruto's confused looks, Kiba sighed.

"As much as I don't like those two... never have really... they know how to work with technology and all that computer and breaking and entering crap and all that jazz."

"Wha-?"

"What I mean," Kiba cut Nagato off, "Is that they figured out a way to wire a microphone into the closet. This way we can hear despite the fact the walls are all soundproof."

Naruto picked up some noodles from the bathtub and shoved them in his mouth, causing Nagato and Kiba to shiver in disgust.

"That's great and all," Naruto started, his mouth full of practically uncooked ramen, "But two questions."

"Shoot," Kiba nodded his head, indicating for Naruto to continue.

"First," the blond began, "how do Sasori and Deidara know how to set up a spy-microphone-thingy?"

Kiba shrugged, "I don't care as long as it helps us now. Whatever illegal stuff those two do in their spare time isn't any of my business."

"Fair enough. Second, however, WHY THE HELL DID WE GO THROUGH ALL OF THIS RANDOM STUFF WHEN WE COULD HAVE JUST SHOVED YAHIKO AND KONAN IN THE CLOSET AND LOCKED IT?!"

Nagato cringed at the outburst but Kiba could only smirk. "Whatever do you mean, Naruto?"

The blond's eyes were popping out of his head and he threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"WHAT I MEAN IS THAT WE WENT THROUGH ALL OF THIS POINTLESS STUFF TO DO IT! Did Sai need to pose as some swag dude who wants to use peer pressure? Did I _need_ to be passed out in a bathtub full of ramen? WAS IT ALL NECESSARY?"

Nagato was quiet a moment before pointing out, "Y'know, he kinda has a point."

Kiba snickered, "Sorry 'bout that. I just wanted to see if you'd actually do what I said even if it was that crazy."

Naruto looked like he was about to burst, his face flushed in anger, "SO I'M COVERED IN RAMEN FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL ENJOYMENT?"

"Precisely."

Before Naruto could run over and smack the Inuzuka, the door to Kiba's parents' bathroom opened abruptly.

"Alright, we set up the microphones, let's go to the other room and meet up with the others to listen," Deidara and Sasori were at the door, the latter speaking.

"Okay, awesome. See, Naruto? They didn't question my weird plan and unnecessary details!"

Naruto glared at Kiba, and while still shaking off little pieces of ramen noodles, followed Kiba out the door, Nagato behind him.

Once reaching the spare room, they pushed the door open and swarmed in.

"Oh god, why does Sai look like Justin Bieber?" Naruto wailed, slapping his hands on his face in exasperation.

"And who are these two?" Nagato asked, gesturing towards the two girls tucked in either of Sai's arms.

Kiba gulped, "Uh..."

"Hey, Kiba some girl won't leave me alone until I get you for-" Sasuke opened the door, looking around at the scene before him. And with what was surrounding him in this room, even Sasuke the cold-hearted bastard looked a little more than shocked.

Naruto was covered in ramen noodles, stuck in the crevices of his orange wig and clothes. Nagato and Kiba, dressed as Batman and a dog samurai respectively, were skeptically eyeing up Sai. And oh, Sai. He was dressed in a backwards hat and jeans low enough where his boxers were more than visible. However, he still wore his bunny nose from his earlier costume and had an arm around each of two girls dressed in slutty costumes, holding whiskey for some reason Sasuke couldn't fathom. Deidara and Sasori were holding a laptop and... microphone? And then Tenten was underneath Ino, who was using her as a chair to which no one seemed to notice.

At the moment Sauke trailed off, everyone in the room stared at him.

"Hiya Sasuke," Nagato awkwardly coughed out.

"What the hell is going on here?" the Uchiha asked, brows furrowed.

Everyone looked around to each other, expressions as if to say, 'how do we explain this one?'

"Wait up Sasuke! Have you seen Narut-" Sakura stopped short of Sasuke in the doorway, eyes wide at the seen before her. "What-"

"Hey Sakura," Naruto awkwardly chuckled and waved, stray noodles coming off of him as he did so.

"Sasuke and Sakura, just come in and shut the damn door!" Kiba hissed, pulling them into the room and moving to shut the door, hoping for no further intrusions.

"I think I saw my idiotic cousin go upstairs," Kiba heard a voice call as footsteps sounded up to the third floor they were on.

Kiba tried shutting the door before anyone else managed to come into the room and soil the plan, but an arm reached out quickly and grabbed the doorknob from the other side, effectively stopping the door from closing.

"Kiba, why did you run off from your party?" A voice asked, annoyance clear.

"Just go away!" Kiba hissed through the crack of the door.

"Kiba, you can have all the... freaky time with girls... you want. But for now, you have guests over and some of your friends came to me looking for you." The voice said, most likely a woman's voice.

"I'm not doing anything like that!" Kiba argued, and with the shock that came with the woman's statement, Kiba's grip on the door slackened and she pushed through, followed by a bunch of other people.

"Kiba! What the hell is this?!" The girl screeched.

"Nothing!" Kiba said, waving his arms around trying to shield the view but to no avail.

"I swear... you're the weirdest cousin I have!" The girl hissed.

"Wait... Yugito?" Nagato breathed out in surprise.

The girl, Kiba's cousin, looked over to Nagato, "Nagato?"

"Yugito-?" Kiba began questioning, but then Hinata, one of the many people gathered at the door, peeped over Yugito's shoulder.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata!" Naruto grinned, causing her to faint into Shikamaru's arms, who almost fell back from the impact.

"Hinata! Dammit, Naruto!"

"Shikamaru?" Ino said, surprised.

"Ino?"

"Ino!" Sakura said.

"Sakura!" Lee called, pushing past the group at the door and into the spare room.

"Lee!" Tenten hissed.

"Tenten?" Lee looked down at his friend, who was still squished underneath Ino and acting as a chair.

"Lee!" Hissed Neji, chasing his friend past the crowd to drag him away from whatever was causing so many people to gather. Lee plus the center of attention wasn't a good combination.

"Neji? Your cousin's down." Tenten called, muffled from underneath Ino's weight.

"Huh?" Neji looked down at Hinata, who was on the floor with Shikamaru fanning her with the sleeve of his dirty-looking jacket that was part of his zombie costume.

Neji glared at Naruto, "Naruto!"

"It's not my fault she fainted!" Naruto wailed.

"Yes it is." Everyone else in the room chorused.

"Wait... Where's Yahiko and Konan?" A voice asked.

"Choji, hey!" Naruto smiled.

"Choji?"

"Shikamaru-"

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Ino?"

"Ino?"

"Sakura."

"Pig."

"Forehead."

"Ino!"

"Tenten?"

"Ino."

"Ino!"

"Kiba!"

"Yugito?"

"Yugito..."

"Nagato!"

"Sasori..."

"Deidara."

"Deidara?"

"Sai."

"NARUTO?"

"Neji?

"Choji."

"Shikamaru."

"Sasuke."

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura stop."

"SASUKE!"

"Sakura seriously."

"SAKURA!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto?"

"Nagato."

"Lee?"

"Kiba."

"Lee."

"Is Hinata dead?"

"Lee!"

"Neji?"

"Naruto!"

"Kiba!"

"... Shino."

Everyone looked over to the corner of the room at Shino, John Lennon costume and all. Did he seriously just say his own name?

"Shino, when did you even get here?" Naruto asked.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" Yugito yelled.

Suddenly the closet on the side of the room broke down, coming off of its hinges.

Yahiko and Konan came out, falling on their hands and knees.

"FREEDOM!" Yahiko yelled, making a victory fist in the air.

"I can't believe we broke down the door..." Konan whispered with a grin.

"Dudes..." Kiba looked over.

"Hehe," Yahiko rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "sorry about the door. I'll reimburse you for it later. I just like being dramatic."

Kiba shrugged, waving it off.

"But why did you lock us in the closet? And why is literally everyone here?" Konan asked, dusting her angel costume off and standing up.

"Uh..." Kiba coughed.

"Oh, it's you two!" Yugito called with realization.

"Is that... the waitress from last month?" Yahiko asked in shock.

"Wait, Kiba, _Yugito_ is your cousin?" Nagato asked.

"Yeah, why? You know her?"

"Um..."

"We've been on a date or two." Yugito smiled, walking past the door frame and into the room.

"No way! That's a weird-ass coincidence," Kiba laughed.

"Wait! As much as I love my dear Nagato making progress with ladies, this doesn't answer anything. Why did you lock us in the closet?" Yahiko asked, walking over to Kiba.

"You locked them in a closet?" Shikamaru sighed, standing up as Hinata was finally waking from her Naruto-induced unconsciousness.

"Yeah... I guess it didn't work anyway. Not unless that thing records?" Kiba asked, nodding at Sasori and Deidara's equipment.

They shook their heads, "Nope. We lost our chance."

"Damn. Oh well, we tried." Tenten sighed, pushing Ino off of her.

"Ooph!" Ino fell to the ground with a thud.

"Wait, what's going on?" Konan asked.

"We'll tell you someday."

It was Nagato who said this, laughing a little as he walked over to Yugito, who was smirking as well.

"Wanna go down to the party?" He asked, smiling like a dork.

Yugito smiled, "Obviously."

The two, arm in arm, walked past the crowd at the door and down into the party.

"You know what?" Yahiko said calmly, "I don't even care that you locked us in a closet. I'm too happy to care." He pulled on a giggling Konan and dragged her out the door and down the stairs to the party as well.

Everyone was silent.

"Did... did they seem to be acting different to you?" Kiba asked, and Ino nodded in agreement.

Sasori tilted his head. "What _happened_ in that closet?"

* * *

**A bit earlier...  
**  
"Konan? Why are you here too?"

"I don't know..." Konan sighed, and Yahiko plopped down next to her, "they just shoved me in here after Sai came in looking all weird."

"Yeah, I just saw Naruto in a bathtub of ramen. I'm confused too."

"Maybe it's a prank? Like a Halloween one?" Konan shrugged.

"Oh! That makes sense! _Trick _or treat!"

She sighed, "This is going to get old though. Call Nagato and tell him to get us out of here."

Yahiko snickered, "About that... He kinda was one of the ones to shove me in here."

Konan's eyes widened, "He wouldn't! Ugh, traitor. Just call someone else then."

"Um, Konan? I don't have a signal."

"What?" She straightened up, pulling out her phone.

"Me either! What do we do?" She whimpered.

He sighed, "Sit tight until someone saves us or until those idiots who locked us in here decide to let us out."

Konan made a sound of defeat and fell back, laying down.

"Aw, don't be down, we can have fun!"

Konan glared at him, "How?"

"Knock knock."

"I'm not doing this."

Yahiko awkwardly laughed, and inched closer to Konan, fidgeting with her angel wings.

"They keep getting crooked," he explained, not noticing her shiver when she realized how close his voice was to her ear.

To Konan, it was all becoming painfully clear.

They were in a closet.

A smaller, dark closet.

Alone.

"T-thanks..." she choked out as he finished adjusting the costume.

"No problem," he grinned and _damn him_ it was adorable.

"So, uh, it was a nice party until we were shoved into a closet, huh?" She smiled a bit, backing up a bit to maintain a safe distance between them. They were both laying down on the closet floor now, Konan with her legs crossed and bent at the knees.

"Yeah, it's a fun party. But I still can't believe Naruto and I had the same idea to dress up as each other for our costumes."

"I can. You two are practically the same person. But still, I think he may have done a bit better, with the wig and all." She rustled Yahiko's orange hair, laughing lightly as he shoved her hands away and tried fixing it.

"Don't worry Yahiko, I didn't make it any worse than it already was."

"My hair looks awesome, I don't know what you're talking about," he smirked, putting both of his arms behind his head to cushion it.

"You're so childish sometimes. I can't believe you're the same boy who saved Nagato and I when we were children all those years ago."

Yahiko smiled, recalling the times when they were kids, stealing and running around for food and a home. He always forgot that there was once a time they didn't have homes and lived in a treehouse. And then those foster homes, they weren't much better. In fact, sometimes it was even harder. They couldn't push as hard as they wanted to when there were adults in charge of them. Time was spent as their caretakers wished. It never really mattered though, all three of them pushed through because they knew that having homes in Fire got them closer to getting the power they needed to stop the Sound.

"Hey, Konan," Yahiko murmered, looking to his left at the girl who was staring up at the ceiling.

"Hm?" She hummed quietly.

"Do you believe me? When I say we'll stop the Sound, help make this world a bit more peaceful?"

"Of course I do," she answered immediately, nodding with a set look in her gray eyes, "I know not much is happening now, but I can tell. Something is going to happen soon that will give us the opportunity to make a difference. And whenever I sense something like this I'm almost always right."

He nodded, "I can tell, too. It's like that quiet before a storm. I just hope it's not the bad kind of storm, am I right?" He laughed.

She nodded, and a peaceful silence fell over them for a moment.

"Thank you."

Yahiko popped his head up, leaning on his shoulder, and looked over to Konan, "Huh? For what?"

"For saving me. And for keeping me alive, even now. I never thanked you for that time when we were seven, over ten years ago. You came in to my house on a whim, and saved me."

Yahiko smiled, "Actually, it wasn't a whim. I heard you crying. For people who say crying doesn't solve anything, they obviously haven't met us."

"I hate crying." She frowned, sitting up.

Yahiko shook his head at her words.

"It's not something you can refuse to do. When it happens, it happens. But you were always strong," Yahiko sat up, looking over at Konan as he spoke, "Even when you were so defenseless and small, and you knew dead bodies were all around you, you kept calm and pretended not to see. And that was what kept me calm and got us out of there. So thank you for that, too. I guess we help each other out, right? Me, you, and Nagato, we'll always be together. I mean, I know I constantly say that you two are my best friends, and that's obviously true, but there's so much more to it. Nagato isn't just some kid I took care of and now we talk, it's way more than that. He's a brother. He's the best brother anyone could ever have and we aren't even related! And Jiraiya, I know it hasn't been too long living with him, but he saved us when we were kids! He cared about us enough to save our lives and now he wants to be our father out of the goodness of his heart. And you... Konan, I don't even know where to begin. You aren't just a friend. Hell, you aren't even a sister. It's...it's weird and I've never felt like this before but I think of you like-"

Konan shut him up mid-rant, pressing her lips forcefully against his. His eyes were wide, staring straight at the girl he was just talking to, her shut eyes so close to his. For a moment, he even considered questioning if she was kissing him by accident, but then he realized that _she _was intentionally kissing _him. _

For so long now he'd been waiting and planning this big speech to tell her how he felt, expecting that he would be the one to initiate the kiss. He knew he wanted this for so long, and he hadn't even been sure if she felt the same way back.

But now, all of that didn't matter, because she wound her arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly close and smiling up against his lips. His arms were still sticking out at his sides in shock, and he was sure his eyes were comically wide. Before he could even calm down, she pulled back, looking at him with a smile.

His eyes were shocked, his mouth making an 'o' shape and looking quite akin to a fish. His arms, stuck and bracing the air, twitched a bit.

But he was looking right at her.

"Sorry," she said quietly, "I just thought you'd never do it if I didn't do it first."

He still looked as frozen as a statue.

"Unless," she quickly added with an embarrassed blush, "you didn't mean for that? Oh my god can we forget that ever happened? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for-"

She was cut short by Yahiko, who kissed her the same way she had kissed him before. Relief flooded into her as she was finally aware that he wanted this just as much as she did.

He pulled her up against him and put his hands on her waist, circling them around until they rested on the small of her back.

In response, Konan moved a bit more forward, tilting her head more, trying anything she could to feel closer. For such an immature butt-head, he was a surprisingly good kisser. Not like she had anything to compare it to, though. She always wanted him to be her first kiss.

She moved her hands to his face, placing them on his cheeks and sighing with content and feeling happier than she ever recalled.

In all of those years of fear, living in homes she didn't belong, being yelled at by strict caretakers, nightmares of the day everyone in Ame died... this was the first time she felt completely safe, completely happy.

A bit of his hair tickled her forehead, and she smiled against his lips again. This was the only thing she ever really wanted. As he kissed her with such raw emotion, she felt her heart heat up and then become ice cold at the exact same moment. With all the physical and emotional things she was feeling in that moment, she wasn't sure how she didn't faint from happiness yet.

Pulling apart for air, Yahiko and Konan both wore expressions that were a mix between shock concerning what they just did, and excitement that they finally managed to have the nerve to do so. After all, this was big. They crossed a line, and they wouldn't be able to go back. But they had a lot of time to think about it beforehand, and knowing them, nothing would ever cause them to distance themselves from each other. It just wasn't possible.

"I can't believe it took us ten whole years to do that." Yahiko laughed, their faces still close, yet not quite against each other's.

"Tell me about it. Ever since last month, I've been expecting you to man up and finally do it. But I guess it was up to me."

"You didn't let me finish my speech! It was all planned out!" Yahiko whined, making his pouty face.

"You were taking too long. It's okay, I got the gist of it." Konan smiled as she retracted her arms from him, bringing them to her sides.

"So, uh... now what?"

Konan looked around.

"Well, there's not much else I really think we need to cover in the closet. Maybe we could actually try getting out of here?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. How?" He asked, standing up and offering a hand to help Konan up as well. She took the hand and stood on her feet, walking over to the door.

"It's not too attached to the hinges. If we both push hard enough, we can probably bust the door open." She nodded at her own analysis, as if confirming it when she ran a hand over the spots where the door connected to the frame.

"Won't that break Kiba's door?" he asked.

"Hm..."

"You know what? I don't care. It's that idiot's fault we're in here, anyway. Let's just break down the door and be free, screw the rules!"

"Calm down, Yahiko." Konan sighed, stepping back a bit, "Ready?" She asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Ready... One. Two. Three!"

They both ran towards the door, slamming their weight into it. As weird of a thought as it was, Yahiko couldn't help but notice that the last time he broke out of a closet, he was young and scared, the day that Ame fell. That was so long ago, and now he was doing the same thing, but for completely different reasons. He wasn't in a closet to be safe, cowering away from the death and destruction going on outside. He was put in a closet as some sort of joke by his friends. This wasn't like it used to be, with actual fear of death and pain existing. This felt so much lighter, like life could actually be fun.

_So this, _he thought with a smile as the door fell down, and he and Konan found themselves on the ground in a spare room full of a mass of people, _this is what having so many friends and having fun with them is like. _

So even though he and Konan started questioning the mass of oddly-dressed people about why they locked Konan and him in a closet, and why Naruto had been in a bathtub of ramen, and why Sai looked like a gangster bunny, that's not what Yahiko really cared about. He was just so glad that he finally kissed Konan, and that this was his life now.

He was still going to bring justice to the Sound, and avenge the victims of the attack on Ame, but at least now he and Nagato and Konan had friends to support them in doing so.

* * *

It had been an hour since the whole closet fiasco, and Nagato was standing in foyer, leaning against the railing to the stairs as he talked to Yugito.

Last month after his birthday, Nagato had gotten intact with her. They went on a couple dates, nothing big. Just a movie or two and texted each other sometimes. But he had no clue that she was related to Kiba.

"Yeah, Kiba's such a dog lover. I dunno, though. I kind of lean more towards cats."

"Do you have any?" he asked.

"Just one. My kitten's name is Matatabi. Kind of a vicious little thing, if you ask me."

Nagato smiled, "I remember one of the orphanages we were at had two pet turtles and all the kids used to race them."

Yugito snorted out a laugh, "Oh my god, what happened?"

"They never really did anything. They just sat there until we all got annoyed and left."

"Well, they're turtles! What did you expect them to do, run at top speed and break the speed of sound?"

Nagato shrugged, "I think turtles can be unpredictable. Have you seen Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

She grinned, "You're adorable."

He blushed a bit, "Heh, thanks."

"So, um, I know we never really went on any serious dates but since you're friends with Kiba and all... maybe we could start seeing each other?"

"You're confident, asking a guy out like that." Nagato crossed his arms.

"Are you a sexist or something? This is the twenty-first century, I can ask a guy out if I want!" She scowled, crossing her arms in anger.

Nagato only chuckled, "I don't mind. As long as you bring me somewhere expensive and tell me I'm pretty."

"Jerk."

Nagato laughed at her mumbling. She was so confident and stubborn. He had to admit, being around Yahiko, he would have thought he'd get sick of loud and outspoken people, but this girl was different. She made it seem so appealing in the most charismatic way.

"But yeah, I'd definitely be into that. Next weekend? Friday maybe?" he asked.

She smirked, "You bet."

* * *

"That's it I quit." Kiba sighed as he finally reached the last step at the bottom of the stairwell. Everyone had left the spare room upstairs, realizing nothing would come of the weird situation. Kiba didn't feel like explaining what was going on, and after Konan and Yahiko left, the whole thing was pointless anyway.

"Hey, you don't know. Your stupid little plan may have worked out," Shikamaru shrugged, "In fact, I'm almost certain that it did."

"What are you talking about?" Kiba frowned at the zombie-dressed boy.

Shikamaru waved his hand off passively, "It's kind of obvious. You and a few others are desperately trying to hide what you were doing in a remote location in your home and then Yahiko and Konan bursting out of a locked closet asking why you put them in there. Seems to me like you all were trying to keep them in a confined space to see if their relationship would make any progress.

Kiba shook his head with an impressed smile, "Man, Nara, you really are a genius."

"However, I don't understand why Naruto was covered in ramen and that kid Sai looked like a drunk Easter bunny."

"Honestly? They were doing whatever I told them to for the plan at the time. I wanted to see if they would go that far despite how unnecessary it was."

"Kiba, that's evil." Shikamaru's lip turned up, "I'm very impressed."

"Why thank you."

"And not only because you got them all to do that weird stuff... But because Konan and Yahiko _did_ make progress."

Kiba straightened up, "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru nodded over to where the foyer met the dining room, where Yahiko and Konan were standing and laughing about something or another.

"Can't you tell? When they came out of that closet it was so obvious."

"Shikamaru, I'm not a genius like you. I mean, Yahiko _did _seem a bit more chipper than usual. But that doesn't prove anything."

"But the way they looked and acted, I could just tell. They at the very least kissed. So even though your whole idea of recording them-"

"How did you know about us recording them?" Kiba interjected.

Shikamaru shot the most condescending look possible at Kiba, "Those kids Sasori and Deidara were holding microphones. And by the looks of it they were more like walkie-talkies. Something you hear from directly at the time, unable to record and tape. Would I be correct in saying so?"

"... yeah."

"Well even though everyone coming in interrupted your plans to spy, I think that you can rest easy knowing you guys and your dumb little plan actually worked. Congrats." Shikamaru lifted his index finger into the air and swirled it around as if to say 'woop-dee-doo'.

"Jeesh, Nara, no need to be so rude."

Shikamaru simply shrugged, "I should probably go find the blond devil."

And with that Shikamaru sauntered off, leaving Kiba to think about everything that had happened that night.

Kiba had to be honest, nearly _everything _exciting happened at his parties, and they always would.

* * *

"Lee, why didn't you dress up? I mean, I know that Neji and Sasuke feel like they're too cool to, but _you?" _Sakura frowned, tugging at Lee's tight green shirt. He was dressed as always, a tight green shirt with green skinny jeans; his hair done as always in a hideously unique bowl cut.

"I did dress up, dearest Sakura! I am my idol, Gai Sensai!" Lee put his hand on his hips and puffed out his chest in pride.

"Oh my god, Lee you already look like him! You always do!" Tenten whined, covering her face with her palms in frustration.

"It's bad enough when you dress like that everyday... but to call it a costume? Do you not see the impeccable irony?" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Like you have room to talk. You could have at least thrown on an old shirt and thrown on some fake blood and face paint and pulled off a half-assed zombie like Shikamaru," Ino flipped her hair, critically eyeing up Neji's costume, or lack thereof.

"I do not wish to partake in anything so juvenile and pointless."

"No need to be such a downer," Tenten playfully shoved him, and then even Neji in his usual coldness smiled.

"Get a roooommm," whispered Naruto, dragging out his hoarse voice.

Sakura clamped her hand over her blond friend's mouth, "Idiot, shut up!"

"He won't listen, there's no point in trying." Sasuke shrugged coolly, walking over a bit to lean against the wall in the living room, where the lot of them were gathered.

Naruto clutched Sakura's hand and pried it off of his mouth, "You can never silence me!"

"I hate you, idiot." Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I hate all of you." someone said in a monotone voice.

"Shino, where do you always come from? And why do you hate us?" Naruto pouted, petting the Aburame on the head soothingly. If that made Shino any angrier, he didn't show it.

"Maybe it's because I'm always here, and you just ignore me. Ever think of that?"

"We love you, Shino. Don't you ever forget that." Naruto hugged Shino, and everyone backed away silently, not wanting to take part in the awkward exchange.

* * *

After people started getting a bit drunk, and it was getting late, Yahiko made the command decision that they'd be going home. After all, he didn't want Jiraiya getting all worked up and waiting for them to get home late either.

Saying goodbye to Kiba, Yahiko noticed the dog-boy looking cockier than usual as he bid farewell to Yahiko. And when Konan was preoccupied with petting Akamaru goodbye, Kiba even looked to Konan and then back to Yahiko and winked suggestively.

Yahiko blushed, wondering if it were possible for Kiba to have found out what happened in the closet, but decided against it. There was no way for him to have known.

"Um, yeah thanks again, Kiba. I had a hell of a time." Yahiko patted Kiba on the back in the typical 'bro-hug' and then started out the door.

He stopped halfway, and glared over at Nagato, "Let's go, you player.""

Nagato, who was still talking and laughing with Yugitio, jumped up at the sudden sound of someone calling his name. He looked over to the door and remembered that Yahiko told him to finish up talking about five minutes ago.

"So, uh... I'll call you, right?"

"Next Friday. Dress to impress, Nagato." Yugito winked, and kissed him on the cheek before walking off into another section of the party.

"I think it's unfair that every damn time he sees that woman she kisses him. He isn't even smooth!" Yahiko pouted.

Konan shrugged, "Some people have it. Others don't."

Yahiko wriggled his eyebrows, "You of all people shouldn't be telling me that."

Konan's face heated up and she shoved him out of the door, giving a menacing glare to Nagato, ordering him to follow.

Soon enough, they got home. Jiraiya was on the couch writing, looking up and greeting them as they came in.

"12:45? You kids are lame. In my day, I passed out drunk in the bathtubs and stayed over night at parties."

"Thanks Jiraiya, you're a real role model," Yahiko drolled, sarcasm oozing from his voice.

"You know, kids, I may end up being a better role model than you think," the white-haired man smiled and stood up, "I'm going to bed. I just wanted to see if you got home safe. Good night."

"Good night," the three teens echoed as Jiraiya walked past them and into the foyer and up the stairs.

"So, uh, I guess I'll go to bed too." Nagato informed the other two, starting to walk over in the same direction Jiraiya just had.

"Off to go cuddle with your pillow and name it Yugito junior?" Yahiko teased, snickering like a little girl.

"Screw you," Nagato laughed as he walked up the stairs.

Konan looked over to Yahiko and shrugged.

"I guess we should go to bed, too."

He nodded, and followed her up the stairs. However, when he reached for the handle to open the door to his room, she stopped him. She pulled his head down and gave him a quick kiss, so quick he barely registered it happening. When she pulled back, she smiled sheepishly, "Good night, Yahiko."

Konan then proceeded to dart off into her room leaving Yahiko standing in front of his room grinning like a complete and total idiot. And he absolutely loved it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own Naruto. Thanks for reading and especially thanks to those who review!**

* * *

"I can't believe it's already November."

Yahiko shoved his last book into his locker before swinging his head over to look at Nagato.

"I know. I feel like we just got here."

"A lot has changed, though. I have to admit I'm a bit shocked things have gone over this well."

Yahiko nodded, wholeheartedly agreeing with his best friend. After all, Nagato was right. After everything that they had been through in the past, the fact they were still alive was a miracle in and of itself.

Nagato looked down at the time on his phone, groaning audibly.

"Sorry, Yahiko, but I have to go. Uchiha-sensei wants me to go early to class to work on that essay for the speech contest."

"Nagato, you've been working on that for a really long time, hasn't the deadline passed?"

"They keep extending it. They want to build up the hype, I guess."

Nagato shrugged, patting his friend's head before walking off and starting down the hall.

He passed by a couple of familiar faces, smiling at them when they waved, and even giving the 'head-nod' to Kiba when he was passing on his way to gym.

When Nagato got to his Philosophy of Religion class, he wasn't surprised to find it was just him and Uchiha-sensei. After all, not many people show up early to class by choice.

Even after the few months since school started, the teacher of the class never came back. He left permanently due to personal affairs and left the student teacher in charge. It wasn't like that bothered Nagato though; he thought Uchiha-sensei was a brilliant man wise beyond his years.

"Nagato, hello. I revised your last draft of the essay. I like it. Do you think you're ready to move on to writing an analysis portion?"

Nagato nodded to his teacher, pulling a pencil out of his book-bag and flattening out a slightly-crumpled piece of paper from his notebook.

"Try to keep up with the theme you've been using regarding your thesis," Itachi mentioned before turning to his computer and typing who-knows-what.

"Yes, Uchiha-sensei."

"It's just Itachi, I've told you that before."

For a few minutes, Nagato did what he often did before class, writing away at the essay for this contest. He was determined to do at least something towards helping peace happen in the world, even if he would never amount to what Yahiko would.

He wrote down about half a page's worth when a knock sounded at the door. Nagato jumped up a bit, startled, and Itachi looked towards the direction of the door with his usual cold, bored eyes.

"Come in." It was still his typical monotone, but Itachi spoke loud enough for whoever was on the other side to hear.

The visitor wasted no time in throwing open the door and making their presence noticeable.

A tall man with dry and scaly looking skin and beady eyes walked in, not stopping until he was right next to Itachi, standing tall.

Itachi, unlike what most men would do to prove their dominance, remained seated and let the man look down at him.

Upon closer examination, Nagato realized this man's hair was dyed a grayish-blue, and he wore what seemed to be a permanent smirk. Wondering why the school would hire a teacher with dyed hair and such a snarky attitude, Nagato thought that maybe this man was a student. He just seemed so much older than that, though.

"Itachi? I was told about you. Thought comin' early meant I'd be meeting you alone, but I guess you've got company. What is this, little loser wanted to come do his work early?"

"Do not insult other students. Especially when you insult them for their intelligence, which is much higher than yours."

Nagato's eyes widened at Itachi's fighting words. He _never_ would have thought that the reserved student teacher would insult some random kid like that.

"Whatever," the blue-haired man rolled his eyes, "Look, I heard you're in the organization, too. I'm new and I just wanted to tell you... Be wary of me."

Itachi's onyx eyes narrowed, "I advise you the same of me."

The blue-haired kid smirked down at Itachi and laughed, as if what had just been said was a joke.

When the tall man placed both of his large hands on his hips in defiance towards Itachi's attitude, something on the new guy's finger caught Nagato's eye. A shiny, metal, all too familiar ring.

He must be a gang member. That would explain the conversation he and Itachi were having right now.

So far, the only gang member any of the three orphans had encountered that seemed to be to any extent dangerous was Hidan, and even then that kid was usually all talk and no walk. Other members of this up and coming gang such as Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi appeared to completely distance that life from the one they held at this school. Nagato would even go as far as to say they were good people. But the way this shark-looking man was speaking so boldly to Itachi made Nagato feel a distinct fear in the pit of his stomach.

"You're new to the organization? Then that means you're the one they've all told me about. Kisame, is it?"

The kid nodded with a snarl. His arms crossed and that cocky attitude to him that seemed completely _repulsive... _that was all Nagato saw.

"Well, Kisame, new members to the organization are enrolled in this school for one sole purpose. And that purpose is to find new members to join. So don't waste your time trying to intimidate me, and try actually doing your job."

Even if it was only for a moment, Nagato witnessed Kisame's eyes widening in shock at Itachi's words, right before squinting back into their former state.

"Fine then, want me to do my job, huh? Hey, kid!" Kisame roughly slapped a hand on Nagato's shoulder.

"Huh?" Nagato jerked when the large hand grasped at his shoulder, and at first he feared that Kisame was going to hurt him.

But then his mouth turned into some sort of proud grin, completely boastful and entirely full of self-satisfaction. Looking at Nagato's frightened purple eyes, he seemed confident in his actions.

"You seem like a nerd. Probably get bullied a lot, dontcha?"

"Wha-" _That was completely untrue._

Kisame cut him off, "Come to the alleyway behind the mall at eleven tonight. There's going to be an initiation for new members. You can finally be worth something."

Itachi glared at Kisame, his fists tightening, "That is not what I meant when I said to find new recruits. Leave him alone and go bother someone else."

"You said find newbies, that's what I'm doing."

Itachi glared at the shark-man once more, and the man put his hands up in defeat, an annoying smirk still plastered on his face.

Kisame started walking towards the exit to leave the classroom, stopping as he opened the door to speak back to Nagato.

"Think about it, kid. We can't let the world push us around any longer."

After the door shut upon his leaving, Nagato met Itachi's eyes, wondering what the Uchiha would say.

"He's none of your concern."

And that was all he said to Nagato for the rest of the time before class started.

* * *

"Alright, I finally get it! I understand the problems now!" Yahiko cheered as he victoriously held up his paper in first period.

"And you understand that...?" Neji trailed off, giving an incredulous look to the boy, the child really, he was sitting next to.

"I understand that Physics makes absolutely no sense and won't help me get anywhere in life!"

Yahiko slumped back against his chair and whimpered in defeat.

"It's really not that hard. You're just over thinking it."

Yahiko rolled his eyes. As if. Physics wouldn't be easy until the answers were right up there on the chalkboard.

"Maybe I should switch out and go to an easier class."

"It's November, you can't do that. Besides, if you actually study, this wouldn't be so hard for you."

"Nag, nag, nag; stop being such a _draggggg_ Neji."

"I heard that!" Shikamaru hissed from the opposite side of the classroom, causing Yahiko to snicker in amusement.

Neji frowned, "You really are immature, you know."

"And your hair looks like a lady's."

Neji scowled, looking quite annoyed with the idiot sitting beside him, "Stop talking or I'll kill you. Now try to do your work or cry about it to yourself."

"You're no fun."

Their little argument was interrupted when the door to the classroom opened, and everyone looked over to see a tall kid with blue hair.

"Excuse me, I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrupt my class!" Ebisu frowned, looking up from his desk at the new arrival.

"Sorry, got lost," the kid smirked, "it's a big school after all."

"I think you have the wrong room, now if you'll just-"

"I'm a new student. You're Ebisu? This is my class, so stop yelling, dude."

The teacher looked livid, adjusting his glasses before standing up.

"That's Ebisu-sensei to you! And if you're new then take a seat; I will not have my class be disrupted."

The blue-haired student shrugged, and walked over to an empty seat towards the back of the class and fell into a seat, leaning against it.

"Care to introduce yourself?" Ebisu crossed his arms.

The kid smirked, "Kisame. Pleased to meet 'ya."

* * *

Walking down the hall, Konan yawned and stretched in a satisfied content. As far as she could see, things for her were running smoothly for her.

She was doing well in all of her classes (except History... but who's focusing on the details anyway), she had awesome friends she hung out with all of the time, and not to mention a certain someone and her have been getting closer and closer to the official line of being in a relationship.

That's right, after ten years of constantly being at each other's sides, Yahiko and Konan finally hit the point where the attraction just couldn't be denied. After Kiba's Halloween party a few weeks earlier, Yahiko and Konan's relationship had become more and more involved.

At first, it was like watching two kindergarteners blushing whenever they saw the person they liked. If they were the only ones home, if they saw each other in in the hallway, if Konan needed a ride somewhere and Yahiko was the only person who could drive her, if they were doing anything with Nagato and he suddenly left them: these scenarios all just ended in the two of them feeling awkward. But then they both started picking up confidence. Yahiko would compliment her, calling her cute. Then after a week, he slipped with his words, and ended up saying she was pretty. That had been enough to make her blush and stutter out a thanks before running off. However, one time he went even further and called her beautiful. As usual, Yahiko built up a lot of confidence, and was comfortable admitting to himself what was happening between Konan and him. She, on the other hand, had lost all of the confidence she mustered up in the high of the moment in that closet on Halloween. Now, she always blushed and felt awkward whenever Yahiko even spoke to her. But that didn't mean she didn't like the attention she was getting from him.

A week ago, he kissed her.

It wasn't spontaneous or mind-blowing like the kiss in the closet, or the kiss later that night. Instead, it was sweeter. It had been a pretty simple day, a Sunday to be specific. She was minding her own business and making cookies in the kitchen for some bake sale that Sakura had pressured her into, and was having difficulty finding out the right way to make the batter. With tons of chocolate chip cookie dough on her face as well as all over the kitchen, Yahiko couldn't help but grin upon walking into their house and seeing her in her frustrated state.

He asked her if she needed help; and being who she was she felt like she needed to uphold some sad sense of honor and make the cookies herself. Laughing at the determined look on her face, he walked over and tapped her shoulder. She looked into his eyes, and was blushing like usual. Just by _looking _at her he could make her melt.

But it was what he told her next that caused a chain of events she swore would be the end of her.

He told her she had some cookie dough on her lips, and leaned in despite her frantic and wide eyes. Pressing his lips against hers, he laughed when she let out a muffled shriek. But he didn't remove his lips until a few moments later. It wasn't a deep, passionate kiss. It wasn't steamy or forceful or rough. It was soft and short, just a little kiss. But somehow, it affected her to an extent she wasn't even aware it could.

"You know," he had said, "You're cookie dough could really use some work."

And after that their kisses became a lot more frequent.

In the hallway when no one was looking, at home when no one was around, in the car when they waited for Nagato to get his ass outside so they could drive. They were careful to never go too far, after all that was a great stress that could be inflicted onto their relationship that they just weren't ready for. But they still were starting to act like a couple when they were alone. But around others they tried to hide it.

To the others, even Nagato, they were still just two love-sick teens that were too shy to admit their feelings to each other.

So as Konan walked down the hallway, she almost felt as if she were sharing a secret with herself, as weird as that sounded. Somehow the secrecy of her relationship with Yahiko made it seem all the more real. It wasn't for show; everything about it was one hundred percent genuine. And she felt invincible.

"Hey, Konan!"

Konan whirled her head around and saw Naruto running up to her, ignoring the pissed-off looks of everyone he was unintentionally bumping into as he rushed down the hallway to catch up to her.

"Hey, Naruto. How can I help you?"

"Well since it's Friday I wanted to know if you and the other two wanted to come over. Everyone's gonna be there, and I don't know if Yahiko and Nagato know yet."

Konan bit her lip, thinking to herself. For the most part, Yahiko and Nagato never usually made plans that she didn't know of. So they were probably free tonight.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I think all three of us can make it."

Naruto grinned, giving a thumbs-up, "Awesome! Alright, so nine o'clock?"

Konan nodded, continuing her walk towards her locker. Beside her, Konan wondered if she was getting taller or if Naruto was shrinking, because it felt like she was nearly as tall as him. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

The smallest people often had the biggest personalities.

And who better to balance out a big personality than someone shy and timid?

"So, Naruto, any girls in your life?" Konan asked, the typical 'wicked female' smirk on her face.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Wow, Konan, I'm flattered but to be honest-"

"Not me, you dufus! I mean anyone _else? _Maybe someone in your grade? I dunno, who maybe likes_ you?" _

Naruto looked hopelessly confused, "Whatdya mean?" His eyes widened, and it seemed like something clicked in his mind, "You mean you know someone who likes me?"

"I dunno, maybe," Konan snickered to herself, enjoying this rare sense of power she was feeling.

"WHO?! Tell me or I'll hurt you, believe it!"

"You should really be able to find that out for yourself. Just keep your eyes open to how the people around you feel, alright?" Konan sighed, looking at the lockers that lined the hallway to their right, "This is my locker, I gotta go. Just remember what I said, okay?"

"Yeah, sure..." Naruto walked passed Konan as she stopped at her locker, and was left thinking about her words. What did she mean by all that?

"N-Naruto..."

Naruto looked to a girl walking slightly behind him, dark hair long and thick and pale eyes wide as ever.

"Oh, hey Hinata! What's up?" Naruto grinned and put both of his arms behind his head as he walked down the hallway.

"I just wanted to see if you'd want to walk out to the parking lot together..." Hinata squeaked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Sure, Hinata. Let's go."'

As Naruto and Hinata walked down a hall and out into the parking lot to go home for the weekend, Naruto's mind was somewhere else. He was still thinking about what Konan had said, 'Just keep your eyes on how the people around you feel, alright?' They were weird words, and Naruto was still having difficulty in truly deciphering them. But still, even after all of this, Naruto wasn't an idiot.

"Hey, Hinata, instead of driving home with Shino and Kiba, do you want me to drive you home for a change?"

* * *

Konan watched as Naruto walked off, leaving her at her locker in peace. When she saw Hinata approach the boy, Konan smiled. Who knows, maybe that boy would turn out to be not-so-completely dense after all.

Konan fished out any of the books she needed to bring home to study from, and then set off to find Yahiko and Nagato, who were most likely at Yahiko's locker, like they usually were after last period. She fidgeted with her bracelet as she wandered down the hall, wondering if her art friends knew about Yahiko and her being an item. Sure, they didn't tell anyone about it, but her art friends, especially Sasori, were pretty perceptive.

Across the sea of students who were making their way down the halls and out to the buses or parking lots, Konan saw two familiar heads with hair that were different shades of red.

"Hey, Konan!" Nagato waved, spotting her from the other side of the hallway, waving her over. She managed to push through the jumble of students and make it over to where Yahiko and Nagato were leaning against the former's locker.

"Took 'ya long enough. Come on, I hate staying at school any longer than I need to on Fridays," Yahiko stuck his tongue out, causing Konan to roll her eyes.

"Couldn't hurt you; you could use the extra time at school."

Yahiko playfully glowered at Konan before spinning around and heading down the hall towards the student parking lot. Konan and Nagato did their usual thing, and looked at each other before shrugging and following Yahiko.

In the car, Yahiko put on the radio, putting on the rap station and trying to bust out some moves like he actually could. Nagato sighed and shook his head, and Konan groaned and wondered how on Earth she fell for someone so damn nerdy.

"You're not cool, Yahiko. Please change the station before someone sees and thinks you're deranged."

"Come on, Nagato, I can get all Eminem up in this hood!"

"I seriously worry about you sometimes," Konan crossed her arms and shook her head.

Yahiko shrugged and turned the station, much to Nagato and Konan's relief. He then pulled out of the parking spot and headed towards the exit.

"By the way, I don't know if anyone told you two but we're going to Naruto's tonight. Shikamaru told me nine o'clock I think. Do you wanna make cookies or something to bring, Konan?"

Yahiko looked both ways before pulling the car out onto the road.

"Uh, sure," Konan tried not to blush thinking about the last time she baked cookies.

"Awesome! I looooove homemade cookies!"

"Um, Yahiko. There's actually something I wanted to tell you..." Nagato fidgeted with the end of his pullover, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I especially love chocolate chip and oatmeal raisin!" Yahiko went on, not hearing Nagato.

"Yahiko..." Nagato tried again.

"And when they just come out of the oven and are all warm and gooey and-"

"YAHIKO!" Nagato screamed, looking left get his friend's attention.

"What?! No need to yell, man."

"Maybe if you listened to me the first time I wouldn't have to!" Nagato frowned, leaning back down against the seat of the car.

"Alright, alright, what do you want?"

Nagato took a deep breath, "There's something I think you should know... about the new branch of the gang that the Sound is making."

Never in Konan's life had she witnessed someone's face change expressions so quickly. One moment, Yahiko was all smiling and happy, and the next his face was made of stone.

"W-what are you talking about? Nothing has happened with the gang since we came to Konoha..." Konan muttered, trying to convince herself she misheard him.

Nagato shook his head, "I know that I should probably be keeping my mouth shut, but knowing you, Yahiko, that isn't an option."

Yahiko bit his lip, and then released it. It seemed as if he were mulling something over in his head.

"What happened, Nagato?"

"Well, some member- or at least I assume he's a member- came into my Philosophy of Religion class this morning, and tried intimidating Itachi. But Itachi told him to go away, and that the main purpose for someone new to the organization like him was to find new members at the school."

Yahiko kept his serious composure, but his voice shook when he spoke.

"So... so they're trying to lure people from a school into their gang like that? Do they have any morals? They're just taking innocent kids and trying to corrupt them!"

"But that's not it." Nagato closed his eyes, remembering what Kisame had said. "Tonight, at the alleyway behind the mall, there's going to be some sort of initiation for new members who want to join."

"How do you know that?" Yahiko asked, his eyes widening with shock at the information.

"The new member who was talking to Itachi, Kisame, wanted me to come. He told me that I needed to go in order to stop being pushed around or something like that. But I don't know what you want to do with this information."

It was Konan who spoke, "What _can _he do? Nagato this is serious, we need to tell Jiraiya! That's exactly what Jiraiya told us to do if we found out any information!"

"No, Konan, he's right."

Nagato and Konan turned to Yahiko, who kept his eyes on the road as if nothing serious like this conversation was going on.

"Either we can tell Jiraiya and the police will catch the new members and question them... or we can do something else."

"Something else? Yahiko, what are you even talking about?" Konan's voice was becoming strained, and she hated that telling Jiraiya wasn't the _first _and _only_ thing that those two boys planned to do with this intel.

"One of us can go in and pose as someone who wants to join the gang. If the police caught these newbies, then there wouldn't be much done to actually stop the gang. But if we managed to stay there long enough, we could figure out who's in charge of this all. And isn't' that what the Konoha police force _really _wants? I mean there probably won't be any members that aren't fairly new, but if we wait long enough we might find out someone who's in charge, and follow through from there."

"Yahiko, are you crazy? That's far too dangerous! I'm not letting you or Nagato do anything like that!"

"Konan, listen to me. We've endured far worse in our lives. This is the one chance we finally get to do what we've always said we would do and stop the gangs, do you actually expect me to not take it?"

"Then if you're so set on having one of us go in and pose as a member, then it has to be me! I'm not letting you or Nagato do it."

Yahiko looked in the rearview mirror and caught Konan's eyes, "No. That's an absolute no."

Konan bitterly laughed, "And why not? I have the hair that looks dyed, the piercing. Give me some raggy clothes and some chains and I'll look the part. Besides, if anything happened to you or Nagato on my watch, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"Konan, I'm telling you no!" the pure force and anger in Yahiko's voice was enough to shut her up. She shrunk a bit in the backseat, and looked down at her lap.

"I'll do it."

Yahiko clutched the steering wheel tighter at Nagato's words.

"I mean, Kisame asked _me _to go, after all. And I'm not afraid of them."

Yahiko sighed, "If you're going Nagato, then I'll go too. Two of us together makes it safer than if it were just one."

Nagato nodded in agreement.

Konan, however, was mortified at the mention of this idea.

"I can't let that happen! If I were to lose both of you then-"

"Don't worry about that," Yahiko said, his voice gentler than before, "I'll make sure that nothing happens. Trust me."

Nagato nodded, looking into the back seat to give an assuring smile to Konan.

"Then- then at the very least just let me keep in contact with you. I want to help in some way- in some way I want to know that I'm at least helping to keep you two safe, okay?"

Yahiko sighed, realizing that until he let her somehow involve herself, she wasn't going to give in and let it happen.

"Fine. But don't get carried away. Tonight isn't going to be anything big. Nagato and I will just go to the initiation and hopefully it won't be anything too bad. From there we'll just try to gain their trust and see if they let any of the members who stay there long enough find out who's in charge."

Konan bit her lip, "But won't whoever's in charge be dangerous? We have no idea who they even are!"

"Snake."

"Hm?" Konan and Nagato asked, both turning to look at their friend as he drove the car into their neighborhood."

"His name- the guy who's in charge. He goes by the alias the Snake."

"And how do you know that?"

"I overheard Jiraiya talking on the phone with someone...Tsunade I think it was... and he said it was probably the Snake who was heading the up and coming gangs in Konoha."

"So that's actually a pretty good clue. I guess we can start from here and see how far this gets us." Konan was obviously not pleased with this whole scheme that her two best friends were creating, but one thing was for certain: she was definitely going along for the ride. Those two idiots were her whole life, and if anything happened to them she wouldn't be able to go on, she knew that. So to her highest capability she was going to have their back. She was always so scared, the one who was relying on them. _So often _she found herself needing to be protected, cowering in fear at anything new and unfamiliar. Well now she needed to stop relying on them and start _learning _from them. They were always so brave and strong, and she wanted to be like them.

"Yahiko, if I find out that you won't let me in on this I am going to physically harm you, understand?"

Yahiko grinned as he pulled up into their driveway, "Don't worry, Konan. I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Jiraiya sipped his tea as he sat on his bed, legs crossed. He was looking over some of his older pieces of literary work, reminiscing and having a good laugh. It was weird, actually. Jiraiya had always based his novels off of people he met that inspired him. One of his novels was about Namikaze Minato, the main character actually being named 'Naruto', which led to Minato's son's name. Another had been about the third Chief of Police, Sarutobi Hiruzen. And Jiraiya had even written one about himself and a woman who fell head over heels in love with him. Well, maybe he based that one off of someone he knew in real life.

Pausing his thoughts, Jiraiya thought aloud, "I wonder if Tsunade is free later on..."

Anyway, he had just recently published his latest book, one he conjured up by watching toads in a nearby pond. He usually took a few weeks off in between novels, but he was feeling unusually inspired today.

Tapping his pen onto his blank notepad, Jiraiya hummed to himself. Who inspired him, though? Who would he write about?

An idea clicked in his head, "Aha! The Tale of Three Friends Facing a Cruel World. No... that's too long and obvious. Something shorter... Oh, I know! Changes of Us! I could have Nagato narrate and the other two be leading characters as well. What a great novel this will be!"

Just as his pen touched the paper, he heard the front door open downstairs.

"We're home!" Yahiko's loud voice traveled up through the foyer.

"Hello!" Jiraiya called, feeling rather content in his writing choice.

He grinned, feeling as if he was about to get on a creative roll. Walking over to the door to his bedroom, he opened it and called down to the three kids... _his _three kids.

"Hey, um... I'm writing something right now. But later on I'm going to take you all out for ice cream, okay?" He smiled to himself, especially when he heard Yahiko hyperventilating in excitement.

"YES!"

"Alright," Jiraiya laughed, "I'll see you guys in a bit. Is seven okay?"

After they all called up a confirmation, Jiraiya headed to the office that was joined to his bedroom, sitting down at his desk. For the first time in a very long and tiring career, Jiraiya felt that this novel would be the easiest to write.

* * *

Time: 10:57

Mission: Infiltrate Gang

Location: Near Alleyway by Mall, actually kind of in the parking lot of Burger King for now...

Issues: Yahiko has a tummy ache from the ice cream from earlier as well as a recently purchased burger and fries.

"Ughhh my tummmyyyy..." Yahiko wailed, rubbing his stomach in agony.

"Maybe you should stop eating so much..." Nagato rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to smack his friend in the head.

"Maybe you should shut up!"

"Guys, stop fighting. If I'm letting you do this then you better be damn sure that I'm making sure it's the right way!"

Both boys grumbled, "Sorry, Konan."

She sighed and looked out the car's front windshield and at the alleyway. Biting her lip in anxiousness, she prayed that her two idiot friends weren't in deeper than they had assumed.

Suddenly a figure walked into the light a bit, still partially in the shadow of the alleyway.

"Guys... someone's there. Do you want to go now, or wait until others shows up?" Konan looked to Nagato and Yahiko, waiting for their reply.

"Hm... I dunno," Yahiko made a sound of consideration, a drawn-out 'tsk', and looked to Nagato for his input, "I mean I don't like seeming too eager. I'd rather be fashionably late."

Konan's eyes popped out of her head and she glared over at Yahiko, as if to question him if he actually just said something so ridiculous, "DON'T SAY FASHIONABLY LATE WHEN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT A GANG INITIATION YOU IDIOT!"

Yahiko pouted, "Yeash, chill girl."

"It's 11:03 now anyway... and there's like five people there now. You ready, Yahiko?" Nagato adjusted his gray hoodie, and pulled the hood up over his red hair.

"As I'll ever be."

Konan climbed over into the front seat, taking the driver's seat and letting Yahiko crawl into the back.

"Listen, Konan, this is what you're going to do. You're going to drive around to the other side of the mall and drop us off. We're going to get out and walk around to the alleyway and then when I text you saying Nagato and I are almost at the alleyway you're going to wait five minutes before driving to the Burger King. Just walk in and order something, act totally normal. Come out and sit in the car, pretend you're looking through your bag or something. Just act like you're not here to spy or anything... make it seem like it's all natural, just a typical girl out for a late night bite to eat, got it?"

Konan gulped and nodded at all of his words. She was scared, but they didn't seem afraid, so she had to get over her fears as well.

"Alright, let's go."

Konan pulled out and drove to the other side of the mall as instructed, putting it in park and letting Yahiko and Nagato get out.

"Be safe."

Yahiko nodded, "We will, Konan. Don't worry, we're masters at stuff like this!"

Nagato had already started walking towards the other side of the mall, keeping on the sidewalks and going the perimeter.

When he was sure Nagato wasn't looking, Yahiko leaned in and pulled Konan towards him, stopping a moment before their lips touched, "You have nothing to worry about. If I die, I'd be leaving you, so that's not going to happen."

He closed the distance and she smiled at the soft pressure against her lips. She tried to savor everything about his presence before he pulled back and closed the door to the car.

He waved, scurrying off to catch up with Nagato.

Konan gripped at the steering wheel tightly, trying to anchor herself. She would _not _lose them. She'd make sure of it.

* * *

"What's this, two more?"

Yahiko and Nagato felt themselves shaking ever so slightly as they approached the figures standing in the alleyway.

They stopped when they were far away enough to be able to make a run for it if necessary, but close enough to show that they knew what was going on and that they were interested in joining in on the little 'meeting' going on.

"Who are you two?" One of the taller figures snarled, arms crossed and leaning against the brick wall.

Yahiko took deep breaths mentally. As well thought-out as he thought the plan was, he never thought of a name to use. After all, it would be idiotic to give them his real name. Not wanting to draw attention to the fact he was overthinking everything in his brain, he spurted out the first name that came to his mind.

"I'm Pain." Wow, was that really the first gangster name that came to mind? They'd definitely know he was lying.

But instead of jumping on him and declaring him a spy, all of the figures just nodded and looked to Nagato for his response.

"I'm Zuko."

Yahiko tried not to choke on his own spit upon hearing Nagato's response. As horrible and fake as Pain sounded, Zuko was even worse. Even if Nagato only had a moment to come up with a name, and was probably just as panicky as Yahiko that they hadn't thought of that earlier, using a cartoon character's name as a secret identity was _not _okay!

Luckily, it seemed, none of the gangsters were Avatar fans, and they all just nodded at his answer.

"I'm Kisame,' the tall one stepped into the light, and Nagato's eyes widened in recognition, "and this is Sakon, Ukon, Kimimaro, Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Tayuya. They're the newest recruits all from this area. I assume that's why you two are here, too?"

Yahiko nodded, his eye twitching from the little bit of eyeliner that Konan swore made him look the part. Beside him, Yahiko sensed Nagato tensing. Now was not the time to be afraid and chicken out.

"Wait... I know you!" Kisame realized, pointing at Nagato. It was obvious that Nagato was trying extremely hard not to pee his pants.

Did Kisame sniff them out? Did he realize they weren't who they said they were.

"You're that kid from Itachi's bogus class! Glad to see you made it," Kisame stuck out his hand and Nagato accepted it, relieved that he never bothered to find out his name. As long as Kisame and Itachi never got on the topic of his name, he was golden. From now on out around Kisame he would be known as Zuko.

If only they knew.

The only problem here was Yahiko. He had Physics with Kisame... maybe some BS story about him being a twin or something would work? For now Kisame didn't seem to notice, though.

"So what's the whole point of this initiation anyway?" One of the figures, the only one to appear to be a girl, snapped impatiently.

Kisame rolled his eyes, "Rule one. I've been with this group longer than you. You know what that means, little girl? I'm in charge. So shut up."

The girl frowned and made a displeased grunting sound, but stopped talking anyway.

"Anyway, to answer that," Kisame smirked, "it's an initiation. You know, to prove you aren't some snitch."

Yahiko and Nagato gulped.

"You're going to have to steal some cash from someone. I don't care how, I don't care how much. I just want to see that you aren't afraid to get your hands a little dirty if it means helping out yourself. In this screwed up world, we don't have time to worry about anyone but ourselves."

Everyone nodded, and the Tayuya girl let out a nasty laugh, "That's it? Just steal some money? I steal from my step mom all the damn time! Are you sure you don't want us doing anything a little less aimed for kids? How about some real destruction..."

Kisame scowled at the girl; clearly they were getting off to a bad start.

"Listen, bitch. I said I'm in charge here. Don't question me when I tell you to do something!"

The girl rolled her eyes and headed off towards the front of the mall where an elderly man was getting into his car. From the distance, all of them gathered in the alleyway could see her approach the man and speak to him. When they saw the man open his mouth and shake his head, Tayuya shoved him into the car, taking something from him and then running back.

Yahiko made a move to go and show the girl a piece of his mind, but Nagato grabbed his arm, shaking his head and warning him not to give their cover away. Right now, they just needed to be grateful that the initiation was just stealing, no violence really necessary.

"Here," she threw the wallet at Kisame, "child's play."

"Alright, now you go, Zuko, Pain."

Yahiko looked to Nagato, and they both seemed to have the same thought.

It was bound to happen that one of the new members in their little initiation was going to go to the parking lot of Burger King to steal the money, and Konan was doing exactly as they had said and sitting in the car across the way in the parking lot, acting as if she were rummaging through a purse.

At the moment, she couldn't be in a worse position.

So if they were to take her money, then she wouldn't be remaining for the other ones to steal from.

"Got it." Nagato looked back to Yahiko, jerking his head in the direction that Konan was in.

Ignoring the eyes on their backs as they walked over to the parking lot of the Burger King that was across from the alleyway, they made it over to the car.

Konan's eyes were wide, and she started up the car. After all, they had directly come back from the alleyway, and weren't supposed to be drawing attention to the fact she was sitting in the parking lot. The fact they directly walked over from where all the gang members were probably looking at them meant something must have gone wrong.

But when she started up the car, Yahiko shook his head.

He tapped on the window, Nagato on the other side.

Konan rolled it down.

"Konan, don't talk and just listen," Yahiko's words were slow, steady, and to the point, "Look into your bag and get your wallet. Take out everything except for a couple bucks. You're not getting it back, sorry. Now, shake your head like you're saying no."

Konan did as he said, shaking her head with fearful eyes.

Yahiko was never so glad that she was always quick to catch on to things. She probably understood what was going on.

"Alright, now after this just give me the wallet."

Konan did as he said and removed everything except for twelve dollars. When he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him he hissed out, "Angry threat grrrrr," and despite the danger and seriousness of the whole thing they were doing, despite the fact a bunch of gang members were watching this all unravel, Konan was trying so hard not to _laugh._

Nagato tapped on the window on the passenger side of the car, and she rolled it down.

"Second threatening comment that makes you give us money grrrr."

Fighting the laughter she knew was coming, Konan instead let it out and disguised it as muffled sobs of the woman being robbed who was in distress. Thankfully the gang members where too far away to hear what she, Nagato, and Yahiko were actually saying.

"Here, just take it you mean old robbers!" She fake cried, handing Yahiko the wallet.

"Pull out and drive to the direct opposite side of the mall," Yahiko whispered before he and Nagato started walking back to the figures in the alleyway with her wallet being waved in the air.

And she was all too happy to comply.

* * *

"Alright. So each of you guys did what I said and got someone's money. I guess that mean's you're all legit. Just be warned, if you _ever _cross me or the gang, you're done for."

Everyone nodded at Kisame's warning, Yahiko and Nagato a bit more nervously than the rest.

"Great, then I guess that means you're all part of the Sound."

And those words smacked Yahiko and Nagato with an irony they never even imagined could exist.


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't own Naruto.**

**Oh, and the reason I spelt it 'Pain' and not 'Pein' last chapter is because I've seen it spelt both ways, and since it's supposed to be a name Yahiko thought of off the top of his head that sounded 'gangster' I think he would be thinking more along the lines of the word. So sorry about that :) **

* * *

One week after the whole initiation ordeal, disaster happened in the worst way possible.

Yahiko knew it was only a matter of time until Kisame realized that the kid who sat behind him in Physics class was also this so called 'Pain' who just joined the new branch of the Sound gang. However, he wasn't expecting the universe to be quite so _obvious _about its intentions to destroy Yahiko's life.

It happened on the Friday after the night Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan tried to get a head start on figuring out the identity of the man who was running the Sound. Yahiko was doing what he usually did in first period Physics, which involved bothering Neji about his feminine hair and whatnot. So when Ebisu said that they had an assignment he wanted them to work in pairs for, Yahiko assumed he would just work with Neji like he usually did. But Ebisu decided he wanted to switch things up that day, and partnered everyone up with other students in the class. Well apparently Ebisu didn't get the memo that Yahiko had been trying to hide his face from Kisame to avoid it sparking any recognition.

"Alright and Kisame go with… uhhh… Yahiko."

Yahiko groaned internally, shutting his eyes tightly as if that would hide him. After pairing up everyone else and telling them to sit with one another, Yahiko stood up, and while dreading what would happen with every bone in his body, walked over to Kisame.

Sitting down next to the sharkish-looking boy, Yahiko prayed that he wasn't sweating too noticeably.

"So, uh, I'm Yahiko."

Cursing himself for not hiding his voice, Yahiko could only hope that Kisame wasn't one of those weird people who recognize voices the instant they hear them.

"Yahiko? I'm Kisame. I hope you know what you're doing if you don't want to fail 'cause this makes absolutely no sense to me." Kisame kicked back in the chair and relaxed while closing his eyes lazily.

Well, he cuts right to the point.

"Um, yeah I kind of do. I guess I can do it if you want. I mean, you did just come into this class a week ago."

"Hm." Kisame's grunt seemed to hold an air of superiority.

Alrighty then.

"So, kid, you interested in doing something worthwhile on the weekends?"

Yahiko scrunched up his nose, momentarily forgetting about the work they were supposed to be completing.

"What, like a part-time job or something?"

"No, you idiot. I mean like not wasting your life in this hell-hold called school. You honestly think that sitting in a classroom with a thumb up your ass for seven hours a day is going to do anything for you?"

It took a moment for Yahiko to understand what was happening. Just like Nagato had told him, Kisame was here to find people in the school and get them to join the new branch of the Sound. So he wanted Yahiko as his newest recruit, huh?

That meant he didn't link Yahiko and 'Pain' together. Not that it was too surprising, anyway. It had been after eleven at night during the initiation, and it was so dark that everyone just looked like a bunch of shadows. So maybe it wasn't too late. Yahiko could just dress himself up a bit more next time before parading around as 'Pain'. Maybe get some fake piercings or something.

"I guess I never really thought about school like that."

Yahiko didn't know how else to respond. He couldn't just _agree; _one Yahiko being involved in these shenanigans was enough. He wanted to protect his _real _self from getting caught up in this mess.

"Well, did you ever hear of the Sound? Up and coming revolutionists."

Yahiko wanted to lash out at that, he really did. _Up and coming revolutionists?! _Just what kind of sick bastard thinks that what happened ten years ago in Ame was revolutionary? It was sick and monstrous!

Swallowing down the harsh words he wanted to throw at Kisame, Yahiko only nodded, "Yeah, the Sound. I've heard about them here and there."

"Well, we're always looking for new members. Just in case you're ever interested in doing something with your life."

He had to think fast. He was fine with Pain being all sorts of involved with the Sound, that was _the point_ of Pain. But Yahiko, actual one hundred percent legit Yahiko, well he wanted to stay as far away from gangs as possible.

"I couldn't, sorry. I just have my four younger brothers to look out for, y'know? I don't want to get messed up in anything that could hurt them."

That could either bode very well or very poorly.

Kisame nodded, his eyes cold.

"I understand. I had five brothers when I was younger. They're all dead except for one. If you think staying out of the Sound will keep them safe, then by all means go ahead. I respect a man who has the balls to do the noble thing for his family."

Yahiko let off a relieved sweat. Thank the Lord his gamble worked out.

"Yeah, thanks man."

Kisame's expression morphed quickly, "But if I have any ounce of suspicion that you ratted me out for being involved in this, then you are a dead man, understand?"

Yahiko gulped, inching away from the crazed blue-haired man, "U-understood."

He picked up his pencil and stared at the worksheet, ignoring the fact Kisame's eyes were still on him.

"Hey, you said your name is Yahiko, right?" Kisame's eyes squinted as if he were trying to piece something together.

"Uh, yeah..." Uh oh. Please, oh please don't let the connection click!

"Hm... do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar."

Yahiko wildly shook his head, "No way!"

Kisame raised an eyebrow at Yahiko's overly-excited reaction.

"Not unless-uh-you ever played baseball? We were on a traveling team so if you lived around here-"

"Oh, I actually did when I was younger. Maybe that's it. Were you the pitcher for your team or something? I think I remember you pitching."

"Yep! I was the pitcher! Love pitching! Pitch all night and day, yeppers! Oh boy do I love a good pitch! Heh, yepperoo."

Kisame looked at Yahiko as if he had gone insane. Luckily, the bell for the end of first period chose that moment to ring, and everyone got up out of their seats and headed for the door.

"Bye!" Yahiko practically yelped before gathering his books and racing towards the door. Only when he got into the hall and out of harm's way did he breathe a sigh of relief. That was _too _close.

* * *

"What was that all about back there?"

Yahiko looked over to Neji as they walked to their respective second period classes.

"What are you talking about?"

"That new kid, Kisame. It seemed like you were perspiring an awful lot as he spoke to you."

Yahiko frowned, silently cursing himself for what seemed to be the tenth time that day. If Neji noticed him sweating, then Kisame probably did too.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I overheard everything, Yahiko."

Yahiko bit the inside of his cheek. Damn that Hyuga! He needed to stop listening in on other peoples' conversations.

"You mean that I did all of the work even though we were in a group? I mean I know it's not really what we were supposed to do but it's not really cheating if you think about-"

"Cut the act. He asked you about your interest in joining the Sound. Convincing backstory, by the way. Four younger brothers? Were you trying to make it a cliché tear-fest?"

Yahiko groaned, knowing there was no point in trying to hide anything from the Hyuga genius.

"So everyone around here isn't oblivious about the gangs, huh?" Yahiko said it in almost a light laugh. After all, the entire time he had been living in Konoha not one person in Naruto's group ever really mentioned the Sound, and neither had most people he encountered. It was as if they were ignoring the upcoming gang crisis.

"I'm not blind, you know. I have personal business with the Sound just like you, Konan, and Nagato."

Yahiko's eyes widened; just what did that mean?

As if reading Yahiko's thoughts, Neji sighed, prepared to explain.

"Hinata's father-my uncle- had been involved with them to illegally push forward his business and profit from it. After he crossed one too many gangs, the sound came after him. They mistook my father, Hiashi's identical twin, as the one they were after. He was killed, and ever since then my uncle has been running a completely legal business."

Unsure of how to respond, Yahiko could only think of one thing to say.

"I'm sorry."

Neji shrugged in a uncaring action, but his clear eyes were clouded with emotion.

"It's in the past now, is it not? I'm sure you feel the same way. But I know you still feel hate towards the Sound. You still want revenge."

As much as Yahiko didn't want to admit it, Neji was right.

It was true that Yahiko was mostly driven to defeating the Sound in order to protect Konan and Nagato and save the future of the world from experiencing the same pain as he did, but part of it had to do with revenge. He wanted to avenge his parents. They deserved it after all they had done for him.

"You're right."

Neji nodded, as if expecting that answer, "But maybe that's not a bad thing. You shouldn't be driven solely by revenge, but it does add to your determination. And that could be beneficial in the end."

"Why are you even telling me this?"

"Because I'm not an idiot, Yahiko. They call me a genius for a reason. Kisame recognizing you, you coming up with a lame excuse, the fact you skipped out on going to Naruto's house last Friday, which may I add, was the day of the initiation-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone- how do you know about the initiation?"

"Yahiko, do you honestly think you're the only one Kisame asked to go? I just flat out refused, unlike you and your little sob-story. Look, I'm not quite sure what you're hoping to achieve by doing this, but just know... you're not alone. If you ever need help or someone to get you out of a bad situation, contact me. I know how to deal with idiots like the Sound. Besides, I've been looking forward for a chance to exact my own revenge."

Yahiko was amazed. He knew Neji was smart and intuitive but _damn. _This kid was way too much.

"Thanks, man. I've got to hand it to 'ya. Figuring that all out based on a few little details is an impressive feat."

Neji shrugged, "It helps to be attentive to the little things."

"But seriously man, thanks. The fact you're offering help to someone who's way in over their head is just so-"

"Don't mention it."

Clearly Neji didn't do heart-to-heart moments.

"Wow, Neji, who knew a warm-hearted person lived inside that cold exterior. Tenten is a lucky gal to have such a sweet boyfriend like you."

Neji scowled, and right before turning where the two boys parted ways to get to their next classes Neji said, "And Nagato is lucky to have a boyfriend like _you._"

And with that he turned the corner into a different hall to go to his second period class, leaving Yahiko stunned and standing in front of the gym.

"Wha-but-HEY! GET BACK HERE HYUGA!"

* * *

Nagato poked Konan on the shoulder as they left their second period math class together.

"Hm?" She looked over to him with questioning gray eyes.

"Uh, I kind of need to talk to you about something."

Konan looked behind both of her shoulders before pulling Nagato into one of the school's many nooks and crannies that always seemed vacated.

"What's up?"

Nagato bit his lip, "Kisame found me in Itachi's class before first period again. He still thinks I'm 'Zuko', and he asked me to come to a Sound meeting for the newer members. And he wants me to bring 'Pain' too."

Konan frowned, hating that this was all happening. But there was no sense in trying to stop it.

Sighing, she relented rather easily, "You want to go, don't you? For information?"

Nagato shook his head, "That's why I'm asking you before Yahiko. If you don't feel comfortable doing anything about it then we just won't go."

Konan was a bit surprised that Nagato asked her before Yahiko, but took the opportunity to consider her options. Sure, not going would be the safer option. But Yahiko really felt like this was their chance to change the world. And who was she to keep him from his dreams? All she ever wanted was to help him _reach _his dreams, not the opposite.

"I don't know," she admitted, "It is risky, but it also means that they trust you two enough to let you in a little deeper into the organization.

"Konan..."

"I know that this goes against everything I've been nagging you two for, but I think we shook take this opportunity."

Nagato nodded, "Then if you're fine with it, and I _know _Yahiko will be fine with it, we can go. It's at that old warehouse a few blocks past where Kiba's house is. At eleven pm again."

"I'm going to watch in on it again. I don't care if I have to go early and hide somewhere, I just don't want to be too far away that I can't help you two when you need it."

"You know Yahiko won't have that."

"I don't care. I'm coming whether you like it or not!"

Nagato sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Konan, it's not just Yahiko."

She looked up into his eyes, "What do you mean?"

He smiled in an almost sad way, "You're like a sister to me. If anything were to happen to you, Yahiko isn't the only one who would lose it."

Konan was silent, looking down at her crossed arms.

"But then how can you let each other go into danger like this?"

"It's complicated. I guess since we're with each other. But if you were to be hiding, there'd be no way to know if you were okay or not. And if you were caught, a lot worse would be done to you than you may think. Sometimes hiding in plain sight is better than hiding away someplace you think no one will find you."

"But I can't let you two go alone!"

"I'm being completely honest, Konan. If you were there, it would be harder for Yahiko and me to focus on our mission. And if we were in trouble, what could you really do? Why don't you just hang out with the girls or something?"

"Are you saying I'm a nuisance?" She looked angry, and Nagato tried desperately to backtrack.

"No! That's not what I'm saying at all! I'm just saying that Yahiko and I can get all of the information we need, and having you there would only be more dangerous. You'd have to be _inside_ the warehouse, and that means hiding for real. And if we were told to leave and you got stuck there, we'd be in serious trouble."

Konan frowned. She hated to say it, but it made more sense for her not to go. She would probably just end up getting in the way, and her _being _there would put Nagato and Yahiko in more danger than if she wasn't.

"Fine. You win this time, Nagato."

"I'm glad. Thanks for understanding."

"But- you and Yahiko- you two look out for each other, alright?"

He nodded, "You know you don't have to worry about that."

* * *

Konan sat in her room on the little cushioned area of her window seat, playing nervously with the ends of her indigo hair.

Yahiko, to no surprise, was eager to hear Nagato's news. In fact, he made them leave early in order for him to go to Hot Topic and buy temporary black hair spray-in and fake piercings and eyeliner. She wasn't sure if she should be concerned or if he was just taking precautions to not be noticed as the same person in school.

Nagato didn't seem as worried, and just threw on a hoodie. He looked like did most days, and still could pass as frightening to someone who didn't know him; with his blood-red hair hanging in his face and whatnot.

But that was besides the point. The two people she held dearest to her were out and in danger and she was able to do absolutely nothing if something were to happen. Nagato had told her to take her mind off of it, to stop worrying. She called up her friends, and was going over to Sakura's house with the girls later on. Hopefully that would take her mind off of the fact Yahiko and Nagato were in the process of infiltrating some gang.

But she was meeting the girls at 9:00, and it was 7:30.

That meant she had another hour and a half left of worrying.

Looking out the window, she whimpered. There was no way she could endure another hour and a half of torture and worrying about her two idiots.

It was then that she saw a white car pull up the driveway to their house.

That's odd; they weren't expecting any visitors. Furrowing her brows, Konan further inspected it. It was white and a bit beat up around the driver's side door, as if someone had kicked it in frustration and the exterior actually dented from it.

Curiosity won her over, and Konan hopped off the cushiony seat by the window and walked to her bedroom door. Heading downstairs, she heard Jiraiya heading over to the door. As he opened it, he noticed Konan scrambling down the steps.

"Oh, hello Konan. The boys left you, did they?"

"They went to the video game store and stuff like that. I opted out."

She had the story perfectly rehearsed. Jiraiya nodded in understanding, and smiled to her as she walked over and stood behind him.

"So, um, who's here?"

"Curious, are we? You must really be looking for something to do."

"You don't know the half of it," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that, dear?"

"Uh, nothing."

Jiraiya chuckled heartily, "Anyway, if you want to know whose car that is, it's Tsunade's. She's here to drop off some documents, nothing big."

"Oh."

Well that was that. She was kind of hoping whoever was visiting was someone who would stay and keep her mind off of Yahiko and Nagato for a while.

And with that a knock sounded on the door.

Jiraiya opened the door to reveal Tsunade standing with a sassy stance with her usual green jacket and gray (and quite revealing in the cleavage department) shirt.

"Hello, Tsunade," Jiraiya politely greeted before standing aside to let her in.

"Hi. I only have the three documents here. If you want the other one then you're going to have to wait until after Shizune passes it with the schoolboard. They need to approve it in order for us to do investigating in the school _legally._"

"I thought you already had a mole in the school?"

"I do. But as far as everyone knows he really is just another person."

"He always was a good liar. Has he gotten any information for you yet?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes. But it might take a while before we get all the details we're looking for. It's not easy to gain trust from people like the Sound."

Jiraiya nodded, "I told these three to tell me if they heard anything. But the Sound must be keeping a low profile because they haven't heard anything or told me, right Konan?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked over to her and she plastered on her best fake smile and nodded.

Tsunade nodded, "That is bittersweet, I suppose. They don't have any plans undergoing right now, but they also know how to be discreet."

Konan kept her mouth shut.

"Alright, well thanks for these," Jiraiya accepted the documents from Tsunade, "Care to stay for some coffee?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I really should be getting back to work. I need to investigate that missing $1,000 from that Starbucks. I don't understand why they bother with telling the police. I mean it's probably some employee who knows how to sneak around the company finances."

Jiraiya shrugged, "At least you aren't refusing. It's good to see you caring about the smaller things for a change."

"You mean like your penis? Yeah, I'm not going to go _that _small, Jiraiya."

Konan's eyes widened and she spurted out a snort-like laugh. She _never _expected something like that from Tsunade.

Tsunade smirked to herself while Konan laughed, glad that someone appreciated her humor for once.

"So Konan, where are the boys?"

"They're out doing... boy things."

Tsunade smiled warmly and glanced over the girl.

It seemed like she was getting older every time Tsunade came by the house. Now she was looking like a young woman, and not that little girl she met ten years ago.

She had on a purple button-up blouse and jeans, her hair in that half-bun she always did. Her features seemed mature as well. Her face was more defined, her eyes more piercing. Not to mention the touch of violet eye shadow she was wearing. And that metal piercing, although seemed a bit too much, somehow looked nice on her. But none of that caught Tsunade's eye as much as the paper flower stuck in Konan's hair.

"I see you're still wearing that."

Konan tapped her head where the flower was and blushed, "Yeah, I like it."

Tsunade smiled, "It looks nice like that."

Off to the side, Jiraiya grinned, thrilled that the only two women in his life were getting along.

"Say, Konan, since Yahiko and Nagato are out, would you like me to take you to dinner?"

Jiraiya looked excited, but was cut off by Tsunade's glare.

"Just us girls." After she narrowed down the invitation, Jiraiya pouted.

"Well, Konan, what do you say? We can go to Ichiraku's."

Konan smiled, "Yes, I'd like that."

* * *

At the restaurant, Konan was pleasantly surprised to find that Yugito was going to be their waitress. A greeter sat them down at a small two-person booth towards the front of the restaurant on the opposite side of the dessert display case.

"So, Konan, have you been here before? It's the best place in all of Konoha, especially the ramen."

Konan thumbed through the menu, looking over the glossy pages, "Yes, we came here on Nagato's birthday."

"Oh really? That was in September, wasn't it? Still too long without the ramen, if you ask me."

Konan smirked, "Nagato was ordering something a little off the menu, if you ask me."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, pushing one of her blond pigtails that had fallen in front of her behind her back again.

"What does that mean?"

Konan giggled, "Oh, nothing, just a waitress that was most definitely flirting with him. And he liked it."

She had officially peaked Tsunade's interest.

"Oh, do tell! Is she here now? What happened? Is she the one who sat us down?" Tsunade lifted her head and looked around the restaurant at all of the waitresses, wondering which it could be.

"Actually, you know how that girl said Yugito was going to be our waitress? Well Yugito is the one."

Tsunade's eyes lit up in excitement, "That means I can put in a good word for him!"

Konan shook her head with a smile, "No need. They've been on quite a few dates since then. And you know Inuzuka Kiba?"

Tsunade's eyes squinted in thought, "You mean that dog-obsessed kid that hangs around Naruto and all them?"

Konan nodded.

"What about him?"

"Yugito is Kiba's cousin."

"That's fun! That must make it more reasonable for she and Nagato to date. You think they're going to make it official soon?"

Konan smiled, glad that she was able to talk about Nagato's love life with him not around complaining.

"I hope so; I really like Yugito. She's doing a lot to force Nagato out of his shell, and it's helping him.

"I'm glad to hear. Although, I must say, I would have thought Yahiko would have done enough of that."

Konan shrugged, "He's gotten so used to Yahiko that it doesn't really do much anymore."

Tsunade laughed, remembering her younger days at the police academy with Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Those two were the same way, always putting up with one another's differences and bothersome habits. It's been a while since she spoke to Orochimaru, but she knew he was still doing police work. She just had to get in touch with him soon so she could bring her old group back together.

Between Tsunade's thoughts, a blond waitress came over and absentmindedly laid out two menus on the table.

"Hello, I'm Yugito and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you ladies something to drin-"

The blonde's rundown was cut short when she noticed who she was serving, "Konan! Hey!"

Konan smiled at the girl, "How's it going?"

She shrugged, "You know, work is work. What brings you here?"

"Nagato and Yahiko are out and I came here with this wonderful woman," Konan lifted her hand in the direction of the booth opposite her, gesturing towards Tsuande.

"I'm Tsunade. Are you Yugito?" Tsunade wasted no time in getting down to it.

"Yes, I am. You look familiar, are you the chief of poli-"

"PLEASE MARRY NAGATO! HE NEEDS WHATEVER LOVE HE CAN GET!"

One.

Two.

Three.

Three seconds passed by of complete silence before Yugito burst out laughing in a fit of hysterics.

"Oh damn, are you that eager to get rid of Nagato? You can't force him on me, you know."

Yugito was smirking, loving the fact Nagato would be so embarrassed when he heard about this. Which she planned to tell him on their date tomorrow.

"Heh, sorry. It's just that out of all three of them, Nagato is the only one I'm concerned about."

Yugito grinned, "No worries. Yeah, I'm seeing him tomorrow actually, so no fret."

Konan smiled, glad to hear the news, and Tsunade was practically beaming.

"Alright! To celebrate I'll take whatever you've got on tap."

Yugito nodded, and then turned to Konan.

"I'll have a water, please."

Yugito nodded, and was off to get their drinks.

Tsunade looked around the restaurant and leaned in to whisper to Konan, as if the masses of people around them would eavesdrop if she didn't.

"If you want some of my drink, I can get another glass and we could just-"

"Heavens, no! I don't want to touch another ounce of alcohol in my life!" Konan whimpered, remembering the time she and her friends unintentionally ingested alcohol, resulting in a drunken night followed by her first ever hangover. Not to mention she felt like something happened she never really remembered; maybe something involving talking to Yahiko or something? It didn't matter, all she knew was that she was _done._

"What happened? Did you wake up and realize you took part in a drunken threesome?"

Konan choked on her spit, "WHAT? NO! No, I just- ugh, promise you won't tell Jiraiya."

Tsunade smirked, "If that's what it takes to get you to tell me."

"Well, a couple of my friends and I drank some drinks these guys sent over to the table we were at and we were told there wasn't alcohol in it. But there _was _so it just resulted in a really embarrassing night that I'd like to forget about.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "That's it? Honey, I've done way worse. At least you weren't drunk when you lost your virginity or anything, right?"

Konan looked down, blushing.

Tsunade looked surprised, and then laughed, "Don't tell me you're a virgin! Eh, I guess that's not too uncommon nowadays. When I was young, we were going through the ending years of the whole hippy time period where 'free love' and all of that stuff was happening. Times have changed, I see."

Konan wanted more than anything to stray from this topic, but Tsunade would not have it.

"Have you at least kissed a guy?"

Konan bit her lip, not wanting to answer that. After all, the situation may seem weird to an outsider who didn't know about the fact Yahiko and Konan weren't family but something more.

"Uh..."

"That's a yes. Now tell me, which one?" Tsunade laced her hands together and leaned forward, all ears.

"What do you mean?"

"Was it Nagato or Yahiko?"

Konan's eyes widened. Alright, so maybe she knew more than she was letting on.

"I-uh..."

Tsunade just laughed, "Nevermind. I know anyway. Yahiko looks at you the same way Jiraiya used to look at me. It's pretty damn obvious there's something going on there."

Konan blushed, and waved her hands in front of herself frantically, getting ready to explain.

"Don't worry, Konan. I won't tell Nagato or Jiraiya. Besides, at the rate you two are going, it will be obvious to them soon enough."

Konan blushed again.

Yugito came back with their drinks and set them down.

"Do you know what you'd like to order yet?"

Konan looked at Tsunade, who pointed at one specific item on the menu and nodded insistently.

"Uh, I guess I'll try the ramen."

Tsunade handed her menu to Yugito, "I'll take the same."

"Good choice." Yugito took their menus and headed off in the direction of the kitchen.

"You'll love the ramen, I promise."

Konan giggled, "I know I will. It's all Naruto goes on about whenever we get on the topic of food... or any other topic for that matter."

That left Tsunade shaking her head at the thought of that blond fool ranting on about ramen no matter what was going on. Oh well, he had always been like that.

Konan was folding the napkin on the table, shaping it out to look like an origami crane. As she hummed and folded the paper, Tsuande found herself looking at Konan's paper flower that sat nuzzled in her indigo hair.

"You know, Konan, you've really become a lovely young woman. I'd like to do things with you more often. You know, more than just whenever I'm over when Nagato and Yahiko and Jiraiya are there, too. I always wanted to be a mother, and this is the closest I'll ever come. And I'm glad."

Konan was silent, moved by the words a great deal.

"That sounds wonderful."

After all, she never had a mother while growing up, either.

* * *

"Nagato, I feel like an idiot."

"That's because you look like one, Yahiko."

In the bathroom on the top floor of the mall, Yahiko was observing himself in the mirror. They had just come from Hot Topic, and with a little use of the mirror in the mens' restroom and a bippity boppity boo, Yahiko had transformed.

His hair was dyed with the black hair-dye that washed out in the shower, and his fake piercings were all up his nose and his ears. He looked different, that was for sure. Without a doubt this would hide himself from Kisame finding out who he was.

"It's going to work, but I look ridiculous!"

A loud snap was heard.

"What was that?" Yahiko turned around to glare at Nagato, who was holding his phone up in the direction of Yahiko. He brought it down and started typing away.

"I just want to send a picture of you looking like Marilyn Manson to Konan before she never gets the chance to see you like this again."

"I hate you, Nagato."

Nagato shrugged, seemingly undisturbed by his friend's declaration, and started heading out of the restroom.

"We should get going. It's almost 9:30. If we wanna get dinner before our little mission then I suggest we hurry up."

"I don't wanna go out in public like this!" Yahiko whined, stomping his foot on the floor.

"Then we can go to a drive-through. Come on, don't you want foooood?"

Yahiko crossed his arms, "You really shouldn't exploit my weakness like that."

"Just come on!"

* * *

"Ugh! No fair! You can't use that move right now! I just figured out my new combo and now I can't use it..."

"Suck it, Sakura, I'm the main bitch now! Kneel before me!"

"Dude, chill out Tenten."

"Sorry, you know how I get playing videogames with you guys."

Konan stifled a laugh. These girls were something else.

"So, Konan, not that I'm complaining but what made you want to have us all hang out tonight?" Ino was laying upside down with her head hanging off of Sakura's bed as she maneuvered her fingers around her controller.

"I dunno. Yahiko and Nagato are out and everything and I think it's been a while since I've had some girl time."

Sakura laughed as she used her character to pummel Hinata's into the ground on-screen, "Konan, no offense but this doesn't qualify as girl time if we're doing stuff like this."

Konan smiled awkwardly, "Don't say that; this is plenty feminine enough!"

A loud burp ripped through the air and all the girls fell silent.

"Sorry," Ino laughed nervously.

"As you were saying?" Hinata giggled to Konan.

"Aw, come on. I doubt Yahiko and Nagato are less masculine than this. They're manly, right?"

* * *

"Nagato, this eyeliner doesn't look tacky on me, does it?"

"Shut up, Ozzy Osbourne."

* * *

"Yeah... they're probably having a burping contest and talking about hunting and boogers and beer and other guy stuff..." Konan tried to assure herself.

"Nah, they don't seem too manly. Let's face it Konan," Tenten smirked as she beat the other girls in the videogame for the fifth round in a row, "All of the guys we hang out with lack a bit of testosterone."

"That's not what it seemed like when I walked in on you and Neji after school last Tuesday and you two were-"

Ino was promptly cut off by a large pillow smacking her in the face, courtesy of Tenten.

"Oh, please don't fight," Hinata squeaked, glancing worriedly over at her two friends.

"Eh, don't bother with them, Hinata. They'll never mature." Sakura yawned, and put the game on pause, getting up and stretching her legs.

"I'm kind of hungry; I'm going to get some popcorn or something. I'll be right back."

"Wait, Forehead, I'm coming too. I wanna see what treasures your pantry holds."

Sakura shrugged, letting her blond friend follow her out of the room and downstairs.

"So, uh, how was your day?" Hinata spoke quietly to the two girls that sat beside her on the floor in front of Sakura's bed.

Tenten shrugged, untying and retying her brown buns, "Same as usual, I guess."

Konan traced the lines on her palm absentmindedly while thinking of a response.

"Good. A little weird, though."

"Whatdya mean?" Tenten asked, laying down on her stomach on the floor, hands holding her head up.

"It's about... the Sound. Is that taboo here or something to talk about in Konoha?"

Hinata looked down at the ground, seemingly affected by what Konan just said.

"No. It's just... it's something everyone is trying to ignore," Hinata finally built up the nerve to look into Konan's eyes, "No one wants it to happen so we act oblivious. But we're just hoping the police will handle it before it affects us."

"It makes us all cowards, if you ask me."

Konan and Hinata looked over to their bun-haired friend, looking for an explanation.

Tenten closed her eyes as she spoke, "It's just that we all know about it and pretend nothing has happened. We all very well know at least one person in the Sound, but we act like we don't know about that side of them. Hell, I'm guilty of it too."

Konan cringed inwardly, wondering what it would be like if she ratted out Deidara and Sasori. She couldn't, they were her friends!

"It's not like it's difficult anyway," Tenten continued, "seeing as they wear those rings." She lifted a hand in front of herself and circled her index finger around the spot on her other hand where a ring would go.

"I don't know... this sounds bad, but what if these people don't know that what they're doing is so bad? Like they joined the Sound looking for something, not knowing how dangerous and bad it is." Konan said these words with a vague explanation, but she was thinking about Sasori's story. It was so genuine and understandable.

Tenten's eyes widened a bit before returning back to their former state.

"Out of all people, I always would have thought you'd be one to detest anyone in the Sound."

Konan shook her head, "It's different now. The people who are in it now weren't in it back during the attack on Ame. I have to forgive the newer members, and try helping them out of their lifestyle instead."

"That's so noble of you..." Hinata admired.

"Yeah, and a little crazy. I mean, I see where you're coming from but how do you propose to reform every single member?"

Konan sighed, "I don't think that's possible. I think some people are in the gang because of wrong reasons. But it's just that I know some people in the gang that made me rethink it. Maybe some of the people are buying the whole idea of the Sound trying to make a difference and be revolutionary. Or maybe some are there for personal issues that aren't their fault."

"Sasori and Deidara, huh?" Tenten asked.

"Pardon?"

"She means that they're the people that made you rethink the members. She's right, no?" Hinata fidgeted with her thumbs.

"Yeah, I guess they are. He's driven by a sense of revenge and I get that. It's what I feel towards the Sound after what they did to my land. It's the same thing I feel; and if I were to be orphaned for another reason in another place and still ended up here I wonder if I would have joined."

It was silent for a good minute.

"You're right. It's hard to judge people strictly by the path they follow without knowing their motives." Tenten frowned, perhaps remembering something from the past as well.

"I just want this whole thing to be over soon." Hinata's voice was barely a whisper, but they heard her.

"I think it will be; I have faith in it."

A loud crash of glass sounded from downstairs soon followed by a 'Goddammit Ino!' grabbing the three girls who were upstairs' attention.

"Maybe I should go... help them." Hinata got up and padded along Sakura's carpeted bedroom floor to the door, disappearing behind it and closing the door behind her.

Alone, it seemed as if a mental conversation started between Konan and Tenten.

After a moment of silence, Tenten sighed, "Alright, no point in not telling you."

"Telling me what?"

"Neji found out what Yahiko's been up to."

"What are you talking about?" Konan felt herself start sweating. Was she talking about her and Yahiko's relationship? Their involvement in tackling the gang? Or was it something else like Yahiko was secretly visiting strip clubs and no one had the heart to tell her?

"Konan, calm down. I can see the paranoia and affects of over-thinking written all over your face."

"Sorry..." Konan wiped the panic away from her expression and put on a calm and collected mask.

"It's nothing horrible. He just found out that Yahiko has been trying to get into the Sound to get information from the inside."

Konan gasped audibly, "How did he figure that out?!"

Tenten lifted her hands flat in the air as if to say 'who knows', "He's a smart cookie, I suppose. He tried explaining it to me earlier but I couldn't quite follow. Something about Friday when you guys didn't show up to Naruto's and how there was some initiation or something. All I know is that he later confirmed it with your boyfriend."

"Yahiko is not my boyfriend!"

Tenten laughed and playfully rolled her eyes, "Yeah and Ino's secretly in love with Shino. Come on, be honest with me, Konan."

"I stand by what I said!"

"Alright, alright! Calm yourself. Listen, the point is that I know why you're so interested in finding out about the Sound. I get it, trust me. But about you being all on edge tonight...You're worried about Yahiko and Nagato doing stuff like that, right?"

Konan nodded, wondering how Tenten seemed to know that Nagato was involved with the undercover thing too.

"It's going to be fine. You said it yourself, after all. New members that will be around them aren't cold blooded killers. They're just kids who don't know what to do with the pain they feel. If anything, I think it's really great how you put it, Konan. You can see past what most people would in your position."

Konan smiled, appreciating the kind words of comfort.

"So, Tenten, do you know anything about the gang? You said that almost everyone did earlier."

She swished her cheeks back in forth while pondering the thought.

"All I know is that they thought it disappeared for a while before the recent revival of the gang, and they're now looking for whoever's in charge. I also know that there's a spy in the organization."

Konan gaped at her friend, "How do you know information like that?! That's supposed to be top secret!"

Tenten laughed, "Have you seen Sasuke's brother? He's wearing one of those rings, too. And the day Itachi sells out Konoha and joins a gang like that is the day I sprout wings out of my buns and fly into the sunset."

Konan furrowed her brows in thought. Did that mean...

"You think Itachi is the mole?"

Tenten nodded, "Hell yeah. Most of us do, anyway. We don't talk to Sasuke about it, but the fact he's so chill and never mentions it means that Itachi probably told him the truth and just warned him not to tell anyone else. But we all figured out that Itachi's probably under cover or something. Someone doesn't train to be a cop for years and then suddenly decide to become a student teacher and join a gang. It's clearly his debut mission that no one knows about."

"So Itachi doesn't want to be in the gang..."

Tenten shook her head, "Of course not. I know the guy pretty well, we all do, and he's a great man. I bet Tsuande knows, too. But other than Tsunade and Sasuke, no one else knows. So I'd keep that information to yourself."

"Sure thing. Besides, Nagato would trust that man even if he was a member of the Sound. He respects him a lot."

"Then he doesn't need to know. I think it's best anyway. When this is all over Itachi can come clean about it and it won't be a secret anymore, right?"

Konan nodded, liking the idea that this whole gang ordeal will be over soon.

"So is that where Nagato and Yahiko are tonight?" Tenten got up and plopped down on Sakura's pink bedspread in the spot Ino had been laying on earlier.

It took a moment before Konan relented, "Yes. They just want to figure out who's in charge."

"Everyone does. Once we figure that out and bite the head off the snake, then the rest of the organization would be powerless. But this guy has kept a low profile for so long..."

"I think Yahiko and Nagato can do it. I believe in them."

Tenten laughed, "Neji does, too. He told me that if anyone has a chance it's them. And trust me, if Neji is actually complimenting them then it must be true."

"Yeah, they're smart even if they don't think so. Well, not _Neji _smart but still."

"You've got to hand it to them. What they're doing is crazy ballsy."

Konan nodded, "Yahiko never was one to think things through."

"Aw, don't be so mean to your boyfriend!"

Konan's face turned red again, "Stop saying that!"

"I'll stop saying it when it stops being true."

"You're just making an assumption..."

She laughed, "Oh Konan, dear. Trust me, I can see a secret relationship from a mile away."

Konan looked at her friend, tilting her head, "You know usually I wouldn't be all poking around in your business but since you pissed me off with your little comment I'm going to do it anyway... what exactly is going on between you and Neji?"

Tenten smiled, lacing her fingers before cracking them.

"I dunno exactly. But things are clearing up a bit more."

"Meaning?"

Tenten looked at the door, as if checking to see if any of the girls would be coming back soon. Finding the coast clear, she directed her attention back to Konan.

"We had a talk. Like a really long talk. And we both have come to terms with the fact we aren't just friends with benefits or anything like that. And even though we aren't really out and open about it, it was the first time he admitted that this is, in fact, a relationship he cannot deny exists. And he sorta asked me out officially."

Konan grinned, "You mean you had your first date six months after you started seeing each other?"

She shrugged, "I guess you could put it that way. But I don't even care. The fact I got _Neji _to admit we were practically dating already was enough. He usually doesn't budge with his opinion, y'know? He's so stubborn."

"Well I'm glad for you. It took long enough."

Tenten grinned, "I feel that way about you and a certain someone, too. When are you two going to come clean with the rest of us?"

Konan felt her face heat up again before the door swung open.

"We're back!"

In through the door came Sakura juggling two bowls of popcorn, a bowl of chips, a plate of watermelon slices, a bag of goldfish, and a large bottle of Sprite. Behind her, Hinata and Ino followed carrying plastic cups.

"I thought you said a light snack... what is this?" Konan eyed up the surplus of food with exasperation. This was just reminding her of Yahiko and Nagato and their boy-like dietary habits. She was supposed to be _distracting _herself from thinking about them, and look where that's gotten her again. She was just going to worry about them all night.

"I can't help being hungry!" Sakura argued, putting everything down on a coffee table towards one side of her room.

"But you can help not eating so much. I don't know why you call _me _piggy, Sakura."

"Shut it!"

* * *

"Keep it cool! Stop fidgeting with those piercings!"

Yahiko made a frusturated sound and brought his hand down from his face where he was playing with the fake metal studs running down his nose.

Nagato knocked on the door of the warehouse, and he saw a pair of eyes peek through the window towards the top of the door before it opened.

Kisame was standing there, that smirk on his face as well as a hand on his hip.

"Glad you finally made it."

He stepped back, allowing Yahiko and Nagato to walk in.

They took a look around, noticing that quite a few people were all hanging around. Some on the floor, some leaning against the wall, and a few sitting on crates and other things that were laying around.

"This is everyone from this part of Konoha who wants in on what we're doing." Kisame waved his hand around to show Yahiko and Nagato who he was talking about.

Everyone looked up with icy glares, each person thinking they were better than the last.

"Uh, hey?" Yahiko awkwardly waved, and Nagato mentally cursed his friend for lacking any ability to come across as threatening.

"Alright. It's midnight. Whoever's here is here, so we're starting now."

Everyone around the warehouse straightened up and looked over to Kisame as he spoke.

"Tonight, you all get your rings. These show how dedicated you are to the Sound. Those of you here who already have your rings are here to meet the new meat."

Yahiko felt his palms get sweaty and he looked around the room.

Kisame pulled out a duffel bag and tore out a box. Opening it up, he revealed a cluster of shiny metal rings.

"If you're new, come over and get one."

A bunch of people walked over at once, most of which tearing the ring out of the box themselves in an attempt to show their fearlessness. They really were a bunch of people with self-confidence issues.

After a few minutes, it was Yahiko and Nagato's turn.

Yahiko picked out a ring first, sliding it on with ease before backing away and joining the crowd where he blended into the background. When Nagato went to pick out his ring, a voice ripped into the air causing him to drop the ring back into the box with surprise.

"NAGATO?"

Nagato attempted to ignore the voice.

Maybe if he pretended not to hear it he would appear to not recognize the name, and whoever recognized him would perhaps think it was just a really, _really_ weird coincidence that 'Zuko' and Nagato looked so similar.

Kisame, however, didn't let it slide.

"What was that?" Kisame sneered, walking over to whoever said Nagato's name.

There, with stretched eyes and still staring at Nagato in shock, was a boy with a blond ponytail and wide blue eyes.

Deidara. And next to him was Sasori, too.

What freaking great luck that Yahiko and Nagato would run into them here!

"What was that, Deidara?" Kisame pressed again, looking pissed that the blond was taking so long to answer.

"I- I just sneezed..."

Sasori looked over at Deidara with his usual bored eyes, "Bless you."

Kisame glared further, as if trying to determine whether or not it was a lie.

After a moment of Deidara putting on an incredibly indifferent face, Kisame finally started walking back to where he had been prior to Deidara's little outburst.

"Stop being so loud, Deidara."

"Sure thing, hm!"

Kisame rolled his eyes and then looked around at the misfit teens surrounding him.

"Alright. As of now, you are all members of the Sound. Right now, things are still moving slow. But we're going to do whatever the Snake tells us, and he has plans soon. He says there's someone we need to dispose of in order to better this world. We'll be finding that out next week, when his secondhand man comes by and gives you all a rundown."

Everyone nodded, and mentally Yahiko and Nagato were feeling a wave of conflict.

Good news: they were getting closer to figuring out who the Snake was.

Bad news: the Snake wanted to kill someone... someone probably higher up. Maybe whoever was in charge of Konoha? But who was that again...? Usually it was the police force that ran the show behind the curtains, the feudal lords were just there for show.

For now, though, Nagato and Yahiko were just focusing on the fact Deidara and Sasori were looking over curiously at them.

* * *

**Next chapter: I'm definitely bringing in the Sand Siblings. I cannot contain my joy.**


End file.
